Upphaf
by kosatli
Summary: Su destino sí era morir congelado, hasta que un confundido rey asgardiano intervino y todo cambió. Ahora el pequeño jotun vive una vida que no debía ser suya y un camino que no debió recorrer, las Nornas así decidieron, pero es momento de que Loki decida si quiere eso o algo más.
1. Primera

Disclaimer. Todos los personajes pertenencen a Marvel y sus autores.

 **La historia del contador de historias**

 **Parte I**

 _ **Upphaf**_

(Comienzo. Nórdico Antiguo)

Primera

 _De cómo Odín encuentra un bebé abandonado y cree que lo está rescatando._

La pálida luz sobre la helada superficie sólo servía para transmitir aún más la gélida sensación del hielo que le rodeaba, había caminado al menos por quince minutos, ansioso por alejarse del campo después de la batalla y su llanto de muerte, pero no tuvo éxito, incluso en esa alejada posición le llegaban la sinfonía de dolor y desesperación de los caídos, y también de los triunfadores, después de cada pelea se decía que no había un triunfo verdadero, ganaran o perdieran, los muertos seguían muertos.

Odín siguió su trayecto, ansioso por oír algo más. Desde la distancia había divisado las altas torres de la gran estructura y se dirigió a ella sin cuestionarse motivo. Estaba parcialmente derruida, como todo en ese planeta. Lo que alguna vez fue sin duda una majestuosa construcción de roca y hielo, ahora era un gigante dañado. En la entrada se topó con algunos cadáveres, torció la boca, eran pocos (a comparación del campo de batalla) pero más de los que quería encontrar, había Æsir y gigantes por igual, aunque eran tres gigantes por cada uno de los suyos, la vista le hizo sonreír, pero la sonrisa se esfumó casi de inmediato.

Siguió caminando hasta el interior de la construcción, levantó la vista tratando de imaginar cómo pudo ser en su plenitud, imaginó la luz de la pálida estrella que fungía como sol, refraccionándose a través del hielo e iluminando con halos multicolor el interior del templo, o supuso que era un templo, había un aura peculiar en el recinto, pero no podía estar seguro, sus escasos conocimientos de la cultura de Jötunheim le impedían distinguir con certeza un templo de un salón de recepciones.

Se dio unos segundos de paz, los únicos que tendría hasta que regresara a casa y abrazara a su hijo y esposa. ¡Cómo los echaba de menos! Había sido una guerra muy larga, le dolía haber visto crecer a Thor desde lejos, pero finalmente habían conseguido la paz, la derrota de los jotnar era el último paso para una época pacífica.

El pensamiento de Frigga y Thor le obligaron a animarse a regresar al campo de batalla, para fijar los últimos términos del tratado de rendición y finalmente salir de ese gélido reino, de regreso a Asgard y su eterna calidez. Además debía atender la herida que la pérdida de su ojo le había dejado, ya no sangraba, pero tener un hueco en el rostro era inquietante, apenas y podía imaginar cómo debía verse.

Dio media vuelta, comenzó a caminar. Un ruido perturbó quedamente el sacro silencio que le envolvía. Instintivamente tomó con ambas manos a Gungnir, y miró alrededor. Su ojo ausente le complicó la tarea pero sus siglos de experiencia lo compensaron.

—¿Quién va? —preguntó al silencio y eso recibió como respuesta.

Al sonido de su voz, el ruido se dejó escuchar de nuevo, ahora con más volumen, así gradualmente hasta que el origen de éste se delató por sí mismo: un llanto, un pequeño.

El instinto decidió el curso de los sucesos. Odín acudió al llanto y el pequeño lloró con más fuerza al escuchar que alguien se acercaba.

Lo que fuera que Odín pensaba conforme se acercaba se borró de su mente cuando finalmente lo encontró. Al principio, por el tamaño, pensó que era un bebé Æsir, tal vez algún gigante cruel lo raptó (aunque era impensable porque el último gigante de hielo que puso un pie en Asgard fue Laufey, siglos atrás cuando rompió relaciones con ellos). No, este bebé no era Æsir, era un jotun, un hijo de gigantes aunque de un tamaño minúsculo comparado con su progenie. Había visto de cerca algunos niños jotnar como para poder decirlo con cierta certeza, éste era incluso pequeño para un bebé Æsir.

En los tiempos en que las relaciones eran menos desastrosas, vio de cerca al primogénito de Laufey, y fue ese recuerdo el que hizo que la visión de ese pequeño delante suyo se sintiera como un balde de agua fría, (y considerando que estaba en un mundo de hielo, era bastante decir) pero no podía estar equivocado, los encuentros contra Laufey durante la guerra le habían obligado a memorizarlo bien, a recordar casi a la perfección su semblante y el trazo único de las líneas, ésas que denotaban la herencia entre los gigantes de hielo, y que ahora le decían que ese bebé era hijo del rey derrotado.

Quizá pensó en Thor o fue el arraigado instinto de protección. Extendió ambas manos y sin pensar lo tomó, estaba envuelto en una delicada tela que (aunque no podía servir de ninguna protección) delataba la sangre real en las venas del niño.

—¿Qué haces aquí pequeño? —preguntó.

Como si le respondiera, el bebé le tomó un dedo con su pequeña mano y sonrió, lo que siguió sorprendió tanto a Odín que casi suelta su pequeña carga. El bebé cambió la tonalidad de su piel a un pálido blanco y de ojos pasando de su rojo natural a un vibrante verde, haciendo una buena imitación de un Æsir. Se quedó estupefacto por unos segundos, sacudido e incapaz de pensar con claridad, pues delante de él tenía a un cambiaformas, un usuario de magia.

No sabía cuán común eran los gigantes usuarios de seid, aún menos los cambiaformas, aunque suponía que no había muchos, de haberlos la guerra pudo haber tomado otro curso.

Planes, suposiciones y preguntas inundaron su cabeza, bajó un momento al niño y contempló con curiosidad (y una naciente lástima) cómo éste regresaba a su aspecto original, lo tomó de nuevo y el fenómeno se repitió. Seguramente el pequeño estaba imitando su aspecto para asegurar que Odín no lo dejara.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Apenas emitió la pregunta, las respuestas comenzaron a generarse. Jötunheim era un reino agreste que dependía enormemente de sus capacidades físicas, y su rey era la apoteosis del orgullo, una lamentable combinación y que podía explicar la presencia del bebé en ese lugar. No lo iba a negar, los Æsir también eran profundamente orgullosos de su herencia, y cualquier deficiencia era duramente señalada y tratada con poca amabilidad.

Sin embargo todos los que no nacían con lo que podría llamar el ideal Æs, eran dados la oportunidad de encontrar su lugar en el mundo, regularmente con pocas probabilidades de trascender o mejorar sus condiciones (resultado de la cultura guerrera asgardiana), era una existencia lamentable, él lo sabía, pero no llegaban a barbaridades como ésta, no abandonaban a sus _defectos_ para que la naturaleza se encargara de ellos.

La mera idea le horrorizó aunque entendió completamente los motivos de Laufey. Un rey era el reflejo de su reino, y un vástago imperfecto era motivo de vergüenza, quizá señal de debilidad ante otros, y en el estado en que se encontraba Jötunheim hacía (tristemente) lógica la resolución pero…

—¿Y tu madre?

Pensó en Frigga y cómo podría sentirse si le arrebataran a Thor, Laufey era el rey pero Farbáuti era la madre de ese pequeño y no importaba lo avergonzado que el rey jotun pudiera estar, ese pequeño pertenecía con su madre. Ya era suficiente la dura vida que le esperaba, como para que lo arrancaran de (seguramente) el único consuelo que tendría.

—Vamos.

Con la práctica adquirida de ser padre dos veces (aunque trataba de no pensar en eso) acomodó al bebé en un brazo y lo cubrió con su capa, rezó a las Nornas para que el pequeño permaneciera callado, lo que menos necesitaba era ser delatado delante de sus hombres. La sed de sangre aún estaba latente en muchos, y seguramente no faltarían quienes se ofrecerían a acabar con esa _pequeña peste_.

Llegó hasta su tienda con paso rápido, respondiendo sólo con gestos de mano y asentimiento a las muestras de respeto que sus hombres le dieron. Una vez dentro, aceptó que uno de los sanadores le atendiera la herida del ojo y la cubriera, después despidió al sanador y ordenó le fuera llevado un tazón con leche tibia, su paje no cuestionó la petición y corrió a cumplirla. Odin no descubrió al pequeño sino hasta que la leche estaba delante suyo y él estaba completamente solo. Con un pequeño trozo de tela mojó un extremo en la leche y lo acercó a la boca del pequeño, quien al principio confundido no supo qué hacer, pero entendió pronto la intención y succionó ansioso. La desesperación con que el niño absorbía la leche generó un poco más de odio en Odín por Laufey, a quien a pesar de ya considerar un ser cruel, parecía que podía serlo todavía más.

Pensó de nuevo en Thor y Balder, su primogénito y su segundo hijo, el primero era el corazón de Asgard, el hijo dorado a pesar de su corta edad, el segundo debió haberlo sido también, pero las Nornas decidieron que eso no estaba en su futuro y lo arrancaron de sus manos a pocos meses de nacer. El recuerdo estaba fresco y dolía con la misma intensidad que cuando ocurrió, y si a él aún le dolía, a Frigga la devastaba. Una idea se le ocurrió y fue más insistente que su decisión de devolverlo a Farbáuti. Ese pequeño no sería un sustituto de Balder, pero podía ayudar a sanar el hueco que su muerte dejó. Con el debido encantamiento, podía sellar la apariencia cambiante del pequeño, un plan bien trazado y podría convencer al reino de que era hijo propio, ¿quién cuestionaría al rey?

Otra serie de planes también comenzaron a tomar forma, pero no inmediatos como el anterior, éstos eran de alianzas, herencias y ocupar tronos. Una forma diferente de lograr la paz, una que no era a través de la guerra.

Mojó de nuevo el trozo de tela, el pequeño seguía succionando la leche sin descanso, eso le llevó a preguntarse cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí.

Aunque tenía otra (otras) pregunta(s), ¿por qué en un templo?, ¿y si en vez de abandono era resguardo? También eso podía tener sentido, ante la llegada de las fuerzas de Asgard a la ciudad, quizá Farbáuti vio a ese lugar como el más seguro para su pequeño, tal vez tomó a sus otro hijo y se resguardó lo mejor que pudo, pero consideró que no era suficiente para el bebé, Asgard podía considerar a los jotun como seres salvajes, casi bestias (y viceversa, estaba seguro), pero incluso ellos respetaban los centros de adoración.

Torció la boca, la disyuntiva le hizo dudar de su idea, ¿y si él estaba robando a un bebé y no salvándolo? Frigga aún lloraba a su pequeño, ¿era capaz de causar un dolor similar en otra madre?

—Ni siquiera quiero imaginar de lo que serás capaz cuando seas mayor, si ahora puedes causar tantos problemas —dijo divertido, el bebé le sonrió.

Le tomó al menos una hora decidirse, y aún cuando decidió no estaba completamente convencido, pero no podía darse el lujo de dudar más.

—Organicen una guardia, traigan a Laufey e informen que lo escoltaremos hasta el palacio.

Esta vez la orden fue cuestionada, Tyr, su general de mayor confianza, seguramente esperaba la ejecución del rey jotun o un largo tiempo en las prisiones de Asgard, pero Odín estaba cansado de la guerra y habían tomado la fuente de poder del reino, no sólo habían cortado las garras a la bestia, se las habían arrancado junto con los dientes, los gigantes de hielo ya no podían dañar a nadie. _Salvo a ellos mismos_ , pensó con amargura mientras acomodaba al pequeño del mismo modo que cuando lo sacó del templo.

Salió de su tienda, y quedó confrontado con un pelotón de Einherjar pesadamente armados rodeando a Laufey, a quien parecían no importarle las pesadas cadenas y el grueso collar, que restringían todo movimiento considerado amenazante y bloqueaban sus habilidades naturales en su totalidad, los Æsir habían conseguido proezas en métodos de supresión de sus enemigos.

—¿Qué ocurre Padre-de-Todo?, ¿tanto te tomó decidir el momento de mi ejecución? —preguntó Laufey con sorna.

Odín no estaba sorprendido, él habría actuado del mismo modo.

—No Laufey, ya fue suficiente muerte, ahora sólo queda reconstruir, vivir en paz.

La risa sí le tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Basta de muerte?, ¿reconstrucción dices? Te has llevado el Cofre de los Inviernos Pasados, nos has condenado. Ahórrate las palabras.

Odín sabía que era cierto, sin la fuente de poder que era el Cofre, Jötunheim jamás podría recuperarse, pero ése no era el punto. Vio que Osviv le había sido llevado, lo montó con sumo cuidado y tomó las riendas, las agitó haciendo que el corcel echara a andar.

El pelotón de guardias respondió a la orden, el rey jotun no tuvo más opción que comenzar a caminar con ellos. Odin no prestó mucha atención, preocupado por mantener al bebé en su brazo cómodo y en silencio, lo que menos necesitaba era que lo descubrieran ahí. Por fortuna el pequeño se había quedado profundamente dormido, era de esperarse, después de haber comido con la desesperación que lo hizo.

El camino fue hecho con paso rápido, llegaron pronto a las puertas de Utgard, la capital.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas, Padre de Todo?

—Te lo dije, quiero paz.

Laufey rió de nuevo, esta vez una risa más sonora lo que hizo que los Einherjar tomaran sus espadas.

—No sabes de qué hablas, nos condenas y…

El rey jotun se calló y lo miró con atención, Odín disimuló su preocupación, podía sentir al bebé comenzar a moverse. Laufey frunció el ceño y el rey asgardiano comprendió que de algún modo, el gigante sabía qué era lo que ocultaba, se preparó para su violenta reacción.

No esperaba una sonrisa sardónica.

—Eres ignorante y cruel Padre de Todo.

La frase de Laufey, dicha con su voz cavernosa que erizaba la piel, fue todo lo que dijo, y Odín no supo exactamente a qué se refería. Agitó de nuevo las riendas del caballo para acelerar el paso, quería acabar con eso. Laufey no dijo más en lo que restó del trayecto.

Una vez frente a la entrada del palacio, y con otra guardia de Einherjar esperando por ellos. Tyr le extendió un pergamino, contenía las condiciones que Asgard imponía a Jötunheim para aceptar su rendición. Odín aceptó e hizo una señal con su mano, las cadenas y collar de Laufey cayeron al piso, los einherjar y Tyr tomaron sus armas.

Laufey los ignoró y avanzó hasta Odín, juntos entraron al palacio, la guardia asgardiana no supo cómo reaccionar, el general Tyr hizo una señal para que mantuvieran la compostura y comenzaran a avanzar detrás de ellos.

—Sólo un rey mata a otro rey—les dijo—, pero este rey ya ha perdido demasiado.

Llegaron hasta el salón principal, prácticamente en ruinas pero no por eso menos imponente. Ahí se encontraban la reina y el príncipe, Odín ordenó a Tyr que se quedara con él y se retirarán los soldados. El general no cuestionó la orden de su rey y la hizo ser obedecida. Al final sólo quedaron la familia real de Jötunheim, algunos de sus generales y el rey de Asgard junto con Tyr.

—¿Se leerán los términos? —preguntó Tyr.

—¿De qué serviría? —cuestionó Laufey sin verlo— No cambiarás nada del contenido.

Odín asintió y extendió el rollo a Laufey, quien lo tomó emitiendo un gruñido que expresaba su desacuerdo pero consciente que no tenía ninguna opción, no si quería que Asgard se retirara de Jötunheim.

Con el pergamino en mano, Laufey avanzó hacia su familia, su hijo lo recibió con un peculiar saludo de manos que había visto era hecho entre familiares directos, podía parecer distante y simple, pero Odín sabía el profundo significado que tenía. Después vino Farbáuti que tomó también su mano y ñla colocó en su frente, Odín había llegado a la conclusión que era una expresión de mayor intimidad.

—Has devuelto a mi rey y esposo, Padre de Todo, te agradezco por eso —dijo ella con un tono glacial—. A pesar de todo lo que pudiste haber hecho, lo has devuelto a su gente y su familia, tienes mi gratitud.

Odín asintió y se tomó el tiempo para ver al príncipe, Helblindi, debía tener unos 300 años y las mismas líneas que el pequeño bulto bajo su manto.

—Lo mucho que apreciamos a nuestros niños es algo que tenemos en común, Asgard y Jötunheim, y yo mismo conozco el dolor que significa perder a uno, por eso no puedo tolerar que una madre conozca ese mismo dolor. — Fingió no ver a Laufey sonreír, tomó al bebé que ocultaba, y lo extendió hacia Farbáuti.

—¿Vive? —preguntó ella sorprendida—, ¿por qué?

—¿Pequeño? —dijo Helblindi.

Laufey permaneció callado y Tyr soltó una expresión de sorpresa. Hubo silencio. Definitivamente no era la respuesta que esperaba, imaginó que ella tomaría al bebé de inmediato en sus brazos, no que preguntara por qué estaba vivo.

—¿Por qué? —repitió Farbáuti sin acercarse al pequeño que le era ofrecido.

—Lo tomó del templo —respondió Laufey.

Él extendió una mano para tomarlo, Odín lo retiró negándose a entregarlo al gigante, Laufey soltó un suspiro irritado.

—Es para ella —gruñó Odín.

—Pero no lo tomará —replicó Laufey—, lo entregó a Ymir y la naturaleza, renunció a él, ya no lo recibirá.

Las palabras lo sacudieron.

—¿Y ahora qué? —interrumpió Tyr con frustración—, ¿lo matarás tú mismo?

Laufey dio un gesto condescendiente a Tyr mientras acomodaba al bebé en su mano, era diminuto. Odín observó cómo el rey gigante veía a su vástago, una mezcla de irritación y lástima, después pura resignación.

—Claro que no.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Farbáuti indignada— renuncié a él, lo entregamos a Ymir.

—Pero Ymir no deseó llevarlo con él.

—Sólo porque él lo tomó —dijo recriminatori amente la reina mirando a Odín.

—No sucedió cuando debía suceder, ahora debe vivir.

Odín no se atrevió a interrumpir el intercambio de palabras, tratando de dar sentido, era ignorante a las tradiciones jotnar y, aunque crueles, sin duda tenían un significado importante.

La reina negó con la cabeza y salió del salón, dejando clara su respuesta.

Laufey extendió al bebé a su otro hijo, el pequeño jotun lo recibió con un gesto ansioso.

—Llévalo contigo, hablaremos después.

—Sí padre —dijo Helblindi y se alejó, pero antes de que saliera del salón se giró hacia ellos—. Gracias Padre de Todo.

Laufey gruñó a las palabras.

—Te lo dije, eres cruel e ignorante, has condenado a ese niño a una vida miserable.

—¿Entonces merecía morir? —rebatió Odín.

—No es sobre merecer, sino lo que Ymir decidió —replicó Laufey sin verlo—. Quiso que viviera y así debe ser. Ahora vete, has dejado tu última huella en esta tierra decadente.

—Puedo llevarlo conmigo —dijo sin pensar.

—¡Pero señor!—exclamó Tyr.

—No, no lo harás—respondió Laufey—.Porque es claro que lo consideraste pero decidiste entregarlo, porque...

—Porque pensé que su madre lo echaría de menos.

—Claro, no esperabas que fuera justo ella quien lo entregó.

—No te ves complacido con él.

—¿Qué padre lo estaría?

Odín no tuvo respuesta para eso, volteó hacia Tyr indicándole que era momento de irse.

—Eso pensé. Si es lo que te preocupa Padre de Todo, va a vivir, Ymir lo ha decidido así.

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó del rey de Jötunheim antes de salir.

* * *

Al ver la radiante sonrisa de Frigga y escuchar el grito de Thor, Odín decidió no mencionar nada de lo ocurrido antes de su salida de Jötunheim. Mencionar a un bebé en la situación en que lo halló sin duda traería recuerdos amargos a su esposa (y él mismo). Decidió no decir una sola palabra, cargó a Thor y rodeó a Frigga con un brazo.

—¿Qué te pasó papá?

—Sólo una pequeña herida —comenzó, no se había detenido a pensar cómo explicarle a su hijo que había perdido un ojo, pero Thor no parecía muy interesado en escuchar eso.

—¿Ganaste papá?, ¿vas a contarme todo? —interrumpió el pequeño.

Odín sonrió y asintió, eso era mejor, no pensar en las pérdidas sino en que estaba en casa. A su confirmación, Thor rió con fuerza.

—Thor, tu padre necesita descansar, mañana responderá todas tus preguntas.

El pequeño torció la boca en una adorable mueca, lo abrazó con fuerza y hundió su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello.

—Quiero quedarme, no diré nada… quiero quedarme —murmuró en un tono lastimero.

Eso ablandó su corazón, y el de Frigga, ambos entendieron que el chico quería estar cerca de su padre, y no se atrevieron a negárselo.

—Claro cariño —sonrió Frigga y pasó su mano sobre su espalda, tranquilizándolo.

Fueron a las habitaciones reales, Frigga ya había ordenado comida con antelación. Comieron, hablaron, rieron, le contó a Thor historias de la batalla, claro que en una versión un poco distinta, sin cruentas descripciones ni temores ni nada de lo grotesca y dura que fue la guerra, aún así su hijo exclamaba emocionado cada vez que le hablaba de triunfo y gloria. Poco más de una hora después Thor se quedó profundamente dormido.

—Lo llevaré a su cama, descansa, lo mereces —dijo Frigga—. Prométeme que dormirás y dejarás los asuntos del reino para mañana —la vio tomar a su hijo y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Sólo…

—Prométemelo —finalizó Frigga en un tono que le recordó al tenebroso de Laufey.

Sonrió y asintió.

—Lo prometo.

Cuando se quedó solo, Odín se recostó y pasó su mano sobre su cara, repasando el parche que vestiría a partir de ese momento. Le alegró ver que Thor no le había prestado demasiada atención, ni que Frigga se había horrorizado con el nuevo aspecto de su esposo. Cerró el ojo y se dispuso a dormir, los pensamiento gradualmente pasaron de su familia al pequeño que dejó de Jötunheim. Una pizca de culpa y otro tanto de remordimiento le asaltaron, pero los puso bajo control, era inútil preocuparse, lo que fuera que pasara estaba lejos de sus manos.

Lentamente se quedó dormido, negándose (pero fallando) a pensar en lo que pudo ser si lo hubiera llevado con él. Tuvo un interesante sueño, en el que Thor no sólo tenía a su hermano Balder, sino uno de cabello negro y chispeantes ojos verdes.

No habló de lo ocurrido en Jötunheim, ni esa mañana ni los años venideros.

Hasta que tuvo que hacerlo.


	2. Segunda

No sé si haya un dato exacto de cuántos años en la tierra equivalen a uno en Asgard, retomé lo de otros fics dejándolo en 50 años. Por tanto Thor tiene aprox 410 años (serían 8 años humanos), Loki unos 300 (6 años humanos), Helblindi aprox. 450 (9 humanos) y Byleistr más de 4 (unos 240).

Segunda

 _En el que Malekith y Laufey conspiran contra Asgard, y de cómo Thor conoce a un posible amigo._

 _300 años después_

Thor se decía una y otra vez que no estaba asustado, que tenía que ser valiente, era un príncipe de Asgard, y no podía llorar, no podía dejar que el terror hiciera presa de él.

—Está bien, pequeño príncipe —dijo Malekith, divertido con la reacción del asgardiano—, está bien tener miedo, si fuera tú y me conocieras, también estaría Bastante asustado, y mu

—Soy… soy un hijo de… Odín —tartamudeó el niño— y no.. yo no...  
Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron de caer, Malekith rió con fuerza.

—Tranquilo, estamos por llegar a nuestro destino.

—¿Casa?

—¡Claro que no! no te saqué de ahí sólo para llevarte de nuevo. Es un lugar distinto, un poco frío para mi gusto pero especial a su modo, muy, muy a su modo —rió Malekith—. Vamos entonces.

El elfo hizo una seña, uno de sus subordinados tomó al pequeño príncipe, quien volvió a luchar contra las ataduras de sus manos, y sus esfuerzos por poner bajo control sus lágrimas, sin tener mucho éxito; al menos consiguió abstenerse de llamar a su mamá.

Eso resultó divertido para el elfo. Aún le sorprendía que todo hubiera salido tan bien; raptar al príncipe de Asgard en las narices de Heimdall sin duda era un plan arriesgado, y él lo había logrado, no estaba seguro de su habilidad para ocultarse del guardián de Asgard hasta ese momento. Sonrió, satisfecho con ese descubrimiento, aunque estaba consciente que necesitaría más práctica.

Era un hechicero eficiente, de los mejores en el reino, poseedor de conocimientos perdidos por siglos-, y él se enorgullecía de eso. Sin embargo sabía que aún había mucho que no sabía, viajar a través de Yggsdrasil estaba fuera de su alcance. Tenía qe recurrir a artilugios para trasladars, y para alguien como él era humillante. Era una reliquia ljosalfar, de las pocas que no habían caído en manos asgardianas.

Al llegar a su destino, el intempestivo clima le hizo dudar de su decisión, acomodó el manto sobre su cuerpo y se aseguró que el chico estuviera bien abrigado, sabía que los Æsir poseían una sólida salud pero no podía arriesgarse, lo que menos necesitaba era perderlo antes de comenzar la parte más importante de su plan.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —se escuchó una gruesa voz a su alrededor entre la ventisca.

—Soy Malekith, líder de los elfos negros y quiero una audiencia con tu rey, tengo un regalo y una propuesta.

El jotun se hizo visible en medio de la nevada, lo miró con duda y desprecio, de pronto aparecieron tres más, Malekith no estaba preparado para un ataque, sólo le quedaba esperar que esas criaturas fueran mínimamente inteligentes y accedieran a su demanda.

—Hemos oído de ti, Malekith el Maldito, ¿qué traes que es tan importante como para que te demos acceso al rey Laufey?

—Un presente desde Asgard —dijo y descubrió la cabeza del niño.

—Ordeno que me liberen ahora mismo, ¡¿no saben que soy el hijo de Odín?!

Los gigantes no conocían personalmente al príncipe asgardiano, pero habían oído bastante de él, y no les quedó ninguna duda que el ruidoso niño que sostenía el elfo era el heredero al trono de Asgard.

—Síguenos —gruñó el primer gigante y comenzó el avance hacia el palacio.

Malekith lo siguió de cerca, dando una rápida mirada a su cargo y repitiéndose que era el mejor curso a tomar.

Si algo podía decir de los gigantes de hielo, era que sabían impresionar al extranjero, porque a pesar del desgastado aspecto de sus construcciones éstas imponían y transmitían grandeza, una que tuvieron hace mucho, pero ya no.

Cruzaron un par de enormes puertas y avanzaron por grandes pasillos cuyo techo parecía imposible de alcanzar. Finalmente llegaron a un salón con características similares, ahí había muchos gigantes, no sólo la corte sino varios guardias. Malekith tensó la quijada, si algo salía mal, no tenía las habilidades para huir.

Delante de él se encontraba Laufey en su trono, a un lado su esposa y su primogénito. Tal vez mandaba sobre un reino decadente y derrotado, pero había que admitirlo, el rey Laufey sabía imponer una imagen de poder y autoridad.

—Dime por que no debería matarte en este instante, Malekith el Maldito —se escuchó la cavernosa voz del gigante—, no sólo has entrado en mi reino sin permiso, has traído un buen motivo para desatar la ira de Asgard y un baño de sangre para mi pueblo.

El elfo negro sonrió, a Laufey no le agradó.

—No un motivo para llevarlos a la guerra, sino para obligar a Asgard a negociar. Los nueve reinos saben lo mucho que el Padre de Todo aprecia a su pequeño vástago. ¿De verdad crees que se arriesgará a perderlo en un afán de venganza por haberlo tomado? El viejo es más precavido que eso, querrá negociar, o aún si no, lo obligarás a hacerlo. Él no jugará con la vida de su hijo en vilo.

La frase atrajo el interés de Laufey, era arriesgado pero cierto, Odín sabía de lo que era capaz, y no se atrevería a arriesgar la vida de su heredero en un arranque de furia ciega.

—Tu propuesta es interesante y arriesgada, pero...

Thor había permanecido callado durante todo el intercambio de palabras, había quedado demasiado impresionado al ver por primera vez un gigante de hielo, y después asustado por todo lo que decían de él y su padre, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era prisionero de esas bestias, y encima de todo, pensaban usarlo como moneda de cambio.

—¡¿No saben de quién están hablando?! —gritó de pronto Thor— mi padre jamás se rebajará a negociar con seres como ustedes, él traerá a los ejércitos de Asgard y arrasará con sus pocilgas. Libérenme ahora mismo y...

Harto de la ramplonería del niño, Malekith le lanzó un hechizo que lo dejó inconsciente. Laufey asintió agradeciendo el gesto, y dio la orden para llevar al prisionero a un lugar más adecuado, una de las celdas del palacio, y otra para que todos se retiraran, salvo el elfo negro.

—Arriesgas demasiado trayéndome esta propuesta —dijo Laufey.

—Me gusta verlo como una inversión, ganaré más cuando Odín te entregue lo que sé que demandarás de él.

El rey gigante frunció el ceño, Malekith rió.

—No es tan difícil de deducir, Rey Laufey, si yo pudiera demandar del mismo modo el Aether, lo haría, pero mi planeta está más allá del punto de salvación, y la mayor parte de los poco que queda de mi gente es un pálido reflejo de lo que fuimos. No estoy en condiciones de hacerlo, pero si tomas mi situación como ejemplo de lo que pasará si no actúas, supongo que será suficiente.

—Han pasado más de 300 años desde que Asgard nos condenó a esta miseria, no hemos tenido más opción que obedecer su insulso tratado, y a pesar de eso apenas y sobrevivimos en esta decadencia. Tal vez sea momento de demandar lo que es nuestro por derecho.

Malekith sonrió, y el gesto generó más desconfianza en. Laufey, pero no lo mencionó.

—Viendo que aceptas mi regalo, sólo me queda despedirme. Nos veremos pronto, Rey Laufey

—Malekith finalizó inclinando la cabeza.

—Espera, necesito algo de ti, un favor por otro favor.

Malekith levantó una ceja.

—Pensé que era yo quien te estaba haciendo el favor.

Ahora fue turno de Laufey para sonreír.

—Para este momento Asgard debe saber dónde está su pequeño príncipe, y sus armadas estarán levantándose, tarde o temprano se enterarán de quién lo sacó de casa, pero tú no eres alguien a quien se le pueda hallar y ejecutar, nosotros sí, nos señalarán culpables, y si no se ofrecen a negociar primero, caerán como plaga sobre mis tierras, demandarán sangre, y tú y yo sabemos que no tengo las fuerzas para ganar esa batalla. Así que sí, te estamos haciendo un favor, uno muy grande.

—Tendrás tiempo suficiente para prepararte, he colocado un hechizo de invisibiidad sobre el chico, su enorme guardián no sabrá que el pequeño príncipe está aquí durante dos días, tendrás tiempo para prepararte, como verás sí te estoy haciendo un favor. Aunque has ganado mi curiosidad, gran rey, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Eres un hechicero competente, ¿no?

—Sí, sé algunos trucos —dijo sonriente—.¿Qué con eso? Tú mismo tienes hechiceros aquí, ¿no?

—Nuestros grandes usuarios de seid se perdieron con la guerra, mucho de su conocimiento sólo yace en libros, una nueva generación comienza a educarse pero ésta es una cuestión distinta ¿puedes saber las capacidades mágicas de alguna criatura si tienes acceso a ella?

—Podría sí, aunque no puedo jactarme de que mi respuesta sea certera en lo absoluto, no soy de esa clase de hechicero.

—No importa —gruñó el gigante—, bastará con lo que puedas decirme.

Laufey asintió y miró alrededor, Malekith no supo qué buscaba, pero lo imitó tratando de adivinar, no había ninguna señal de que hubiera alguien más en el salón… hasta que se percató de algo. Parpadeó un par de veces y se concentró, otra presencia en una esquina, oculto tras un pilar. Laufey se percató del cambio de gesto del elfo negro y sonrió.

—Sé que estás ahí, ven inmediatamente -gruñó Laufey.

—¿El qué? —Malekith estaba oficialmente confundido.

—Escucha bien—dijo Laufey, pero no se dirigió a Malekith—, lo mejor será que te acerques por tu propia voluntad, no me hagas obligarte.

Laufey no dijo más, esperó y notó la confusión del elfo negro, sólo le quedaba esperar que apareciera, no toleraría una desobediencia y lo había dejado claro. Al cabo de unos segundos Malekith dirigió la mirada hacia atrás, Laufey supo que estaba ahí.

—Ya era hora.

Malekith frunció el ceño al ver de qué se trataba, el hijo defectuoso del rey Laufey. Ridículamente pequeño para ser hijo de gigantes, viéndolo con atención, se dio cuenta que era pequeño para un niño Æsir, humano o elfo, que tenían proporciones más o menos similares.

—Vaya sorpresas que uno puede hallar en los reinos.

Malekith no perdió tiempo, caminó hacia el chico que retrocedió de inmediato, pero el elfo lo tomó por el brazo impidiéndole retroceder más, con su otra mano le tomó la quijada obligándolo a verle. Malekith lo contempló con atención, el otro estaba aterrado. Lanzó un pulso de magia que de inmediato fue repelido, el elfo negro apenas y consiguió aplacar su expresión sorprendida, se limitó a sonreír levemente. Soltó al niño y se giró hacia Laufey.

—¿Y? —preguntó irritado el rey—, ¿tiene la capacidad de aprender algo?, ¿valdrá la pena intentarlo?

—No puedo decir que sea tiempo perdido si lo intentas, aprenderá algunos trucos pero no esperes grandes cosas.

Laufey asintió sin un gesto molesto, lo que sorprendió a Malekith que imaginó alguna exagerada expresión de decepción.

—Eso imaginé, nunca he esperado tales cosas de él —finalizó Laufey y con un movimiento de mano señaló al chico detrás suyo—. Vete.

El niño obedeció de inmediato, esfumándose en un instante (lo que encantó todavía más al líder elfo).

—Había oído rumores, pensé que eran falsos, siempre creí que corregían errores como ésos.

Laufey gruñó, sí, claro que corregían esos errores, Ymir siempre había tenido la compasión de acabar con todos aquéllos que le eran ofrendados, pero Odín tuvo que aparecer y complicar todo. La ley era clara y simple, sólo los que sobrevivían merecían vivir, y éste había sobrevivido, no importaban las condiciones que le habían permitido hacerlo.

—Ymir decidió que viviera.

—Te conozco lo suficiente, Laufey rey, tu orgullo y reputación son más importantes que cualquier ley.

—Entonces no me conoces para nada —bufó el gigante—. ¿Qué puedo esperar de mi pueblo si soy el primero en romper nuestras leyes más primordiales?

Malekith decidió no insistir en el tema, todo eso bastó para entender la situación. Evidentemente Laufey trató de deshacerse del niño, no funcionó y él aún lo resentía, la criatura vivió pero eso no significaba que lo viera como el resto de sus hijos, no lo aceptaba, sólo lo toleraba porque su ley así lo demandaba. Eso era perfecto.

—¿Y qué uso esperas tener de él? es claro que no tiene ninguno, al menos no uno que te sea satisfactorio. ¿Sabes? —dijo el elfo desinteresadamente—hay modos de librarte de él sin necesidad de matarlo.

Ahora fue turno de Laufey para suprimir la repentina sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con falsa curiosidad.

—Puedes cedérmelo, te quitaré esa pequeña aberración de encima, y no habrá más necesidad de soportar tal afrenta a tu nombre y tu sangre.

Laufey no sonrió, era divertido ver lo transparentes que eran las intenciones del elfo negro, pero le irritaba darse cuenta que él (como tantos) lo consideraban una criatura de poca inteligencia cegada por el orgullo.

—Es sin duda una propuesta interesante —dijo el gigante—, pero una que no puedo consentir, puede que sea un insulto a la Casa de Laufey, pero lleva mi sangre y mi marca. No irá a ningún lado.

—Que así sea entonces, Laufey rey. Debo despedirme, pero nos veremos pronto, cuando Asgard decida comenzar las negociaciones. Hasta entonces.

Malekith hizo un ademán de reverencia y desapareció, Laufey permaneció inmóvil y en silencio por algunos minutos, era claro que había visto alguna clase de potencial en el chico, sin duda lo suficiente como para interesarse en él e intentar llevárselo. Tal vez no había sido una jugarreta del destino el que hubiera sobrevivido, tal vez Ymir sí tenía una función para él. Pero eso lo pensaría después, ahora debía prepararse para aprovechar esa inesperada situación, y confrontar a Asgard en poco tiempo.  
Salió del salón del trono, e hizo llamar a sus generales. También ordenó que llevaran comida al príncipe asgardiano, y que tuviera las condiciones necesarias para sobrevivir al frío de Jotunheim.

* * *

Contrario a lo dicho, Malekith no dejó Jotunheim de inmediato, envió a su gente lejos pero él se quedó. Esa inesperada sorpresa le obligaba a hacerlo. Recorrió sigilosamente los pasillos del palacio jotun, buscando a su pequeña presa, la cual halló en un rincón de un viejo salón gracias al trazo de magia que el chico dejó atrás. El salón claramente no se había usado en mucho tiempo, estaba repleto de muebles en desuso y escombros, testimonio de la vieja guerra con Asgard.

Apenas entró en la habitación el chico se incorporó buscando con la mirada, Malekith estaba sorprendido, se suponía que no debía haberlo detectado. Distinguió la postura defensiva y el temblor en las extremidades que se preparaban para lanzar un ataque, la escena era cómica y patética por igual.

—¿Crees que puedes enfrentarme?, ¿sabes siquiera quién soy? —Malekith hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba con paso lento, para aumentar la tensión— Claro que no, eres una criatura cuyo mundo es tan pequeño como ella misma.

—Eres Malekith, al que llaman el Maldito, rey de los elfos negros, de Svartalheilm.

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa, solía decirse que seres como ese niño, portadores de defectos y carencias de sus respectivas razas, poseían limitadas capacidades y aún más cortos intelectos. Al parecer había excepciones.

—Bueno, retiro lo dicho, sabes quién soy, pero lo que no sabes es que soy tu oportunidad para dejar atrás la miserable existencia que tienes aquí. Puedo enseñarte grandes cosas.

El chico frunció el ceño y endureció su posición de batalla, era tan ridículo e inútil que resultaba adorable.  
—Vete o llamaré a los guardias.

Malekith soltó una carcajada, ¡pero qué agallas!

—Déjate de tonterías y escucha, los elfos, negros o de luz, y los vanir somos las únicas razas que aprecian la magia; aquí y en el resto de los reinos menosprecian a los hechiceros, ¿qué crees que va a pasar cuando tu gente sepa que eres uno de ellos?, ¿de verdad quieres otra razón para que te desprecien?

Sonrió al ver al niño estremecerse, no estaba equivocado, Laufey ya lo había dicho, era una vergüenza para la raza de los jotnar pero era miembro de la casa real, y por eso era tolerado (aunque dudaba que bien tratado).

—¿Vendrás entonces?

Malekith extendió su mano, notó la duda en las facciones del chico, las lágrimas parecían prontas a caer. Sabía que había ganado y eso lo alegraba. Había un potencial inconmensurable en ese niño, uno que bien dirigido podía llegar a rivalizar (o hasta superar) el suyo, y que definitivamente se desperdiciaría en el enorme bloque de hielo que era Jotunheim.

El chico desapareció de pronto, Malekith estaba decidido a llevarlo con él, si no por las buenas, sería por las malas. No le fue difícil seguir su rastro hasta uno de los grandes pasillos del palacio. Sabía que para alguien tan joven como él y sin un verdadero entrenamiento, era imposible teletransportarse muy lejos ni más de un par de veces. Lo tenía acorralado.

—Dejémonos de tonterías —dijo al niño—. Vendrás conmigo.

—¡Guardias! —gritó de pronto el pequeño jotun.

Malekith no esperaba eso.

—¡Necio!, ¿crees que no sé que nadie vendrá a tu llamado?, ¿que sólo eres una peste de sangre real?

Malekith escuchó pasos a la distancia, no se arriesgó a saber si eran guardias que acudían o mera coincidencia, se esfumó, optando por permanecer oculto. Así vio a un par de guardias acercarse.

—Ah, sólo eres tú —dijo uno de ellos.

—El elfo negro —farfulló el niño—, estaba aquí… y quería… quería llevarme con él.

Los dos gigantes intercambiaron una mirada y después una carcajada.

—Otra broma de éstas, y juro que no importa lo que el rey Laufey diga, te mataremos con la golpiza que te daremos

El chico retrocedió con un gesto de terror, evidentemente consciente que decía la verdad y que no era la primera vez que lo amenazaban (quizá alguna vez lo habían hecho verdad).

—Tal vez debiste haber dejado que te llevara, habrías hecho un favor a todos —dijo el otro y se alejaron

Después de unos segundos de silencio, sólo se escuchó el llanto mal silenciado del niño. Malekith desapareció, sabiendo que nada estaba decidido, aún tenía posibilidades de hacerse con ese talento en bruto.

—El prisionero se niega a comer señor —dijo el encargado de los calabozos—, además no deja de demandar que lo liberemos y recordarnos quién es, y por qué tenemos que dejarlo ir, para ser sincero, señor, es irritante.

Laufey asintió y musitó una maldición, era ya la noche, varias horas después de la visita del elfo negro. Debía idear un modo de convencer al mocoso para que comiera, sería desastroso que enfermara o muriera. Sus ojos se posaron en Helblindi y le tomó sólo unos segundos decidirse.

—Irás Helblindi, asegúrate que coma, en caso de que no le agrade lo que le llevas, ve que se prepare algo que sea de su agrado.

—Pero Padre, no...

—No podemos permitir que muera.

—¿Y por qué debo ir yo? Da lo mismo quién vaya, es un Æsir, nos odian y no aceptará nada que cualquiera de nosotros le dé.

Laufey sonrió, satisfecho con el razonamiento de su hijo.

—Es cierto, es el hijo de Odín, pero también es un niño, un poco más joven que tú, debes buscar un modo de superar su desconfianza.

—¡Pero sabes lo que dicen de nosotros! —protestó el chico pero se detuvo, algo se le había ocurrido— No va a importar si tenemos la misma edad, o si va Byleistr, no va a querer nada de nosotros, pero si envías a…

—Ni siquiera lo menciones—gruñó Laufey entendiendo a dónde iba su hijo.

—Pero padre, el prisionero no le temerá, apuesto que si se lo pides, podría hacerse pasar por un asgardiano o...

—No —espetó el rey—. Irás tú, y ésa es mi decisión final, ¿vas a cuestionarla?

No era difícil deducir que Helblindi no quería ir, pero su hijo era un príncipe consciente de sus obligaciones como futuro rey de Jotunheim, ahogó sus quejas y asintió.

—No Padre, iré.

Heblindi vio a su padre asentir satisfecho y tomó eso como su permiso para irse. Corrió por los pasillos, con urgencia buscando a su hermano.

—¿Helblindi? —preguntó Byleistr al verlo entrar en su habitación—, ¿qué pasa?  
No, ése no era el hermano que buscaba.

—No, nada. Jugaremos después —dijo y se fue.

No se detuvo a ver el gesto decepcionado del pequeño, le hizo sentir culpable pero no se detuvo, tenía una tarea más importante en ese momento, tenía que hallar al otro hermano,

el que si no estaba en la habitación de Byleistr podía hallarse sólo en dos sitios más; siempre y cuando quisiera ser encontrado, si no quería, Helblindi sabía que no había modo de hacerlo. A menos que supiera que él o su padre lo buscaban, nunca se había negado a ninguno, a él por cariño y a su padre por miedo.

Lo encontró en el viejo salón, era su lugar favorito después de la biblioteca y el cuarto de Byleistr, debido a la cantidad de escombros y mobiliario arrumbado nadie más podía entrar completamente ahí, Byleistr podía cuando era más pequeño, pero ya no. Así que su hermano podía pasar tiempo a solas sin que nadie lo molestara.

—Necesito tu ayuda —le dijo apenas lo vio en un rincón con un libro enfrente (nunca había dejado de sorprenderle la habilidad con la que los llevaba y los leía, considerando que no estaban hechos para alguien de su tamaño).

—¿Qué pasa?

El tono ansioso con el que se hizo la pregunta, le hizo comprender que su hermano no se negaría a nada de lo que le pidiera (nunca lo hacía), incluso si eso significaba desobedecer a su padre. Helblindi se dijo que no era un mal hermano por aprovecharse de la desesperación del menor por complacerle y ganarse su aprecio, lo quería, claro que lo quería… aunque no como antes, no como era antes de que Byleistr naciera. Antes eran muy cercanos, era su primer defensor y su única compañía, ignoraba todo lo que decían, cuando nació Byleistr las cosas cambiaron. Gradualmente Helblindi se dejó llevar por las palabras de los demás y se distanció del chico, fue Byleistr quien ocupó parcialmente su lugar, eso era un consuelo. Sabía lo difícil que era su vida, pero no podía permitirse ser visto siempre acompañado de… de alguien como su segundo hermano, tenía una imagen que cuidar, se esperaban muchas cosas de él como heredero.

—Necesito que me ayudes.

Helblindi explicó todo, le prometió que le ayudaría a mejorar su capacidad para controlar el hielo, y que le contaría historias durante la noche por una semana, como había hecho cuando eran más chicos. Sabía que habría bastado con que se lo pidiera para que él accediera, pero quiso darle algo para no sentir que se estaba aprovechando de él.

Llegaron a los calabozos, Helblindi se inclinó una última vez delante del menor, entregó la comida que le habían dado para el príncipe asgardiano y asintió, dándole valor.  
—Sé que puedes hacerlo, confío en ti.

Los ojos del más pequeño se iluminaron y asintió con fuerza, hizo un extraño movimiento con su mano y su apariencia cambió. Helblindi lo había visto hacerlo muchas veces, aún así no dejaba de sorprenderle, cada vez era mejor; esta vez era un elfo de luz con cabello plateado.

—Lo haré por ti —dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.  
Helblindi aisntió y lo vio avanzar, se repitió que no era un mal hermano, y no, no lo era, sólo que sabía que podía ser mucho, mucho mejor.

* * *

Thor admitió que estaba sorprendido, pensó que lo encerrarían en una jaula o en un cuarto de hielo sin ninguna comodidad, y que, si le daban de comer, le darían pescado crudo o alguna otra criatura desagradable. No esperaba ser encerrado en una habitación recubierta de pieles y con una cama improvisada repleta de más pieles, además le habían llevado carne asada acompañada de verduras hervidas, no sabía qué clase de carne era y si se negaba a comer era por orgullo, ningún hijo de Odín iba a aceptar nada de esa raza de monstruos.

Se sujetó el estomago cuando éste gruñó de nuevo, miró con remordimiento la comida desparramada fuera de la celda, había lanzado todo lo que le habían llevado, en un tonto arranque de furia, ahora se arrepentía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo habían hecho muchas veces, estaba asustado, extrañaba su hogar y a sus padres, lo de antes había sido pura fanfarronería, sabía que su papá iría por él, pero aún así estaba aterrado de todo. Lloró en silencio como lo había hecho desde que lo dejaron ahí.

—¿Hola? —escuchó una voz en el pasillo.

Thor se asomó entre las pieles. La voz no se oía como las otras que le habían hablado ahí, ansioso por encontrarse con alguien que no fuera un aterrador gigante, se acercó con cautela a la puerta. Vio a un chico menor que él, con aspecto nervioso y una charola con comida, parecía ser un elfo de luz.

—Robé esto de las cocinas, imaginé que tendrías hambre —le dijo acercándole la charola bajo la gran puerta de la celda.

Thor no preguntó ni quien era, ni qué hacía ahí, comenzó a comer con la misma desesperación que Volstagg siempre hacía. Vio al otro que se había sentado delante de él y lo miraba con curiosidad. Cuando acabó se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, se acomodó la piel en la que estaba envuelto y extendió una mano al extraño.

—Soy Thor Odinson, hijo del rey de Asgard, ¿y tú?

El chico bajó la mirada y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No puedo decirte mi nombre, me meteré en problemas si saben que estoy aquí.

—¿Por qué?, ¿también te raptaron?, ¿eres prisionero?, ¿escapaste?

—No, no precisamente —murmuró el otro pensativo.

—Gracias por la comida, moría de hambre —sonrió— ¿Cómo puedo compensar tu acto generoso?

Por su gesto, era claro que el otro no esperaba que le diera las gracias ni que le ofreciera una compensación, después de unos segundos el otro niño sonrió y asintió mientras le estrechaba la mano.

—Cuéntame cómo es Asgard.


	3. Tercera

Loki aún no es Loki aquí (tiene otro nombre), la "antigua lengua" no es otra cosa que nórdico antiguo. Ljosalfar es otra forma de llamar a los elfos de luz.

Tercera

 _En el que Laufey y Farbauti no son los mejores padres, y Thor tiene grandes batallas (aunque imaginarias) para olvidar su situación._

Escuchó con atención la narración del asgardiano, trató de imaginar las altas torres, las doradas columnas y todo el verdor que le describió, pero no pudo por completo, lo único que siempre había conocido era el paisaje helado de Jotunheim y el decadente palacio en que vivía.

Escuchó un ruido al fondo del pasillo y se incorporó de inmediato, temeroso de que alguien pudiera verlo. Helblindi le dijo que llevara la comida y se fuera de inmediato, que no le dijera a nadie. Pero no pudo hacerlo, era la primera vez que veía a un asgardiano (la primera vez que veía a alguien más o menos de su estatura) y su curiosidad siempre había sido mayor que su precaución. Sin embargo también había aprendido lo que podía pasarle si era descuidado, por eso en cuanto escuchó a los guardias entrar al pasillo de la celda se puso de pie.

—Tengo que irme —dijo aprisa, cuidadoso de mantener la apariencia de ljosalfar.

—¿Por qué?

El tono decepcionado en la pregunta de Thor le resultó extraño.

—Porque si me descubren me meteré en problemas.

—¿Vendrás otra vez?

—¿Quieres que te visite otra vez?

—¡Claro! —respondió el asgardiano de inmediato— todos esos jotnar me dan miedo.

Sonrió de inmediato, desacostumbrado a que alguien quisiera su compañía.

—Sí, vendré después, traeré algo con qué jugar.

—¿De verdad?

Asintió aprisa y se despidió agitando la mano, los guardias se acercaban. Se escurrió fuera sin mucha dificultad, y fue directo a su habitación, al entrar aún seguía sonriendo; no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se había emocionado tanto (si lo recordaba pero aún le temía a esas memorias). Buscó con la mirada algo que pudiera llevar a Thor y la sonrisa disminuyó, no había mucho de dónde escoger, no tenía tantos juguetes como sus hermanos, pero algo como eso jamás le había impedido antes divertirse. Tenía tiempo para buscar algo, no podría regresar sino hasta más tarde, cuando los guardias hicieran su ronda.

Tenía muy poco que pudiera llamar suyo, y de todo eso, podía dividirlo en cuatro grupos: lo que sus hermanos ya no querían y habían terminado con él, lo que había encontrado en sus recorridos por el palacio y los alrededores, lo que Skyrmir le había dado, y (el más pequeño) lo que él mismo había hecho. Si era sincero, sabía que para otros sus cosas no pasaban de ser baratijas, basura u objetos inútiles, pero para él todo era invaluable.

Tomó uno de los juguetes que había hecho, era su primer figura de madera, Skyrmir le dio las herramientas y le explicó cómo hacerlo, hasta antes de eso sólo tenía trozos de tela o piel; había pretendido que fuera como uno de los guerreros con los que jugaban Byleistr y Helblindi, claro que ésos no los habían hecho sus hermanos, sino unos de los pocos artesanos que aún vivían en Utgard, a él siempre le había gustado verlos, aunque nunca había tenido uno para él. Los de sus hermanos eran perfectas réplicas de los guerreros de élite del ejército de su padre, los suyos eran toscas figuras hechas por sus manos torpes pero le habían servido para divertirse, representaba batallas de las que había leído o imaginaba nuevos combates en escenarios diversos con enemigos de toda clase.

* * *

En otra parte del palacio, Laufey discutía con sus generales la estrategia para la posible invasión de los ejércitos de Asgard, le quedaba más de un día antes de que el hechizo que el elfo oscuro había colocado desapareciera. Escuchó con atención los reportes de la situación de los armamentos, las provisiones y el estado de las defensas de la ciudad, ninguno le pareció satisfactorio pero era mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba considerando el estado general del reino. Vio de reojo hacia su primogénito que seguía con atención las palabras de los generales, y se sintió orgulloso, Helblindi había acudido sin que él tuviera que ordenárselo, y había permanecido atento e interesado durante las casi dos horas que llevaban con esas planeaciones, aún faltaba mucho tiempo y tendría que llegar el momento de enviarlo a descansar, Farbauti le había hecho prometer que no lo agotaría.

—Convoquen a los hechiceros del templo, quiero conocer su reporte —ignoró las miradas extrañas de casi todos en el salón de reuniones.

 _Hechiceros_ repitió en su mente e ignoró los infaltables comentarios derogativos; hubo una época, cuando él era muy joven, en la que los usuarios de magia eran una sólida fuerza y un soporte indispensable en las campañas bélicas de Jotunheim, gradualmente, conforme el poderío de Asgard se impuso y su influencia se posicionó en todos los reinos, los jotnar comenzaron a despreciar a los usuarios de magia como hacían los Æsir. A consecuencia de esto, los hechiceros comenzaron a disminuir gradualmente, hasta quedar reducidos a un grupo mínimo que se dedicaba ante todo a la sanación y adivinación, mucho de su conocimiento había caído en desuso o se había perdido, lo sabía y él había hecho poco por recuperarlo mas que comisionar a algunos de sus súbditos para reunir todos los libros que existieran sobre eso, Skyrmir había sido siempre el más diestro.

Skyrmir Kjaranson era un eficiente comandante que había ganado siempre las batallas que le había designado, por eso no tomó con agrado su anuncio de retirarse tras la derrota final contra Asgard 300 años atrás. Sin embargo Laufey lo aceptó porque el militar retirado había tomado como propia la tarea de hacerse cargo (a la distancia) del pequeño vástago que Odín tomó del templo. Entre su frustración y sus ocupaciones, Laufey reconocía que si no hubiese sido por Skyrmir el pequeño jotun habría sido un problema más difícil de tratar, Skyrmir había buscado a cada una de las nodrizas y cuidadoras que habían visto por el niño, ya que le quedó claro desde el principio que Farbauti no lo haría. Ahora no sólo se encargaba del cuidado y enriquecimiento del acervo de la biblioteca en el palacio, también de la mayor parte de la educación del niño y de darle el aliento que no iba a encontrar en ningún otro lado.

—¿Servirán de algo esos hechiceros, señor? —preguntó el general Leikr.

—Si Asgard decide atacar necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos reunir.

Nadie volvió a protestar.

* * *

Cuando el pequeño jotun creyó que era buen momento para regresar a las prisiones, bajo la mirada a lo que llevaba en el sacó que colgaba de su hombro antes de salir de su habitación y se detuvo, quería que el otro niño le contara más cosas de Asgard y quizá (quizá) que quisiera jugar con él, pero cuando vio las figuras de su creación se le hicieron feas y nada adecuadas, aprisa se le ocurrió algo y su mirada se posó en las rocas que yacían sobre el trozo de madera que fungía como mesa, recordó que a Byleistr siempre le habían gustado, a él también le gustaban pero en ese momento no le importaba tanto eso. Las tomó y fue con su hermano menor, quien estaba en su cuarto, en el piso dibujando en un gran trozo de madera. Al verlo entrar sonrió y se sentó.

—¡Hola!, ¿oíste del asgardiano?, ¿sabías que padre le pidió a Helblindi que lo visitara?

—Sí, eso oí.

—Nuestro hermano es muy muy valiente, yo no me atrevería a ir.

Él sonrió ante la ingenua frase de Byleistr, aunque había algo de verdad, a todos los niños en Jotunheim se les enseñaba a temer a los asgardianos.

—Quiero hacer un trato contigo —dijo sin perder más tiempo.

—¿Qué?

Byleistr adoraba que su hermano preguntara eso, porque (a diferencia de cuando Helblindi o su madre lo hacían) siempre ofrecía algo que él realmente quería o le iba a gustar, y nunca le pedía a cambio nada difícil.

—Dos de tus guerreros por algunas horas a cambio de éstas —dijo extendiendo algunas rocas brillantes.

Byleistr asintió de inmediato y las tomó.

—¿Sólo dos?

—Sí, no podría llevar más.

—¿Llevar a dónde?

El pequeño jotun sonrió ante la pregunta de su hermano y guiñó un ojo.

—Las preguntas no eran parte del trato —dijo y desapareció antes de que Byleistr insistiera llamándolo por su nombre.

Regresó a su habitación y depositó las dos figuras en el piso, ésos sí eran juguetes típicos de un niño jotun normal, es decir, no eran juguetes para él.

Tomó los juguetes de Byleistr y sonrió, convencido que así convencería a Thor a que le contara más de Asgard, pero dicha sonrisa disminuyó hasta desvanecerse. Thor era un príncipe, seguramente Thor tenía muchísimos juguetes, muchos más que sus dos hermanos juntos, y definitivamente mucho mejores que los que él tenía. Comparó a los guerreros de Byleistr con los que él había hecho, rió pero no fue una risa feliz, su creación (no importaba lo que Skyrmir dijera) era ridícula aunque para él eran invaluables, para otros eran causa de risas. Ahogó el repentino llanto que lo asaltó y aspiró profundamente, aunque quisiera algo más no lo tenía, y ésa era una de las primeras lecciones que había aprendido, era mejor aceptar lo que tenía y no esperar por algo que jamás llegaría.

Se puso de pie y salió de su habitación, no le fue difícil llegar hasta las prisiones sin ser vistos, conocía a la perfección todos los rincones del palacio, gracias a su tamaño podía entrar en todos los lugares que nadie más podía. Al menos había algo bueno en su deformidad.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Thor al verlo—, ¡viniste!

—Dije que lo haría ¿no? —sonrió el pequeño jotun ahora disfrazado de ljosalfar— traje algunos juguetes.

Pasó entre las barras de la celda los guerreros de Byleistr. Thor las recibió primero con ansiedad, estaba muerto de aburrimiento, pero al ver de qué se trataba las soltó de inmediato con un gesto de desagrado.

—Son… guerreros jotnar.

—Claro —respondió el falso elfo de luz—, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—¡Son gigantes de hielo! —replicó el príncipe asgardiano, como si la pregunta fuera tonta, claro que lo era, él no iba a jugar con cosas que había tocado un jotun.

El ljosalfar parecía confundido por su respuesta, y eso lo enojó todavía más, lanzó los juguetes contra las barras haciendo que el otro niño retrocediera asustado. Notó que parecía que pronto iba a llorar y él se sintió igual, se llevó aprisa las manos a la cara para detener las lágrimas.

—Lo siento —musitó el pequeño elfo de luz—, pensé… pensé que te gustarían, son lo mejor que pude encontrar.

 _No es suficiente_ Thor quería decirle, nada era suficiente, quería sus propios juguetes, su cama y a sus papás, no quería estar ahí, quería regresar a casa. Las lágrimas no cesaron, de pronto los dos niños se hallaron llorando en silencio y al darse cuenta, comenzaron a reír.

—Veré si puedo encontrar algo más —el ljosalfar se preparaba para irse.

—No, espera, espera —lo llamó Thor aprisa—, lo siento es sólo que… que no sé por qué estoy aquí, no sé por qué papá no ha venido.

Thor sabía que él tenía mucha culpa por estar ahí, su mamá siempre le había dicho que no se alejara del palacio solo, pero ese día Fandral y Volstagg estaban castigados, y él realmente quería nadar en la cascada que habían descubierto unos días atrás. Era la primera vez que se alejaba tanto solo, se sintió tan victorioso cuando encontró la cascada que decidió ir más allá, no había pasado más de una hora, cuando ese tonto elfo negro lo sorprendió, después no supo que pasó hasta que recuperó la consciencia y ya se encontraba en Jotunheim. La culpa era del elfo negro y los gigantes de hielo, no del ljosalfar delante de él que sólo quería ayudarlo.

—No, está bien, los siento —dijo a modo de disculpa— es sólo que extraño mi casa y mis papás… ¿por qué no han venido?

—Escuché que el elfo negro puso un hechizo sobre ti, impide que su guardián te vea.

Al escuchar eso Thor lo miró desconsolado.

—¿Heimdall nunca me va a ver?

—No, eso no —lo tranquilizó—, escuché que sólo son dos días, casi acaba el primero.

—¿Entonces después Heimdall me verá y papá vendrá?

El jotun disfrazado de ljosalfar se estremeció con la idea de una visita del rey de Asgard a Jotunheim, había visto de cerca los estragos que la guerra había causado y temió por lo que pudiera pasar.

—Así que estos son juguetes de un niño jotun ¡son enormes!

Thor había tomado las figuras y las observaba con detalle, luego volteó al elfo de luz.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo?

—¿Tú con qué jugarás?

El pequeño jotun no esperaba esa pregunta, bajó la mirada al saco que llevaba cruzado al hombro, y frunció el ceño, antes no le había importado tanto pero en ese momento la diferencia fue más notable que nunca, la perfección en los guerreros de Byleistr y los defectos de los suyos, no pudo evitar recordarle a las diferencias entre él y todos los demás.

—No, yo no...

—Entonces tú tendrás uno de éstos —dijo Thor y le ofreció uno de los juguetes.

El otro chico, desacostumbrado a las muestras de amabilidad, no supo cómo reaccionar hasta que Thor se acercó a él con el juguete y él sacó los dos que llevaba consigo, mostrándolos, la primera reacción del rubio fue una sonora carcajada aue después trató de suprimir al ver el gesto avergonzado del falso elfo de luz.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —balbuceó el rubio, preguntándose cuántas veces tendria que disculparse, su mamá solía decirle que pensara antes de hablar pero casi siempre se acoradaba muy tarde—, ¿qué te parece si tú tienes uno de éstos y yo uno de ésos?

En ese momento los dos niños se miraron entre sí y rieron, al darse cuenta que no habían considerado un importante detalle: las barras que mantenían a Thor dentro y al otro afuera. La sonrisa del asgardiano disminuyo, la del jotun no.

—Espera.

Thor sólo tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de que el ljosalfar desapareciera y apareciera a su lado de inmediato.

—¿Cómo... Cómo hiciste eso?

—¡Magia!

El pequeño jotun sonrió triunfante y señaló el interior de la celda.

—Ésta es la planicie de Nygard, los ejércitos del general Vefastr esperan por instrucciones, el rey Ofæti ha tendido una emboscada.

Thor estaba seguro que había escuchado al menos uno de esos nombres en algún sitio, y no le sorprendía si lo hubiera hecho, no siempre recordaba lo aprendido en clase pero no pensó demasiado tiempo en eso, en segundos vio las planicies de Nygard en los pliegues de las pieles que cubrían la celda, y pronto no importó si los juguetes eran réplicas exactas de jotnar o burdas imitaciones imposibles de definir, los dos niños se sumieron en un juego de batallas épicas y poderosos generales.

El hambre fue lo único que los hizo parar de jugar, al final, los dos reían cada vez que el estomago de uno hacía ruidos.

—No deben tardar en traer tu comida, debo regresar o mi familia se dará cuenta que estoy aquí y tendré problemas —dijo niño ljosalfar y se puso de pie.

—¿Por qué no vienes a comer conmigo? —preguntó el asgardiano— nunca me ha gustado comer a solas.

Lo contempló por un momento y sonrió, después desapareció y apareció fuera de la celda como la primera vez. Thor se recordó que le preguntaría cómo hacía eso, y su nombre y qué hacía en Jotunheim, había muchas cosas queno sabía del otro chico.

El pequeño jotun corría hacia las cocinas, entusiasmado con la idea de tomar su comida y regresar con Thor. La ruta más rápida para llegar era cruzar por el comedor, lo hizo a toda la velocidad de la que era capaz pero se detuvo en seco cuando quedó frente a frente con su familia ocupando la gran mesa, no supo qué hacer ni decir cuando los cuatro lo miraron atentamente, había calculado mal la hora que era, había pasado más tiempo del que creyó con Thor. En ese momento la comida de la familia real de Jotunheim transcurría con el ritmo de casi siempre; cuando lo vieron entrar, Farbauti se puso de pie de inmediato.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Laufey entre irritado y resignado.  
—Me he quedado sin apetito—respondió la reina—, coman pequeños, los veré después —finalizó con una sonrisa un poco forzada hacia sus hijos.

Laufey no hizo nada por detenerla, sabía mejor que era inútil insistir, habían pasado muchos años con lo mismo. Vio a sus otros dos hijos y los instó a seguir comiendo, volvió la mirada hacia el recién llegado que se había quedado en el marco de la puerta, con la mirada baja, decidiendo si debía irse.

—Comerás —ordenó el rey sin darle tiempo al chico de hacer cualquier movimiento.

Helblindi y Byleistr voltearon a su hermano, aunque no dijeron nada. El aludido se dirigió a su rincón, donde tomó sus utensilios de comida y fue directo a las cocinas. Los dos príncipes lo siguieron con la mirada, aún en silencio hasta que desapareció al cruzar la puerta.

—Coman —gruñó el rey, cansado de que pasara lo mismo una y otra vez.

Los dos chicos se apresuraron a obedecer, mientras en las cocinas, el segundo hijo del rey esperaba. La encargada depositó de mala gana un poco de carne en una suerte de potaje en el plato que el chico sostenía e hizo una señal para que se fuera.

Laufey lo vio regresar, aún con la cabeza gacha, levantó una ceja cuando vio que no le habían dado lo mismo que a ellos, sino restos de la comida del día anterior. Cerró los ojos por un momento, si no tuviera una guerra en puerta, demandaría un poco más de respeto de parte del personal de las cocinas, el chico era lo que era, sí, pero seguía siendo de sangre real, aún si él y todos los demás trataban de olvidarlo continuamente.

—¿Por qué no comes aquí? —preguntó Byleistr con una sonrisa, y señaló la silla vacía que había dejado su madre.

Laufey notó la forma en que el gesto del otro cambió, y vio en su dirección, pidiendo permiso.

El chico no comía con ellos, su _condición_ siempre había sido el pretexto. Laufey ordenó se le condicionara un rincón del salón más acorde con sus dimensiones, cuando era _más_ pequeño era impensable que pudiera ser acomodado en alguna de las sillas del comedor, mismas que fácilmente fueron modificadas para que Helblindi y Byleistr acompañaran a sus padres desde muy pequeños, pero con el otro, no hubo nunca verdadera voluntad, después se hizo costumbre que comiera en otro lado.

Laufey no se engañaba, sabía que el chico se daba cuenta de todo, no tenía ninguna discapacidad mental como a todos les gustaba pensar, y realmente no era difícil ignorar las descaradas demostraciones de desprecio y rechazo de tantos, el chico era demasiado perceptivo (para bien o mal), y era consciente de la gran diferencia que para él y Farbauti significaba, de lo distinto que lo veían comparado con sus otros dos hijos.

Había unos cuantos que aún se molestaban en tenerle un poco de consideración, Skyrmir por encima de todos, y Laufey mismo trataba de vez en cuando, por respeto a lo que (trataba de convencerse) fue decisión de Ymir. Sin embargo la memoria y lo que el chico era a veces solían poder más que sus buenas intenciones y el conocimiento de que era su _obligación_ ser padre de ese niño. Ya que Farbauti no se molestaba en ocultar su rechazo, Laufey trataba de ser el contrapeso (aunque no siempre lo hacía); a pesar de todo se había dado cuenta que en (muy contadas) ocasiones su esposa había tratado de hacer lo mismo.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó el chico desde el rincón al que se había visto recluido desde que fue capaz de alimentarse por sí solo.  
Laufey percibió la ansiedad y esperanza en el tono, podía ser, podía servir para mejorar un poco la dañada autoestima del niño; pero en ese momento él no tenía tiempo para eso; ni de impulsar los lazos entre sus hijos, ni de alentar falsas esperanzas de aceptación.

—No —dijo dando por terminada la situación.

Helblindi notó el modo en que sus hermanos menores se encorvaron después de las palabras de su padre, se dijo que tenía que hacer algo.

—Terminen de comer, después iremos al campo de entrenamiento —dijo.

—¿De verdad? —exclamó Byelistr entusiasmado y comenzó a comer aprisa, a diferencia del otro que no mostró ninguna clase de ánimo.

El silencio que siguió fue roto de pronto por la voz de Laufey.

—Helblindi dice que fuiste tú quien llevó la comida al asgardiano y que te quedaste más tiempo.

El pequeño se sobresaltó, con tal fuerza que derramó su bebida, volteó a Helblindi con un gesto acusatorio (y traicionado), cuando éste no le devolvió la mirada, bajó la vista y guardó silencio.  
—¿Y? —presionó Laufey—, ¿lo hiciste o no?, ¡responde!  
El chico se encorvó, tratando de hacerse (más) pequeño.  
—Sí... —dijo en un susurro.  
—¿Sí qué?

—Sí padre —repitió aprisa y con más fuerza.

—¿Por qué te quedaste más tiempo?

—Creí, pensé que… —comenzó el chico— que podría obtener alguna información que fuera útil para ti.

Laufey lo miró extrañado y después bufó, el pensamiento le resultó ridículo, ¿qué clase de información podría tener un niño de menos de cinco siglos, aún si era un príncipe de Asgard?

—No digas tonterías —musitó irritado—, ¿qué podía decirte que fuera de utilidad para mí?

Su hijo (sí, su hijo) lo miró directamente a los ojos, a pesar de la distancia Laufey notó la desilusión y como solía suceder, se encontró con la culpa, una vieja conocida que nunca se había animado a reconocer, y a la que casi siempre respondía con ira. El rey Jotun soltó un gruñido, sus tres hijos entendieron, era una señal para que lo dejaran solo, tomó a Byleistr en brazos y salieron, no hizo ninguna invitación al otro, aún así los siguió.

Laufey se quedó en silencio, contemplando el futuro promisorio cuando recuperara el Cofre, y los muchos modos en que todo podría arruinarse.

En el campo de entrenamiento, Helblindi explicaba a Byleistr cómo generar cuchillas de hielo, el otro hermano los veía a cierta distancia.

—Concentra tu energía aquí —dijo el mayor poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Byleistr—, envíala a tus manos.

Byleistr liberó una pequeña ventisca y después una pequeña daga.

—¡Lo viste, lo logré! —exclamó Byleistr emocionado.

—¡Bien hecho, _lágr_! —replicó el mayor y calló de inmediato, volteó hacia donde estaba su otro hermano, a tiempo para ver su gesto desolado y retirarse.

Helblindi se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza recriminándose su error, se había repetido muchas veces que debía tener cuidado con eso.

Había llamado _lágr_ a Byleistr, _pequeño_ en la vieja lengua, era justo así como llamaba a su otro hermano, o como solía llamarlo antes de Byleistr. Había comenzado a decirle así desde el día que el rey Odín lo llevó después de sacarlo del templo, a partir de ahí los dos hermanos fueron inseparables, hasta que Byleistr nació, y todo eso cambió. Helblindi se distanció, y aunque se decía constantemente que no había sido así, no podía negarlo, cambió a un hermano por otro. Por eso había decidido que al menos guardaría ese nombre especial, sólo para él, definitivamente no estaba haciendo un gran trabajo.

* * *

—¿Y después?

—Eso lo sabremos mañana _kaer._

—No madre, ¿qué pasa después?

—Mañana —insistió Farbauti a pesar del gesto suplicante de Byleistr—, ahora es momento de dormir.

El pequeño hizo una mueca pero asintió y se acomodó en la cama. La reina le dio una sonrisa y repasó su cabeza con su mano.

—Hasta mañana, madre.

Farbauti asintió y salió de la habitación, abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto de Helblindi que se encontraba en el lado opuesto del amplio pasillo. Lo vio profundamente dormido, había pasado casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde al lado del rey atendiendo a los preparativos de la guerra. Salió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, misma que murió en cuanto cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró.

El chico (no su hijo) se sobresaltó al verla pero más al escucharla y (como solía ocurrir) bajó la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer ante ella. Farbauti no demandó respuesta, el niño difícilmente le hablaba, aún menos si ella se lo exigía.

—No importa, fuera de mi vista, _kvikindi_.

El pequeño jotun (no su hijo) echó a correr de inmediato pero ella no sintió ninguna satisfacción al verlo hacer esto, nunca había sentido tal cosa por el chico, ni por lo bueno ni por lo malo. La reina siguió su camino a lo largo del pasillo.

* * *

Cuando los dos niños quedaron frente a frente ninguno quiso hablar, Thor estaba molesto porque el otro tardó demasiado en regresar, y éste nunca quería decir nada cada vez que tenía un encuentro con su madre.

El pequeño jotun se teletransportó al interior de la prisión, los dos se miraron por unos segundos.

—¿Ahora sí vas a decirme cuál es tu nombre?, ¿y qué haces en Jotunheim?

—¿Mi nombre?

 _Mi nombre_ se repitió el falso ljosalfar, él tenía un nombre pero a pocos les importaba, casi nadie lo usaba ni para bien ni para mal. No podía decirle quién era, aún más _qué era_ , seguramente lo despreciaría como los demás y no quería eso. Thor lo había tratado con normalidad a pesar de apenas y conocerse, y no quería cambiar eso. Poseía muchas deficiencias y muy pocas habilidades, y ya que no poseía ninguna ventaja física, tuvo que encontrar algo con qué defenderse, desde que aprendió a hablar, la palabra había sido su única arma.

—Mi nombre… soy… mi nombre es… —dudó un momento— ¡soy el poderoso Fastmundr y con mis ejércitos destruiré tus tropas comandante Dufnall!

Había leído todos los libros de historia que Skyrmir le había prestado, había leído de batallas en casi todos los reinos y había aprendido muchos de los nombres. Normalmente no pasaba mucho en los pasillos del palacio de Utgard, pero para él sempre había algo nuevo. Historias, él contaba historias, para pasar tiempo con sus hermanos, entreteniéndolos con sus narraciones, escapando de adultos irritados con elaboradas mentiras, o simplemente ideando aventuras para mitigar su solitaria realidad.

Thor pareció confundido por un momento, después una gran sonrisa le iluminó el rostro al entender.

—¡No Fasmundi!

—Fastmundr —corrigió el pequeño jotun.

—¡No Fastmundr! —repitió Thor— soy Dufnall hijo de…

—Finnkell.

—Hijo de Finnkell y te derrotaré.

Sin nuevas palabras el asgardiano se abalanzó contra el pequeño jotun que ya esperaba una embestida, comenzaron a simular una pelea, rodaron sobre las pieles entre risas, cuando al fin se quedaron quietos, jadeaban tratando de recuperar la respiración en medio de risas.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Thor— deberías venir conmigo a Asgard, te encantará.


	4. Cuarta

Cuarta

 _En el que Thor sí hace un amigo y Laufey y Odín se encuentran._

Tras la pregunta los dos niños se miraron entre sí, mientras un mundo de posibilidades se abría ante ellos; uno lleno de aventuras, aunque mientras para el asgardiano era ilimitado, para el jotun era uno en el que había dudas e incertidumbres. Thor sonreía imaginando todo lo que podían hacer, el otro lo hacía hasta que recordó su situación, la sonrisa se borró y se puso de pie.

—No puedo, mi padre no lo permitirá.

—¿Tu padre? —preguntó Thor— pensé que estabas solo, que eras prisionero como yo.

El otro movió la cabeza.

—No, no estoy solo aquí —respondió el pequeño jotun.

—Pero no puedes decirme —completó el asgardiano haciendo una mueca.  
—No

—¡¿Vas a decirme que prefieres quedarte aquí que ir conmigo a Asgard?! —exclamó el rubio—, ¿qué tiene de bueno este lugar que quieres quedarte?

Los dos chicos se vieron nuevamente, en silencio por unos segundos. El jotun disfrazado de elfo de luz se halló confundido ante esa pregunta, nunca había considerado la posibilidad de salir de Jotunheim, ningún jotun lo había hecho desde la guerra en Midgard; ahora que Thor se la ofrecía se sorprendió considerándolo. No necesitaba hacer un gran razonamiento para saber que (haciendo un balance) había más razones para irse que para quedarse.

Pero no importaban sus condiciones de vida ni la complicada relación con su familia y la gente que lo rodeaba, seguía siendo un pequeño jotun de trescientos años y todo lo que conocía era el palacio real, la ciudad y un poco de sus alrededores, su familia y la corte del rey, no importaba lo bien o mal que lo trataran, la idea de enfrentarse a lo desconocido le resultaba aterradora.

—Mis padres y mis hermanos, no me perdonarán si me voy.

—¿Y por qué no vienen también? Estoy seguro que mi papá los recibirá.

 _No, no lo hará._ Pensó el falso elfo de luz y no se atrevió siquiera a pensar lo que le pasaría a él si descubrían que también era un jotun.

—No lo sé, podría ir un tiempo y si me gusta, les diré que vengan conmigo —mintió.

Thor asintió emocionado, seguro que era una gran idea e imaginando de nuevo lo emocionante que sería tener un nuevo amigo con quién jugar, uno que además tenía magia, no había conocido nunca uno, aunque todos decían que era cosa de niñas estaba seguro que las aventuras con magia serían más emocionantes.

Pero el otro niño tenía pensamientos menos entusiastas. Había dicho lo que había dicho sólo para que el rubio no insistiera más, porque sabía que jamás podría ir a Asgard. En su corta vida, se había enseñado que esa clase de cosas (las emocionantes, las que importaban) no eran para él, quizá para Helbindi o Byleistr, pero no para él.

—¿Y cuántos hermanos tienes? Yo iba a tener uno, Baldr, pero murió cuando era un bebé.

—Dos hermanos, uno mayor y uno menor.

—Debe ser fantástico tener con quién jugar todo el tiempo. tengo amigos pero a veces tienen otras qué hacer y debo jugar solo.

—Sí, supongo que sí —musitó pensativo.

Thor comenzó a hablar de aventuras y juegos con sus amigos, cuando fue el turno del no ljosalfar, éste se halló narrando aventuras que no eran verdaderas, pero con tal naturalidad que el príncipe asgardiano creyó cada una de sus palabras.

De la plática pasaron al juego, después a la plática de nuevo, entre risas la noche siguió su curso sin que se dieran cuenta.

Cuando escucharon pasos al final del pasillo, se miraron con miedo y sorpresa, era el cambio de guardia de la mañana, lo que significaba que pronto amanecería.

—Debo irme —murmuró el pequeño jotun y se esfumó.

Thor no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, se recriminó no haber preguntado todo lo que quería saber del otro niño, se dijo que lo haría cuando regresara, en ese momento moría de sueño, fue directo al montón de pieles de su cama improvisada, y bajo ellas se quedó dormido.

Mientras, el segundo hijo del rey Laufey, no fue directo a su habitación sino que permaneció oculto en el salón de consejos escuchando las conversaciones de los generales, así supo que faltaban sólo unas horas para que el hechizo de invisibilidad del elfo negro se desvaneciera, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Asgard supiera dónde estaba su príncipe, y prepararan sus ejércitos.

El chico permaneció ahí hasta que el sueño casi lo venció, cuando supo que no podría más, y no queriéndose arriesgar a ser descubierto, decidió ir a dormir. Una vez que llegó al ala de las habitaciones reales, fue una de las primeras veces que agradeció que su habitación se encontrara en el extremo opuesto del pasillo, alejada de las otras donde para ese momento sus hermanos y madre debían estar durmiendo, su padre no porque aún daba órdenes en el salón de consejos.

Su habitación era muy similar a las de Helblindi y Byleistr, una de las pocas cosas que eran así, tenía mobiliario y dimensiones similares, había pertenecido a príncipes durante generaciones, aunque definitivamente era la primera vez que la ocupaba alguien como él y, como todo lo demás a excepción del sitio donde comía, no había sido modificado para adaptarse a él, como con todo había tenido que ser él quien se adaptó al espacio. Todo era inmenso para su diminuta estatura, por eso no usaba nada para lo que estaba hecho, la mesa y silla eran usadas como repisas para colocar sus cosas, incluso la cama, en la cual jamás había dormido, lo hacía bajo ella usando mantas y pieles, Byleistr le decía que era su madriguera, si alguien más lo hubiera dicho, se habría ofendido pero viniendo de su hermano sólo le causaba gracia.

* * *

A pesar de los siglos y la devastación, las protecciones mágicas de Utgard aún se mantenían, no con la misma fortaleza que en sus años de esplendor pero con suficiente fuerza como para limitar la visión del guardián de Asgard.

Laufey sabía que la muralla que rodeaba la ciudad y el palacio eran los que habían sido reforzados por hechiceros milenios atrás y eran los que daban esa protección a la ciudad. La muralla estaba debilitada aún así impedía que el Bifröst se activara al interior de la ciudad o varios kilómetros cerca de ella, eso tranquilizaba a cualquiera, no tendría hordas de Einjerhar apareciendo dentro de la capital. Por su parte, el palacio (aún con toda la destrucción de la que había sido objeto) todavía mantenía sus guardas mágicas con fuerza eficiente como para bloquear casi en su totalidad la visión de Heimdall.

Sin embargo fue claro que Asgard supo dónde estaba su príncipe poco después que el hechizo desapareció

Laufey había hecho lo mejor que pudo alistándose para una posible guerra. Sabía lo mucho que se jugaba pero la ganancia valía el riesgo.

Así que cuando comenzaron a llegar oleadas de soldados asgardianos no fue del todo una sorpresa, el rey jotun sabía que el orgullo de Asgard había sido dañado, por experiencia sabía que no había ofensa peor para ellos. Además era personal, lo sabía, la ofensa había sido directa para Odín. El Padre de Todo jamás se tomaría a la ligera el rapto de su único hijo, Laufey mismo no lo haría (no importaba de qué hijo se tratara); por eso estaba preparado para una confrontación particularmente complicada, y no importaba si Odín sabía que los jotnar sólo fueron partícipes y no los únicos perpetradores, los asgardianos atacarían sin cuartel si tenían oportunidad.

El jotun sabía que los asgardianos los veían como seres con limitado intelecto y demasiada sed de sangre, por la reacción del príncipe de Asgard, al parecer su imagen no había mejorado en nada; a veces le costaba creer que hubo un tiempo en que fueron un reino amigo de Asgard, y hubo un espacio para ellos en sus reuniones con los demás reinos. No pretendía llegar a tanto, no le interesaba recuperar lazos que sabía rotos desde hacia siglos, sólo quería recuperar la oportunidad de su reino para sobrevivir, no era demasiado pedir, ¿o sí?

Como era tradicional en reinos que no querían una guerra inmediata, se organizaron comitivas para establecer pláticas antes que una batalla. Pasaba del medio día cuando los dos reyes y su séquito quedaron frente a frente. Ambos reyes habían dado instrucciones para que sus súbditos supieran qué hacer en cualquiera de los posibles escenarios, que hubiera negociaciones o atacaran de inmediato, ya fuera jotun o asgardiano, si los cegaba la furia, cualquier cosa era probable.

—¿Dónde está, Laufey? —exclamó Odín apenas quedaron frente a frente.

—Ya debes saberlo, Padre de Todo, así como el cómo ocurrieron las cosas.

El rey de Asgard apretó los dientes, su único ojo parecía a punto de estallar.

—¡¿Cómo te atreviste a seguir el juego a ese bastardo?!, ¿no aprendiste nada de la última vez?

Con esas palabras, casi toda la buena voluntad que Laufey tenía se evaporó, pero se forzó a recordar qué estaba en juego y mantuvo la cabeza tan clara como pudo.

—Recibí una propuesta y la acepté, Padre de Todo, y ahora te tengo otra.

—No nos interesa nada de lo que venga de tu hocico, ¡bestia!, ¡entrega al príncipe Thor y no destruiremos lo que queda de tu patético reino!

—¡Tyr! —recriminó Odín a su general— guarda silencio. Tráelo ahora Laufey, y prometo que no habrá mayores represalias para ti y tu gente.

—Pero Padre de Todo, no he olvidado el valor y peso de tus promesas, Jotunheim no lo ha olvidado.

—Basta de juegos, devuelve a mi hijo y nos iremos —siseó el rey de Asgard—. También eres padre, ¿por qué aceptaste el trato de Malekith?

—Soy padre pero también rey, es obligación de todo padre asegurar el futuro lo mejor posible para sus hijos, ¿no?

—Sí, ésa es su obligación, pero si no recuerdo mal, tú no eres nadie para hablar de lo que un buen padre debe ser.  
La alusión al evento de hacia 300 años no pasó desapercibida para el rey jotun, que enfureció con la mera mención. Comprendió que no llegaría a ningún lado hablando, el rey asdardiano estaba cegado por la furia y su visión de los jotnar,

—El Cofre de los Inviernos Pasados a cambio de tu vástago, ésas son mis condiciones.

—¡No me hables de condiciones! —estalló el rey de Asgard— ¡entregarás a mi hijo ahora mismo o tomaremos aldea tras aldea y mataremos a todos los niños que encontremos!

Varios de los generales (jotnar y asgardianos por igual) voltearon a sus respectivos reyes al escuchar esto, sorprendidos de la crudeza de las palabras y seguros de la certeza de ellas. Ambos sabían lo necios y orgullosos que eran sus monarcas, Odin era capaz de cumplir su palabra, y Laufey de mantener la propia, nadie cedería. Pero tampoco ninguno protestó.

Laufey fue el primero en dar media vuelta, sabedor que toda negociación se había acabado. Las bestias que tiraban de su carro gruñeron ante el rudo sacudimiento de las riendas.

—¿El Cofre vale más que las vidas de todos los niños de Jotunheim? —gritó Odín.

—¿El Cofre vale más que la vida de tu hijo? —reviró Laufey.

—¡Qué así sea! —gruñó el rey asgardiano.

Vedderheia fue el primer pueblo en ser atacado, los reportes llegaron de boca y manos de los desplazados, contando las atrocidades que los Æsir cometieron y cargando los cuerpos de los niños que arrasaron en su camino.

* * *

Corté la extensión de los capítulos para poder actualizar más seguido. Muchas gracias por leer.


	5. Quinta

Quinta

 _En el que Odín se encuentra con Thor pero no termina como hubieran querido, y Laufey toma una decisión, el pequeño jotun también._

Las miradas en el salón del trono se posaron sobre Laufey, aunque nadie se atrevió a formular la pregunta, ¿que rey iba a rendirse primero?, ¿o cuántos niños harían falta para que uno lo hiciera?

Las noticias corrieron como pólvora al interior del palacio y la ciudad, los ocupantes comenzaron a buscar refugio en espera de un inminente ataque Æsir.

El pequeño jotun aún dormía profundamente, inconsciente de lo que estaba pasando, cuando sintió una presencia cerca, su primera reacción fue desaparecer y reaparecer debajo de un enorme mueble en la esquina de la habitación, el que consideraba el lugar más seguro.

—¿Quién? —preguntó temeroso.

—Soy yo.

Al reconocer la voz de Byleistr salió un poco avergonzado. Al ver a su hermano notó que parecía tener más miedo que él y se acercó invitándolo a sentarse en el piso.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿No oíste? Los asgardianos llegaron y atacaron uno de los pueblos exteriores, Jórulfr dice que vienen hacia acá y… y…

—¿Qué dice Padre?

—No sé, madre y Helblindi fueron al salón del trono con él, no me dejaron acompañarlos.

El pequeño jotun aún se sorprendía que Byleistr lo viera como una figura que pudiera protegerlo, a pesar de que apenas y le llegaba por encima de la altura de los codos. Estaba dispuesto a mantenerlo así tanto como pudiera, aunque conforme los años pasaran la diferencia de estaturas iría siendo más y más obvia hasta ser (más) humillante. Trataba de no pensar en eso.

—¿Qué es lo que oíste?

Byleistr apretó un puño cerrado contra su mejilla izquierda, yendo de arriba hacia abajo constantemente, un signo de nerviosismo que tenía desde que aprendió a hablar.

—Dicen que los asgardianos llegaron, que Padre los confrontó y que el Padre de Todo dijo que atacarían a todos los pueblos hasta llegar aquí —explicó aprisa—. Tengo miedo.

—Mira —dijo el pequeño jotun.

Byleistr dirigió la mirada a su hermano y su respuesta fue una sonrisa inmediata al ver los juguetes comenzar a moverse por cuenta propia gracias a la magia del mayor. Él tenía magia pero no la había practicado como su hermano, de los tres hijos del rey, Helblindi era el único que no poseía esas habilidades pero el _lágr_ (como el primogénito lo llamaba) era el único interesado en practicarla.

—No importa lo que ocurra fuera de los muros, nunca un asgardiano ha entrado al Palacio de Utgard, Padre no lo permitirá, ¿entiendes?

Byleistr asintió, eran sólo palabras y un pequeño truco de magia pero le creyó enteramente y se sintió más tranquilo y seguro.

—Quiero ver qué pasa, no te muevas de aquí.

—¿A dónde vas?, ¡quédate!, van a verte y… —exclamó el príncipe más joven, pero su hermano puso ambos brazos en sus hombros y pegó su frente a la suya, así sentados el pequeño jotun era más alto que Byleistr.

—Estaré bien.

Se dio cuenta que Byleistr quería decirle algo pero no se atrevió, aun así quiso agradecerle pero tampoco se animó. Antes de salir vio a su hermano dándole seguridad y Byleistr respondió con una sonrisa que pretendía ser valiente.

El pequeño jotun podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había hallado su condición como algo bueno, escabullirse por los rincones para conocer los chismes y rumores del palacio era una de ésas. No le tomó mucho tiempo saber del encuentro entre los dos reyes y la masacre que había ocurrido en Vedderheia, y para ese momento en otros tres pueblos.

Escuchó que los cadáveres que fueron llevados yacían en el templo de la ciudad, uno que en ese momento estaba sellado al paso, él habría podido entrar si quisiera pero en ningún momento se le ocurrió siquiera acercarse.

La idea de que los asgardianos estaban atacando pueblos cercanos le aterraba y le causaba un conflicto interno. Se quedó en su escondite habitual en el salón del trono en espera de nuevas noticias, al parecer la reunión había terminado, sólo se encontraba el rey y un puñado de sus subordinados, planeando la defensa, gradualmente éstos se retiraron dejando sólo al rey. El pequeño jotun no se percató de esto, estaba demasiado metido en su cabeza, meditando el conflicto que le generaba el miedo a los asgardianos pero el riesgo en el que Thor se encontraba. Si su padre así lo decidía, lo mataría como represalia por los ataques.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La repentina pregunta sacudió sus pensamientos, no imaginó que su padre lo descubriera, sabía que era inútil fingir que no estaba ahí o que sería peor si desaparecía sin más, debía responder si no quería hacerlo enfadar.

—…yo… sólo… —aún así no fue capaz, se limitó a aparecer delante de él (aunque a buena distancia en caso de que debiera escapar).

—No importa, no deberías estar aquí.

El chico se encogió al escuchar eso, se lo habían dicho muchos muchas veces, pero siempre le pesaba más cuando venía de boca de sus padres o hermano mayor.

—¿No oíste la orden?, ¿en dónde has estado? No con el asgardiano ¿verdad?

El pequeño negó de inmediato, ésa si era una mentira pero ya podía imaginar lo mal que le iba a ir si decía la verdad.

—Busca refugio, voy a dar un ultimatúm al Padre de Todo, y no sé cómo vaya a responder —respondió Laufey con un tono distraído, como si le hablara a alguien más.

—¿Ultimatúm?

—¿Sabes lo que es? —gruñó el rey.

El chico asintió aprisa y Laufey no pudo evitar sonreír, Heblindi lo había entendido hasta que tuvo 380 años.

—Si quiere a su hijo con vida, debe entregar el Cofre.

Definitivamente Laufey no estaba acostumbrado a hablarle de esas cosas a su hijo (a hablarle de cualquier cosa) pero había momentos espontáneos como ése, cuando olvidaba las muchas cosas que lo mantenían alejado de él e intercambiaban palabras, o más bien Laufey hablaba y el chico devolvía tímidos comentarios, y en las muy raras ocasiones que el rey estaba de buen humor para hacerlo, permitía que el pequeño le hiciera preguntas, muchas preguntas, mismas que Laufey contestaba puntualmente; fue así como se dio cuenta de su agilidad mental y su sed de saber, Skyrmir ya le había contado que el chico leía libros a los que ninguno de sus otros hijos (ni muchos adultos para ser sincero) se habían acercado.

Pero esos momentos entre padre e hijo siempre eran a solas, no podía permitir que sus súbditos lo vieran, se le hacía impensable que ese pequeño ser que ni siquiera le llegaba a las rodillas fuera visto con él tratándolo del mismo modo de los demás.

—¿Le enviarás un mensaje al Padre de Todo?

—No, se lo diré de frente, los asgardianos creen que somos primitivos, sin embargo son ellos los que tienen que verlo para entenderlo, llevaré al niño conmigo.

El pequeño jotun tembló al escuchar eso.

—¿Lo vas a matar?

—SI es necesario —respondió Laufey y percibió el conflicto del niño—, eso no te molesta, ¿o sí?

—No, no Padre —se apresuró a decir el pequeño.

Laufey sabía que mentía pero eso no haría ninguna diferencia.

—Es hora de que te vayas.

El chico permaneció mirándolo totalmente perplejo.

—¿Qué esperas? largo.

Bastó para que el chico desapareciera con ese acto de magia, a Laufey nunca le agradó que aprendiera esos trucos pero jamás se lo había prohibido, sabía que los usaba para hacer bromas a otros pero también le servían para huir cuando lo molestaban, por eso no le había prohibido aprenderlos y practicarlos, porque (por encima de todo) era lo poco que tenía que lo hacía diferente de los demás en un sentido positivo.

Un jotun que no era gigante con habilidades mágicas y una mente peculiar, jamás había oído de tan terrible combinación, el hecho de que tuviera su sangre hacía más deplorable el hecho. Pronto llegaría el tiempo que sus hijos debían decidir su camino. Era claro que Helblindi lo heredaría, tradicionalmente los hermanos se convertían en consejeros como en el trono y la guerra, podía ver a Byleistr como su mano derecha y su compañero de batallas, el problema era el segundo hijo, era claro que tenía la habilidad mental para ser consejero, ¿pero guerrero? impensable. Quizá Laufey no lo veía como a sus otros hijos pero eso no significaba que quisiera su vida miserable.

Entonces se le ocurrió, cuando recuperaran el Cofre y restauraran el reino podrían intentar restablecer relaciones con otros reinos, eso podría hacerlo el chico, un diplomático, su estatura ayudaría sin duda.

Bufó y agitó las manos creando una pequeña ventisca sacudiendo esos pensamientos, los perfeccionaría después, había siglos por delante. Salió del salón del trono a toda prisa con una meta clara, el ala de celdas.

Entró a la aquélla donde estaba el asgardiano, lo vio asomarse de entre el bulto de pieles bajo las que dormía, su gesto adormilado le hizo pensar que quizá el niño creía que era el guardia llevándole su comida pero al ver de quien se trataba se puso de pie de inmediato, sin duda con una demanda lista, pero Laufey no le dio tiempo.

* * *

Odin se paseaba ansioso en su tienda, no estaba contento con lo que se había visto obligado a ordenar, pero no existían límites cuando se trataba de su hijo, _son sólo jotnar_ trataba de convencerse, sin mucho éxito, no importaba su raza, seguían siendo niños.

Cuando le anunciaron que se acercaba una comitiva de gigantes de hielo, demandó que alistaran a Osviv y se prepararan algunos de los generales para acompañarlo. Finalmente las dos comitivas se encontraron de nuevo, pero a diferencia de la primera vez ambos reyes estaban furiosos aún antes de cruzar siquiera una mirada.

Los asgardianos esperaban una única respuesta: una rendición incondicional, pero la que recibieron no fue la que esperaban.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —gritó Odín furioso.

La respuesta que Laufey tenía preparada, fue extender ambos brazos, con la mano izquierda formó una daga de hielo, en la derecha sostenía al pequeño Thor que, completamente aterrado no era capaz ni siquiera de gritar. Cuando vio a la distancia a su padre, sintió un inmenso alivio, no pudo (ni quiso ni pensó) detener las lágrimas que caían sin cesar.

—¡Papá!

—Tranquilo —dijo Odín tratando de tranquilizarlo—, todo va a salir bien.

—No prometas algo que no estés seguro de poder cumplir, Padre de Todo —intervino Laufey acercando la daga de hielo al cuerpo del niño.

La angustia que Odín sintió al ver eso fue un sentimiento inusual, al comprender lo real que era la posibilidad de perder a su hijo, hizo que su pecho doliera y que (por primera vez en muchos siglos) se sintiera impotente.

—¡Basta Laufey! —exclamó, a diferencia de las otras veces, su voz no demandaba, ahora suplicaba.

—El Cofre por la vida de tu hijo, su retirada y su palabra de no volver a intervenir jamás en los asuntos de Jotunheim, tienes tres horas —siseó el rey de los jotnar, e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, su conductor agitó las riendas de las criaturas que tiraban de su carro, éstas comenzaron a caminar de regreso a su ciudad.

—¡Papaaaaá!

Thor llamó a su padre con desesperación, Odín salió de su estupor y agitó las riendas de Osviv para darle alcance.

—¡Espera!

Pero Laufey no se detuvo, los generales jotnar le cerraron el paso.

—¡Laufey! te lo daré, sólo espera y…

—No rey Odin, tres horas —finalizó Laufey sin verlo—. Tu hijo vivirá mientras cumplas tu palabra.

Odín vio impotente el modo en que el jotun entregó a otro a Thor, quien lo sujetó sin muchos problemas impidiéndole escapar. Ahogó las ansias de gritar la ira que le quemaba las entrañas. Apretó las riendas de su caballo y le hizo dar media vuelta. Agitó una mano ordenando a la comitiva regresar con él, hervía de furia pero sabía que Laufey mantendría su palabra, al menos por el tiempo acordado.

Cuando Laufey entró al palacio, varios comenzaron a lanzar exclamaciones de victoria, al saber que el rey de Asgard había cedido al pedido de su rey.

—¡Silencio! —exclamó Laufey—, no es momento de celebrar ¿o ya olvidaron los cadáveres que yacen en el templo? Ellos ya nos creen bestias —siseó irritado—, no les demos razones para seguir creyéndolo.

Todos se miraron entre sí y asintieron, el silencio inundó el gran salón.

—El Padre de todo nos dará el Cofre, pero ya sabemos que no podemos confiar en los asgardianos. Estaremos alerta hasta que se larguen, si nos traicionan, no nos tomarán por sorpresa.

Se alistaron guardias y patrullas que recorrerían la ciudad, y otras que se colocarían en las puertas principales de la muralla.

En el interior del palacio había un caos ordenado, los ocupantes de éste buscaban refugio y resguardaban todo lo de valor en caso de un asalto.

El pequeño jotun había permanecido en espera de noticias de lo que había pasado. Después de escuchar lo que otros decían y saber que había devuelto a Thor a la celda, fue directo a su habitación y al cerrar la puerta se quedó estático sin saber qué hacer. Era muy pronto, todo era demasiado rápido.

Sólo tres horas. Ya atardecía, para cuando esas tres horas terminaran ya sería de noche.

Tomó el saco que usaba cuando salía a recorrer los alrededores, echó algunas cosas, tomó dos trozos de papel y garabateó algo en cada uno, no se detuvo a releer lo que escribió, sus trazos aún eran torpes pero lo suficientemente legibles. Se acercó a la puerta y sin dar media vuelta salió.

Primero fue a la habitación de Byleistr, como esperaba no estaba ahí, ya debía estar en el refugio junto con Helblindi y su madre. Los celos y el resentimiento eran emociones que conocía bien, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a expresarlo, ahogó sus ganas de decir lo que en verdad pensaba, al comprender en que ninguno de ellos había hecho nada por buscarlo. Dejó uno de los trozos de papel.

Su segunda parada fue en la biblioteca, ahí dejó el otro trozo de papel. Skyrmir estaba fuera de la ciudad en uno de sus acostumbrados viajes, lamentó que no estuviera, sabía que él sí lo hubiera buscado pero también agradeció que estuviera ausente, porque lo habría detenido.

* * *

Thor estaba envuelto en una de las pieles, echo un ovillo dándole la espalda a la puerta de la celda. Tenía miedo, y no podía dejar de temblar y llorar, no olvidaba las palabras del rey jotun ni la desesperación de su papá. Por primera vez en su vida había visto un gesto de impotencia en él; durante toda su vida Thor había creído que su papá era poderoso, el rey de Asgard y protector de los Nueve Reinos, al que todos obedecían porque era su obligación, porque su papá era invencible.

Cuando comprendió que era incapaz de obligar al rey jotun de liberarlo, una semilla de terror nació en su interior y conforme había pasado el tiempo desde que lo devolvieron a esa celda, comenzó a crecer. Era muy joven para comprender la magnitud de lo que estaba pasando, pero aquello de lo que se había dado cuenta, había bastado para quebrar su concepción del mundo. Asgard era el reino protector de todos los reinos, el reino eterno le llamaban y su papá el Padre de Todo, el monarca que dominaba todos los demás, pero ahora no estaba muy seguro de que fuera así.

—¡Thor!

Al reconocer la voz, de inmediato dejó su refugio entre las pieles (no sin antes limpiarse las lágrimas) y se giró para ver al elfo de luz que había aparecido dentro de la celda.

—¿Qué pa… —exclamó en voz alta.

El elfo le hizo una señal para que guardara silencio.

—Abrígate lo mejor que puedas —le susurró y le señaló las pieles en el piso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque voy a ayudarte a salir de aquí.

* * *

Cambié la aparición de Sleipnir por un caballo inventado de nombre Osviv y que en vez de ocho tiene seis patas, Sleipnir sí aparecerá pero más adelante.


	6. Sexta

Sexta

 _En el que Thor escapa pero no es el único que se va, y el encuentro con Odín no es completamente como esperaban._

—¿De verdad?

El pequeño jotun asintió dándose seguridad.

—Sujeta mi mano, cierra los ojos y aguanta la respiración —explicó al asgardiano—, no importa lo que sientas, no sueltes mi mano.

El rubio hizo lo posible por no dejar ver su miedo, nunca había confiado en la magia, le enseñaron que la única magia buena era la de sanación, la demás eran trucos cobardes; por eso no le había pedido que lo ayudara a escapar.

—¿Estás seguro que es seguro?

—No —replicó el otro—, pero es la única forma de salir, ¿o no quieres que lo haga?

El miedo de quedarse fue más grande que el de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Thor negó con fuerza. El otro asintió, respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, concentrándose lo mejor que pudo. Era la primera vez que iba a teletransportarse con alguien más. Cuando los dos abrieron los ojos, se hallaron fuera de la celda, se miraron a los ojos y parpadearon, aún no alcanzaban a comprender que lo habían logrado.

—¡Lo hic...!

El falso elfo hizo una seña para que guardara silencio. Movió la mano indicándole que lo siguiera, Thor lo hizo de inmediato. La guardia se había relajado bastante, definitivamente no esperaban que su pequeño príncipe ayudara al prisionero a escapar, gracias a esto no fue tan difícil salir del ala de calabozos, que era la parte más complicada. Después, el pequeño jotun guió al asgardiano a lo largo del pasillo, en una de sus rutas. Thor estaba sorprendido de lo enorme que el palacio jotun era, pero lo que le sorprendió más fue lo parecido que era al de Asgard, siempre había creído que los jotnar vivían en cuevas y ahora se daba cuenta que, aunque su palacio era pobre comparado con el de Asgard, no todo era como creía.

Se encontraron varios gigantes de hielo pero gracias a que el chico sabía dónde esconderse no fueron descubiertos, Thor estaba admirado, lo que no sabía era que el falso ljosalfar había pasado toda su vida haciendo precisamente eso, escurriéndose entre los pasillos tratando de pasar desapercibido. Finalmente llegaron al salón abandonado que el pequeño jotun usaba de refugio. Ahí se dieron un respiro.

—El rey Odín está en el valle de Kálfafell, es bastante lejos, jamás llegaríamos, pero si nos alejamos un poco de la muralla, tal vez tu guardián nos vea. No puedo transportarnos hasta allá, primero debemos salir de la ciudad.

—De acuerdo —asintió Thor, repitiéndose que no debía tener miedo, que ésa era como una de las aventuras a las que jugaba con Fandral y los otros, con la _pequeña diferencia_ que el peligro aquí era real.

Los dos niños salieron del palacio y recorrieron las calles de Utgart del mismo modo. No importaba si la ciudad estaba en estado de alerta, el pequeño jotun sabía por experiencia que el resto de los jotnar no prestaban atención a las pestes que corrían por las calles, nadie vio a los dos niños. Tuvieron que descansar en tres ocasiones porque la distancia del palacio a la muralla era amplia para seres pequeños como ellos. Cuando llegaron, Thor se sintió descorazonado al ver la inmensa altura de los muros.

—No podremos pasar por aquí —musitó comenzando a gimotear.

—Por allá —respondió el otro señalándole a lo lejos una grieta en la pared.

El jotun había pasado mucho tiempo recorriendo la ciudad, su muralla y un poco más allá, buscando _tesoros_ y rincones desconocidos. Gracias a eso había identificado muchos puntos débiles en las inmensas paredes. Alguna vez trató de decirle a su padre de esas debilidades pero él desestimó sus palabras. Esta grieta no era demasiado grande, pero lo suficiente como para permitirles el paso.

Descansaron de nuevo, ambos eran de razas conocidas por su resistencia física, pero (no importaba lo que Thor dijera) apenas eran unos niños.

—¿Es cierto que su guardián puede verlo todo? —preguntó el pequeño jotun.

—Sí, Heimdall puede verlo y oírlo todo.

—¡Eso es aterrador!

—¿Por qué?

—Saber que alguien puede ver todo lo que haces todo el tiempo, es aterrador.

Thor pensó por un momento las palabras y rió.

—Bueno sí, Heimdall da un poco de miedo, pero nunca me pierde de vista, si no fuera por la tonta magia de ese elfo negro ya me habría visto y papá me habría sacado de aquí hace mucho.

El jotun sintió irritación por el comentario.

—Pues no creo que sea tan bueno si Malekith te capturó en el palacio de Asgard.

Thor se sonrojó por el comentario del otro.

—Yo, yo no estaba en el palacio, me había escapado de mis clases para ir a explorar. Pero Heimdall estaba ocupado, era la hora que hace su vigilancia en los reinos, yo sabía y por eso me fui porque sabía que no me iba a ver ¡pero nunca me pierde de vista! y siempre le dice a mamá cuando estoy haciendo que no debería, a veces es molesto —finalizó con una mueca.

La sonrisa del elfo disminuyó. No supo qué opinar del tema.

—Vamos, no querrás que mi p… que el rey Laufey se de cuenta que no estás en la celda. Voy a cubrirnos con un hechizo que nos hará invisibles por un rato. No hagas ruido, necesito concentrarme.

—¿De verdad puedes hacer eso también?, ¡es fantástico! me serviría de mucho para huir de mis clases —rió Thor, después se tapó la boca y asintió, dándole a entender al elfo que permanecería callado a partir de ese momento.

El pequeño jotun miró perplejo a Thor por un momento, siempre le alegraba cuando alguien reconocía sus habilidades, aunque casi siempre eran Skyrmir o Byleistr, hubo un tiempo que Helblindi también se sorprendía pero hacia mucho que lo único que conseguía de él eran miradas de desaprobación como los demás.

—Vamos —apuró.

Caminaron tan rápido como pudieron pero sin correr, el pequeño gigante hizo su máximo esfuerzo para llegar lo más lejos posible antes de desaparecer su hechizo, era de esperarse que no pudiera mantenerlo por mucho tiempo.

-Vamos a correr a la cuenta de tres, tenemos que llegar allá -dijo cuando supo que no podría más tiempo, señaló un montículo de nieve—, ahí nos ocultaremos.

Thor pasó saliva pero asintió, no tenía tiempo para tener miedo.

—¡Tres! —exclamó el falso ljosalfar en voz baja y Thor comenzó a correr.

El asgardiano lo hizo a toda prisa, convenciéndose que era una aventura y no una situación de vida o muerte.

—¡Falta poco!

Thor se giró al darse cuenta que el chico no corría a su lado pues se había quedado atrás. Sin pensarlo regresó y le tomó la mano, tiró de él hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una pequeña colina de nieve. Ahí recuperó el aliento.

—¿Estás bien?  
El otro no contestó, el rubio pudo darse cuenta que el ljosalfar estaba exhausto, se sintió culpable al no haberse dado cuenta antes.  
—Es por tu magia, ¿verdad?

—Sí —musitó el pequeño jotun.

Thor miró alrededor, el paisaje había cambiado, era irregular y había montículos de nieve de diversos tamaños.

—Creo que ya no será necesaria, si seguimos caminando en esta dirección nos podemos ocultar, llamaré a Heindall tal vez ya pueda verme, le dirá a papá y vendrá pronto.

El chico asintió no sabiendo de qué otro modo responder. Aunque estaba contento de no tener que usar magia, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había agotado de ese modo.

—¡Heimdall! —gritó Thor al cielo—, ¡aquí estoy!

El pequeño jotün se había dejado caer sobre la nieve, contempló al asgardiano hablarle al cielo, pensó en el guardián que lo veía y oía todo, en el Bifröst y la posibilidad de ir a cualquier sitio, también pensó en el reino dorado de Asgard. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se estremeció; hacia no menos de cuatro días era una peste que vivía en los rincones del palacio de Utgard, y ahora estaba al lado del príncipe de Asgard, seguramente Heimdall lo estaba viendo y pronto estaría frente a frente con el Padre-de-Todo. Se rodeó con sus delgados brazos, en un intento de suprimir el escalofrío que de pronto le recorría.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Thor—, ¿tienes frío?  
El rubio se quitó aprisa una de las pieles que le cubría y la extendió al otro niño. En su urgencia por huir no se había dado cuenta que el otro no vestía ninguna clase de protección contra el frío. El ljosalfar la contempló por un momento, y la tomó sin saber qué hacer.  
—No, no mucho.

—¿También puedes hacer eso con magia?, ¿evitar tener frío?

Thor estaba sorprendido, aún bajo las pieles que había tomado estaba temblando, siempre había pensado que la magia era sólo para divertirse, nunca como algo para tomarse en serio.

—Algo así —sonrió el elfo de luz.

Quien se recriminó no haber recordado ese detalle, fingir que era un ljosalfar no se limitaba a la apariencia. Sin embargo admitió que sí tenía frío, seguramente por haberse excedido en el uso de magia o porque aún era demasiado joven y no había desarrollado la gran tolerancia que su gente tenía hacia las bajas temperaturas (aunque una parte de él le decía que tal vez hasta en eso era defectuoso, y sería el primer gigante de hielo en necesitar pieles para salir al frío).

Permanecieron detrás de la colina, al principio en silencio, después el pequeño jotun pidió al asgardiano que le dijera más sobre los otros reinos que había visitado, y Thor admitió que sólo conocía Vanaheim y Alfheim, y había ido muy pocas veces, pero le contó todo lo que recordaba. Se había dado cuenta que él no era tan hábil con las palabras como el otro niño, era un poco vergonzoso porque el otro era menor que él y el modo en que contaba sus historias hacía mucho interesante todo.

—¿Y cómo es vivir en Utgard? dices que vives con tu familia, ¿por qué? —preguntó el rubio de pronto.

Thor se había abstenido de insistir por respuestas, no quería arriesgarse a enojar al ljosalfar y alejarlo, había entendido desde el principio que no era un tema que el niño pudiera (o quisiera) tocar, pero ahora era distinto, estaba fuera de la celda, lejos de esos monstruos y listo para ir a casa.

El pequeño jotun contempló al asgardiano, Helblindi había dicho que no podía dejarse ver como jotün ante Thor, porque así no iba a confiar en él; no sabía mucho de las relaciones entre los dos reinos, sólo que eran casi inexistentes después de la guerra (y ahora seguramente serían peor todavía). Aunque había escuchado a los guardias contar historias de asgardianos realizando cacerías de jotnar en tierras lejanas a la capital. No sabía cómo se suponía que un jotun debía comportarse con un asgardiano, por la actitud de Helblindi y todos los demás, al parecer debería odiar a Thor pero no lo hacía, y no entendía por qué debería.

Sin pensarlo cambió su apariencia, dejando ver su aspecto jotun. La reacción de Thor fue instintiva, buscó de inmediato un arma que no tenía y se colocó torpemente en una posición de combate, lanzó amenazas y maldiciones, y el pequeño jotun no entendió pero de inmediato regresó a la falsa apariencia de elfo de luz.  
Thor abrió bastante los ojos al ver el cambió y relajó la posición ofensiva, después soltó una carcajada y aplaudió entusiasmado.

—¡Puedes cambiar de apariencia! —exclamó—, ¿hay algo que no puedas hacer?, ¡eres sensacional!

El chico bajó la mirada, siempre desacostumbrado a recibir halagos. En ese instante desechó su idea de decirle la verdad, y (forzando una sonrisa) comenzó un relato, una mentira que contó sin ninguna complicación, como si esa historia falsa fuera su vida real.

—Mi familia se refugió aquí después del intento de invasión de Nidavellir a Alfheim, el rey Laufey dio asilo a mis padres, ahora trabajan en la corte del rey. Yo nací aquí.  
Eso al menos no era mentira.

Thor escuchó con atención la historia.

—Padre y madre siempre están muy ocupados, no los veo mucho, pero paso tiempo con mis hermanos, soy el segundo, me llevo mejor con mi hermano menor.

Eso último tampoco lo era.

—¿Y cómo es tener hermanos? -preguntó Thor curioso.

El pequeño jotun le contó una aventura que él, Helblindi y Byleistr tuvieron en uno de los bosques cercanos a Utgard, que implicó la cacería de zorros, y el encuentro con un bisonte de nieve. Thor reía a carcajadas cuando le explicaba a detalle cómo habían tenido que subir a un árbol para que el bisonte no los aplastara, y tuvieron que quedarse ahí hasta que su padre fue por ellos. En realidad eso sí había pasado, sólo que él no formó parte de esa salida, Helblindi no lo invitó. Antes iba con su hermano al bosque, pero sólo a rastrear animales nunca a cazarlos, como a Byleistr sí le gustaba cazarlos, ahora era a su hermano menor a quien Helblindi prefería llevar. Al terminar también reía como Thor, haciendo más creíble la mentira, deseó que lo fuera, que la vida que contaba fuera la suya.

Thor escuchó con atención, y respondió con sus propias aventuras, como si tratara de demostrar que las suyas eran las más emocionantes. Un graznido a la distancia llamó su atención.  
—¡Huggin, Munnin! —rió Thor y comenzó a agitar los brazos—, ¡aquí, aquí!

—¿Quiénes son?

—Los cuervos de mi padre, Heimdall debe haberme escuchado y le dijo a Padre, él los envió, ahora sabe dónde estoy, vendrá pronto.

El jotun asintió y miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor a las aves, era la primera vez que veía una, había leído de ellas pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver una de ésas.

Ninguno habló por algunos minutos, demasiado metidos en sus pensamientos.  
Thor no estaba ansioso, estaba desesperado, quería ver a su padre y regresar a casa, y olvidarse de todo lo que había vivido. El otro se preguntaba qué iba a pasar cuando el padre del rubio apareciera, había leído y oído mucho del Padre de Todo, la mayor parte era poco amable y por eso admitió que tenía miedo, de cómo reaccionaría al verlo, en caso de que fuera cierto que los asgardianos odiaban a los jotun como Helblindi decía.

Cada uno tuvo poco tiempo para repasar sus ideas, a lo lejos se escuchó un ruido que ninguno pudo identificar pero les provocó pánico, obligándolos a ocultarse nuevamente. Conforme se hacía más fuerte, Thor lo identificó, era el sonido de un galope, uno muy particular, Osviv. Brincó de su escondite y buscó desesperado por el peculiar caballo de seis patas que era el corcel de guerra de su padre.

Al verlo, acercándose a toda velocidad hacia él, comenzó a llorar y corrió mientras agitaba los brazos. Odin detuvo en seco su montura y de un brinco bajó de la silla, los segundos se le hicieron eternos, vio a Thor y extendió los brazos para alcanzarlo, el chico se lanzó a ellos y le rodeó el cuello mientras hundía su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello. Thor sollozaba y murmuraba cosas que Odín no entendía bien, sólo distinguía que decía _papá_ una y otra vez.

—Está bien, ya estás bien —le murmuró y le abrazó con fuerza, esperando que bastara para hacerle entender que nunca dejaría que eso pasara de nuevo, que estaba agradecido con las Nornas que esa pesadilla hubiera acabado.

Odin suspiró y finalmente miró más allá, el pequeño que le devolvía una mirada temerosa no era lo que esperaba encontrarse. Cuando Heimdall le dijo que alguien había estado ayudando a su hijo, Odin no lo creyó, ningún jotun ayudaría a un asgardiano (y viceversa), cuando le dijo que se trataba de un niño, comenzó a creer, aunque dudó, desde pequeños aprendían el odio entre especies.

—Tú ayudaste a mi hijo —dijo en el tono más amable que pudo.

No quería asustar al (ya de por sí) temeroso niño, éste asintió aprisa.

—Gracias.

—Él me llevó comida papá, me prestó sus juguetes y jugó conmigo, me sacó de la celda, ¡sabe magia papá!

—¿De verdad?

El aludido asintió con la misma urgencia.

—¡Y puede cambiar su aspecto! vive aquí con su familia, ¿puedes creerlo?

Odín lo contempló detenidamente, jamás había oído de una familia de elfos de luz viviendo en Jotunheim, los jotnar no eran la raza más tolerante de los nueve reinos. De pronto percibió el seid que fluía en el chico, y la falsedad en su aspecto de ljosalfar. Inmediatamente recordó al bebé cambia formas que rescató 300 años atrás y frunció el ceño. Laufey era mucho más astuto de lo que casi todos le daban crédito.

—Descansa pequeño —murmuró al oído de Thor y le infundió seid haciéndolo dormir, no quería que viera lo que iba a hacer.

Cuando se aseguró que se había quedado profundamente dormido, miró con dureza al otro niño.

—Muestra tu verdadera apariencia.

Ante la fuerza de la oden el chico se sobresaltó y obedeció de inmediato, lo vio comenzar a temblar conforme su piel se teñía de azul y aparecían las características marcas que vio en ese entonces.

—Eres un hijo del rey Laufey, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó con una ira mal reprimida.


	7. Séptima

Séptima

 _En el que todo sale bien para Thor, pero no para Jotunheim (y un pequeño jotun)._

El niño asintió aprisa pero siguió sin atreverse a verlo.

—¿Tu padre te pidió que hicieras esto?, ¡habla! —levantó la voz cuando vio que el jotun no quería responder.

—…no… Padre-de-Todo —balbuceó.

—¿Y entonces quién?

—Mi hermano… para que Thor comiera lo que se le daba… dijo… él dijo que no iba a aceptar nada de un jotun.

—¿Y después?

El pequeño pasó saliva, estaba asustado, no era como había creído que sería el encuentro con el rey de Asgard.

—Yo… no… no quería que estuviera solo.

A pesar de que el palacio de Utgard estaba protegido con viejos hechizos que bloqueaban su visión en algunas áreas, Heimdall había podido ver parte de lo que ocurría con Thor una vez que el hechizo de Malekith se desvaneció, le dijo todo lo que fue capaz de ver del niño ayudando a Thor, y de su escape, por Munnin y Huggin sabía que los dos niños estaban solos, y no se le ocurría pensar en ninguna treta que Laufey hubiera podido urdir en ese escenario, sólo quedaba la opción más descabellada: el pequeño jotun decía la verdad.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
El rey asgardiano se preguntó si el chico estaba consciente de lo que le había hecho perder a su gente, y de las (indudables) consecuencias que traería para ellos.

—Estaba asustado —farfulló el niño nervioso—, tenía miedo y… estaba solo, nadie iba a hacer nada, y yo… quería ayudarlo —finalizó en un murmullo, con la mirada baja y temblando profusamente.

Odín puso una mano sobre la pequeña cabeza, y sonrió, el chico estaba diciendo la verdad, se sintió un poco culpable por hablarle de ese modo pero toda esa odisea en Jotunheim había sido extenuante.

—Gracias —le dijo con voz más serena—, gracias por lo que hiciste por él. Sé que también está muy agradecido.

El jotun levantó la mirada y lo contempló con descrédito, gradualmente una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—Ahora debemos irnos, tú también debes irte a casa para que no tengas problemas.

No entendió por qué la sonrisa en el niño se esfumó y su ojos se humedecieron, pero el chico no dijo nada y él no preguntó tampoco. Quería dejar ese lugar tan pronto fuera posible, regresar a casa con su hijo, y no pensar más en esa pesadilla. Se incorporó llevando con sumo cuidado en brazos a Thor, antes de montar lo miró de nuevo.

—Tienes la gratitud de Asgard y sus reyes.

—Dígale… -el jotun ae forzó a hablar, a pesar del nudo en su garganta- dígale a Thor que me agradó conocerlo.

—Lo haré. Gracia una vez más.

El rey de Asgard montó y tomó las riendas de Osviv, las agitó y el caballo galopó aprisa en dirección opuesta a Utgard. Odín volteó hacia atrás y la escena del niño en medio de la planicie helada le hizo sentir del mismo modo que cuando dejó Jotunheim después de la guerra. Agitó de nuevo las riendas, haciendo que su corcel acelerara el paso, quería irse y olvidar todo.

Cuando llegó al campamento asgardiano, Heimdall ya estaba listo, hizo funcionar el Bifröst y lo sacó de ese endemoniado reino. Apenas apareció en el observatorio repitió la orden de traer de regreso a todas las tropas, el conflicto había terminado, no estaba orgulloso de lo que había tenido que hacer pero había sido necesario, ahora debía pensar en cómo castigar a Laufey y cazar a Malekith, sabía que fue el elfo negro quien comenzó todo.

Frigga no esperó en las puertas de Asgard como solía ser tradición para las reinas cuando esperaban el regreso de los reyes después de una batalla, ésta no era una batalla y aún si lo fuera a ella no le importaba, había ido directo al observatorio del Bifröst a esperar junto a Heimdall por su esposo e hijo. En cuanto aparecieron, ella comenzó a llorar, su hijo estaba en brazos de Odin, profundamente dormido, al verla, el rey no ocultó su sorpresa y sacudió gentilmente a Thor para despertarlo. El chico abrió los ojos perezosamente, parpadeó algunas veces y dirigió la mirada a Heimdall, cuando sus ojos se posaron en Frigga los abrió bastante y sonrió, se liberó de los brazos de su padre, de un brinco saltó de Osviv y corrió a su madre, que lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo, lágrimas y palabras emotivas.

La familia real fue al palacio, una comitiva ya esperaba, celebrando el regreso a salvo del príncipe, Frigga respondió a los gestos de alegría con una sonrisa y los ojos aún arrasados de lágrimas, regularmente la reina guardaba una imagen sobria y seria, en ese momento no le importaba que la vieran como la madre aliviada que era.

Llevó a su hijo en brazos al interior de sus habitaciones, escuchó a Odín lanzar órdenes para preparar un banquete de celebración. Ella habría querido decirle que no se sentía de humor para eso, no después de dos días de terror y angustia, pero no era su lugar hacerlo, ella era vanir de nacimiento y su gente no tenía esas costumbres, pero éstos eran asgardianos y sus más de dos milenios conviviendo con ellos le habían enseñando que en Asgard se hacía un gran banquete para todo, un nacimiento, una muerte, una victoria o una derrota, daba igual.

La noche cayó en el reino eterno, el banquete tuvo lugar. Thor no estuvo presente, estaba profundamente dormido con su mamá, por tradición, el príncipe debería estar presente ya que era en su honor, pero nadie ni siquiera lo mencionó, el chico merecía el descanso. Odín y sus súbditos se dejaron llevar por la bebida y la comida, intercambiando las historias más sangrientas que recordaban de la guerra contra Jotunheim. Aún faltaba decidir cuál sería la represalia contra los jotnar, y era como si estuvieran intercambiando ideas entre sí.

* * *

En Jotunheim las cosas eran muy distintas.

Cuando se dio la noticia de la desaparición del prisionero, Laufey envió a todos los hombres disponibles a buscarlo, y cuando ninguno fue capaz de hallarlo, su ira se hizo sentir en todo el castillo.

El pequeño jotun agradeció a Ymir y todos los espíritus porque a su padre aún no se le había ocurrido que él hubiera tenido algo que ver. Cuando llegó al palacio, había soldados por todos lados buscando a Thor, él hábilmente se escurrió hasta su habitación donde había estado desde entonces.

Aunque no necesariamente estaba en paz, se hallaba lidiando con las emociones encontradas tras haber hecho lo que había hecho. Trataba de no pensar en que Thor no había cumplido su promesa, se decía que no había sido su culpa porque el rey asgardiano lo puso a dormir antes de que pudiera decirle algo, y él no se atrevió a decir una sola palabra al respecto.

Miró el saco en que había echado todo lo que consideraba de valor, había decidido irse con Thor y dejar atrás todo. Ahogó las lágrimas, Thor no lo había traicionado, se decía una y otra vez, pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera como si lo hubiera hecho, conocía bien el sentimiento.

Tuvo hambre, no era raro que el resto de su familia comiera sin él. Fue a la cocina , pero no halló a nadie, salvo el encargado que lo recibió con el gruñido irritado de siempre, le dio de mala gana algo y lo alejó con un movimiento de mano. El pequeño jotun tampoco se ofendió, era lo habitual.

Con su plato en mano se acomodó en el espacio donde siempre comía cuando su familia ocupaba el gran comedor, se mordió un labio, siempre había detestado ese lugar pero lo soportaba en un intento de convencerse que era parte de la familia, porque lo aceptaban y no sólo porque llevaba la misma sangre que sus hermanos.

Su hambre desapareció al pensar en eso y fue a buscar a Byleistr, se dio cuenta que lo que quería era no estar solo.

Se acercó con cautela al cuarto de Byleistr, temeroso de cómo podría reaccionar su hermano después del papel que le dejó despidiéndose. Lo encontró jugando, había improvisado un enorme campo de batalla en buena parte del piso, le hizo recordar el juego con Thor y lo divertido que había sido.

—Hola —preguntó tímidamente.

—Hola —respondió Byleistr entusiasmando, animando al otro a entrar— ¿dónde estabas?

—Dormía —se apresuró a responder, no quería que se notara lo nervioso que estaba— ¿Dónde están todos?

—¿No lo sabes? Padre encontró a los culpables de que el asgardiano huyera, los va a enjuiciar, madre dijo que era mejor si me quedaba aquí.

—¿Ya sabe quién lo dejó ir?

Byleistr asintió y el pequeño jotun sintió un profundo alivio, Byleistr no había visto el papel, olvidó su hambre y su necesidad de compañía, ahora debía saber qué estaba pasando en el saón del palacio.

-Tengo que irme.

-No vayas con ellos, padre está furioso.

El pequeño jotun contempló a su hermano con una inusual sensación en el pecho al comprender que se preocupaba por él.

-Estaré bien -dijo antes de irse.

Entrar al salón del trono nunca había sido difícil para él, acostumbraba hacerlo cuando había visitantes o reuniones importantes, lo había hecho desde que tenía 200 años, y aunque su padre lo detestaba él no había dejado de hacerlo. Esta vez fue un poco complicado porque el lugar estaba repleto pero halló modo y se ubicó en su escondite habitual, tenía una perfecta visualización del lugar.

Había muchos reunidos alrededor del trono, formando un círculo delante del trono se encontraban había cuatro guardias a quienes les habían quitado sus armas y estaban de pie delante del rey. Quien cruzó miradas con el viejo Harek, uno de los últimos magos entrenados, y asintió.

Laufey se puso de pie y se acercó a los cuatro delante suyo.

—Se les ha juzgado y hallado culpables, su incompetencia nos ha costado demasiado. Dejar escapar al heredero de Asgard ha hecho que perdamos la única posibilidad de salvación que tenía nuestro reino —sentenció furioso.  
Hubo protestas de los condenados, se culparon entre sí y exclamaron que había sido brujería asgardiana.  
—¡Fue esa pequeña rata! —exclamó uno de ellos.

—Sí —dijo otro—, fue él, lo vimos ir con el asgardiano.

El pequeño jotun se estremeció en su escondite al escuchar eso, volteó hacia el rey, desesperado, su padre sabía que lo había visitado pero no hubo testigos cuando fue a liberar a Thor. Los guardias, al ver que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de escapar, habían relajado demasiado su vigilancia, esa noche que pasaron jugando no escucharon a ningún guardia.

—¿Vieron que lo hiciera? —cuestionó el rey.

El silencio que siguió fue de alivio para el pequeño, que ni siquiera se había percatado que comenzaba a temblar.

—Ya veo —murmuró Laufey al ver que ninguno de los acusados podía comprobar sus declaraciones—. Háganlo —ordenó.

Un grupo de guardias que esperaba detrás de los acusados, se adelantó a la orden y sujetó a cada uno de los prisioneros, obligándolos a arrodillarse, cuatro guardias más se acercaron, uno frente a cada uno de los condenados, que comenzaron a gritar de nuevo, pidiendo clemencia ante la dura mirada del rey.

—¡Nos condenas, rey Laufey!, ¡pero el único culpable es esa peste que toleras en tu casa y corrompe a tus hijos, a nuestra tierra! ese _kvikindi_ —vociferó el único de los condenados que no pidió clemencia, no pudo decir más porque el guardia le cortó la cabeza con una sólida hacha de hielo.

El resto de las cabezas rodaron uniéndose a la primera. El pequeño jotun se estremeció, nunca había visto una ejecución, el resto de los presentes comenzaron a exclamar ovaciones, Farbauti estaba parcialmente disgustada, pero comprendía que era necesario, puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, Helblindi no sabía cómo responder, también era la primera vez que presenciaba una ejecución grupal, estaba sacudido pero no completamente paralizado.

—Fuera todos —dijo Laufey e hizo un movimiento de mano que el pequeño jotun no entendió.

Permaneció en su lugar, viendo a los demás jotnar dejar el salón, si se iba en ese momento era más fácil que alguien lo descubriera. La respuesta de su padre fue la confirmación que necesitaba para estar tranquilo, quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, pero sólo se quedó ahí, recargado contra el muro en su escondite, era como si sus fuerzas lo hubieran abandonado, dejándolo sólo con un profundo alivio.

—Tráelo —escuchó a su padre decir.

El pequeño jotun estaba tan hundido en su alivio que no notó la gran mano que se acercó y le tomó por el torso, en un arranque de pánico desapareció y reapareció detrás del trono de Farbauti, volteó aterrado a Helblindi que había soltado una exclamación de sorpresa al verlo. Su madre también lo vio, pero su mirada no cambió de la habitual fría y distante. Ninguno de los tres se movió, Laufey en cambio se acercó a él y le sujetó ambas manos, tiró de él sin mucha fuerza pero el chico sintió como si se los arrancara, dejó escapar una expresión de dolor, pero más por la sorpresa de ver que su padre lo agredía que de verdadero dolor, era la primera vez que eso le estaba pasando. A pesar de todo, de la existencia que tenía, de la forma en que lo trataban y todo, su padre nunca le había atacado físicamente.

El terror le impidió pensar con claridad y fue incapaz de concentrarse y desaparecer de nuevo, aún sosteniéndole los brazos, su padre le obligó a bajarlos, lo sostuvo en esa posición; vio al mago Harek acercarse y mientras con una mano sujetaba su cabeza, con la otro le colocó algo alrededor del cuello, el chico se retorció sin ningún éxito, pero pudo sentir algo rígido rodeándole el cuello, de inmediato se sintió mal, trató de liberar sus manos y quitarse aquello de encima pero Laufey no lo soltó, se sacudió con más fuerza pero era completamente inútil, recurrió a su única salida y trató de desaparecer pero fue incapaz, su pánico se convirtió en terror y comenzó a llorar al no entender qué estaba pasando.

—¿Padre? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un golpe que lo lanzó algunos metros lejos, su visión se oscureció por algunos segundos cuando se recuperó, fue sólo para ver a su padre acercarse mirándolo con desdén, éste colocó un pie sobre él. El pequeño miró con desesperación a su alrededor, buscó alguien que le ayudara, pero ni Skyrmir ni Byleistr estaban presentes, sólo ellos lo habían ayudado, aunque hubo un tiempo en que alguien más lo había hecho.

—¿Helblindi? —preguntó suplicante.

Su hermano mayor lo miraba perplejo, asustado, pero permaneció inmóvil al lado de su madre, quien ni siquiera lo miró.  
—Vayánse —siseó Laufey.  
Farbauti se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

—Vamos —llamó a Helblindi.

El primogénito no se movió, veía a su hermano menor llamándolo, siendo presionado por el pie de su padre.

—¡Fuera! —espetó el rey.

—Helblindi —insistió su madre.

Heblindi se sobresaltó y bajó la mirada inmediatamente, negándose a ver al pequeño que había causado tanto daño a su reino, pero que también era su hermano. Siguió aprisa a la reina fuera del salón.

—Ahora —susurró Laufey retirando su pie, inclinándose y tomando al chico por el cuello, aunque prácticamente le tomó por completo la cabeza— ¿vas a decirme a dónde era que pensabas ir?

Harek entregó algo al rey, y éste le mostró al papel que había dejado a Byleistr.

—¿El asgardiano te prometió que te llevaría con él? —preguntó Laufey con sorna— no le dijiste lo que eras en verdad, ¿o sí? Claro que no.

El chico estaba paralizado por el terror, miró alrededor y exhaló al borde del llanto al darse cuenta que nadie iba a ayudarlo.

—Siempre te tuve paciencia —el gesto del rey jotun se ensombreció—, te di más de lo que tenías derecho y te toleré junto con todas tus extrañas conductas esperando que mostraras tu valía, pero eso no cambió nada, _Kvikindi_ te llaman, siempre me negué a considerarte eso; traté de convencerme que Ymir tendría una razón para que vivieras… ya no estoy tan seguro.

* * *

:)


	8. Octava

Octava

 _En el que Frigga escucha de una historia triste y Skyrmir se enfrenta a una disyuntiva._

Después de que el banquete terminó, Odín regresó con su esposa e hijo, Thor ya había despertado y devoraba un pequeño lechón bañado en miel y frutas que Frigga le había hecho llevar. Sonreía satisfecha, finalmente tranquila y convencida que su hijo no iría a ningún lado. Al ver entrar a su esposo asintió, le dio un pequeño codazo a Thor para hacerle saber que su padre había regresado.

—¡Papá! —gritó el niño y corrió hacia él—, ¿dónde está el niño ljosalfar?

—¿Dónde está? —repitió la pregunta de su hijo, con un gesto perplejo.

—¿Le diste una habitación?, ¿está dormido?

—¿De qué habla Odín? ha estado preguntándome por un ljosalfar.

Odin miró a ambos confundido.

—Sí mamá, él me ayudó a escapar.

Los padres intercambiaron otra mirada. Odín comprendió la preocupación de su esposa, que quizá los jotnar hubiesen dañado de algún modo a su hijo, haciéndole pensar esas incoherencias, pues ella sabía tan bien como él la imposibilidad de que un elfo de luz viviera en Jotunheim.

—¿Te ayudó a escapar? —preguntó la reina, que con la emoción de tenerlo de nuevo no había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle nada.

—¡Sí! me llevó comida, juguetes y jugó conmigo, ¡y sabe magia!

Thor les contó todo lo que había hecho con el chico, convencido que se trataba del ljosalfar. Odin había escuchado una parte de boca de Heimdall, pero ahora que su hijo les explicaba se dio cuenta que sabía sólo una parte. Frigga, al escucharlo todo, sólo se preocupó más.

—Me alegra que hayas hecho un amigo —sonrió la reina—, pero él está allá, tú acá, y es hora de dormir.

La gran sonrisa con la que Thor les había dicho todo, se esfumó al escuchar que no había ido con ellos.

—Pensé que iba a venir —musitó decepcionado—, creí que lo había convencido.

Dijo que sus papás no lo iban a dejar, y después dijo que sí…

Odin frunció el ceño, algunas cosas comenzaban a tener sentido, y la culpa que creía haber dejado atrás renació en su pecho.

—Estoy segura que no quiso abandonar a su familia —trató de razonar Frigga.

—Pero él no es feliz allá mamá, quería venir, estoy seguro que quería venir.

—No importa ya, Thor, vamos a tu habitación, debes descansar hablaremos después.

La reina tomó de la mano a su hijo y lo guió fuera de la habitación real, el niño no protestó, claramente exhausto. Antes de salir Frigga le dio una mirada clara a su esposo, _hablaremos de esto cuando regrese_ , parecía decirle.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás suyo, Odín gruñó, si Thor decía la verdad, tal vez por eso el humor del pequeño jotun había cambiado tanto. Una nueva duda surgió en su mente, ¿cuál era la motivación del hijo de Laufey para dejar Jotunheim?,¿huir o infiltrarse en Asgard?

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que la pregunta de su esposa lo tomó por sorpresa. Se giró con lentitud, pensando en cómo explicar no sólo lo que había pasado ese día en Jotunheim, sino 300 años atrás.

Todos los que lo conocían, sabían cuánto idolatraba Odin a su esposa, pero sólo aquéllos verdaderamente cercanos sabían hasta qué punto el rey temía provocar el mal humor de la reina. Odín regía sobre los nueve reinos, pero Frigga gobernaba sobre Odín.

Sabiendo que si le mentía las cosas serían peores, el rey le narró lo que ocurrió después de la derrota de los jotnar y con el bebé que halló en el templo. Frigga no había dicho una sola palabra, hasta que Odin le dijo que había considerado llevarlo a Asgard.

-¿Querías traer a un jotun para reemplazar a mi hijo muerto? -preguntó Frigga indignada.

—Jamás dije que fuera a reemplazar a Balder ni que lo fuéramos a criar nosotros, pensé que podría funcionar, además no era sólo un jotun -explicó Odin-, era un cambiaformas, cambió su aspecto en cuanto me vio. Lo abandonaron para morir, sólo por haber nacido del modo en que lo hizo.

La reina se incorporó furiosa, y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación vociferando la ira que la sola idea le provocaba. Odín sabía que en otras circunstancias, el desagrado de Frigga habría sido menor, pero en ese momento todos en Asgard sentían un desprecio mayor al habitual por los jotnar. La reina se detuvo y miró al rey.

—¿Qué había de especial en ese bebé? sé que eres noble, que pensabas en Thor y Balder, pero había algo más, ¿no es cierto?

El rey frunció el ceño al entender lo que su esposa inquiría, pero era inútil fingir, ella lo conocía bastante bien. Él nunca actuaba movido sólo por el sentimiento.

-Era hijo de Laufey.

Frigga abrió bastante los ojos.

—¡No sólo querías traer a un jotun, querías traer al hijo de Laufey!

—Al principio pensé que tendría un valor, que podríamos aprovecharlo.

—Era un bebé —exclamó Frigga.

—De sangre real, ¿no habríamos hecho cualquier cosa por tener de vuelta a Thor o Balder?

Frigga tembló de ira al escuchar esas palabras, parecía que Odín no lo entendía, que si hubiera hecho lo que planeaba habrían cometido la misma atrocidad que Laufey y Malekith habían hecho con Thor.

—¿Al menos estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo?

—No soy como ellos —gruñó Odin—, no cuando escuches lo que pasó.

Odín se dio a la tarea de terminar finalmente de explicar todo lo ocurrido en ese entonces, cuando pensó en el dolor de Farbauti y decidió devolver al pequeño, para cuando finalmente llegó a la parte donde Laufey dejó claro que lo habían dejado para morir y Farbauti rechazó al niño, la furia de Frigga se evaporó. Se cubrió la boca con una mano dejando ver su horror.

—Como ves, no soy como ellos —dijo el rey, y vio que su esposa quería protestar pero no le dio oportunidad—, y no te he dicho la parte más curiosa.  
La selección de palabras llamó la atención de la reina.

—Como bien sabes, no hay ninguna familia de ljosalfar en Jotunheim, ese niño que ayudó a Thor es el mismo del que te he hablado.

Por un instante no estuvo segura de cómo reaccionar, sin saber que pensó lo mismo que su esposo, Frigga imaginó conspiraciones contra su familia.

—¿El hijo de Laufey ayudó a mi hijo?, ¿por qué?

-No lo sé -replicó Odín—, el chico me dijo que su padre no se lo había ordenado, todo parece indicar que dice la verdad.

Frigga repasó todos sus pensamientos hasta ese momento y se halló contrariada, pero si de algo podía jactarse la reina de Asgard era de su disciplina emocional, y aunque sí, podía dejarse absorber por sus emociones, no dejaba que éstas le nublaran la perspectiva de las cosas. Así que a pesar del naciente desprecio por la raza habitante de Jotunheim, se sintió agradecida por las acciones del niño, que (jotun o no) había ayudado a Thor.

—¿Crees que vaya a estar bien?

Odín se había estado haciendo esa pregunta, y le preocupaba que la respuesta fuera negativa; repasó lo que había ocurrido en Jotunheim, las circunstancias y la actitud del chico, no lo vio particularmente preocupado por ser descubierto, así que se convenció que sí, que el pequeño jotun había hecho todo con tanto sigilo que nadie sabría realmente qué había pasado.

—No lo creo, es usuario de seid, y Thor dijo que nadie los había visto, que sabe hechizos de invisibilidad y teletransportación, estará bien.

Frigga asintió tranquila, él hizo lo mismo, repitiéndose que no había modo de que descubrieran quién había ayudado a Thor. Sin embargo una pequeña voz en su cabeza le hizo recordar todo de lo que Laufey fue capaz durante la guerra, la promesa que Thor le había hecho de llevarlo con él, y (sobre todo) el gesto desolado cuando Odin le dijo que debía regresar a casa.

No durmió bien esa noche.

* * *

Y él no fue el único. Una vez que Laufey terminó con su segundo hijo, salió del salón del trono en silencio, y ninguno de los que lo vieron emitió una sola palabra, ni se atrevió a entrar al salón, por temor a lo que pudieran encontrar.

Tuvieron que pasar algunas horas hasta que alguien finalmente lo hizo.

Skyrmir no trató de ocultarse de nadie ni entrar sigilosamente, su mente sólo estaba enfocada en lo que encontraría más allá de las enormes puertas del salón del trono. Aún seguía maldiciendo su decisión de haber hecho el viaje a la ciudad de Ottarp, la noticia de todo lo alcanzó estando allá y lo obligó a regresar de inmediato.

Aspiró profundamente antes de entrar finalmente, estaba (quería estar) seguro que Laufey no había matado al niño, el infanticidio era uno de los delitos más penados en Jotunheim pero lo que el chico había hecho no era algo que alguien (aún menos el rey) perdonara.

Se estremeció cuando vio un rastro de sangre delante del gran trono, lo siguió con lentitud, su valor se esfumó en cuanto distinguió el punto en el que la sangre acababa.

No pudo acercarse de inmediato, el chico le daba la espalda, Skyrmir no supo si había tratado de llegar a la puerta trasera para salir o sólo para ocultarse detrás del trono, como protección. Lo que fuera se había quedado sólo en intenciones, ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad del trayecto.

Se inclinó, fue entonces que pudo darse cuenta del leve subir y bajar del pequeño pecho y eso le hizo sonreír y entristecerse por igual, con sumo cuidado tomó el cuerpo y lo giró para tener una mejor vista. No supo cómo sentirse al ver el aspecto del chico, Laufey tenía razones para estar furioso y, por tanto, para reaccionar del modo en que lo había hecho, se había perdido el Cofre de nuevo, quizá para siempre, Jotunheim estaba cada vez más lejos del punto de salvación.

Los sabios hablaban de cómo el clima iba haciéndose más y más frío, el par de estrellas moribundas que fungían como soles se opacaban tras la gruesa capa de nubes que era permanente desde el robo del Cofre. Skyrmir había oído de la hambruna que comenzaba a surgir en los pueblos más alejados. Su planeta se moría y el niño en sus brazos había sido el causante de perder la única posibilidad de salvación.

No se detuvo a pensar en nada más, ni siquiera en si él estaba enojado también; cubrió al chico con un manto y se incorporó, salió aprisa ignorando las miradas que le siguieron. No se detuvo sino hasta llegar al salón de sanadores, se tranquilizó cuando vio a Ingelaug esperando por él. Ella era una sanadora estándar, sin ninguna relación especial con él; cuando ella lo notó su gesto fue uno de desagrado que después pasó a resignación y movió una mano llamándolo.

—Ya era hora —dijo la sanadora—, así que vive después de la ira del rey Laufey, no lo esperaba.

—¿Puedes ayudarlo?

—Claro que puedo, pero no sé si quiero.

Skyrmir no perdió tiempo suplicando, colocó al niño en la mesa delante de ella y lo descubrió, quizá fue el compromiso que los sanadores tenían con cualquier enfermo o su instinto de madre, o que él se lo pedía, Skyrmir no supo pero después de unos segundos de duda, Ingelaug comenzó a trabajar.

—El rey Laufey estaba furioso —musitó la sanadora mientras atendía al niño—, pero no pienses tan mal de él, sabes que si quisiera pudo haberlo matado sin ningún problema ¿verdad? cualquiera podría haberlo hecho desde hace mucho.

Skyrmir asintió, a pesar de lo irritante que le resultaban esas palabras porque sabía que Ingelaug tenía razón. El único motivo por el que nadie había matado al chico era el juicio de Ymir, porque sin importar cómo había sucedido, el niño no había muerto y gracias a eso, había quedado clara la bendición de Ymir sobre él, no moriría pronto o eso esperaba.

—¿Cuál es su estado?

—Se recuperará si es lo que quieres oír, pero no le será fácil, al menos el rey le quitó esa cosa —le señaló la banda metálica que había estado alrededor del cuello del niño— está hecho del mismo material que se hicieron las cadenas que los asgardianos usaron con nosotros durante la última guerra, ¿puedes ver las runas? sirven para bloquear nuestras habilidades, y para usuarios de seid como él, también les impiden usarla. Malditos asgardianos, deberían saber el daño que provoca en un usuario de seid.

Skyrmir distinguió un gesto de tristeza en Ingelaug, en el modo en que veía al niño, lo había visto antes, mucho tiempo atrás.

—¿Cómo está en verdad?

—Tiene ambos brazos rotos y su mano derecha, su pierna izquierda no le será muy útil por algunos días. Tiene fracturas en las costillas, el cráneo y la quijada, y muchas contusiones, si fuera normal le tomaría al menos una semana recuperarse, en su condición

Skyrmir asintió no queriendo escuchar más. El rey había vaciado su ira sobre el niño, y aún así había mantenido control.

—¿Por qué lo ayudas?

—¿Qué tiene eso de importante? Cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho —replicó irritado.

—Pero lo hiciste tú —replicó Ingelaug de facto— ¿todo esto es por Rögnvaldr?

—Ni siquiera lo menciones —gruñó Skyrmir en un raro despliegue de molestia.

La sanadora no estaba acostumbrada a oírlo enojado y guardó silencio, ella estuvo cerca de él en sus tiempos como soldado de Laufey, sabía que era mejor no insistir.

—He hecho todo lo que puedo, ahora sólo queda esperar, pero pueden pasar días y días antes de que haya una mejoría verdadera. ¿Vas a esperar con él?

Ingelaug guardó silencio contemplando el atribulado gesto del otro.

—No lo sabes ¿verdad? te necesita, siempre lo ha hecho y siempre has hecho lo indispensable por apoyarlo, pero ahora…

—Pero ahora —repitió Skyrmir sin dejar de mirar al niño— no sé si puedo ignorar lo que hizo.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a las personas que han leído y dejaron reviews!

No es que Laufey sea malo (no tanto) sólo tiene otras prioridades.


	9. Novena

Novena

 _En el que Skyrmir toma su decisión, Farbauti reflexiona (aunque al final no cambia nada) y parece que nada puede sair peor para su segundo hijo._

Al final, Skyrmir no pudo ignorar las acciones del niño pero tampoco la principal razón por la que decidió colocarlo bajo su cuidado. Trató de buscar a alguien que se encargara de él durante su recuperación sin éxito, nadie quería estar cerca del niño ni saber de él. Así que aunque siguió causando un conflicto en él, no pudo deshacerse de la responsabilidad, aunque tampoco significó que lo hiciera con la devoción que lo habría hecho antes.

A pesar de tener la condición que tenía, Skyrmir sabía que el chico poseía casi todas las habilidades de los jotun normales sólo que acorde a sus dimensiones. Así que le tomó poco más de dos días recuperar la conciencia y al menos una semana para que pudiera ser medianamente autosuficiente. Skyrmir condicionó un rincón de la biblioteca para que viviera, era impensable dejarlo por su cuenta porque nadie le prestaría el más mínimo cuidado, y por que casi todos en Utgard querían dañarlo todavía más, por tanto la biblioteca era el sitio más seguro, nadie se paraba ahí mas que los pocos estudiosos que quedaban en la ciudad y los tutores de los príncipes.

Esa tarde, diez días después del conflicto con Asgard, Skyrmir atendía su larga lista de pendientes, el chico se hallaba en el rincón designado, en silencio. Desde el día que despertó el pequeño jotun comprendió que incluso Skyrmir estaba enojado con él; eso le entristecía pero no se atrevía a pedirle que lo perdonara, desde que su padre lo había atacado vivía aterrado de cualquiera que se le acercara, creía que conocía el desprecio pero ahora comprendía que no sabía nada.

Aún así, era sólo un niño de poco más de trescientos años, que en cuestión de un par de días había visto cambiar muchas cosas, buenas y malas por igual, se sentía perdido y asustado, y estaba desesperado por cualquier clase de consuelo.

—¿Puedo… puedo acompañarte a la ciudad?

Aunque trató de escucharse más seguro, su voz fue apenas un murmullo. que fue escuchado sólo gracias al profundo silencio que reinaba. A pesar de eso, y que el adulto respondió en el mismo tono bajo, su respuesta fue como si le hubiera gritado.

—No.

Skyrmir cerró un puño sin que el niño lo viera, habían pasado ya muchos días pero él aún se debatía entre verlo como antes lo veía o como lo veían ahora todos demás. Aún era un poco ambas.

—Ingelaug dice que todavía no estás en condiciones de salir, además ha habido una tormenta los últimos tres días. En tu estado puede resultar fatal.

El chico sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tratando de convencerse que Skyrmir lo hacía para cuidar de él, era eso y que aún no toleraba su compañía como antes.

—No tardaré demasiado —dijo Skyrmir incapaz de soportar el silencio por más tiempo—, llegó una caravana del sur, seguramente han traído mi encargo y algunas cosas de interés. Te traeré algo.

El mayor había dicho esas palabras muchas veces, siempre acompañadas de una sonrisa y el gesto entusiasmado del chico, esta vez las sonrisas fueron débiles. Ambos se esforzaban por regresar a lo que era antes, pero parecían entender que era imposible.

Al final, Skyrmir se fue sin hacer más promesas, pero sí repitió la advertencia de que no saliera.

Ya que la biblioteca era uno de los sitios que el niño acostumbraba con regularidad la conocía bien, aunque siempre había algo que le sorprendía, pero después de tantos días de estar ahí, podía decir que estaba harto de ella, él estaba acostumbrado a recorrer el palacio de punta a punta, y vagar por los alrededores de la ciudad, continuamente animándose a ir más allá. Skyrmir había sido claro, no debía salir de la biblioteca porque alguien podría descubrirlo y atacarlo, por supuesto que la idea le aterraba pero estaba desesperado por salir.

Trató de dormir, leer o practicar un truco nuevo sin éxito, estaba muerto de aburrimiento. Miró sus brazos y sus piernas, ya podía caminar aunque no había tratado de correr, tampoco teletransportarse, su pecho a veces le dolía al igual que su mano derecha. No estaba en perfectas condiciones pero estaba mucho mejor que hacia unos días (no quería acordarse de eso) y se convenció que estaba bien si salía, sólo por un corto tiempo, nadie lo vería y no habría ningún problema. Quizá buscara a Byleistr, estaba desesperado por saber qué pensaba de él.

Imaginó que aún era de mañana por la luz que se colaba por la ventana, estaban demasiado altas como para que él pudiera asomarse y saberlo con exactitud.

—No habrá ningún problema —se dijo.

Abrió la puerta con cautela, se asomó lentamente hacia un lado y otro, esperó y escuchó, había hecho eso durante años, ya era un experto en la precaución, toda su vida había procurado mantenerse lejos del camino de todos. No había nadie, aspiró profundamente y salió.

No sabía cuánto extrañaba los rincones hasta ese momento, a pesar de lo tumultuosos que habían sido los últimos días, sonrió al comprender que al menos algo no había cambiado. Siguió adelante, no quiso arriesgarse demasiado, llegó al salón abandonado donde se refugiaba y después de quedarse unos minutos ahí, regresó a la biblioteca. No le dijo a Skyrmir que había salido.

Durante los siguientes tres días repitió sus aventuras fuera de la biblioteca, cada vez se animaba a ir más lejos y quedarse más tiempo, no decía nada a Skyrmir ni éste le preguntaba nada. Pero cada mañana que salía le recordaba que no saliera.

Al cuarto día se convenció que era seguro ir con Byleistr. Le había sido tan fácil circular por el palacio, evitando confrontar a cualquiera que supuso que no sería problema ir al ala donde estaban las habitaciones de su familia, no estaba seguro de encontrar a Byleistr ahí pero podría esperarlo sin ser visto, sólo unos cuantos tenían acceso a esa área.

Cuando llegó ahí y después de estar seguro que no había nadie en el pasillo, se quedó de pie un momento disfrutando el silencio y la sensación de estar de nuevo ahí. Escuchó un sonido al fondo y corrió a la habitación más cercana, que era la de Helblindi. Permaneció en silencio hasta que quien fuera que estaba en el pasillo desapareció, cuando era claro que se había ido suspiró aliviado.

Miró alrededor, habían sido al menos sesenta años desde la última vez que Helblindi le dejó entrar, y notó cuan cambiado estaba, no debía sorprenderle después de todos los años que habían pasado. No le sorprendió ver varias armas alineadas colgando de la pared, lo que le sorprendió fueron las pieles, era una parte de su hermano mayor que no conocía, sabía que solía ir a cazar con su padre pero no que guardara los trofeos, algo en eso le horrorizó y decidió salir aprisa.

Su hermano y él habían ido varias veces a los bosques alrededor de Utgard a observar animales, nunca a cazarlos, al menos eso antes de que Helblindi lo cambiara por Byleistr, tenía sentido que hubiera cambiado después de tantos años.

Salió rápidamente sin pensar mucho, una vez afuera escuchó ruido en la habitación de sus padres, no quiso regresar a la de Helblindi y corrió a su cuarto, había hecho eso muchas veces, cientos de veces, buscando el refugio que ese espacio le daba, sólo que esta vez no encontró abrigo ni tranquilidad sino pánico, una sensación con la que se había familiarizado bastante todos esos días. Su habitación estaba vacía, no había nada de lo que había dejado la última vez que estuvo ahí. Recorrió perplejo el lugar que nunca le había parecido tan inmenso como ahora, hizo lo posible por tranquilizarse sin éxito.

—Padre ordenó que se llevaran todo —escuchó a Byleistr decir—. Madre no me dejó guardar nada.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó sin querer escuchar la respuesta.

—Hace ya mucho —respondió su hermano— ¿qué hiciste?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué hiciste?, ¿por qué Padre ordenó eso y por qué Madre dice que ya no debo hablarte?

El chico volteó hacia su hermano.

—Yo…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Farbauti antes de que el pequeño pudiera responder al otro.

—¿Qué pasó con mis cosas? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Ve a tu habitación Byleistr.

El menor de los hijos del rey sabía cuándo obedecer una orden sin protestar tan solo por el tono de voz de su madre. Miró a su hermano y corrió a su cuarto.

—Ibas a irte, ¿no? Te ibas a ir con los asgardianos y abandonar todo lo demás.

El chico bajó la mirada sin saber cómo responder.

—¿No es cierto? —presionó su madre.

—¿Querías que me fuera? —preguntó temeroso.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta levantó la mirada esperanzado, ansioso por recibir cualquier señal que le dijera que ella le diría que no, que no quería que se fuera.

—¿Qué importa? —respondió su madre tras unos segundos— sigues aquí, ¿no?

—Pero mi habitación…

—Nunca debió serlo pero Laufey insistió, pero ya no más. Ya no dormirás aquí, ni te acercarás a cualquiera de mis hijos, tampoco te dirigirás a mi o a Laufey de ningún modo.

El pequeño abrió bastante los ojos, quiso decir algo pero el nudo en la garganta se lo impidió.

—Si elegiste a Asgard, si no quieres ser uno de nosotros, entonces no lo serás, _kvikindi_.

—Yo no —quiso decir el pequeño pero era como si las palabras se confundieran en su lengua—, ¿alguna vez me has visto como a mis hermanos?

Farbauti se negó a responder, el chico entendió y se alejó corriendo. Ella sólo lo miró perderse de vista al doblar la esquina. Hacia varias décadas que Laufey dejó de preguntarle si odiaba al chico, dejó de hacerlo cuando él entendió que no era odio, sino algo quizá peor. Laufey era todo lo que todos decían de él, lo malo y lo peor, pero también lo bueno que casi nadie nunca mencionaba. El compromiso y la devoción eran dos cualidades que (sabía) nadie en los otros reinos asociaría con un jotun aún menos con el rey, pero Farbauti sabía mejor, tenía más de un dos milenios de prueba para afirmar que Laufey era eso, y más.

Farbauti sabía que ella también tenía esas cualidades, sólo que no en la medida que su esposo, porque ella era selectiva, ella no otorgaba su devoción a cualquiera, Laufey en cambio lo hacía con cualquiera de su gente, como todo buen rey, incluso con su hijo deforme que no murió por intervención de un asgardiano idiota.

Farbauti no era noble, lo sabía y no le avergonzaba, con los tiempos que vivían la nobleza y bondad eran aspectos casi negativos. Antes de la pérdida del Cofre ella pudo haberlo sido, pero ahora que su reino llevaba más de 300 años muriendo no podía darse ese lujo, si tenía que destruir a otros para asegurar el futuro de sus hijos, ella no dudaría, aún si era un producto malogrado de su cuerpo.

Muchos creían que los mortales aprendieron de los Æsir la tradición de abandonar a los bebés con pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero la verdad era que fue de ellos, los Æs en su cumbre de oro y gloria se jactaban de ser más civilizados que todos los demás, pero eso era porque habían pasado por encima de otros para lograrlo, aún así ellos (los jotnar) aprendieron que sólo los más fuertes valían porque sólo ellos podían contribuir en su sociedad, la fuerza de los jotnar radicaba en la fuerza individual y la fortaleza comunal, en donde uno daba y a cambio recibía. Un individuo débil no podía ayudar ni proteger a otros, por tanto no debía ser ayudado ni protegido.

No era crueldad lo que hacían con esos bebés, era bondad ser salvado de esa vida. Ymir así lo había dicho.

Pero Asgard tenía que ganar la guerra, Odín entrar donde no debía y decidir lo que no le correspondía, y su esposo respetar las leyes al pie de la letra. Él fue quien llevó al niño al templo, sin decirle nada sin mirarla siquiera; cuando ambos vieron al bebé después de nacer supieron lo que debía hacerse, ella sólo posó su mirada unos segundos, haciendo la paz con ella y el niño deforme, dándole su bendición y prometiéndole que estaría bien, que era mejor así.

El chico regresó, Laufey lo recibió, ahí fue donde salió a relucir la diferencia entre ella y él, Farbauti había renunciado al niño y no lo volvió a recibir, Laufey también había renunciado pero él sí lo aceptó porque la ley lo decía, no porque lo quisiera. Ahora, todos esos años después, a veces se preguntaba si su esposo no había desarrollado algún aprecio por el niño, lo había descubierto hablando con él del mismo modo que hablaba con Helblindi o Byleistr; también sabía que había tomado algunas acciones que cualquier otro consideraría excentricidades, como dar facilidades a Skyrmir para traer libros de regiones lejanas que sirvieran para la educación mágica del niño o darle libre acceso a los recursos del palacio para atenderlo.

Ella había sentido curiosidad por saber quién era el niño que ella rechazó, porque era difícil ignorarlo teniéndolo siempre alrededor. No siempre se alejaba cuando él aparecía, habían sido ya muchas veces las que no decía nada cuando el niño se acercaba mientras ella leía historias a alguno de sus hijos.

No lo odiaba, le tuvo resentimiento y desprecio por muchos años, en los que lo vio como un error, una muestra de deficiencia de su parte, cuando Byleistr nació esos sentimientos cesaron aunque no pasaron a ser algo mejor, simplemente cesaron, ni odio ni amor, algo parecido a la indiferencia.

Hasta hace unos días.

Le quedó claro que Laufey no lo mataría, pero parecía que ya lo había desconocido, no había hecho ninguna declaración oficial pero pidió a sus otros dos hijos que no le volvieran a llamar hermano. Sin la protección del rey, era probable que el chico no durara vivo por mucho tiempo. Pero a pesar de esa comprensión y que nuevamente sentía desprecio por él, no le alegraba.

Era una pena, pudieron haberle ahorrado esa vida hace tanto tiempo.

* * *

El pequeño jotun corrió sin pensar a dónde iba, sólo quería alejarse.

—Sabía que no estaba loco —escuchó una gruesa voz detrás suyo.

—Lo estás pero no estabas equivocado, sí era él —dijo alguien más delante de él.

Respiraba aprisa, por el esfuerzo que le significó la carrera y el nudo en su garganta, ahora había que agregarle el pánico que esas voces le provocaron. Su instinto le dijo desaparecer, lo intentó pero no logró nada, sólo que su respiración se complicara más al darse cuenta que estaba rodeado.

-¿Qué quieren?

A su pregunta los dos adultos rieron.

—Lo que muchos hemos querido por mucho tiempo —dijo uno de ellos—, que desaparezcas _kvikindi_.

Sin decir más uno estiró la mano para tratar de sujetarlo pero el chico lo esquivo sin mucha dificultad, su agilidad compensaba su falta de tamaño, había pasado mucho tiempo practicando esas evasiones en sus juegos con Byleistr. Sin embargo a pesar de los días que habían pasado no estaba completamente recuperado y cuando el segundo lo intentó tuvo éxito.

Cuando Skymir regresó esa tarde lo halló en el rincón atendiendo las nuevas heridas. No se comparaban a las que su padre le había causado pero no por eso dolían menos.

—Te lo dije —dijo Skyrmir no queriendo oírse como si reprochara al chico, pero era necesario—. Cualquiera que te vea tratará de hacer lo mismo.

El silencio del niño hizo clara la pregunta que no se atrevió a hacer. _¿Por qué?_

 _—_ Ya no tienes la protección del rey, con su ataque dio permiso a otros para que lo hagan también. Ahora sólo sólo te queda la protección de Ymir, y eso impedirá que te maten pero no que te hagan daño cada vez que puedan.

Se sintió peor todavía cuando lo oyó comenzar a llorar pero se repitió que era necesario que tuviera clara cuál era su nueva situación: un paria absoluto, si antes les importaba poco a todos ahora no les importaba nada, y la única cosa que evitaría que lo mataran era la silente ley de Ymir y que no murió 300 años atrás.

El pequeño jotun no se atrevió a decir nada, se limitó a revisar las nuevas heridas, aunque no podía hacer mucho por sí mismo; al ver esto, Skyrmir se acercó y le ayudó a vendar su brazo y su torso, en silencio, no había nada más qué decir.


	10. Décima

Décima

 _En el que es momento de que Helblindi, Byleistr y Laufey decidan._

—Esta vez fue Skogmo, Señor.

—¿De nuevo? Es el tercero, ¿qué hay de las otras regiones?

—No ha habido más de dos.

—Envíen una tropa, tienen toda la libertad de actuar como crean conveniente.

—Pero los asgardianos señor —murmuró Harek temeroso.

—¡Se lo buscan al atacarnos! —gruñó Laufey—, ¡largo!

El viejo jotun se alejó tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Laufey se quedó sólo en el salón, delante de él estaba uno de los mapas más completos de Jotunheim, sobre él había pequeñas figuras, esparcidas a lo largo de la superficie, señalaban en dónde se habían registrado ataques. No hubo castigo oficial por parte de Asgard, pero el que permitía era demasiado brutal, cualquier asgardiano que quisiera podía viajar a Jotunheim y matar jotnar a placer (cazar era la palabra que él usaría), una añeja práctica durante milenios pero que casi había desaparecido, sin embargo los reportes de ataques se habían incrementado considerablemente desde el asunto con Thor y Malekith.

Tenía demasiados asuntos de los cuales ocuparse, pero la tranquilidad que se respiraba en ese momento en el salón era algo que no había tenido en semanas y necesitaba desesperadamente. Permaneció en silencio, tratando de no pensar en nada pero pensando a la vez.

Escuchó la puerta ser abierta y cerrada, ni siquiera trató de ver quién era, sólo Farbauti se atrevía a entrar sin anunciarse, y sólo ella sabía cuánto necesitaba el silencio que en ese momento disfrutaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —murmuró al cabo de unos minutos.

La reina tomó asiento delante de él y lo vio atentamente con un gesto que él conocía bien.

—¿Dónde lo vieron ahora?

—En las cocinas, la armería, el templo, no hay sitio donde no lo hayan visto.

—¿De verdad lo vieron?

—No, pero han desaparecido muchas cosas, algo está tramando.

El rey soltó un suspiro, ése era otro problema qué agregar.

—¿Qué sugieres que haga?

Farbauti guardó silencio, Laufey sonrió.

—¿De verdad quieres que lo mate

—Si es la única solución.

—No lo dices en serio.

Farbauti soltó un suspiro, era la mejor solución y sí lo decía en serio, pero a sabiendas que no ocurriría, en el fondo ella no quería que ocurriera. Matar a su hijo menor sería una atrocidad en ese momento, no ocurrió cuando fue un bebé ahora era demasiado tarde para eso.

—Pero tenemos que hacer algo.

—Hay cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse.

—Ya lo sé, pero hay que hacer algo, su presencia está alterando más la vida en el palacio.

—¿Quieres que lo expulse de la ciudad?

—También sería opción —contestó ella, a sabiendas que él no lo haría.

—He estado pensando en eso —declaró Laufey y se puso de pie—, le preguntaré a Skyrmir si quiere adoptarlo.

Farbauti no pudo contener su expresión de sorpresa, ésa era una solución perfecta. Aunque no era un proceso habitual en Jotunheim, había algunos registros, una familia cedía a un niño a otra por distintas razones, al hacerlo se consideraba un nuevo comienzo para el niño, lo que en el caso del pequeño jotun sería la perfecta solución para todos sus problemas: se deshacían de él y el niño podría tener una posibilidad de tener una mejor vida.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando él regrese, ha ido a Skomsvoll, regresará en dos semanas.

—Es demasiado tiempo.

—Es lo que hay —replicó el rey irritado.

Ella sólo bufó. Sus hijos y en general los habitantes del palacio padecían la presencia del _kvikindi_ , sus esporádicas apariciones alteraban a algunos y hacían que los supersticiosos hablaran de viejos mitos asociados con el fin del mundo, desgraciadamente no estaba tan alejado de la realidad; el chico los había condenado, y aunque era una verdad que sólo unos cuantos sabían, el que Laufey lo hubiera atacado había mandado el mensaje que el chico ya no era parte de la familia real, y ahora cualquiera que quisiera podía atacarlo, el reto estaba en poderlo atrapar.

Laufey vio a su esposa, había muchas preocupaciones que compartían, principalmente sus hijos. Aparentemente Helblindi había tomado bien el anuncio de que el hijo menor ya no era su hermano, sólo había preguntado qué era lo que él podía hacer para ayudar a mejorar la situación del reino. En cambio Byleistr hizo muchas más preguntas (no le dijeron que el chico había arruinado la posibilidad de recuperar el Cofre), pero sólo le respondieron algunas, respuestas que generaron más preguntas. Laufey no se había dado cuenta de cuánto el _kvikindi_ había enseñado al menor de sus hijos, con esa endemoniada costumbre de hacer demasiadas preguntas y hasta algunos trucos.

—¿Y mientras qué hacemos con él?

—Nada, deja que haga lo que pueda, conoce los límites y en cuanto cruce alguno, intervendré.

Farbauti asintió convencida y salió, el rey permaneció sólo unos minutos más. Después la siguió, había un reino (moribundo y decadente) qué dirigir.

* * *

Era casi de noche, Helblindi practicaba en el gran patio de armas, atacaba con furia el dummy de prácticas. Sus brazos aún eran cortos pero era capaz de sostener un hacha con destreza, su maestro de armas le había dicho que con el paso de los años podía llegar a dominar todas las armas, hazaña de la que sólo los mejores guerreros jotnar podían jactarse.

Había destrozado seis desde lo ocurrido con Asgard, desde ese día se había anidado en él una mezcla de furia y miedo. Le enojaba todo lo que el Reino Eterno había hecho a Jotunheim, no entendía cómo se habían atrevido a robar el Cofre sabiendo lo importante que era para su reino, y a pesar de que ahora podían verse las consecuencias, no lo devolvían. Él era muy pequeño pero recordaba cómo era el reino antes de la guerra contra Asgard, y le enfurecía que Byleistr sólo lo conociera como era ahora.

También tenía miedo, por el presente pero más por el futuro, no sabía qué pasaría con Jotunheim en mil o más años, y (aunque no quería reconocerlo) le aterraba pensar que quizá nunca llegara a ser rey.

Soltó un poderoso golpe que partió uno de los brazos de la figura con la que peleaba. Siguió golpeándolo hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo hermano mayor?

El príncipe heredero lanzó su hacha en la dirección de donde vino la voz. El pequeño jotun la esquivó sin problema desapareciendo, se dijo que lo había tomado por sorpresa y que por eso lo había atacado.

—Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte…

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó Helblindi.

—Hablar contigo.

—No quiero hablar contigo —declaró el mayor.

—Espera, espera —llamó el otro, casi desesperado— ¡mira, mira! te traje esto.

El pequeño jotun colocó tres pequeños bultos envueltos en tela azul delante de Helblindi.

—¡Sætur!, ¡dulces de Alfheim! —exclamó sonriente—, ¡tus favoritos!

—Sé lo que son —murmuró el mayor.

Helblindi los vio con desinterés, aunque su boca comenzó a salivar, la última vez que había comido uno de ésos fue casi 150 años atrás.

—¿De dónde los robaste?

El menor no se dejó intimidar por la acusación.

—De las habitaciones de Harek, no los iba a comer, además tenía más ¿recuerdas cuando le robábamos?

Por un momento el príncipe heredero sonríe, las memorias de las travesuras que cometían juntos antes de Byleistr aún están frescas en su cabeza pero hace que la sonrisa desaparezca.

—No los quiero, tampoco quiero hablar contigo, largo.

El pequeño jotun siente como si lo hubieran golpeado, ha oído esa palabra más veces en las últimas semanas que en toda su vida y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, esperaba que los dulces sirvieran pero no está dispuesto a rendirse.

—Sólo un momento, sólo una pregunta.

—¿Qué? —espeta Helblindi.

—¿Me odias?

La pregunta era simple pero la implicación enorme.

Ahora que su madre y los demás eran plenamente hostiles con él, y que las ausencias de Skyrmir eran más largas (dejándole ver que tampoco quería nada qué ver con él) se encontraba complemente solo, y aunque antes no tenía mucha compañía, ahora el pequeño jotun estaba desesperado por escuchar que alguien no lo detestaba.

—Padre dijo que no debía hablar contigo —declaró el mayor y comenzó a alejarse.

—¡Seguimos robándole a Harek aún cuando Padre lo prohibió!, ¿¡ahora eres un hijo obediente!?

Helblindi se giró de nuevo hacia su hermano, sorprendido, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba confrontarlo, antes aceptaba todo lo que le decía sin replicar, aún cuando reñían, aunque claro, antes era casi todo juego. Antes todo era muy distinto.

—Soy el príncipe heredero de Jotunheim, debo ser un hijo obediente, por mi reino, mis padres y mi hermano.

El menor inclinó la cabeza, no notó cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, Helblindi no le dijo que lo odiaba pero reconocía sólo a un hermano. Ya sabía que lo había hecho a un lado cuando Byeistr pudo jugar con él, pero no le había dolido tanto como en ese momento.

—¡Eres un tonto! —gritó el pequeño—, ¿por qué me dijiste tantas veces que me querías si me ibas a cambiar por Byleistr?, ¿por qué me prometiste que siempre me ayudarías si no lo ibas a hacer? —murmuró al tope de sus pulmones, ésas y muchas otras preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, nunca antes le había reclamado a su hermano mayor el haberse olvidado de él.

Helblindi sintió la conocida culpa que le había carcomido durante años, que aunque cada vez era menor, solía estar presente, pero el enojo que sentía un momento atrás regresó y creció. Rápidamente tomó las manos del menor que lo vio con terror, las lágrimas se detuvieron.

—'blindi? —preguntó con voz entrecortada.

—¿De verdad quieres oírlo? —siseó el mayor y acercó al otro hacia él— todos dicen que eres tonto, tienen razón. Sí te desprecio y mucho, por tu culpa perdimos el Cofre, por tu culpa Madre no fue la misma, por tu culpa se burlaban de mi, por tu culpa Byleistr quiere aprender magia.

El pequeño jotun comenzó a llorar de nuevo, su mente estaba tan agitada que ni siquiera pudo concentrarse para desaparecer.

—¿Hermano? —dijo en un murmullo.

—No eres mi hermano, kvikindi.

Helblindi lo soltó y el chico cayó de rodillas. El mayor se alejó corriendo, el otro permaneció ahí por bastante tiempo hasta que escuchó voces de soldados que se acercaban y se fue antes de que lo vieran.

Mientras se acomodaba en su cama improvisada en el rincón de la biblioteca, el pequeño jotun estaba convencido que al otro día buscaría a Byleistr, su soledad ya era insoportable. Antes de quedarse dormido recordó las últimas palabras de Helblindi, comenzó a llorar y su decisión se tambaleó, ¿y si ocurría lo mismo con su hermano menor?

No podría soportar escuchar que Byleistr también lo odiaba.

* * *

Lo que no esperaba era que Byleistr sí quería verlo. Después de la negativa de sus padres para explicarle lo que había pasado y responder a todas sus preguntas, el más pequeño de los príncipes decidió buscar él mismo las respuestas.

Preguntar para saber fue una de las cosas que había aprendido del segundo hijo, otra fue que cuando nadie respondía ésas preguntas, él debía buscar las respuestas por cuenta propia, aunque se metiera en problemas haciéndolo.

La biblioteca era territorio prohibido por orden de su padre, pero si Byleistr Laufeyson era algo, era necio y cuando comprendió que no tenía posibilidades de encontrar a su hermano, decidió ir al único sitio donde era seguro que lo encontraría. En realidad había otro lugar pero habían pasado casi 40 años desde la última vez que pudo entrar al salón abandonado donde su hermano se refugiaba ocasionalmente.

Fue a la biblioteca, por fortuna Skyrmir no estaba ahí porque estaba de viaje, y ahí esperó, miró alrededor, ese sitio hasta no hace mucho había sido un lugar en el que ambos se divertían.

Se estaba quedando dormido cuando escuchó ruido en un extremo del salón entre dos enormes libreros, se puso de pie y con cautela se acercó. De pronto su hermano apareció y ambos se quedaron paralizados, viéndose entre sí.

El pequeño jotun retrocedió asustado, era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera Skyrmir entraba a la biblioteca, al comprender que se trataba de Byleistr se tranquilizó y sonrió.

—Hola —saludó, esperanzado que su hermano estuviera ahí para hablar, tal vez jugar.

—Hola —replicó Byleistr, sentía como si hubiera pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo vio, habían sido sólo unas semanas pero lo vio diferente, notó algunas heridas y otras marcas que parecían ser de golpes, se preguntó si comía seguido.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba buscándote.

El mayor sintió cómo su corazón se sobresaltaba, trató de no sonreír.

—¿Para qué?

—Quería hablar contigo, te he buscado por todos lados, no te encontré, supuse que aquí podía encontrarte.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Por qué madre y padre están tan enojados?, ¿qué hiciste?

El mayor inclinó la cabeza, se preguntó si debía decirle la verdad pero decidió hacerlo, Byleistr siempre detestó que le mintieran y si quería asegurar su compañía, estaba seguro que era mejor con la verdad.

-¿Es verdad que ayudaste al asgardiano a escapar?

-Sí -respondió débilmente y bajó la mirada, se preparó para un reclamo o un intento de atacarlo como había sido común los últimos días.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el hermano menor.

El pequeño jotun levantó la vista lentamente, sorprendido de que Byleistr no pareciera molesto sino más bien curioso. Helblindi y todos los demás habían enfurecido porque por su culpa no habían podido recuperar el Cofre, a Byeistr ni siquiera parecía importarle.

—Padre amenazó con matarlo, no podía dejarlo, es mi amigo.

—Entiendo.

Ambos sabían que eso no era cierto, aún antes de que todo eso pasara sus vidas eran muy distintas y por eso ninguno podía ponerse en el lugar de otro.

—¿Quieres jugar?

Byleistr asintió entusiasmado, echaba de menos esos juegos, Helblindi ya casi nunca jugaba con él, y no era lo mismo jugar con sus otros amigos que con su hermano, ellos no tenían magia, ni esa habilidad para inventar historias y juegos. Byleistr miró alrededor, no había nada con qué jugar. Estaba a punto de comentarlo cuando vio que su hermano corría a esconderse, y con una gran sonrisa se dio a la tarea de buscarlo. Siempre era más divertido así, él era demasiado grande y siempre lo descubría rápidamente, además el otro era experto en buscar escondites. Después de una hora, los dos reían recordando las veces que habían jugado lo mismo, estaban cansados pero Byleistr no quería irse, y evidentemente el otro no quería que se fuera.

—Skyrmir tiene un tablero de Hftafl ¿quieres jugar?

Byleistr asintió de inmediato, su hermano le había enseñado bien y aunque nunca le había ganado, había aprendido lo suficiente como para derrotar a Helblindi siempre.

El pequeño jotun extendió el tablero y colocó las piezas, jugaron una partida con el resultado de siempre, cuando comenzaron la segunda, Byleistr le preguntó cómo era antes el reino. Él tampoco sabía cómo era el Jotunheim que Helblindi y sus padres recordaban, y el que él conoció antes del nacimiento de Byleistr no era muy diferente a como era ahora, sin embargo había preguntado a su padre, hermano mayor y a Skyrmir, también había leído, lo suficiente como para darse una idea.

Le narró todo lo que recordaba y Byleistr cerraba los ojos en momentos para imaginárselo, el juego finalmente terminó con el resultado de siempre.

—¿Otro? —preguntó el pequeño jotun esperanzado.

—¡Claro! —replicó Byleistr, sabía que su madre lo estaría buscando para ese momento, pero el príncipe decidió quedarse.

—¿Recuerdas cuando jugamos en el pasillo?

Los dos rieron, esa vez Helblindi los vio y se acercó, trató de aprender pero nunca entendió las reglas básicas y los dos menores ganaron fácilmente. Esos recuerdos llevaron a otros, llegó el punto que se olvidaron del juego, y reían casi al borde del llanto.

—Y pensar que iba a irme con Thor —musitó el pequeño jotun limpiándose las lágrimas, las primeras en mucho tiempo que eran causadas por la risa—, iba a echar esto mucho de menos.

Byleistr dejó de reír y frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿Te ibas a ir?

—Sï, Thor dijo que me iría con él pero no tuvo tiempo para decirle al Padre-de-Todo.

—¿Ibas a dejarnos?

La sonrisa del mayor desapareció cuando reconoció el tono molesto de su hermano. No supo qué decir.

—Entonces es verdad —murmuró Byleistr—, padre me dio el papel que me dejaste, pensé que no era de verdad, que sólo era para convencerme de que no te buscara. Ibas a irte —dijo decepcionado—, ¿por qué?

La pregunta hizo que el chico se enojara.

—¿Por qué?, ¿para qué me quedaba?, _¡Kvikindi, kvikindi!_ —dijo levantando la voz como si gritara—, ¿sabes cuándo fue la última vez que alguien me llamó por mi nombre?

—¿Y sólo por eso ibas a irte?

—¿A qué me quedaba?, ¿quién me iba a extrañar?

—Yo —respondió Byleistr con un hilo de voz.

El hijo menor frunció el ceño y dio un golpe sobre el tablero desperdigando las piezas.

—¿Byla? —preguntó tímidamente el pequeño jotun.

—¡No me llames así! —gritó Byleistr—, ¡padre tenía razón!, ¡él y madre y Helblindi! No eres como nosotros, no eres un jotun de verdad.

Byleistr se puso de pie y salió azotando la puerta, el otro chico se quedó petrificando, procesando lo que acababa de pasar, y lo que significaba para él. No perdió ni un segundo, corrió detrás de su hermano.

—¡Byleistr, espera, hermano!

Byleistr ya estaba en uno de los pasillos principales, al escuchar al otro se detuvo y se giró hacia él.

—No soy tu hermano.

—Byla… —dijo el más pequeño en un tono casi suplicante.

—¡No!, ¡te dije que no me llames así! _kvikindi._

Byleistr empujó sin mucha fuerza a su hermano, pero claro que dada la diferencia de estaturas y fuerzas, terminó por lanzarlo contra uno de los muros. El pequeño jotun estaba pasmado, y levantó la vista hacia su hermano, quien miró de inmediato hacia otro lado y se alejó.

El chico se puso de pie y vio en la dirección que Byleistr había desaparecido, su mente no estaba alerta, y no reaccionó a tiempo cuando alguien le tomó ambas manos.

—¡Miren qué tenemos aquí! —dijo una voz gruesa.

El pequeño jotun giró la mirada pero casi al mismo tiempo su vista se oscureció a causa del golpe que recibió.

* * *

Laufey creía que nada podía ser peor, pero le irritó ver que estaba equivocado. El kvikindi decidió buscar a sus hermanos, y Helblindi (como podía esperar de él) lo rechazó de inmediato, su primogénito le dijo todo lo que había pasado. Con Byleistr fue un poco más difícil pero al final, entre lágrimas de enojo, el menor también le contó todo, y como imaginó, le entristeció más de lo que le enojó. No le sorprendía, los lazos y la familia eran unas de las cosas más importantes para su hijo menor, y saber que su hermano iba a renegar de todo eso le hacía sentirse profundamente traicionado.

Por su parte, Helblindi siempre se había debatido entre su papel de heredero y de hermano, y Laufey sabía lo difícil que había sido para él rechazar a un hermano para consagrarse al otro. Porque lo había hecho debatirse entre su deber de protección que debía honrar algún día como rey, y ser el primogénito de Jotunheim, lo que implicaba rechazar todo lazo con el miembro defectuoso de la familia, el mismo que había querido desde que nació.

Nada de eso era fácil, no le cabía duda, para ninguno de sus hijos… ni siquiera para el segundo. Al parecer, después de que vieron a Byleistr atacarlo, dieron por hecho que estaba bien hacerlo y sin Skyrmir, el chico no había tenido un descanso desde entonces, nadie veía por él y sólo dependía de su habilidad para mantenerse a salvo. Era lógico que los ataques no se hicieran esperar, todos los que sabían culpaban al chico de la pérdida del Cofre, y los que no, simplemente vaciaban su frustración por lo mismo. A pesar de eso, le sorprendía que la ley de Ymir se impusiera y nadie le hubiera atacado con salvajismo, a pesar de todo, se medían en la violencia que le infringían.

Pero claro que siendo el defectuoso jotun que era, el chico requirió asistencia, y nadie se animó a dársela, hasta que fue el mismo Laufey quien lo llevó a los sanadores, y aún así casi todos se negaron, sólo Ingelaug lo atendió.

Esa situación se había repetido en dos ocasiones.

El rey podía sentir el reclamo silente de Farbauti, y ver la duda en los ojos de sus hijos y sus súbditos, cuestionándole por qué lo hacía. Él se hizo esa misma pregunta, pero no pudo respondérsela.

Cuando ocurrió por tercera vez, Ingelaug lo atendió de nuevo, pero le dijo que no lo haría de nuevo, aún la amenazara con ejecución, no lo haría. Él decidió no esperar más a Skyrmir, y le envió el mensaje, proponiéndole la adopción del chico, explicándole que a ese paso, el niño moriría por la falta de atención.

Skyrmir respondió con una negativa, y Laufey no pudo culparlo. Entendía su posición, su hijo Rögnvaldr había muerto defendiendo el Cofre durante la guerra, y se había hecho cargo del chico a su memoria. Saber que ese mismo chico era el culpable de haberlo perdido, sin duda bastaba para no querer tener nada que ver con él.

—Señor —le llamó un guardia.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó pero no esperó respuesta—, ¿dónde?

—El ala norte Su Majestad.

—Estúpido.

La cuarta vez.

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde el evento con Asgard, como era de esperarse Malekith no había vuelto a asomar su detestable cabeza, Odin no se había pronunciado en ningún sentido pero seguía permitiendo las incursiones de sus hombres a Jotunheim, habían comenzado a llegar grupos de desplazados, huyendo del terror de esas _cacerías_. Byleistr estaba deprimido, Helblindi furioso, Farbauti tan inamovible como siempre, y el causante de todo, yaciendo herido en algún rincón.

Sólo había una solución, no para todo pero sí para resolver varios problemas.

Tras repasar varias veces el pensamiento no halló otra opción. Se puso de pie, tomó la tela que cubría la mesa a su lado y avanzó con paso decidido hacia el lugar mencionado, varios lo vieron pasar, y la mayoría sabía a dónde iba, entre ellos su esposa e hijos. Sólo Farbauti lo siguió.

—No puedes seguir haciendo esto —le dijo ella.

—Lo sé.

La reina lo siguió hasta el pasillo en que, entre manchas de sangre en el muro, el chico yacía inconsciente; la violencia constante, la falta de alimento suficiente y atención habían hecho mella en el niño, Farbauti dio un paso para acercarse pero se detuvo, Laufey sí se acercó y se inclinó a su lado, lo envolvió con la tela que llevaba y lo tomó en brazos, se alejó. Farbauti lo volvió a seguir, Helblindi, Byleistr y varios más los vieron pasar, nadie les dijo nada.

Él no fue hacia el salón de sanadores, ni a las habitaciones, ni a la biblioteca, fue a los establos. Farbauti se le adelantó y se plantó delante suyo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Lo que debí hacer yo mismo hace 300 años.

Escuchó a su esposa pasar saliva pero no hizo nada por detenerlo, lo vio tomar su montura personal, un oso de Ulborg, montarlo y agitar las riendas con fuerza, alejándose rápidamente.

La reina permaneció ahí por mucho tiempo más, en silencio, repitiendo las palabras que dijo aquella vez cuando envió a su segundo hijo a su muerte.


	11. Undécima

Undécima

 _En el que todo es como debió haber sido (o así creyeron), y finalmente conocemos el nombre del pequeño jotun, el viejo y el nuevo._

Laufey no se detuvo sino hasta muchos kilómetros lejos de la ciudad. Ahí desmontó y miró alrededor, era una planicie sin otra cosa que montículos dispersos de nieve, una fuerte tormenta se había desatado poco después de que salió de la ciudad. Claro que no le molestaba, ni siquiera al oso que hasta parecía disfrutar los vientos helados que barrían la planicie, pero el pequeño bulto en sus brazos había comenzado a temblar casi en cuanto salió del palacio, la tela que le envolvía no le ofrecía mucho abrigo; no le sorprendía, el clima era idóneo para un jotun adulto, pero no expondría a ninguno de sus hijos.

Para ese momento el oso se había echado sobre su costado, emitía gruñidos denotando lo mucho que disfrutaba estar ahí. Su nombre era Núpr, y era sin duda la criatura más irascible que había conocido, perfecta para ser su montura personal pero demasiado complicada, sólo unos cuantos podían acercársele sin riesgo de ser mordidos, uno de los encargados de los establos que cuidaba de él, dos de los generales más viejos, el mismo Laufey y sus hijos, los tres. El rey jotun puso al niño en el piso, a un costado del animal, era el único sitio que podía fungir como refugio contra las ráfagas de viento.

Todos creían que se había llevado al chico para matarlo, y así estaba bien, porque si su plan funcionaba sería mejor para todos creer que el kvikindi estaba muerto.

Si no, Laufey no quería pensar en eso, tendría que matarlo él mismo. No se consideraba alguien supersticioso pero si lo hacía, quebraría una de las reglas más sagradas, y suponía que a Ymir no le importarían las condiciones, un crimen era un crimen.

El chico se sacudió débilmente, estaba muy malherido, a ese paso sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que muriera, no en ese momento, no por esas heridas pero pronto ocurriría si las cosas seguían de ese modo.

Como Farbauti, él no odiaba a su hijo, aún lo veía como un defecto pero no le profesaba la indiferencia que ella le tenía, había tratado de despreciarlo y negarlo, pero no pudo. La vida hubiera sido distinta si él no fuera rey, así habría podido darle un lugar verdadero y reconocer sus indudables talentos, no los promedio de los jotnar pero el niño tenía sus propios atributos, se había dado cuenta. Pero el trono de Jotunheim se imponía, y como tal, no podía glorificar a alguien como ese hijo defectuoso.

Lo observó por algunos minutos, pensando en cuántas cosas pudo haber hecho si hubiera sido un jotun normal, con su mente brillante y su seid, o si Jotunheim fuera más tolerante; pero eso siempre fue algo imposible.

—¡Guardián! —gritó al cielo— Sé que puedes oírme, llama a tu rey, dile que demando verlo. Dile que debe pagar su deuda.

No tenía la certeza que el guardián de Asgard le prestara atención, y si lo hacía, que cumpliera su petición. Se sentó recargando la espalda contra Núpr, tomó nuevamente al niño y lo sostuvo mientras esperaba la respuesta de Asgard. Le descubrió un poco el rostro, contempló las marcas de violencia y las que él le había heredado. No importaba lo defectuoso y deforme, ni lo que había hecho, ese niño seguía siendo su hijo.

Se puso de pie cuando sintió la peculiar atmósfera previa a la activación del Bifröst, la había visto muy pocas veces pero se la había grabado bien; después vino la luz multicolor. Cuando la luz desapareció vio a Odin montando su caballo de seis patas.

—¿Qué quieres Laufey? —gritó Odin, los vientos de la tormenta habían cesado casi en su totalidad—, ¿cómo puedes tener el descaro de demandar verme después de lo que hiciste?, ¿qué deuda tengo contigo?

El gigante no estaba equivocado, Odin no estaba ahí porque él lo había llamado, sino por su orgullo. Ningún asgardiano toleraría la idea de estar en deuda con un jotun.

—Jamás dije que conmigo, Padre-de-Todo, con él.

Colocó el pequeño bulto en el piso, Odin se mostró confundido, desmontó y se acercó con cautela, descubrió la tela y retrocedió.

—¿Qué barbaridad es ésta?

—¿Qué esperabas?, ¿que lo recibiríamos con los brazos abiertos después de lo que hizo?

—Pero esto

—Te lo dije esa vez, lo condenaste a una vida miserable en ese entonces, y lo hiciste una segunda vez al no detenerte a pensar en las consecuencias de tu ceguera.

Odin estaba furioso y arrepentido, no concebía cómo los jotnar podía haber sido tan crueles y lo estaba con él mismo por no haber tratado de hacer más para asegurarse que el niño estaba bien.

—Dijiste que viviría.

—Y ha vivido, está vivo, pero sólo gracias a Ymir. Nadie lo va a matar pero tampoco nadie lo va a ayudar, Si no haces algo, morirá de cualquier modo, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

—Eres su padre

—Pero también soy rey, y Asgard me ha obligado a elegir a quién debo proteger, y él no es uno de ellos.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Ya te lo dije, paga tu deuda con él.

Laufey creó una cuchilla de hielo, Odin se puso en guardia pero el jotun no lo atacó sino que clavó el arma a un lado del niño.

—Llévalo contigo o mátalo, si no lo llevas, será más piadoso si lo matas.

—No puedo.

—Salvó la vida de tu hijo a costa de un gran riesgo para él, tu vástago le prometió llevarlo con él y tú no sólo no preguntaste, tampoco fuiste capaz de pensar más allá, de qué pasaría con él.

—¿Quieres que críe un jotun en Asgard?

—Jamás dije que tú lo hicieras, tendrá menos problemas si no lo haces tú, no me cabe duda.

—No puedo —repitió el rey asgardiano.

—Mátalo entonces.

—¿De verdad es lo que quieres?

—No

Odín no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera consideró tomar el cuchillo de hielo, portaba a Gugnir, sería más rápido, más misericordioso, sólo que no lo sería.

—Lo llevaré conmigo, es un cambia formas, sé que estará bien a donde decida dejarlo, su vida será más sencilla.

—Es un jotun deforme, cambiaformas, usuario de seid y miembro de la casa real, su vida jamás será sencilla.

El asgardiano estuvo de acuerdo en eso, se inclinó y tomó al niño, jamás pensó que viviría para ver un jotun tan ligero.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Laufey recordó cuánto tiempo habían pasado él y Farbauti eligiendo el nombre, cuando esperaban con entusiasmo el nacimiento.

—No importa, nadie lo ha usado en mucho tiempo para nombrarlo, todos lo llaman _kvikindi._

 _—_ _Kvikindi_ —repitió Odin, _criatura, adefesio,_ no le sorprendió.

Los reyes subieron sobre sus respectivas monturas, se miraron una última vez, eso no era ninguna clase de tregua ni disculpa ni nada cercano al inicio de un restablecimiento de relaciones, en ningún momento dejaron ver al otro como su enemigo.

Laufey palmeó la cabeza del Núpr, que veía con hambre al caballo de Odin. El asgardiano agitó las riendas, levantó la mirada al cielo, a punto de llamar a Heimdall.

—Lotpr —dijo Laufey antes de que Odin desapareciera—, su nombre es Lotpr.

El rey gigante hizo que su montura echara a andar, aunque sus pensamientos siguieron con su hijo. Farbauti había elegido el nombre, en honor a un antepasado de Laufey, el rey jotun fundador de Utgard. En ese entonces ella creía que sería una bendición y una promesa de que el niño haría grandes cosas, cuando quedó claro que el producto del embarazo no sería normal, ella quiso cambiar de idea, incluso se negó a nombrarlo pero Laufey decidió mantener el nombre elegido.

—Aprisa —espoleó al oso y lo hizo correr, deseoso de alejarse tan pronto como fuera posible de ahí.

* * *

Odin llamó al guardián del Bifröst, quien lo activo. Sujetando con fuerza su nueva carga, y una vez que llegó al observatorio del Bifröst vio a Heimdall.

—Un mal presagio Su Majestad —le dijo el guardián cuando llegó—, ¿a dónde debo enviarlo?, ¿en dónde lo dejará?

Odín percibió el desprecio en su tono, no fue necesario verlo para saber que veía al pequeño bulto con irritación. Heimdall fue uno de los más insistentes en una rápida represalia hacia los jotnar, pero Odin decidió en contra, como rey sabía que no había peor castigo que la comprensión de saber que estaban condenados. A pesar de su diplomática decisión, aún había mucha rabia contra el reino de hielo, y decidió no decir nada en contra de las incursiones que se realizaban desde ese día, ni de las sangrientas actividades que los asgardianos realizaban, Heimdall no podía ir a vengarse, pero sin duda estaba encantado de enviar a todos los que se lo pedían.

El rey se preguntó a dónde, lo miró de nuevo, la culpa y el remordimiento le hizo desistirse de enviarlo a Alfheim y Vanaheim, supuso que sería idóneo que se quedara en Asgard, debía buscar una familia en las afueras de la ciudad.

—No he pensado en eso —murmuró pensativo.

—No digan tonterías —interrumpió Frigga entrando al observatorio—, no es momento para eso, déjame verlo.

Odin abrazó al niño con fuerza, tratando de imponer su voluntad, pero bastó una mirada de la reina para que su decisión flaqueara y se lo entregará, ella ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de bajar del caballo.

Frigga se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban cuando recibió al pequeño bulto de las manos de su esposo, no era muy grande ni pesaba demasiado, una pequeña mano azul se asomaba de entre la tela, no se movía, pasó saliva, bien podía ser un cadáver. Lo acunó del mismo modo que hizo con Thor, y le descubrió con lentitud, peleando contra el desprecio que se había acumulado hacia los de su raza.

Al verlo sintió cómo sus rodillas temblaban y se doblaban bajo su peso, Odin brincó de su caballo y se apresuró a su lado. Desde antes de lo ocurrido con Thor, había visualizado a alguien que le acompañaría a lo largo de su vida, no tenía claro quién era sólo sabía que pronto llegaría alguien para estar al lado de su hijo, y ocupar un lugar muy importante en sus vidas. Ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos, supo que ese acompañante había llegado.

Odin soltó un suspiro resignado cuando comprobó que su esposa estaba bien, al verla abrazando al niño, al contemplar su gesto y el modo en que lo veía, supo que la decisión ya estaba tomada, incluso antes de que él le dijera a dónde y a qué iba, y quién era el niño, ella ya había decidido que se quedarían con él.

No podía decir que estuviera satisfecho con la decisión ni que le entusiasmara tener un hijo adoptivo jotun, mucho menos que ése hijo fuera uno de Laufey, pero las visiones de Frigga nunca se habían equivocado, y aunque él jamás quiso entender los modos de la magia (a pesar de ser usuario de seid), sabía lo mucho que esas visiones se ligaban a la voluntad de las Nornas y lo poco que él podía hacer contra ellas.

—Espera por Eir, lo llevaremos de inmediato, no te canses —le dijo Odin cuando vio el brillo dorado de su seid.

Ella negó con la cabeza y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del pequeño, sin dejar de infundirle seid de sanación soltó un suspiró.

—Sí, tenemos que llevarlo con Eir, su estado es más delicado de lo que pensé. ¡Qué criaturas tan salvajes son los jotnar! Primero iban a permitir que muriera, ¿y ahora esto?

Frigga ardía de rabia al ver las condiciones del pequeño jotun, se preguntó cómo habría sido la vida para él si Odin no lo hubiera devuelto,si hubiera crecido con ellos, y agradeció a las Nornas por esa segunda oportunidad, podría revertir lo que no pudo ser.

El chico de pronto se movió, sacando a los reyes de sus pensamientos. La infusión de seid sin duda había reanimado el propio, que debía estar casi agotado. El pequeño jotun levantó débilmente una mano para colocarla sobre su pecho, donde la dejó caer, exhausto, después trató de abrir los ojos, Frigga y Odin se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos y sin saber qué decir o hacer si el chico recuperaba la consciencia.

Ambos vieron los párpados moverse lentamente y mostrar un par de ojos rojos, los cuales recorrieron los rostros de ambos reyes. Odin giró la vista de inmediato, luchando contra el instinto de atacar cada vez que veía a un jotun de frente. Frigga por su parte fue capaz de mantenerse mirándolo, aunque con cierto esfuerzo, sonrió.

—Hola pequeño —musitó dándole confianza y esperando que no reaccionara con temor al encontrarse con desconocidos.

Pero el chico ni siquiera se movió, la contempló largamente y vino la reacción más sorpresiva que cualquiera de los tres presentes hubiera esperado, la piel azul cambió a un pálido rosado, y los ojos rojos pasaron a ser verdes. El chico, los reyes y el guardián se miraron por algunos segundos, después el cambiaformas perdió de nuevo la consciencia y su aspecto regresó al natural.

—Hay que llevarlo con Eir —declaró Frigga.

Tomó la tela que cubría al niño y la lanzó lejos con un gesto de desagrado, después se quitó una de mantas que formaban parte de su túnica, lo cubrió con ella, y aseguró al niño entre sus brazos.

Odin extendió ambas manos para ayudarla pero ella ya estaba de pie antes de que él lo hiciera, y fue más allá, montó a Osviv y sujetó las riendas.

—¿Qué esperas? tenemos que llevarlo de inmediato. Su vida no corre peligro pero si perdemos tiempo no le haremos ningún favor.

Odin recordó vagamente a la Frigga que llegó de Vanaheim para ser su esposa, era una tímida y delicada princesa criada para ser consorte de un rey, su conducta y maneras eran dignas de una futura reina, pero Asgard nunca fue sólo salones dorados, lujos y finezas, así que invariablemente llegó el momento que la cultura guerrera asgardiana contagió a la princesa vanir, y desde ese entonces podía comparársele con cualquier valquiria. Su energía, arrojo y valentía le dieron una posición aún más sólida entre la sociedad Æsir.

Al verla sobre la montura, sujetando con una mano las riendas y con el otro al niño, Odin rió con una gran carcajada.

—Vamos entonces mi reina —replicó olvidando por un momento el suceso, la adopción silente de su nuevo hijo jotun.

Él montó detrás de ella y tomó las riendas para que Frigga pudiera sujetar al niño, después hizo correr a Osviv a lo largo del puente arcoiris. Sabía que no necesitaba decir nada a Heimdall, que lo que había pasado ahí sólo se quedaría entre ellos.

* * *

En Jotunheim, Laufey fue recibido por silencio, todos callaban a su paso. Comprendió que su plan había funcionado, todos en el palacio (y pronto en toda Utgard) creerían que había matado al _kvikindi_. Nadie se atrevería a juzgarlo, de hecho, estaba seguro que muchos festejarían, porque hizo lo que muchos pensaron pero nadie se atrevió.

Ahora que los había liberado de tan desagradable presencia, se habría ganado un nuevo respeto de parte de su gente. Dudaba que alguien quisiera confrontarlo por su decisión, por violar la voluntad de Ymir, era de esa clase de cosas que nadie mencionaba, pero en el fondo querían que pasara.

—Lo hiciste —dijo Farbauti cuando entró a las habitaciones reales.

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Él no hizo nada por confirmarle o negarle, no tenía ánimos de eso, aún menos cuando vio que sus hijos estaban ahí.

—¿ _Lagr_? —preguntó Helblindi.

—Ya no más —replicó la reina.

—¿Padre? —ahora fue turno de Byleistr.

Pero Laufey no respondió, agitó una mano generando una pequeña ventisca, un movimiento característico cuando estaba por perder el control e indicaba a otros que se mantuvieran lejos. Los príncipes retrocedieron, la reina no hizo ningún intento por acercarse.

El rey gigante salió de la habitación, sin un destino ni un pensamiento concreto, de hecho no había nada claro en su mente, sólo una cosa, el convencimiento de que, aunque no había ocurrido en verdad, su segundo hijo estaba muerto para él.

* * *

El caballo de seis patas corrió a toda prisa a lo largo de la calzada que conectaba el Bifröst con el palacio real, no era una vista habitual ver a ambos reyes cruzar la ciudad, muchos se preguntaron qué era lo que pasaba pero nadie se atrevió a detenerlos.

Una vez en el palacio, Odin avanzó a toda prisa con Frigga detrás de él, caminando con el mismo paso rápido y el niño envuelto enteramente en su capa, nadie de los que los vio pudo decir qué llevaban con ellos.

Llegaron al ala del palacio donde se reunían los sanadores, Odin ordenó que llamaran a Eir y los dejaran solos, todos obedecieron de dos reyes quedaron solos en espera de la sanadora en jefe.

—Debemos pensar en qué decir a los demás, no podemos declarar de pronto la existencia de un príncipe sin explicar de dónde vino.

—Entonces es en serio ¿quieres que nos quedemos con él? —preguntó Odin, esperanzado de que ella hubiera pensado mejor las cosas, que no sólo se hubiera dejado llevar por la emoción del momento.

—Claro que sí, él estaba destinado a ser parte de nuestra familia, si no en ese entonces, ahora.

El rey soltó un suspiro, no tenía sentido discutir, su esposa había decidido.

—Ya pensaremos en una historia, lo importante es que Eir se asegure que viva —comentó.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? —ella exclamó— caro que va a vivir, tal vez no sea tan diestra como Eir pero sé mis trucos.

Odin asintió, consciente que era inútil discutir con Frigga, aún más en un asunto en el que ella había tomado una decisión. SI hubiera querido habría podido imponer su decisión (con un costo muy alto para él sin duda) pero no quiso insistir, Odín aún se sentía culpable y ahora responsable del pequeño jotun.

—Necesitará un nombre —murmuró Frigga acariciando la cabeza del niño.

—Ya tiene uno.

 _Kvikindi_ recordó Odin decir a Laufey.

—No puede ser ése, no puede usar un nombre jotun —exclamó la reina. .

—Pero es un jotun.

—No, ya no lo es, ahora es mi hijo, ya lo viste, cambió su aspecto, también cambiará su nombre.

—Frigga —murmuró Odin—, podemos sellar su apariencia para que luzca como un Æsir, pero sus memorias…

—Las sellaremos también, no recordará nada, Eir puede ayudarme a hacerlo.

—No sé, Frigga.

—Lo haremos —declaró la reina, decidida—. Crearemos una historia, se la diremos a todos, nadie dudará, ni él, ni Thor, nadie.

—¿Cómo crees que tome nuestro hijo la noticia?

—Le encantará.

Odin vio al niño aún abrazado por su esposa, pensó en la advertencia de Heimdall. Si dejaban un sólo cabo suelto, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien descubriera la verdad, y ya podía pensar lo que le pasaría al niño si Asgard descubría quién se había convertido en su nuevo príncipe.

—¿Cómo le llamó Farbauti?

—Lotpr.

El rostro de Frigga se iluminó y recorrió el rostro del niño delicadamente con su mano.

—Ya está.

—¿Qué?

—Su nombre, si va a tener un aspecto y una historia asgardianas, su nombre será también de aquí —ella acarició su cabello—. Bienvenido a casa, Loki —finalizó posando un beso sobre la frente del pequeño.


	12. Duodécima

Duodécima

 _En el que el niño conoce su nuevo nombre y su nueva familia, y todo parece ir bien hasta que ya no, y después sí (o eso parece)._

Eir siempre había estado consciente de su posición como sanadora en jefe. Sabía de sus responsabilidades, deberes y libertades. Cuando sus reyes le dijeron que atendiera al recién llegado obedeció sin pestañear, mientras lo hacía guardó absoluto silencio, concentrada en su actividad y a sabiendas que a pesar de su puesto, no estaba para dar consejos.

Al ver el estado del niño jotun, no dudó en hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlo, no se detuvo a pensar en su raza ni lo que esa raza había hecho con Thor apenas unas semanas atrás. Su juramento impidió que sus prejuicios se interpusieran. Aunque le sirvió para corroborar que los jotnar eran una raza de seres salvajes si habían podido hacer eso a uno de los suyos.

El niño sobrevivió el periodo de crisis, no esperaba otra cosa, jamás dudó de sus habilidades. No sabía qué pensaban hacer con él, se limitó a cumplir sus órdenes. Cuando lo supo, se vio en un conflicto. Los reyes pensaban quedarse con él, no como un resguardo, más como una adopción, un hermano para Thor.

Se atrevió a mencionárselo a la reina, quien agradeció su preocupación pero dejó claro que no era un tema a discusión. Cuando le explicó los detalles de la situación, Eir comprendió por qué querían adoptarlo, pero no quedó convencida que el modo en que pensaban hacerlo fuera lo mejor para los reyes, para Thor, o para el niño.

No cuando la intención de los reyes era darle una historia ficticia y negar su origen, bloquear su memoria y llenarle la cabeza con mentiras, incluso negándose a decirle que era adoptado, _sólo por un tiempo,_ habían dicho, pretendían hacerle creer que eran sus padres de nacimiento para facilitarle la adaptación.

Eran demasiadas cosas: negarle la verdad de su origen en una sociedad que odiaba a su raza, y (encima de todo) no decirle que no eran sus padres en realidad, cuando. algo como eso era indispensable y básico para formar la personalidad de cualquiera. Porque el pequeño jotun sería un amnésico que empezaba a conocer el mundo, e iba a reconstruir su personalidad sobre bases falsas.

A pesar de todo lo que los reyes hacían y decían, evidentemente tratando de hacerlo por el bien del niño, para Eir, todo eso era una perfecta receta para el desastre.

Ella no poseía los conocimientos suficientes como para asegurar que el bloqueo mental que el Padre-de-Todo iba a aplicar al niño funcionaría para siempre. No dudaba de Odin, pero siempre había creído que había cosas que nunca deberían manipularse, ni la mente ni el corazón.

El hechizo que fijó el aspecto físico del niño no fue difícil, ése ella misma pudo haberlo conjurado, el pequeño jotun hizo la mayor parte al cambiar por sí mismo. Frigga le contó la historia del encuentro entre su esposo y el bebé 300 años atrás, y cómo éste había hecho ese mismo cambio sin dificultad, como una forma de ganar la atención de Odin. Eir suponía que esta vez había pasado lo mismo, cuando el niño no lo hizo estando plenamente consciente, sino en un estado letárgico en el que su mente no estaba del todo alerta de su entorno pero fue capaz de percatarse de cómo eran, e imitarlos, ella concluyó que fue en un intento de mimetizarse y no recibir más daño, era algo triste y sorprendente por igual.

Una vez que tuvo un aspecto más o menos similar al de un AEsir, Odín simplemente selló esa apariencia pero teniendo cuidado de no bloquear su capacidad de cambiar de forma. Al escuchar de ésta y otras habilidades del pequeño, Eir se admiró y también se preguntó si el potencial que guardaba no sería un motivo más para la decisión del rey. Admitía que había muchas ventajas en que Thor tuviera un hermano menor, pero le incomodaba pensar en el futuro, no tenía la habilidad de Frigga pero sentía que la forma en que lo estaban haciendo no estaba bien, que algo iba a sair mal tarde o temprano.

* * *

Finalmente, cinco días después de que Odín lo trajo de Jotunheim, él, Frigga y Eir coincidieron que era buen momento para despertarlo. Lo habían mantenido en un sueño inducido, para que su tratamiento y las propias habilidades del chico le hicieran sanar con más rapidez.

—Hola pequeño.

La mirada de Frigga se iluminó cuando un par de ojos verdes la contemplaron atentamente, sonrió a pesar de que en su interior sentía miedo, a pesar de la experiencia de ella, su esposo y Eir, sabía que algo podía salir mal, temía descubrir que en vez de ayudar al niño, le hubieran hecho más daño.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansado —respondió el chico.

—Es normal, aún no te has recuperado por completo.

—¿Recuperado?

Frigga tomó asiento en la cama donde el pequeño yacía.

—Así es, tuviste un accidente muy grave, resultaste herido pero ya estás mejor.

—No recuerdo nada ¿por qué?

—No te preocupes pequeño, ya está todo bien.

—¿Quién eres?

—Tu mamá.

—¿Ma… madre?

—Sí pequeño, tu madre —replicó Frigga con lágrimas en los ojos—, y él es tu padre.

Odín permaneció en silencio, contemplando la escena con sentimientos encontrados. Al escuchar a Frigga nombrarle padre del niño retrocedió un paso, para ser sincero, aún guardaba dudas respecto a su decisión; las palabras de Eir y Heimdall, y su experiencia con Jotunheim no ayudaban; incluso la devoción que Frigga había mostrado durante esos días, había llegado a sentir que era exagerada, sin embargo era claro que el niño lo requería, Laufey mismo le dijo en ese entonces que lo condenaba a una vida miserable, no estaba equivocado, las señales de descuido hablaban por sí solas.

—Hola —se forzó a acercarse, a asumir la decisión que (para bien o mal, sólo las Nornas decidirían) había tomado.

De todas las posibles reacciones para las que pudieron estar preparados, ninguno de los dos reyes supo cómo responder cuando, al parecer, el niño comprendió lo que le acababa de decir y los miraba con un gesto desolado.

—¿Por qué no los recuerdo?

Frigga sonrió ahogando las lágrimas, lo abrazó y le explicó la historia que se habían encargado de trazar cuidadosamente durante todos esos días. Le hablaron de un accidente muy serio pero no le dieron detalles, de lo que sí le dieron toda clase de pormenores fue de ellos y Asgard, después de todo, era llenar una mente carente de esos conocimientos.

Le hablaron también de Thor, que esperaba en otra habitación. Los dos padres estaban admirados de lo bien que su hijo había tomado todo; cuando le dijeron que había un niño que iba a ser su hermano, en su inocencia y entusiasmo, Thor ni siquiera había preguntado de dónde venía el niño, pero no significó que no hiciera preguntas, al contrario, los había atosigado una y otra vez preguntándoles cómo era, si de verdad iba a ser su hermano menor, dónde iba a dormir, si iba a poder jugar con él todo el tiempo que quisiera, si podía llevarlo a conocer a sus amigos, y tod

a suerte de preguntas que hablaban más del futuro y no del pasado.

—¿Cómo me llamo? —preguntó el niño sonrojado, como si fuera una pregunta tonta.

Frigga intercambio una mirada con Odin, la decisión había sido sencilla, una adaptación de su nombre jotun a la tradición asgardiana.

—Loki.

Para Frigga el nombre elegido era deliciosamente contradictorio, porque hablaba de fuego y caos, de cambio y eterno movimiento, y su nuevo hijo parecía ser todo menos eso. Por su parte, Odin no lo tomó tan bien, precisamente por lo mismo, _un mal presagio_ , le había dicho Heimdall, y aunque trataba de no dejarse llevar por las palabras de alguien tan supersticioso como el guardián, siempre había tenido respeto por su poder de visión,

Le dieron un momento para asimilar todo lo que le acababan de decir, miraron satisfechos que el niño, Loki, parecía tomar todo muy bien, quizá un poco asustado pero era comprensible. Cuando él los vio, ellos dieron el siguiente paso.

—¿Está bien si traemos a tu hermano?

—…sí —dijo dubitativo.

Odin asintió y fue por Thor.

—¿Él se acuerda de mi, madre?

—Claro que se acuerda de ti, eres su hermano.

Una tímida sonrisa se adueñó del niño, Frigga apenas y fue capaz de contener las lágrimas, porque en ese preciso momento supo que eso era lo que debían hacer, era lo que las Nornas y ella había visualizado.

—Mira quién está aquí.

Thor sintió la mano de su padre en su hombro, urgiéndolo a entrar, pasó saliva y se dio valor. Enderezó la espalda y levantó la barbilla, la primera impresión de su nuevo hermano menor no podía ser viéndose como un cobarde.

Aunque a sus 460 años aún no era el guerrero que estaba destinado a ser, quería verse como tal, después de todo ahora era un hermano mayor, y los hermanos mayores eran quienes protegían y cuidaban a los hermanos menores, o eso le había dicho Volstagg. A pesar de su semblante de aparente confianza, sus pasos fueron inseguros mientras que frotaba sus manos una y otra vez entre sí. Llegó al lado de su madre y finalmente pudo ver al chico que su mamá había dicho iba a ser su hermano. No sabía qué esperar, pero en cuanto lo vio sonrió porque sólo pudo pensar en todas las cosas que harían juntos, todas las aventuras y juegos.

—Hola Loki, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Bien, Thor, me siento bien —replicó quedamente.

—¿Por qué no vamos a jugar?

—Espera Thor, debe descansar todavía, recuerda que aún se está recuperando.

—Tendré cuidado, te lo prometo, sólo iremos a mi habitación y le enseñaré los nuevos juguetes que me dieron.

Frigga torció la boca d emodo desaprobatorio.

—Está bien madre, quiero ir con él, por favor —dijo Loki suplicante.

Frigga quería protestar pero Odín la detuvo colocando una mano en su hombro, le pidió que esperara, ambos contemplaron a su hijo acercarse al niño en la cama para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, y después a caminar mientras le sostenía por los hombros. Ninguno de los dos padres pudo evitar recordar a Balder y sentir un nudo en la garganta, si no hubiera muerto tendría una edad similar a su nuevo hijo, este _Loki_ sería lo que Balder no pudo ser. Frigga no insistió, ambos vieron a los (ahora) dos hermanos salir de la habitación.

Frigga aprendió pronto que la adaptación no era el fuerte de Loki, con una naturaleza tímida e insegura, que contrastaba bastante con Thor, los primeros días fueron difíciles para él. A pesar de que ella insistió que no se salieran del palacio ni que tuvieran contacto con demasiadas personas, teniendo a Thor a cargo, era claro que sus órdenes no serían oídas siempre. No hubo ningún incidente mayor, todos los ocupantes del palacio habían sido dichos lo que Loki sabía, y tenían estrictamente prohibido decirle la verdad, al menos ésa de que no eran sus verdaderos padres, la _otra_ verdad sólo quedó para Odín, Frigga, Eir y Heimdall.

Los amigos de Thor se unieron, no fue un paso sencillo, pero aceptaron al nuevo integrante de la familia real sin ninguna pregunta, ni siquiera del por qué debían seguir con esa mentira que Thor y él eran hermanos de sangre. Aunque en verdad sólo Volstagg fue quien no vio ningún problema en ello, en cambio a los otros tres no les agradó tanto la idea de tener que integrar al más pequeño a sus juegos.

Odín comenzó a convencerse que había sido la mejor decisión, Frigga estaba encantada. Thor y Loki se volvieron casi inseparables.

Frigga pudo darse cuenta que la presencia de Thor era el motivante para que el niño se animara a hacer cosas nuevas. Su primogénito fue el motor que aceleró la sanación de Loki, y al cabo de tres semanas era como si nada le hubiera pasado. O a primera vista, pero si uno prestaba atención, podía darse cuenta que no se comportaba como cualquier niño de su edad, porque de hecho, Loki estaba aprendiendo cómo ser uno; Frigga hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder saber cómo era en Jotunheim, qué le gustaba, qué no, cuáles eran sus temores y qué le provocaba alegría.

Aún así la vida no había parecido tan brillante para Frigga en muchos años. Loki se había adaptado bien, con el apoyo de Thor fue como si el niño fuera realmente quien decían que era, su hijo.

Todo fue perfección durante varios meses, o algo parecido a ella.

* * *

Notó con admiración que la mente del chico era ágil y curiosa, demasiado curiosa, lo mejor de todo era que tenía disposición y deseos de aprender, ésa fue la primera gran diferencia que surgió entre Loki y Thor, después vino el ser usuario de seid, fueron las diferencias más significativas pero no las únicas.

La magia fue algo que Thor tomó con mucho entusiasmo, nunca se los dijo, pero Frigga y Odin sabían que Thor recordaba al pequeño jotun y su travesía en Jotunheim.

La primera señal que indicó que Loki se sentía plenamente confiado fueron las bromas que comenzó a realizar, y aunque eran hechas sin ninguna malicia y (la gran mayoría) eran realmente divertidas, los asgardianos no estaban habituados a ser el objeto de burlas de nadie, quizá por tratarse del pequeño príncipe la gran mayoría lo tomaba con gracia, a excepción de un par de viejos generales y Sif, la hija de uno de los consejeros de más confianza de Odín.

Todo fue bien hasta que la mala combinación de las bromas de Loki y la poca tolerancia de Sif lo arruinó.

Todo ocurrió de pronto, los reyes comentaban los pormemores de una reunión con embajadores vanir cuando Fandral llegó a ellos llamándolos desesperadamente, pidiéndoles que lo siguieran porque algo había pasado con Loki. Ambos pensaron toda clase de escenarios catastróficos en los que su hijo estaba malherido, pero al llegar al lugar donde Fandral los llevó se encontraron que no había nadie herido (al menos físicamente) pero la situación si era preocupante.

Frigga miró a Odin, Odin vio a Thor, Thor no sabía qué hacer. La familia se encontró en el balcón de una de las torres más altas, mirando con preocupación a la punta de la cúpula donde Loki se encontraba, Thor les dijo que tenían así al menos quince minutos , y a pesar de todas sus amenazas y súplicas, Loki no parecía dispuesto a bajar.

Que Sif y Loki discutieran no era nuevo, Thor ya no les prestaba atención, quería decirle a su hermano que era un tonto, que no debía haber escuchado a Sif, siempre peleaban y se ofendían, pero nunca se tomaban en serio, por eso no entendía por qué esta vez había tenido tal reacción. Quería subir y gritárselo a la cara, pero Loki podía ser endemoniadamente obstinado cuando se lo proponía, y le frustraba que no hubiera nada que él pudiera hacer.

Que él no poseyera magia nunca le había vuelto a molestar, no desde esa ocasión en Jotunheim. Con Loki en ocasiones volvía a sentirse de un modo similar. La habilidad de teletransportación de Loki era algo sensacional cuando lo usaban para jugar, pero cuando su hermano decidía usarlo para llegar a sitios donde nadie podía alcanzarlo, era casi aterrador.

—Baja pequeño —le llamó Frigga—, es muy peligroso que estés ahí. Ven.

—¿Por qué dijo eso? —gritó Loki desde lo alto.

Thor no estaba seguro de qué se habían dicho, ofensas sin duda, pero no sabía qué exactamente como para que su hermano respondiera así.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo, cariño? No sabemos pero no le hagas caso, estaba enojada, no pensó lo que decía —dijo la reina esperando convencerlo. Aunque no funcionó como habían sido todos sus intentos hasta ese momento.

—¡Loki! —gritó Thor—, ¡deja de comportarte como un tonto!

—¡Thor! —le reprendió su madre, después levantó la vista de nuevo—. Estaba enojada, siempre decimos cosas hirientes cuando nos enojamos.

—¡No!, ¿por qué me dijo eso?

Así estuvieron por algunos minutos más. Frigga y Odín supieron de qué se trataba todo. Sif era una niña noble y leal, pero su afán de demostrar que era igual a los otros niños la hacía en ocasiones terca y desconsiderada, y ya que veía a Loki como un intruso en su amistad con Thor, no fue difícil saber qué era eso que le había dicho.

—Baja y hablaremos —dijo el rey que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, hizo una pausa, pensando sus palabras—, hablaremos de todo lo que quieras hablar.

—¡Odin! —exclamó Frigga.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó su hijo.

—Sí, ven y hablaremos.

Frigga deseaba decir a Odín que se callara que no hiciera promesas que no cumpliría, o que ella no quería que cumpliera; pero su hijo estaba en un lugar demasiado peligroso.

Por un momento pensó que también ignoraría a su esposo, pero ella sabía mejor, Loki admiraba a Odin de un modo distinto al que lo hacía con ella, Thor o algún otro, casi nunca lo buscaba abiertamente pero cuando Odin vertía su atención al chico, Loki volcaba todo su mundo hacia su padre, ansioso por tener su aprobación. Frigga se preguntaba si era porque ella y Thor le habían dado todo sin pedir nada, en cambio con Odin siempre parecía que debía darse algo a cambio.

Cuand Loki finalmente apareció casi dos minutos después, Frigga sintió la aprensión en su pecho incrementarse, porque su hijo no apareció con la sonrisa traviesa de siempre sino un gesto abatido que ella de inmediato asoció a su mayor temor. El hecho de que su hijo había llorado y pretendía fingir lo contrario, sólo sirvió para acrecentarlo.

Odin le tomó de la mano y lo guió al interior del palacio, Frigga quería sujerarlo y decirle que no, que nada de lo que había oído era verdad.

No necesitaba que Loki le dijera qué le dijo Sif, había temido que ese día llegara. Se apresuro a darles alcance, Thor la siguió de cerca. Odin no se detuvo sino hasta que llegaron a una de sus estancias favoritas, porque ahí yacían muchos de sus trofeos de cacería.

El rey tomó asiento en uno de los mullidos sillones, invitó a su hijo a hacer lo mismo pero éste se quedó de pie delante suyo.

—Muy bien —le dijo— ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—¿Por qué no me parezco a ustedes?

El rey se quedó callado, no era la pregunta que esperaba. Volteó a su esposa que para ese momento entraba a la estancia con Thor, todos permanecieron en silencio. Por un momento, Odin pensó acceder al deseo silente de su esposa, y seguirle ocultando la verdad, pero era demasiado tarde, habían hecho las cosas mal porque pensaron que Loki era como Thor, y no podían estar más equivocados, Thor quizá hubiera tardado más en hacerse preguntas, no que fuera estúpido, era brillante pero de un modo distinto. Thor veía el gran escenario, casi nunca prestaba atención a las sutilezas y los detalles. Loki en cambio era muy perceptivo, y aunque podía no darse cuenta de las grandes cosas, siempre estaba atento a los pequeños detalles. Era claro que tarde o temrpano iba a cuestionar las diferencias, Eir había tratado decírselos pero ellos estaban cegados por querer hacer lo que todo padre quiere hacer: proteger a sus hijos.

—Creo que tienes una teoría —dijo—, me gustaría que la compartieras con nosotros.

El pequeño asintió con calma, Frigga se sentó al lado de su esposo y contempló con ansiedad a su hijo menor. Thor no fue capaz de acercarse.

Loki aclaró la garganta, vio a sus padres y antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra se soltó a llorar. No había que decir una sola palabra porque todo apuntaba a una verdad, misma que los reyes de Asgard habían pretendido ocultar, torpemente creyeron que hacían lo mejor.

Frigga se hincó delante del chico y lo abrazó, Odín puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

—Tuvimos un par de amigos muy queridos, los conocimos por más de un milenio. Tenían un hijo al que adoraban —Odín sintió al niño tensarse—. Tuvieron un terrible accidente, su hijo fue el único sobreviviente, e hice lo que ellos me pidieron mucho tiempo atrás.

Odin decidió darle la _verdad_ que ellos habían inventado para los demás, el cuento de una pareja de nobles, viejos amigos de los reyes, muertos en un trágico accidente con su hijo como único sobreviviente, mismo que decidieron adoptar como propio en memoria de ellos. Una historia simple que nadie se atrevería a cuestionar.

Una vez que Odín terminó guardaron silencio. Loki comenzó a temblar, Frigga lo abrazó, Odín mantuvo su mano sobre su cabeza.

—¿Quiénes —la voz de Loki temblaba casi tanto como él— quiénes eran?

—¿De verdad quieres saber?

El silencio fue la respuesta que a Odin le bastaba.

—No importa si no los recuerdas, lo que importa es que nunca olvides que nosotros ahora somos y siempre seremos tus padres.

Loki rodeó a su madre con desesperación mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, Frigga no lo soltó, Thor corrió para abrazar a ambos. El rey asintió satisfecho, habían cometido un error pero ahora estaba resuelto. Loki sabía que no era su hijo de sangre, pero estaba en ellos demostrarle que era lo que menos importaba porque eran familia.

Si tan sólo Odin no hubiera olvidado eso con el paso de los siglos.

* * *

A partir de aquí viene un gran salto temporal. Gracias por leer.


	13. Decimotercera

_En el que vemos cómo son las cosas 700 años después, y parece que han cambiado mucho, aunque hay algunas que no. Además Odin hace un anuncio que sí cambiará todo._

Thor sujeta con fuerza las riendas de su caballo, que cocea con fuerza mientras sacude la cabeza, le toma un poco de tiempo ponerlo completamente bajo control. El animal aún no está totalmente domado, no es de extrañarse, no hace más de dos semanas aún corría libre. Loki lo capturó en una de sus muchas escapadas durante recesos en la guerra y se lo regaló.

No está seguro si fue para halagarlo o burlarse de él. La criatura tiene una estampa imponente, no es tan alto como los caballos de guerra asgardianos pero posee una estampa formidable, además su pelaje es de un grisáceo brillante como plateado y su crin de un café cobrizo casi rojo, la combinación es tan curiosa que se pregunta si Loki no lo encantó. Pero así como es una montura imponente y (dicen Fandral y Sif) digna del príncipe de Asgard, el animal es endemoniadamente terco y violento, lo ha lanzado más veces que ningún caballo antes y por suerte ha librado todos los intentos de mordisco que ha tratado de darle. "Es orgulloso, altivo y sabe imponerse, también es necio y violento, son tal para cual, además lleva tus colores" le dijo Loki cuando se lo regaló. Se lo había prometido, cuando regaló a Sleipnir a su padre, le dijo que también le daría una montura a él, y como todo regalo de su hermano, no podía esperar algo común y corriente.

Mira hacia atrás, las tropas de Asgard se alinean detrás suyo en perfecta formación. Han pasado más de cinco años desde que iniciaron la campaña contra los trolls que viven en Nidavellir, los enanos pidieron ayuda a Asgard cuando éstos comenzaron a invadir sus minas, y Odin envió a sus hijos y mejores hombres, sin embargo quedó claro que la situación era más complicada y la guerra se extendió por mucho más tiempo que lo planeado, hasta hace dos semanas en la que el líder de los trolls fue muerto, entonces las fuerzas se descontrolaron y los asgardianos pudieron alzarse con la victoria.

Voltea de reojo a su lado, Loki está distraído viendo a la distancia. Thor está seguro que es el más ansioso por dejar Nidavellir, pero no enteramente para regresar a casa, debe echar de menos a su madre y su habitación pero Thor sabe que se irá en pocos días, aún si su padre se lo prohíbe, Loki nunca ha sido tan hogareño como Thor. Incluso durante la guerra Loki desaparecía continuamente, nunca iba demasiado lejos, siempre estaba listo cuando la batalla comenzaba.

Loki se da cuenta que Thor lo observa, lo nota por el modo que sus hombros se tensan, aún así finge que no sabe y le ignora, el rubio no insiste, su hermano sigue enojado (bastante enojado) y por experiencia sabe que no debe insistirle cuando se encuentra en ese estado.

Fandral comienza a tararear una tonada que ha sonado mucho en el campamento los últimos días, Thor voltea a su amigo con una mirada iracunda pero se abstiene de nombrarlo, Fandral se calla y sonríe, Thor frunce el ceño cuando Sif sonríe también aunque por fortuna no dice nada. Sin embargo algunos de los soldados cerca de Fandral lo han escuchado, y en poco tiempo hay varios que no sólo la tararean, también la cantan.

Thor nota cómo Loki se tensa todavía más, sus puños sujetan con demasiada fuerza las riendas de su caballo. Por fortuna unas trompetas a la distancia anuncian la pronta apertura del Bifröst, los soldados dejan de cantar, y comienzan a lanzar gritos de alegría, ya quieren regresar.

—Madre debe estar desesperada —dice el rubio sonriente—, sólo espero que no nos avergüence con besos y abrazos.

—Tal vez deberías decirle a los hombres que canten tu canción, le impresionará tanto la forma que describen tu victoria que se abstendrá de avergonzarte —su hermano dice con dureza.

—Loki —le amonesta—, ya te dije muchas veces que no tuve nada qué ver en esa canción.

—Te creo hermano, no pediste que la compusieran tampoco les dijiste cómo fueron las cosas cuando la escuchaste.

—Ya discutimos eso muchas veces.

—Tienes razón, yo menos que nadie debería quejarme de las mentiras que se dicen.

—Loki

—Thor.

Los hermanos se observan unos segundos, Loki está furioso, Thor trata de controlar su humor pero está exhausto y no necesita otra discusión con el menor, han tenido muchas últimamente.

—Si me hubieras dejado seguir con mi estrategia, de igual modo habríamos ganado.

—Sí, pero habrían pasado muchas semanas más.

—No fue honorab...

—No te atrevas —le interrumpe Loki—, ni siquiera te atrevas a decir esa palabra, no te forcé a que me siguieras, no te forcé a que aceptaras mi plan, no te forcé a nada, y si mal no recuerdo no te quejaste de nada cuando todos te aclamaron, ni dijiste nada cuando aplaudieron tu valentía. No fue deshonorable en ese momento.

—Después les iba a decir cómo ocurrió todo en verdad.

—No lo hiciste en ese momento, ni ahora ni después —sisea el menor, y se esfuma.

Thor entra en pánico, las trompetas resuenan por cuarta vez, es cuestión de minutos para que el Bifröst los lleve de regreso a Asgard, su padre fue muy claro en sus órdenes, los dos debían regresar juntos y Thor es responsable de eso por ser el hermano mayor. Empieza a pensar con urgencia en una solución, pero de antemano sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer, él no posee tales habilidades.

—Thor —escucha a SIf.

—¿Qué?

Se extraña cuando voltea a verla, Fandral y Volstagg ríen a carcajadas, Sif le habla con una enorme sonrisa, ve un poco más allá y se percata las risas de los soldados más cercanos, incluso Hogun parece incapaz de contener la sonrisa. Asume que es algo relacionado con él, a muchos no les agrada Loki pero no al punto de reír sólo porque se ha ido ofendido.

Baja la mirada y se paraliza, ya no viste su armadura sino un amplio vestido de seda roja con un pronunciado escote, le adornan elementos plateados, toma a Mjölnir y ve su reflejo horrorizado, su cabello ha sido primorosamente peinado y gruesos rulos caen sobre sus hombros.

—¡Loki! —grita en el preciso momento que el Bifröst ilumina su entorno, es hora de regresar a casa y él parece una cortesana.

El pánico que sentía apenas hace unos segundos es nada comparado con el que siente al pensar en lo que será su regreso y entrada triunfal vestido de ese modo. Cierra los ojos mientras maldice a su hermano, el resplandor del puente arcoiris lo ciega, sabe que ha llegado a Asgard, apenas y puede imaginar la humillación de aparecer de ese modo.

Hay silencio, espera por el momento que comiencen las risas pero sólo hay aplausos y gritos, los abre lentamente y lo primero que ve es su atuendo, ya no hay vestido sino su armadura de siempre, voltea a su reflejo en las paredes doradas del observatorio del Bifröst, no hay rastro de nada. Aún así maldice a Loki.

Los nobles que esperan en el observatorio lo saludan y aclaman, agita las riendas, el endemoniado caballo sacude de nuevo las patas hasta que se digna a avanzar, Sif y los Tres Guerreros van detrás de él, soldados de alto rango y Einherjar más atrás, pero Thor se siente abandonado. Trata de convencerse que es culpa enteramente de Loki pero sabe que no es así, en buena parte lo es mas no del todo; podrían haberlo solucionado con explicaciones y disculpas, pero los dos son necios, orgullosos y dramáticos.

Cuando Thor entra a la ciudad, se queda aturdido por el estruendo que le recibe, mientras varias trompetas suenan en lo alto anunciando su llegada, la multitud que abarrota las calles estalla en aclamaciones, está seguro que todos los habitantes de Asgard están ahí, todos quieren saludar a los héroes después de una gran victoria. Mira con gesto ausente a su izquierda que era donde Loki debía estar, Asgard debería ver sus príncipes entrar juntos, debería ovacionarlos a ambos. Pero Loki es distinto, si de él dependiera jamás haría acto de presencia ante multitudes como ésta y Thor no entiende por qué.

Hace que su montura acelere el paso, el caballo parece contento con eso y obedece, pero en pocos segundos la endemoniada criatura va de un trote ligero a un galope más rápido, cruza aprisa la larga calzada que une al Bifröst con el palacio.

—Detente maldita bestia —gruñe y trata de detenerlo sin ser muy obvio, la multitud ha enloquecido al verlo pasar, no le queda más opción que agitar la mano y saludar, y pretender que su caballo ha decidido rebelarse contra él.

Como teme, llega al palacio más rápido de lo planeado, la gran comitiva lo recibe del mismo modo que el resto de la población, sin embargo no es a ninguno de ellos a quien ve, sino a sus padres. El gesto abatido de su madre y el molesto de su padre, la decepción en ambos.

Sif y los demás llegan pocos segundos después, lo agradece, sus padres no lo confrontarán delante de toda la corte. Todos bajan de sus caballos, e hincan una rodilla delante del rey.

—Asgard y sus habitantes les dan la bienvenida guerreros, partieron con la noble misión de cumplir el deber que Asgard tiene con los demás reinos, han vuelto victoriosos, los Nueve Reinos están nuevamente seguros gracias a ustedes y su valentía. ¡De pie guerreros de Asgard! yo y todos sus habitantes les damos las gracias.

Los soldados se ponen de pie e inclinan la cabeza a la realeza de Asgard, después todos estallan en gritos de alegría. Frigga no contiene la sonrisa y algunas lágrimas de ver nuevamente al menos a uno de sus hijos, Odin sigue molesto pero eso no implica que se alegre de ver a Thor y reconocerle lo que ha conseguido. No es la primera batalla que dirige ni la primera campaña en la que Odin se queda en Asgard y sus hijos van a pelear. Está orgulloso, irritado pero orgulloso.

Thor sabe que no puede posponer más el momento de confrontar a sus padres, sigue a los reyes al interior del palacio hasta el ala de las habitaciones reales. Ahí Frigga lo abraza con fuerza, le llena de besos y palabras de alivio al ver que está bien. Odin pone una mano sobre su hombro, le da a entender con su gesto que está orgulloso y satisfecho, pero sigue teniendo un problema.

—¿Dónde está Loki? recuerdo haberte dicho que era importante que regresaran juntos.

Thor frunce el ceño y hace una mueca.

—Estábamos juntos, lo convencí de que regresara conmigo, esperábamos por la apertura del Bifröst pero los demás le hicieron recordar por qué estaba molesto, discutimos de nuevo, desapareció.

Odin suelta un gruñido irritado.

—¿No pudieron esperar hasta que estuvieran aquí para seguir peleando?

—¡Me hechizó!, ¡cambió mi ropa por un vestido delante de todos! —exclama el dios del trueno.

—Al menos esta vez tuvo la decencia de no dejarte así cuando entraste a Asgard —comenta Frigga.

—Sabía que no lo haría —reconoce Thor.

—¿Qué pasó? —murmura Odín.

—Tuvieron una diferencia —responde Frigga antes de darle oportunidad a Thor—, Loki se sintió ofendido tú lo minimizaste. Se negaron a hablarlo, seguiste restándole importancia, Loki siguió haciendo más grande su ofensa, dejó claro que no le importaban tus disculpas, claro que tú te negaste a disculparte, los demás se enteraron e hicieron mofa de eso, entonces no apoyaste a tu hermano, lo que hizo que su enojo creciera todavía más, y terminamos aquí, ¿no?

Odin y Thor observan a la reina, Thor baja la mirada, Odin frunce el ceño al comprender que todo eso es cierto, no es el poder de premonición de Frigga lo que le ha dado esa información sino que es lo que siempre pasa.

—El líder de los trolls fue más listo de lo que imaginé, estaban mejor organizados y tuvieron ayuda de alguien más, no sólo de la disidencia de los enanos, hubo alguien más ayudándolos. Estaban bien armados y entrenados, nunca había enfrentado trolls con esa preparación.

—Lo sé, nos lo dijo Loki en los reportes.

Thor asiente, suele olvidar que su hermano es el encargado de preparar y hacer llegar informes de la situación a Asgard.

—Loki tenía un plan que no quise escuchar hasta que me dijo que lo iba a hacer solo, fui con él, tuvimos éxito, pero los demás me dieron el mérito, yo...

—Está bien —le interrumpe Frigga—, come un poco, báñate, descansa, hablaremos después, quizá Loki haya aparecido para entonces.

Thor asiente sin ver a su madre, y sale. Frigga observa a su esposo, ambos ya deberían estar acostumbrados pero siempre es igual de irritante.

Han pasado más de 700 años desde que Odin llevó a Loki, y no todo ha sido perfección, ninguno esperaba que lo fuera, pero Loki ha hecho todo más complicado. Los dos subestimaron la fortaleza de la mente de su hijo, a pesar de haber suprimido sus memorias de Jotunheim, el cerebro de Loki superó las barreras impuestas y se desarrolló de un modo distinto a como esperaban, los gustos, habilidades y todo en general relacionado con él distan un poco del estándar de los Æsir, lo notaron desde que era niño, creyeron que cambiaría con el tiempo, pero sólo sirvió para que esas diferencias se incrementaran.

—Déjalo descansar, no lo confrontes, pediremos explicaciones después, cuando Loki esté presente, lo que menos necesitamos es que el enojo de ambos se incremente.

Odin suspira, diciéndole a Frigga que está bien. Los dos saben que a pesar de todo, sus dos hijos siempre se perdonarán entre sí, pero el grado de lealtad no es el mismo entre ambos, la devoción de Loki hacia Thor es incuestionable, la de Thor para Loki un poco, porque su primogénito divide su lealtad entre su hermano y sus amigos. Ése es otro problema, Loki tiene amigos, pero no pone a ninguno antes que Thor, como éste sí hace con SIf y los Tres Guerreros. Odin sabe que ninguno de sus hijos está en lo correcto, Loki no debería tenerle tanta devoción a Thor (aunque normalmente piense lo contrario), ni Thor debería poner en el mismo nivel a su hermano y sus amigos.

—De haber sabido que sería tan complicado —dice Odin—, lo habríamos hecho de cualquier modo, ¿verdad?

Frigga le besa la mejilla y se retira para prepararse para el banquete de bienvenida. Él aún se queda un rato meditando la situación con sus hijos. Ella le recrimina ocasionalmente su preferencia de Thor sobre Loki, él siempre ha insistido que no es así, que siempre los ha visto igual pero en el fondo sabe que no es cierto, aunque se ha esforzado por verlos como idénticos, el origen de Loki siempre está presente y se volvió un impedimento para colocarlo en el mismo lugar que Thor ante sus ojos. Lo quiere, claro que lo hace, Loki es devoto de él, siempre ha buscado su aprobación y aunque Odin le ha dicho que la tiene y que siempre la tendrá por completo, ambos saben que no es así, son demasiadas cosas las que Odin desaprueba de Loki e incluso sus mejores logros no los ha recibido del mismo modo que los de Thor. Siempre ha tratado de no hacer notar esas diferencias, pero cuando debe elegir, inconscientemente termina inclinándose más en favor del mayor, y aún cuando él cree que no lo hace, Loki halla la más mínima de las diferencias (imaginarias o no) para demostrar que lo ha hecho.

Mira por la ventana, esa campaña ha demostrado muchas cosas, algunas buenas y otras malas, y él cree que es hora de anunciar una decisión que tuvo clara desde hace unos meses.

Por su parte, Frigga llega a su habitación personal agotada mentalmente, siempre termina así cuando piensa en los problemas y las diferencias entre sus hijos, y aún más cuando piensa en el futuro para ellos. Los papeles han parecido claros desde que Thor fue proclamado el heredero, Thor sería rey y Loki su principal consejero, espera que falte mucho para que ocurra, ninguno de sus hijos está listo.

Thor tiene casi todo lo que un gran rey debe tener, pero no tiene en suficiente nivel algunas cualidades para ser un buen rey, cosas como la humildad, la paciencia y la modestia. Loki posee el conocimiento necesario para ser el principal consejero, pero también tiene sus carencias, es leal y devoto a su familia y Asgard, pero no enteramente a sus habitantes, además suele guardar rencores demasiado tiempo y es habitual que rechace las opiniones de otros que considera inferiores, lo que lleva a otro gran problema, a pesar de que ha roto muchos de los prejuicios de Asgard (y que no le importa), no ha podido hacerlo con el racismo y la idea de que Asgard está por encima de los demás reinos, lo que es peor, ha aprendido a despreciar a otras razas, principalmente a los jotnar.

Frigga hizo lo que pudo para evitarlo pero la cultura asgardiana fue más fuerte que sus esfuerzos y su hijo menor ha aprendido a odiar a su propia gente, no lo sabe claro, pero teme por el día que (espera encarecidamente no suceda) Loki sepa la verdad.

Cuando llega a su habitación ve algo sobre su cama que hace que olvide lo que estaba pensando, un mullido ramo de flores azules yace sobre su cama y Frigga sonríe enormemente; Loki se las ha dejado para hacerle saber que está de regreso. De pronto quiere verlo, pero se abstiene de ir a buscarlo, no tiene la certeza pero es muy probable que esté en los establos con Sleipnir, siempre que regresa de sus viajes, después de verla a ella busca al caballo. Y si está tan molesto como Thor dejó ver, ella prefiere dejarlo solo, a diferencia de Thor, Loki resuelve mejor sus problemas él solo que con compañía.

—Se lo dije hace más de un año, se negó, y no fue sino hasta que vio que tardaría mucho más tiempo que aceptó. ¿Y después? cuando todo salió bien ¿qué hace? deja que le adjudiquen todo, deja que lo proclamen el héroe de toda la guerra, Thor _asesino de trolls,_ Thor _el azote de Asgard,_ Thor _el relámpago destructor_ , Thor el idiota necio y sordo.

Sleipnir acerca su hocico a su cabeza y le da un lengüetazo que le saca una carcajada. El caballo sabe que está alcanzando ese nivel de ira que siempre trata de evitar porque regularmente se arrepiente de lo que hace estando así.

—Gracias muchacho.

Loki toma la gran cabeza con ambas manos, apenas y recuerda cuando era un potro diminuto y débil, deforme y abominable a los ojos de otros, pero urgido de cariño y cuidados, con su madre muerta durante el parto la única posibilidad de que sobreviviera era sólo si él se hacía cargo, y lo hizo.

—Extrañaste a tu madre, ¿verdad?

Sleipnir agita la cabeza como asintiendo y Loki ríe de nuevo. Hace mucho que dejó de molestarle que otros aseguraran que había parido al caballo, y que por tanto le llamaran su madre, ahora lo toma con humor y cuenta historias para incomodar justo a ésos que tratan de burlarse de él.

—Yo también te extrañé.

Se sienta y se recarga completamente en el cuerpo del caballo que está echado detrás suyo, no quiere regresar al palacio pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo tarde o temprano, su padre no se tomará bien una ausencia doble. Aún así se queda ahí casi media hora dormitando hasta que despierta de pronto y se pone de pie.

—Lo siento muchacho, tengo que irme.

Sleipnir también se incorpora y bloquea la puerta. Loki suelta una carcajada, ambos saben que es inútil que el caballo no conseguirá bloqueando la única puerta, pero se siente conmovido por la acción del animal. A veces se arrepiente de habérselo dado a su padre, pero sabe que Sleipnir se habría muerto de aburrimiento sólo viviendo en el establo, no será su madre pero se parecen mucho y ese caballo necesita toda clase de estímulos para no volverse peligroso, así como él lo necesita para no crear caos.

—Déjame salir y la atraparé para ti —le señala una gorda lagartija que se asolea en una roca delante de la puerta.

Sleipnir se mueve de inmediato, y con un rápido movimiento Loki captura a la criatura y la lanza hacia el caballo quien la atrapa en el aire y la traga en un solo bocado, es un poco desagradable pero el movimiento de alegría de sus patas delanteras basta para hacerle sonreír.

Se transporta hasta su habitación, con sus actuales niveles de energía debería llegar caminando pero no quiere encontrarse con nadie. Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que estuvo ahí pero su habitación está en perfecto estado, sonríe al notar que su madre ha dejado un hechizo para que permanezca limpia, se deja caer sobre la cama y duerme profundamente.

Thor pasea malhumorado en el pasillo, lleva casi cinco minutos esperando por sus padres, y con suerte por Loki, aunque conociendo a su hermano, seguramente ni siquiera aparecerá. Debería entrar solo al salón, sus padres harán su gran entrada después pero el protocolo demanda que la familia real completa se presente para dar inicio a los festejos de la victoria en Nidavellir. Eso lo saben todo, ¿entonces dónde están?

Sigue caminando, ahora con un poco más de dramatismo, de pronto se detiene en seco y mira alrededor, frunce el ceño.

—Sé que estás ahí Loki, sal ahora mismo.

—Sabía que era un error enseñarte cómo leer la existencia de un hechizo de invisibilidad, me sorprendes Thor. Supongo que debo perfeccionar mi hechizo.

Loki se hace visible y Thor no sabe si abrazar a su hermano con una gran carcajada o golpearlo en la cara y gritarle por su necedad.

—Ya era hora de que aparecieras.

—Podía esperar un poco más.

El rubio tuerce la boca, el de cabello negro sonríe todavía más y levanta ambas manos en señal de rendición.

—Paz hermano, pensé que querrías reírte un poco.

—¿Parece que esté de buen humor? —gruñe el rubio.

—Precisamente por eso, uno de mis trabajos cuando seas rey será recordarte sonreír de vez en cuando, como un bufón.

—Eres un tonto, sabes que ése no es tu trabajo.

—El tonto eres tú, yo soy el que impide que te dañes más de lo que necesario.

Los dos guardan silencio, Loki sonríe, Thor no sabe si hacerlo también o enojarse más.

—Basta muchachos —interrumpe Frigga antes de que la discusión escale—, ¿no han peleado ya lo suficiente?

Los dos príncipes se separan y voltean hacia su madre, quien del brazo de su padre se acerca con un gesto severo. Los reyes y los príncipes se miran un momento entre sí, después ella se acerca a Loki y lo abraza mientras le dice al oído, "bienvenido"

—Ya era hora de verte —murmura Odin no con el mejor de los humores.

—Saludos padre —le saluda Loki—, lamento mi ausencia.

Odin se siente irritado por el aparente desinterés de Loki, quien por su parte prefiere no decir nada más, con tal de no invocar el peor humor de su padre. Se miran frente a frente, Loki inclina levemente la cabeza, saludándolo y declarando su sumisión, Odin no tiene ninguna reacción por algunos momentos, Thor pasa saliva, ansioso mientras la tensión entre su padre y hermano crece.

—Basta, es hora, todos están esperando —dice Frigga y rompe la tensión, tira del hombro de Odin y señala a sus hijos para que ocupen su lugar.

La reina demuestra que es ella quien manda al final, cuando los tres hombres de su vida obedecen sin decir una sola palabra. Odin la asegura en su brazo, Thor se ubica detrás de su padre, Loki a la izquierda de él, las trompetas resuenan, el silencio se hace en el salón. La familia real entra y todos se ponen de pie, después de asentir a las reverencias de los presentes se ubican en el lugar de honor que les corresponde, Odin da unas emotivas palabras e invita a todos a degustar los alimentos, da inicio al festín.

A pesar de lo ocurrido durante el día, se percibe un ambiente de tranquilidad y alegría, como si todos hubieran olvidado sus problemas y las diferencias entre sí, decididos a celebrar, porque no importa lo que siga ocurriendo, la verdad es que han ganado una guerra y la posición de Asgard sigue tan segura como lo ha sido desde la guerra contra Jotunheim. Todos los asistentes están convencidos de eso, por eso cuando Odin pide silencio haciendo sonar a Gungnir contra el piso, todos se voltean hacia él mirándolo con expectativa.

Frigga levanta una ceja, Odín no le habló de que fuera a dar algún anuncio. Ni Thor ni Loki muestran demasiado interés, Thor prefiere disfrutar la bebida y Loki la comida.

—Asgard ha vivido una época dorada desde hace mucho tiempo, nadie se ha atrevido a cuestionar nuestra hegemonía desde hace más de 700 años —hace una pausa, voltea a Frigga pero piensa en Loki—. Mi padre cedió su lugar hasta que estuvo seguro que Asgard quedaría en las mejores manos, en su momento la entregó a mi, ahora es momento que yo la entregue a alguien más.

La sorpresa se expresa en murmullos, Loki, Frigga y Thor se ven entre sí, sus rostros reflejan el desconcierto de los demás.

—¿Odín? —Frigga murmura pero su esposo no la oye.

—Thor Odinson —dice el rey—, mi heredero, en diez días ocuparás el lugar que te corresponde como el nuevo rey de Asgard.

Thor se ha puesto de pie, mira aturdido alrededor, no alcanza a comprender todo, aún menos cuando los aplausos y las aclamaciones resuenan en el salón. Voltea a sus padres mientras una enorme sonrisa le ilumina el rostro.

Loki parpadea algunas veces, su mente ha comenzado a trabajar desde que su padre comenzó a hablar, "aún no es momento" se dice una y otra vez, contempla la alegría de su hermano y se lamenta de su decisión, pero él se encargará de demostrárselo a todos.


	14. Decimocuarta

Décimocuarta

 _En el que Thor está a punto de ser rey y Loki echa a andar su plan, nada sale como planeado, para nadie._

Loki recorre el salón del trono, observando a detalle los arreglos de último momento, sólo falta un día para la coronación y él finalmente se siente relajado. Los últimos días han sido estresantes en exceso, para él tanto como para los demás, aunque definitivamente no por la misma razón, los demás están angustiados por la celebración que se acerca, él por evitarla, pero al fin se encuentra tranquilo, ha echado a andar un plan que difícilmente saldrá mal.

Le tomó muchos días hallar la forma idónea de sabotear la coronación de Thor, aún no está orgulloso de tener que hacerlo pero como tantas cosas que ha hecho en todos esos años, deja a un lado lo que él o los demás piensen de sus acciones por un bien mejor, hace tiempo ya que dejó de preocuparse demasiado por lo que pensaran de él; aunque claro, aún le importa y por eso fue un poco más complicado.

Desde el principio estuvo consciente que por ningún motivo debían saber que él estaba detrás de todo, aún hay muchos que creen que está celoso de Thor y quiere el trono, él trató por mucho tiempo de convencerlos de lo contrario, pero fue inútil, quizá porque lo primero es cierto, pero no quiere ser el sucesor de Odin. Por fortuna ya quedaron atrás los tiempos en los que muchos en la Corte no dudaban en recordarle que no es un Odinson de sangre, sus talentos y compromiso con la casa real le han ganado finalmente su lugar como hijo de Odin ante los ojos de los demás, aunque no siempre ante los propios.

—Gracias por venir príncipe, lamento haberlo molestado, le prometo que no será demasiado tiempo.

—No importa, Hjalti, antes de que Thor quiera intentarlo de nuevo.

Hjalti suelta una carcajada y asiente, es el encargado en jefe de los establos y le ha pedido ayuda con los caballos que serán usados en el tradicional recorrido que el nuevo rey hará a lo largo de la ciudad una vez que ha sido coronado. Ya que se ha ganado una notable reputación controlando criaturas en apariencia salvajes, el hombre le tiene en gran valía y ocasionalmente le pide ayuda para lidiar con caballos y otras bestias.

Se trata del caballo que regaló a Thor en Nidavellir, ha pasado más de una semana y no han podido domarlo por completo, a Loki no le sorprende, no sólo sus métodos son bárbaros, desde el principio supo que la criatura tenía un orgullo parecido al de su hermano, sabe que es imposible quebrar a un animal así. Además él no cree en que deba quebrarse a una criatura para hacerle obedecer, él cree que es mejor ganársela, así no sólo se obtiene su obediencia, también su respeto y cariño, tal vez por eso ninguno de sus caballos ha tratado de morderlo como ocurre normalmente con los temperamentales corceles reales.

—Está bien, déjamelo, estoy seguro que tienes aún demasiadas cosas qué hacer —le dice al jefe del establo.

—¿Está seguro, príncipe? me avergüenza tener que molestarlo.

—Está bien, ya lo dijimos, mejor yo que Thor, no podemos permitir que comience su reinado con una pierna rota, ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no, príncipe Loki, gracias.

Hjalti se despide con una reverencia y se va, Loki se acerca al caballo sin mostrar duda ni miedo, el animal ha sido llamado Tarbein, oso de _Thor_ , un nombre poco ingenioso como todo lo relacionado con Thor, pero a Loki no le molesta, no le importa cómo lo llame su hermano, mientras se encargue del animal y vea por él.

Al cabo de diez minutos se lo ha ganado, no es muy distinto de Fenrir, Sleipnir o Jörmurgand, todos ellos son criaturas que muchos creen incapaces de razonamiento e inteligencia, pero Loki está seguro que son mucho más listos que mucha gente que conoce y con el paso de los años ha preferido más su compañía, ellos no son son tan juiciosos.

—Prométeme que cuidarás de él, puede ser un cabeza hueca en ocasiones pero es leal, no te fallará si no le fallas —le dice a Tarbein mientras le toma la cabeza, aunque por experiencia sabe que Thor no siempre es tan leal como dice—, si alguna vez te falla, te doy permiso de lanzarlo fuera de la silla o morderlo, sólo requiere un poco de disciplina.

El animal menea la cabeza y Loki lo toma como un acuerdo, lo suelta y deja que se vaya, sonríe satisfecho pero la sonrisa se le esfuma cuando piensa en Thor, la coronación y su plan.

Ya que no puede dejar que los demás sepan que él ha orquestado todo, Loki ha decidido usar a otros para cumplir su objetivo, no es la primera vez y por lo usual se siente culpable, pero no esta vez pues ha optado por usar algunos jotnar, con el Cofre como señuelo, los gigantes acudirán a Asgard sin duda.

Mientras ve a Tarbein ir a su establo para comer, Loki no puede evitar compararlo con los gigantes de hielo, cualquier otro asgardiano pondría al caballo y los gigantes en la misma categoría, Loki pone al caballo por encima de los habitantes de Jotunheim (y otras razas en los demás reinos). A veces se pregunta por qué su padre no acaba simplemente con todos ellos, tal y como siempre ha clamado Thor que hará, supone que es una de las pocas cosas buenas que pasarían si lo deja tomar el trono.

Nunca ha entendido por qué su madre siempre se molesta cuando hablan de cosas como el exterminio de los gigantes, matar a uno es con lo que sueña todo niño que quiere ser guerrero; hay un viejo dicho en Asgard, uno que su madre les prohibió repetir desde que se los oyó la primera vez: el único jotun bueno es el jotun muerto, pero Loki considera que es uno bastante sabio.

Sonríe al considerar que está haciendo un favor a Asgard al usar a jotnar para su plan, es seguro que ninguno de los involucrados saldrá vivo.

* * *

Cuando es la tarde, el palacio y toda Asgard vibran de emoción con la llegada de la coronación. Todos esperan ansiosos la llegada del día siguiente, todo está listo.

Loki se ha mantenido lejos de la vista de los demás, repasando los detalles de su planeación. Aún no es muy diestro manejando portales interdimensionales, por lo regular usa las aberturas en Ygsdrassil ya existentes, pasó muchos años estudiándolas y buscándolas, ahora se vale de una de ellas para traer a los jotnar. No se requirió de mucho, una ilusión, un mensaje y una propuesta, aceptaron de inmediato, ahora sólo falta que su pequeño cerebro les permita recordar sus instrucciones.

Se siente sucio por tener que lidiar con ellos, pero sabe de sacrificios y éste es uno necesario.

—¿No pedí que me dejaran solo? —pregunta Thor cuando ve a Loki caminar cerca de la gran roca donde ha estado sentado la última hora.

—¿Qué?

—Ordené que nadie me molestara, pensé que respetarías al menos por hoy mi privacidad.

Loki aclara su cabeza de los despreciables pensamientos y se enfoca en su hermano.

—No tenía ni idea que estabas aquí, discúlpame, pero no todos estamos siguiendo cada uno de tus pasos rey Thor.

Thor no sabe cuánto de eso es cierto pero no tiene deseos de pelear.

—Lo siento, es sólo que quiero estar solo, necesito pensar.

—¿Tú, pensar? —a Loki le divierte la idea, pero decide no molestar al rubio— también lo siento.

Thor se hace a un lado dándole a entender al otro que quiere que lo acompañe, Loki lo hace de inmediato, una vez sentado al lado de su hermano se da cuenta que no sabe qué decir, no es una situación habitual.

—¿Qué piensas de mi como rey?, ¿debería decirle a padre que espere?

Loki contempla al otro, a pesar de todo, Thor puede llegar a ser una persona analítica y capaz de tener ideas sorprendentes, pero sólo cuando de verdad se lo propone, casi siempre se deja llevar por lo primero que piensa. Puede ver que éste, es uno de esos momentos, la introspección no es uno de los fuertes del dios del trueno.

—¿Crees que deberías esperar?

Thor observa a su hermano, no sabe si responderle con la verdad, a diferencia de Loki, Thor se caracteriza por decir casi siempre la verdad y no ser tan bueno mintiendo, sabe que diga lo que diga, el otro sabrá si miente o no, Loki lo conoce lo suficiente.

—Creo que no, creo que puedo aprender con la experiencia, así aprendo mejor.

—Cuando aprendes así, hay quien te pueda corregir, cuando tomes a Gungnir ni siquiera padre tendrá la autoridad de corregirte.

Thor niega con la cabeza, ése es su mayor temor, que pierda la perspectiva de sus limites sólo porque térnicamente ya no tiene ninguno, sin embargo sus acciones y decisiones tendrán consecuencia sobre nueve reinos.

—Tendré a padre, a madre y todos los consejeros, te tendré a ti —dice, tratando de sonar como un cumplido, desesperado porque Loki lo apruebe y él pueda sentirse tranquilo.

—Si a la fecha me has escuchado sólo un número contado de veces

—Ahora será mi obligación —Thor le interrumpe, no quiere que su hermano le recuerde todas las veces que las cosas empeoraron por no escuchar a otros.

—¿Y cumplirás siempre con ella?

Frunce el ceño, halla irritable que le recuerde que el "cumplir con su palabra" no siempre es lo que hace, de lo volátil que puede llegar a ser su humor. Lo fácil que se deja llevar por su temperamento. Ése es su principal temor, que esa debilidad traiga complicaciones a Asgard, no sería la primera vez, pero todas esas veces él sólo era príncipe, ahora siendo rey, apenas y puede imaginar las consecuencias.

—Sé que te encargarás de eso, que no importa lo que pase, si puedo confiar en alguien, es en ti —sonríe y rodea a su hermano con un brazo, siente a Loki tensarse levemente cuando hace esto, le extraña, hace mucho que no lo hacía—, ¿qué ocurre? —pregunta curioso—, ¿acaso crees que soy un caso perdido?

El menor sonríe, aunque por dentro la culpa lo carcome, se repite una y otra vez que es para mejor, que nada va a sair mal.

—Siempre he creído que lo eres, pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de enmendar eso.

—Entonces está decidido, mañana seré rey de Asgard.

—Sí, está decidido —murmura Loki.

Se quedan callados, metidos en sus propios pensamientos, Thor extiende su mano no tiene a Mjölnir con él pero la mueve como si lo tuviera.

—Padre dice que es un arma para destruir pero también para construir, nunca la he usado para eso, mas que para construir el honor de Asgard.

—No te debe de costar demasiado, lo único que debes hacer es golpear aquí y allá, ya sabes, lo que es lo tuyo —dice Loki bromeando, pero entiende a la perfección lo que su hermano quiere decir.

—Es un gran reto pero puedo con él, llevaré a Asgard a una época más dorada, más brillante.

Loki se pregunta si eso es posible.

—¿Te has desecho de la idea de iniciar una nueva guerra?

—Claro que no —exclama el mayor—, sólo tengo que buscar una verdadera razón, no puedo declarársela a cualquiera.

Thor se da cuenta de la admiración que esas palabras causan en Loki, reconoce que sus palabras no son plenamente sinceras, en parte está diciendo lo que pretende pero también lo que sabe que su hermano quiere escuchar, lo quiere tranquilo y seguro, nunca le ha gustado la idea que Loki sienta la obligación de ser su brújula moral, como si fuera un chiquillo que no sabe diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo.

Recuerdan lo mejor de la campaña en Nidavellir, en medio de risas y reclamaciones entre sí. Aún hay muchas cosas que no se perdonan, su forma de llevar la batalla es tan diferente como su misma forma de pelear, eso fue un conflicto durante toda la guerra el hecho de que Thor tuviera el mando fue lo que siempre terminaba sus discusiones, Thor imponía su posición o el resto le daba la razón al mayor. Casi nunca se decantó en favor de Loki, aún lo recuerda con irritación.

—Sé que no soy el mejor, que los he decepcionado muchas veces pero confía en mi como nuestros padres y amigos lo hacen.

—Siempre tendrás mi confianza, ya lo sabes, sé que a veces o muchas veces peleamos, y reconozco que he estado celoso de ti por mucho tiempo, no compartimos la misma sangre pero compartimos todo lo demás, nunca, jamás dudes de cuánto te quiero.

Thor coloca su mano detrás de la nuca del menor, un gesto que parece casi instintivo cuando siente la necesidad de reafirmar su hermandad con él, de recordarle que aunque no es hijo de sus padres es su hermano y que no importa lo que digan.

—No vas a besarme, ¿o sí?

Thor lo mira con descrédito por unos segundos, las bromas de su hermano es otra de las cosas que más aprecia tanto como sus consejos, siempre sabe cuándo es el mejor momento para romper la tensión.

Suelta una carcajada y lo acerca más, la sonrisa de Loki tiembla y trata de retroceder pero Thor es más fuerte que él y no puede liberarse de su agarre.

—Reconozco que lo he pensado, y ahora debo comenzar a pensar en una reina. Sin duda es más fácil que tú te conviertas en mujer que yo, ¿recuerdas cuando me disfracé de una?

—¿Thor? —Loki murmura, es claro que está demasiado incómodo y no sabe qué hacer.

—¿Por qué no lo pensamos antes?

El rubio lo acerca más, Loki se teletransporta lejos antes de que sea demasiado.

—Por Hel, ¿qué pasa contigo?

Thor comienza a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Mírate!, ¡si pudieras ver tu cara! No eres el único que puede hacer bromas hermano.

Loki le reclama, y Thor ríe, comienzan a discutir después a golpearse en plan de juego, se quedan ahí hasta que tienen hambre y regresan para cenar, esa noche los dos van a dormir aunque a ninguno lo encuentra el sueño, sus mentes no hallan descanso, preocupados por el día siguiente.

* * *

Asgard hierve de emoción, sus habitantes inundan de nuevo las calles con el mismo espíritu festivo que un par de semanas atrás cuando los ejércitos regresaron después de su campaña contra los trolls en el reino de los enanos, las calles también están repletas pero es el palacio el que está a punto de reventar, en una de esas raras ocasiones, sus puertas se han abierto para que nobles y plebeyos entren por igual.

El interior del salón es un constante hervidero de murmullos de expectativa, los Tres Guerreros han ocupado su lugar, los integrantes de la corte y los pelotones de Einherjar, todos han tomado posiciones en espera de la familia real.

Una trompeta resuena, le sigue una multitud de ellas, la concurrencia calla, las miradas se dirigen a un mismo punto, las puertas se abren y el silencio se hace al resonar de la punta de Gungnir contra el piso, Odin sale adelante acompañado de Frigga, los reyes hacen su camino hacia el trono. Si uno presta atención al rostro del rey puede ver un poco de molestia, aprisa se asocia a la ausencia del hijo menor quien por derecho y obligación debía entrar con ellos, para cuando ellos llegan al trono Loki ya está ahí, unos escalones más arriba de Sif, en espera de sus padres y hermano. El rey toma asiento, la reina se coloca a su izquierda sobre la escalera un poco más arriba de Loki.

De pronto los gritos y aplausos reinician, la apabullante sinfonía de ovaciones de unos días atrás es poco comparada con la de ahora, Thor ha hecho aparición y hace el largo recorrido de la gran puerta de entrada hasta el frente del trono, la gente no se cansa lo aclama y le aplaude, así expresan el amor a su nuevo rey. Una vez que ha llegado a la base de las escaleras sobre las que se levanta el trono, Odin hace sonar de nuevo su lanza y el silencio se hace presente.

Odin comienza con unas palabras emotivas, repasa los deberes y obligaciones de todo rey de Asgard, que reina sobre ella pero debe velar sobre todos los reinos. La declaración comienza, hay un murmullo al fondo, Thor y varios no consiguen ignorarlo. Odin se detiene, cuestiona con la mirada qué es lo que pasa, la gente comienza a ponerse nerviosa, muchos se miran entre sí, inseguros de qué hacer.

—Intrusos —dice Odin—, hay intrusos en Asgard.

Gungnir suena de nuevo y asiente hacia sus hijos, pero los guerreros presentes también entienden la orden, comienzan a salir por la puerta que de pronto es demasiado estrecha para la salida de las tropas, los presentes que no son guerreros permanecen en su lugar.

Loki sabe que hay algo anormal, sabe quiénes causan el alboroto pero hay algo que no va de acuerdo a lo planeado, no debían haber atraído tanta atención, el Destructor debía ser el único en actuar. Asume que esas bestias han olvidado las indicaciones que les dio, no debería sorprenderle, puede que se hayan confundido, las hayan olvidado o simplemente crean que ellos pueden hacerlo mejor, pero le irrita en demasía.

Al ver la tardanza con la que las tropas salen del salón, se acerca a Thor, los sujeta y lo teletransporta fuera.

—Muévete —le exclama Loki.

Thor se toma unos segundos en recuperarse, nunca le ha gustado y sabe que nunca le gustará esa habilidad de su hermano pero sabe lo útil que es, como ahora. Los dos siguen la misma dirección que el resto de los soldados.

—¿Qué ocurre? —grita.

—Gigantes de hielo, su majestad, llegaron a la Bóveda, algunos han entrado, otros han tomado el principal corredor hacia ella, están atrincherados, bloquean el paso.

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—No lo sé, señor.

Loki tuerce la boca, en ese momento su opinión de los jotnar y su gente no es muy diferente, los Einherjar y en general todos los guerreros, son buenos siguiendo órdenes, pero no del todo pensando por su cuenta e improvisando.

—Que bloqueen todas las salidas, envía números iguales a cada punto, llama a Sif y los otros, que venga Tyr y los mejores que tenga también.

Thor escucha cada palabra de Loki, piensa por un momento en cuestionarle pero repite sus indicaciones a los Einherjar a su alrededor, los cuales obedecen de inmediato.

La situación pronto se halla relativamente bajo control, con todas las posibles salidas bloqueadas, los jotnar (cuyos números de acuerdo a reportes van de 20 a 30) han quedado atrapados entre la Bóveda (protegida por el Destructor) y el gran corredor que da acceso a la entrada de ésta, que es resguardado por el contingente de los guerreros mejor preparados.

Para cuando Odin llega, se ha asegurado cada una de las salidas, aunque aún nadie sabe cómo entraron al reino. Aprueba las medidas tomadas por sus hijos y decide el siguiente paso.

—¿Qué harías Thor?

—Romperé las puertas y mataré a todos, sólo espera padre, terminaré con esto y podremos continuar mi coronación. ¡Vamos guerreros de Asgard!

Odin suelta un suspiro.

—Alto Thor —exclama el rey—. Los sacaremos a todos, necesitamos saber por qué están aquí, cómo llegaron. No me arriesgaré a un rompimiento en el tratado de paz con Laufey.

—¡Son animales, padre!, ¿qué saben del honor? —proclama Thor.

—No creo que quieran negociar padre —le secunda Loki—, ataquemos y hagamos las preguntas después.

Odin se siente sorprendido por la reacción de Loki, hubiera esperado algo más de él, pero no hay tiempo si no piensa en un plan pronto sus hombres masacrarán a los jotnar y no podría manejar una guerra contra Jotunheim ahora que puede sentir el Sueño de Odin cerca; está seguro que será un perfecto motivo para Laufey.

—Llévame al interior de la Bóveda —dice a Loki—, ustedes quédense aquí, no atacarán a menos que yo lo diga, abrirán las puertas cuando lo ordene, ataquen pero sólo para inhibirlos, no los maten. Confío que mantengas el orden Thor.

Huggin y Munnin se han posicionado cerca de Thor, dejando claro que ellos le dirán cuando. Loki intercambia una mirada con su hermano, pero obedece aprisa a su padre, pasa saliva y lo sujeta con firmeza. Sin decir nada lo lleva al interior donde el Destructor permanece alerta.

—Conmigo —dice Odin con firmeza y el guardián de la Bóveda se coloca detrás suyo—, también tú, Loki, no te separes de mi ni ataques por ninguna razón. Vamos.

El Destructor golpea con fuerza las puertas de la Bóveda, éstas ceden de inmediato tomando a los gigantes de hielo por sorpresa. Los cuervos graznan con furia, a la señal, Thor derriba la puerta con un golpe de Mjölnir, de pronto con los dos frentes abiertos los jotnar caen en la confusión, es claro que no tienen un plan de contingencia y se lanzan a pelear ciegamente.

—¡Ríndanse! —llama Odin—, no tienen ninguna posibilidad, ríndanse si no quieren morir.

—¿Rendirse, Padre-de-Todo? —dice uno de los gigantes—, ¡eso no ocurrirá!

El rey lo observa con atención, identifica que es quien está al mando.

—Ríndanse y no los mataremos, su última oportunidad.

—Hemos venido por lo que es nuestro. Ningún jotun se doblegará de nuevo ante Asgard —insiste el jotun.

Odin exhala irritado de tanta necedad, observa al resto de los jotnar y a sus guerreros pelear, se enfurece al ver que no todos están respetando su orden, avanza aprisa para recordarles que deben evitar matar a tantos como sea posible, reconoce lo difícil que debe ser, para un Æsir es casi instintivo atacar a todo jotun, pero si Laufey sigue siendo tan temperamental como antes, el riesgo de la guerra es grande.

Thor es el primero en imponer el desorden, agita a Mjölnir a diestra y siniestra, golpeando a los gigantes sin ningún miramiento, Odin avanza hacia él, todos (gigantes y Æsir por igual) se hacen a un lado por temor y respeto, le toma del brazo y le impide seguir, Thor lo mira sorprendido y comienzan a discutir, reclamándose entre sí, uno que deben ser más enérgicos el otro que sean más listos.

—¡Muere Padre-de-Todo! —un jotun grita.

Odin se gira tardíamente, una cuchilla de hielo le rasga el costado, le sorprende que alguno haya osado atacarlo, Loki lanza un par de cuchillos reforzados con seid a las piernas de su atacante obligándolo a caer de rodillas impidiéndole seguir avanzando, se interpone entre ambos, lo ve concentrar seid en una mano e invocar un cuchillo en otra, listo para atacar, está por decirle que acabe con él pero se detiene al reconocer por qué ese jotun tuvo el coraje para atacarlo. Se trata de Helblindi, apenas y puede reconocerlo, la última vez que lo vio era casi de su altura, ahora es prácticamente del doble, pero las marcas que viste son inconfundibles, las mismas que memorizó en Loki.

El jotun ataca de nuevo, Loki responde con la misma violencia, Odin ve con horror cómo se lanza contra su cuello con la intención de matar al primer intento.

—¡Alto! —grita a tiempo para detenerlo.

Helblindi ha caído de espaldas, Loki está sobre su pecho con la punta de su daga en la base del cuello, ninguno se mueve, Loki porque está a la expectativa Helblindi porque sabe que cualquier movimiento suyo hará que el otro lo mate.

—Es el líder padre —proclama el menor—, si lo matamos

—¡No! —exclama Odin, perturbado por la decisión y odio que puede percibir en su hijo menor— no, no harás nada —repite más calmado—. Si no quieren ver morir a su príncipe —grita a los demás—, ríndanse ahora, parlamentaré con su rey por una salida que no implique la sangre de más —finaliza al ver que hay al menos cinco muertos.

Ve a varios de los suyos quejarse de las quemaduras que el agarre de los jotmar pueden generar, y piensa con pánico qué es lo que puede hacer a otro jotun, mira a Loki que sigue sobre Helblindi, no se ha movido ni un centímetro.

—Ve por Hegri, dile que traiga todo de inmediato.

Loki lo mira como si no entendiera que le está ordenando a él, así que Odin no cambia su gesto, finalmente su hijo obedece y desaparece. Helblindi parece sorprendido de la habilidad de Loki. El príncipe heredero de Jotunheim se sienta y levanta las manos mostrando su rendición, los demás jotnar hacen lo mismo de inmediato, obedeciendo.

—¿Qué hacemos padre? —cuestiona Thor.

—Yo, Odin Padre-de-todo, acepto su rendición y les extiendo la protección de los prisioneros de guerra, detengan toda agresión y les aseguro su bienestar.

Escucha a Helblindi bufar pero ninguno dice nada, sabe cuán orgullosos pueden ser los jotun, no esperaba gratitud de sus nuevos prisioneros así que está bien.

—Los llevaremos al calabozo, Hegri traerá lo necesario. Les recuerdo, jotnar, no toleraré ninguna agresión a los míos, por su propio bien. Hablaré con su rey y trataré de llegar a un acuerdo que beneficie a ambas partes.

—Has tomado todo de Jotunheim Padre-de-Todo, ya no hay nada que podamos darte, y sólo hay una cosa que demandamos de ti.

—No tendrán el Cofre —replica Odin—, pero tu padre tal vez esté interesado en recuperar a su heredero lo más sano posible.

Hegri llega acompañado de varios ayudantes cargados de cadenas, las mismas que usaron durante la guerra y él no quiso fundir tal y como Frigga le pidió muchas veces. Terminan de someter a los invasores inhibiendo sus poderes en el proceso, y los guían a las prisiones.

Los Einherjar los escoltan junto con los demás guerreros, sólo se quedan Odin y sus hijos.

—Debimos haberlos matado padre, y enviado las cabezas a Laufey, eso les enseñaría a no intentar otra tontería como ésta —exclama Thor.

—¿Eso es lo que crees? —ve a Thor asentir, voltea a Loki—, ¿qué opinas tú?

—Enviar cabezas no es la mejor forma de parlamentar —murmura el menor, Odin comienza a sonreír—, habría que que matarlos a todos salvo su príncipe, no queda más opción que mandarlo de regreso —finaliza con desagrado como si la idea de dejar un solo jotun vivo fuera la peor decisión, la sonrisa de Odin se esfuma.

—¿Dices que debemos matar a todos los demás?

—Claro —coinciden Thor y Loki.

—Esas bestias no merecen otra cosa mejor, tuvieron la osadía de entrar a Asgard, eso debería bastar para acabar con sus miserables vidas, pero no conforme con eso, se atrevieron a penetrar hasta este punto —exhala Thor.

—Deben recibir un castigo por sus acciones, pero si queremos evitar una guerra contra Jotunheim habrá que devolver a su príncipe con vida, son criaturas coléricas, apuesto que Laufey no se tomará bien si su vástago muere aquí —explica Loki.

Odin no responde de inmediato, no debería sorprenderle la opinión de sus hijos, la proclamación sangrienta de Thor ni la pragmática de Loki, pero no puede creer que ambos coincidan, Loki no suele compartir la demanda de sangre de Thor, él es más sutil, menos violento, pero parece plenamente convencido que la mejor forma de lidiar con ese problema es arrancándolo de raíz.

Los despide, ignorando las preguntas de Thor sobre su coronación, se queda solo, piensa en cómo lidiar con ese nuevo problema, lo que comenzó como un día especial se ha tornado muy distinto a como lo concibió. Se cuestiona su decisión de la coronación de Thor, y piensa con un estremecimiento lo cerca que Loki estuvo de matar a su hermano de sangre, y el profundo odio que profesa a su propia raza.

Al pensar en sus hijos, reconoce las muchas cosas que ha hecho mal y han dado como resultado sus acciones de ese día.


	15. Decimoquinta

Décimoquinta

 _En el que inician las investigaciones y nadie encuentra nada, uno halla algo sólo que no lo sabe. Y tiene un gran reencuentro, pero tampoco lo sabe._

Laufey no cree lo que lee, pasa el mensaje a Byleistr quien lo entrega a su madre.

—¿Qué sabes de esto? —pregunta Farbauti irritada.

—Nada, no me dijo nada —replica Byleistr.

El rey observa a su hijo, meditando sus palabras, no importa si miente o no, Odin no lo hace y no va a arriesgar la vida de Helblindi por orgullo, aún si su hijo merece una lección.

—El Padre-de-todo quiere hablar.

—¿Qué más puede querer de nosotros? —musita Farbauti.

—Lo que sea, no se lo puedo negar —reconoce el rey jotun—. Dile a tu amo que estaré a la hora acordada.

Farbauti coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Byleistr, quien está listo para pedirle que reconsidere, pero ella sabe tan bien como el otro que el rey no hará nada que ponga en riesgo a Helblindi, hay un pequeño fantasma que aún recorre las memorias de los habitantes de Utgard.

* * *

—No nos dirán nada sólo preguntándoles, Padre-de-todo, si queremos que comiencen a hablar con la verdad, necesitamos regresar a los viejos modos.

—No —dice Odin de inmediato, el encargado de las prisiones parece sorprendido—, no haremos nada, primero hablaré con el rey Laufey. No quiero ninguna clase de acción contra ninguno de los prisioneros. Hablaré con él antes de hacerlo con su padre.

El hombre asiente, Odin sabe que su orden será ejecutada con exactitud, sin embargo está consciente que debe apresurarse pues puede que no sea así por mucho tiempo.

Helblindi y el resto han sido colocados en un área especial de las prisiones, sólo unos cuántos tienen acceso. Normalmente está reservada para criminales peligrosos, importantes o muy odiados, el príncipe jotun bien cumple con ésas tres.

Los guardias parecen sorprendidos al verlo llegar, ordena que lo lleven ante el hijo de Laufey, quien al verlo sonríe desdeñosamente.

—Vienes a arrancarme la verdad, ¿Padre-de-todo?

—No, sólo a preguntarte cómo entraron a Asgard.

—¿Qué te sorprende?, ¿no crees que ahora tengamos ese poder?

—No, porque lo hubieran hecho antes y no en este día, cuando hay tanta gente en el palacio.

—Tal vez eso era lo que queríamos, que todos estuvieran distraídos.

—No —concluye Odin—, no se les habría ocurrido eso. Alguien les ayudó, alguien les dijo cuándo, dónde y cómo, ¿quién fue?

Helblindi lo contempla sólo unos segundos antes de voltear a otro lado, Odin piensa en Thor, es sorprendente lo mucho que se parecen entre sí, dos muchachos necios y desesperados por demostrar su valía, y sin querer le recuerda a Loki, yfísicamente, trata de pensar en cómo se vería Loki ahora con su aspecto jotun pero decide lo contrario, no le agrada la idea.

—He informado a tu padre de sus acciones, justo ahora hablaré con él, me pregunto qué es lo que me dirá.

Helblindi no parece intimidado.

—Haz lo que debas hacer, Padre-de-Todo, él entenderá. No le dije lo que haría, pero él entenderá por qué.

Odin sale confundido e irritado, gradualmente se está convenciendo que Helblindi dice la verdad, y que Laufey no será capaz de aportar ninguna información útil. Lo que implica algo más grande que unos jotnar en Asgard, hay un tercero manipulando acciones para afectar a los dos reinos, su orgullo no le permite concebir la idea.

Prohíbe a sus hijos ir con él, se hace acompañar de Tyr y un grupo de Einherjar, juntos van a Jotunheim el rey jotun aparece con su otro hijo (no el único, se dice Odin) y varios jotnar, con gesto amenazante pero ninguno en posición de ataque.

—Laufey —saluda Odin, tal y como lo hizo 700 y 1000 y varios años atrás—, te dije lo que sé, ¿qué sabes tú?, ¿cómo terminaron 26 de los tuyos en Asgard? Helblindi dijo que entenderías por qué no te dijo nada.

Laufey sonríe.

—Por que es un tonto y un necio como tu primogénito, desesperado por demostrarme que ha madurado pero sólo consigue lo contrario. ¿Tu muchacho te habría dicho algo?

Odin frunce el ceño, es verdad pero no resuelve nada.

—¿Qué puedes decirme?

—Nada Padre-de-Todo, supe de lo que pasaba hasta que tu ave llevó tu mensaje —explica el jotun, después levanta la barbilla en un claro gesto de orgullo—. ¿Qué es lo que pedirás a cambio del regreso de mi hijo?

—Tu garantía de que nadie dañará a ninguno de mis hombres cuando los envíe a investigar.

Odin ve el conflicto en el rostro del rey jotun, tiene que acceder, no le está dando opciones, aunque permitir el acceso de Æsir a Jotunheim sería considerado una declaración de guerra, está seguro que Laufey valora más a su primogénito, la amenaza de lo que ocurrió 700 años atrás con Thor pone a Helblindi en una posición muy vulnerable, y Laufey difícilmente se negará.

—Ordenaré la tregua una vez que mi hijo y tantos como sea posible de los otros, estén en Jotunheim.

—Tenemos un acuerdo entonces.

Las dos delegaciones se separaran, ninguno de los acompañantes se atreve a dirigir la palabra a sus respectivos reyes, hay demasiada confusión, desprecio y molestia.

Laufey regresa para informar de la inminente llegada de un grupo de asgardianos, ordena que todos en la ciudad lo sepan y se mantengan tanto como puedan lejos de ellos.

Odin por su parte, discute con sus consejeros cómo proceder. Todos están claramente preocupados por lo sucedido, y el enraizado odio por los jotnar les anima a proponer acciones violentas pero Odin las rechaza de inmediato, le quedó claro que Laufey no planeó nada y está dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para impedir la guerra.

Convoca a sus hijos para informarles qué procederá. No ha visto a ninguno desde el combate contra los jotnar, ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de comunicarles su decisión respecto a la frustrada coronación. Al verlos se pregunta qué piensan, Thor parece desesperado por descubrir quién hizo todo, Loki también se ve abrumado pero Odin está seguro que no es por lo mismo, no olvida su gesto cuando estuvo a punto de matar a Helblindi.

—Los prisioneros regresarán a Jotunheim esta tarde, enviaré a un grupo para escoltarlos y ahí investigarán quién los envió.

—¡Padre! —exclama Thor tal y como espera—, ¡no podemos sólo dejarlos ir!

—Ya he hablado con Laufey, es lo que he acordado, me ha garantizado su seguridad mientras estén ahí, si alguien los ataca, la guerra será declarada, no se arriesgará.

—¿Confiaremos en ellos, padre? —Loki le pregunta, aún con descrédito.

—No tenemos que confiar en ellos, sólo en su miedo, y ése es un factor poderoso.

Loki no parece convencido.

—¿Cuántos Einherjar llevaremos?

—Treinta y habrá más en caso de ser necesario —explica y de pronto su gesto se ensombrece sin quitar la vista de su hijo menor—, pero tú no irás; quiero que busques cualquier ruptura en nuestras defensas, necesito estar seguro que no pasará de nuevo.

Loki se ve sorprendido por su decisión, después frunce el ceño y mira hacia otro lado. Odin ha visto esa reacción muchas veces, la hace cuando algo no ocurre como él espera, y tiene altas expectativas de eso; también cuando cree que el cambio de las cosas se debe a algo que él hizo, y por lo regular lo asocia a un defecto. Ha tratado cambiar esa reacción de Loki pero parece empeñado en exagerar todo aquello que Odin ve insuficiente en él.

—¡Padre! —Thor es el primero en protestar— no puedes enviarnos sin Loki, él tiene más posibilidades de descubrir alguna alteración en las energías del reino y el Gran Árbol que cualquier otro.

Tras las palabras de Thor, el menor lo observa en espera de su cambio de opinión pero Odin está decidido.

—No, sólo irás tú.

Se prepara para la protesta de Loki, a diferencia de la Thor, será más difícil de rebatir, sin embargo Loki no dice nada aunque es claro que quiere hacerlo. Lo observa con un gesto desencajado, como si lo hubiera traicionado (en el fondo sabe que Loki está convencido que lo ha hecho, y Odin sabe que en parte así es), y antes de decir algo, desaparece.

—Espera —le llama Thor.

Odin ni siquiera lo intenta, posiblemente no sepa de él lo que resta de ese día y el siguiente.

—Déjalo Thor, me preocupa más la protección de Asgard que saber qué hay en Jotunheim.

Su hijo asiente, resignado, le jura que descubrirá quién está detrás de todo y que se vengará de quien sea necesario. Odin asiente y lo despide para que se prepare pues saldrán en un par de horas. Cuando Thor sale, Odin pide que lo dejen solo, en el silencio del salón, piensa en la potencial amenaza, la decisión de no ir a la guerra con los jotnar, en lo ciego que ha sido con Thor, en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer si le hubiera entregado el trono.

—Es mejor así, es una última prueba para Thor —escucha a Frigga detrás suyo.

—Así será entonces, si hace las cosas bien, sabré que está listo, si no —Será mejor así —finaliza Odin

—¿Cómo lo tomó Loki?

—¿Cómo esperabas? Cree que lo he traicionado, que he preferido a Thor en menosprecio de sus habilidades o porque no lo creo capaz.

—De tantas veces que lo has hecho

—Frigga —le advierte pero su esposa no se intimida.

—No importa, gracias por haberme escuchado, de ningún modo arriesgaré que mi hijo vaya a ese lugar que tanto daño le hizo. Aún menos después de lo que me dijiste.

Odin contempla su lanza, no se arrepiente de haber prohibido a Loki ir, lo que ocurrió apenas unas horas atrás le causó demasiado pánico, no que por poco hubiera matado a su hermano de sangre, que la verdad estuviera tan cerca. Por 700 años se ha olvidado de Jotunheim, y de pronto todo regresó sin aviso. No es un hecho que haya podido olvidar, lo recuerda en ocasiones al ver a Loki, pero de pronto parece más real, más inmediato.

—No, no nos arriesgaremos.

* * *

Esa tarde partieron los invasores escoltados por un contingente de Einherjar, y liderados por Thor, Sif y los Tres Guerreros, Thor monta a Osvid y da una muy buena impresión, la población ha salido a despedirlos, no hubo coronación esa tarde pero saludan a Thor como si hubiera recibido la corona, y lanzan consignas contra los jotnar prisioneros expresando su odio y desprecio.

En el observatorio del Bifröst Heimdall les desea suerte y les envía a Jotunheim, una vez ahí los soldados de Asgard se ponen en posición de combate al ver que hay un considerable número de jotnar esperando por ellos, liderados por Laufey.

Thor tiene que echar mano de toda su disciplina para no atacar apenas los ve. Inclina la cabeza como saludo, el rey jotun hace lo mismo. Han pasado más de 700 años de su captura y breve estancia en Jotunheim y aún le resulta aterrador verlo.

—Vengo en nombre de Odin Borson, rey de Asgard y protector de los nueve reinos. He traído a los prisioneros como acordado, ahora cumplan su palabra y sigamos con esto.

—Bienvenido Thor Odinson, yo, Laufey rey de Jotunheim agradezco el noble gesto del Padre-de-Todo, les otorgó y garantizo protección, por Ymir y mis ancentros prometo que no recibirán daño mientras estén aquí —declara viéndolo a los ojos—. Siempre y cuando no lo provoquen —finaliza recorriendo a todos con la mirada, como advertencia.

Thor y Laufey saben lo mucho que le desagradan esas palabras al otro, pero no tienen opción, Laufey quiere a su hijo de regreso y Thor quiere saber quién arurinó su coronación.

Los Einherjar retiran las cadenas de los jotnar, Laufey ordena que los alejen para interrigarlos y voltea hacia Thor.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas para comenzar?

—Hablar con tu hijo, debe decirme todo lo que sabe.

Laufey tuerce la boca, irritado con la demanda pero su posición es demasiado débil, quiere verificar que su hijo está bien, preguntarle qué estaba pensando y golpearlo por su necedad, pero si Thor lo demanda no tiene más opción que ceder.

—Vamos entonces.

Thor asiente y hace señas a Sif y los Tres Guerreros que lo sigan, mientras los demás revisan el terreno.

—¿Por qué Loki no está aquí? —gruñó Sif—, ¿qué vamos a poder hacer nosotros? Es él quien entiende de estas cosas.

—Tienes razón pero mi padre le impuso otras obligaciónes, no sé por qué.

Los cinco intercambian miradas de duda, ninguno encuentra razones del por qué Odin decidió eso, a pesar de lo mucho que cuestionan y critican las habilidades de Loki, todos están de acuerdo que ése es un trabajo para el que está hecho.

Laufey mira hacia ellos como apurándolos, y a Thor y compañía no les queda más opción que seguir, todos quieren irse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Heblindi los ve llegar con un gesto irritado, no se molesta en ocultarlo ni minimizarlo, su madre y hermano están con ella, Thor se sorprende un poco al verlos, aún le cuesta asociar la idea de que los jotnar tienen familias y conviven entre sí, desde su cautiverio de niño se convenció que eran bestias que sólo vivían para matar y hacer daño.

_¿Quién te convenció de ir a Asgard? —pregunta Thor enojado.

Helblindi mira hacia otro lado, Farbauti le apura a contestar con una mano sobre su hombro.

—Un nigromante —murmura finalmente.

Thor suelta una risa, todos le miran molestos, Sif incluso le da un pequeño golpe.

—¿Dónde?, ¿cuándo?

—Hace dos días, cerca de la muralla, me dijo que me facilitaría el paso a Asgard para recuperar el Cofre.

—¿Qué te pidió a cambio? —pregunta Laufey.

Thor está por protestar, se supone que es él quien debe hacer el interrogatorio pero Sif le detiene con una mirada, dándole a entender que espere, son las preguntas que habría hecho de cualquier modo, es la información que les interesa.

—Nada, sólo dijo que quería demostrar la verdad a todos.

—No hay nigromantes aquí —concluye Laufey.

—O en Asgard —completa Volstagg.

—En Vanaheim hemos escuchado que tal vez haya en Svartalheim, pero son sólo rumores como la presencia de Malekith —murmura Hogun—, eso quiere decir que ha venido de fuera de los nueve reinos, esto lo debe saber el rey Odin.

—Oí que tu hermano usa magia, es él quien debería estar aquí, ustedes no entienden nada de esto ¿dónde está? —espeta Helblindi irritado.

Thor se molesta.

—Mi padre le encomendó un deber diferente, para el que es el más calificado.

—También para este problema.

—Mi padre decidió, ninguno de ustedes cuestionará sus decisiones —espeta el rubio— ¿Además de qué serviría que Loki estuviera aquí? Ustedes no saben nada sobre la magia.

—Son ustedes los que no saben nada —exclama Helblindi.

—¡No aprecian la magia!

—¿Y ustedes sí?

Los dos príncipes se miran entre sí, expresando su furia con la mirada.

—Basta —interviene la reina—, dijeron que aún tienen que buscar por evidencias en la ciudad, ¿no? Apuesto que a tus hombres les servirá tu presencia, Príncipe Thor. Aquí no hay nada más qué decir.

El rubio quiere golpear al jotun, mas las palabras de la reina no carecen de sentido, Fandral y Hogun le llaman, apurándolo a irse.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

Helblindi se acerca y lo mira hacia abajo, pero Thor no se deja intimidar, ni siquiera le llega a la cintura pero no le tiene miedo.

—Reuní a mis hombres y estuve en el lugar y hora acordadas, él abrió un portal directo al interior del palacio de Asgard, entramos pero él no estuvo con nosotros.

Thor ve a sus amigos con preocupación, pensar que ese nigromante tiene la habilidad de aparecer directo en el palacio le preocupa.

—¿Dónde fue que lo encontraron?

—Cerca de la Puerta de Bratten.

—Entonces no tienes ninguna forma de contactarlo o convocarlo, ¿verdad?

—No, apareció, me hizo su propuesta, acepté, abrió el portal y no supe más de él.

Suelta un suspiro irritado, una parte de él agradece que ya no tenga más razones para estar delante de ellos, pero tabién se siente frustrado porque nada de lo que ha escuchado servirá para deducir quién es ese nigromante.

—Le diré a mi padre que envíe a mi hermano, ojalá tus respuestas sean más útiles para él de lo que fueron para mi.

Laufey se interpone entre su hijo y el príncipe asgardiano.

—Es toda la información que mi hijo tiene, te pido sigas con tu misión y abandones mi reino lo más pronto posible.

Thor hace un gesto pero asiente, Sif y los demás ya llevan adelantados algunos pasos. Les da alcance y salen aprisa del palacio con la firme intención de hacer la búsqueda tan rápido como puedan, y largarse de ahí pronto.

* * *

La familia real de Jotunheim permanece en el mismo lugar, hablando los pormenores de lo ocurrido, eventualmente Byleistr se aleja cuando sus padres comienzan a reprender a Helblindi, sabe que pronto comenzarán a discutir, no le concierne así que se va.

Va directo a su habitación y se deja caer sobre su cama, mientras ve hacia el techo se pregunta qué pasará si Asgard no cree en lo que Helblindi dice y decide tener represalias, Jotunheim no está en condiciones ni de una guerra ni de responder a cualquier demanda de Asgard. Sabe que su hermano actuó del modo en que lo hizo en un intento de demostrarle a su padre que es alguien capaz, y para traer de regreso el Cofre, han sido testigos de cómo ha ido cambiando el reino, y lo precaria que la situación va siendo gradualmente. Cada vez hay más zonas en las que es imposible encontrar alimentos, hay anormales migraciones de animales y con ello muchos asentamientos han tenido que ser abandonados. A la ciudad llegan constantemente muchos de esos desplazados, buscando una oportunidad de sobrevivir, y él constantemente se encarga de la distribución de los alimentos cuando hay carencia, hasta ahora no han llegado al grado de que no haya qué comer pero sabe que a ese paso sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Él habría hecho lo mismo que Helblindi de haber tenido la oportunidad.

Un ruido llama su atención, se incorpora y se acerca con lentitud a su puerta, aguza el oído en espera de oírlo de nuevo pero no escucha nada, pasa saliva, crea una daga de hielo y sale con cautela, sabe que no son ni sus padres ni su hermano, deben seguir discutiendo y ellos no son sigilosos como quien sea que esté ahí, tampoco puede ser un guardia o sirviente, ellos siempre anuncian su presencia. Sólo puede imaginar que es un asgardiano o el nigromante.

Sale al pasillo pero no ve a nadie, siente una emanación de energía anormal en la habitación de Helblindi, ve que la puerta está entre abierta, se arma de valor y entra aprisa pero tampoco hay nadie.

—¿Hola? —pregunta sin que nadie le responda—, ¿eres tú quien engañó a mi hermano?

No sabe por qué pregunta eso, es claro que es un enemigo de Jotunheim tanto como de Asgard, de lo contrario habría hecho más por ayudar a su hermano y no lo hubiera abandonado a su suerte en medio de sus enemigos.

Puede sentir la presencia de seid, es distinto a lo que está acostumbrado y no percibe amenaza aunque sabe que debe tener cuidado. Está casi seguro que no es el nigromante, nunca ha conocido a uno pero supone que si fuera le atacaría sin dudar.

—¿Vienes con los asgardianos?, ¿eres uno de ellos?

Tampoco hay respuesta, Byleistr toma asiento en la cama de su hermano y comienza a manipular las armas que cuelgan en la pared, éstas se mueven y flotan en el aire.

—Yo también uso seid, ¿ves? No soy amenaza, sólo quiero saber quién eres.

Nada. Byleistr comienza a mover más armas, no hace otra cosa que hacerlas flotar.

—No deberías preocuparte, no sé manipularlas sólo las hago flotar, alguien me enseñó este truco hace muchos años —sonríe al recordar al hermano del que ya nadie habla—. ¿Puedes aparecer y decirme quién eres?, ¿puedes ayudarnos a descubrir quién engañó a Heblindi?

Byleistr se pone de pie y se acerca al punto donde cree que se encuentra el asgardiano (o quien cree que es asgardiano), hay algo que cree reconocer en la energía que percibe, como un viejo recuerdo. Antes de que llegue hay un repentino destello dorado, Byleistr se sorprende y pierde la concentración, la presencia se ha ido, dejándolo solo y confundido.

* * *

Farbauti ha dejado solos a su esposo e hijo mayor, han entablado una discusión sobre los méritos de las acción de Helblindi y los riesgos, ella ya no tiene nada qué decirles ahora sólo son el rey y el príncipe heredero discutiendo qué le falta para que puedan considerarlo como prospecto a obtener el trono.

Es una eterna discusión, Helblindi cree que está listo, Laufey cree que no, pero ella sabe que ambos están equivocados, no que su esposo vaya a dejar pronto el trono pero Helblindi sólo quiere reafirmarse que es un digno heredero, casi como Thor y lo que ocurrió por lo que ha escuchado. Piensa qué es lo que hace Frigga en momentos así.

Al entrar al salón del comedor real se escucha que alguien deja caer algo, corre hacia el origen del sonido pues sabe que en ese momento no debe haber nadie ahí, sin embargo lo encuentra vacío. Frunce el ceño, como su hijo, piensa en el nigromante.

Se queda un momento en silencio mirando alrededor, con dos cuchillas de hielo formadas en sus manos, en espera de un ataque pero no ocurre nada. Se pregunta si Byleistr podría decirle si alguien está ahí o no, de la familia es el único que decidió estudiar el uso de seid con seriedad, tomó su decisión hace 700 años. Tal vez sea un espía asgardiano, o el viento o una rata.

Desaparece el hielo y niega con la cabeza, decide decansar un poco, los sucesos del día han sido demasiado estresantes, adjudica a eso esas ocurrencias.

Se va sin darse cuenta que alguien la ha observado todo ese tiempo.

Loki suelta un suspiro cuando ve a la reina jotun salir del salón, se sienta limpiándose el sudor que su nerviosismo y temor le han generado. Mira sus manos y nota el leve temblor, sabe que debe regresar pronto, sus niveles de energía comienzan a disminuir.

Dejó una ilusión en Asgard, fingiendo que está cumpliendo con la orden de su padre pero la verdad es que ha estado en Jotunheim desde que Thor llegó. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Se pregunta por qué su padre confió en su hermano para ese trabajo cuando todos saben que él es el indicado, claro que no encontraría señales que lo delataran a él mismo está seguro que fue cuidadoso, pero tenía que estar para dirigir la atención hacia ese falso nigormante y generar pistas falsas hacia Svartalheim o fuera de los nueve reinos, una vez ahí no tendría nada de qué preocuparse.

Al menos ésa fue su razón primaria para ir a ese endemoniado bloque de hielo, pero desde su primer encuentro con Helblindi tuvo una sensación extraña, y no le agradó, fue como melancolía y no sólo el desprecio que natural hacia los jotnar. Aún bajo su disfraz y por el breve tiempo que habló con el gigante, Loki se sintió extraño mirándolo.

Siempre se ha jactado que tiene más control que Thor (y es cierto) pero en ocasiones su curiosidad puede más que él, y decidió regresar a Jotunheim a pesar del incómodo sentimiento que le generaba. Confiaba que su padre lo enviaría para investigar, pero como no sucedió así, él decidió tomar la situación en sus manos.

Siente como si conociera la ciudad, jamás ha estado ahí pero desde la primera vez fue como si lo hiciera, por eso no le costó encontrar a Helblindi. En esa ocasión no entró al palacio, ahora que tiene la oportunidad ha decidido aprovecharla aunque sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo. Es confuso y nunca le ha gustado sentirse así, no sabe cómo pero supo encontrar las habitaciones reales, no contempló encontrar al hijo menor de Laufey, aún menos que fuera usuario de seid y por ese error casi lo descubrió, pero lo peor fue estar frente a frente con la reina, estaba aterrado pero sabe que no por la posibilidad de que lo descubriera, sino por su simple cercanía, es irracional y le irrita no comprender.

Debería irse lo más pronto posible pero termina por seguir vagando por el palacio, llega al salón del trono, la puerta está parcialmente abierta y se asoma pero algo le impide entrar, un miedo profundo e inexplicable, no insiste da media vuelta y sigue su recorrido. Finalmente llega hasta una puerta que no parece tan impresionante como las del salón del trono o las habitaciones reales, sin embargo decide entrar.

Es una biblioteca, le emociona la idea, ha estado en ese reino antes pero en ciudades alejadas de Utgard, visitando bibliotecas improvisadas en búsqueda de nuevos conocimientos, es la única cosa rescatable que (en su opinión) tienen los jotnar, o sus ancestros, se pregunta qué cosas nuevas puede encontrar ahí, sin duda es la principal del reino. Ésta no es ni comparable con la de Asgard pero le parece igual de interesante, camina con lentitud entre los enormes libreros, se detiene en un punto al azar y coloca su mano sobre el dorso de uno de los libros, se da cuenta cuán diferentes son los tamaños. Ya se topó antes con ese problema, no importa que estén hechos para seres mucho más grandes que él, con magia fue fácil consultarlos.

Termina por acercarse a un rincón del lugar, no hay nada ahí salvo una pila de libros y unas figuras de madera detrás de ésta, lee el dorso de los libros, son historias de diversos reinos, le llama la atención las figuras. Las toma y las contempla por un momento, la primera es de una calidad digna de admirarse, casi una pieza de arte, la otra es una ridícula y patética imitación (o intento de) sin duda quien la hizo pretendió que fuera lo mismo, pero hecha con manos torpes y una técnica nula. De pronto comienza a tener una serie de recuerdos inconvexos y sin sentido pero se sienten tan reales como si en verdad hubieran ocurrido; suelta las figuras asustado, retrocede sin quitarles la mirada, en ese momento se percata de los sonidos afuera, se da unos segundos para tranquilizarse, sale aprisa y se asoma con cautela, hay varios jotnar marchando hacia la salida, portan armas y se lanzan órdenes entre sí. No necesita escuchar más, sabe que Thor ha hecho algo para romper la tregua de Laufey y los jotnar han decidido actuar.

Cierra los ojos un momento, concentrándose patra ubicar a su hermano, es una habilidad que le tomó mucho desarrollar pero que les ha salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones. Cuando lo ubica se teletransporta a esa dirección, al aparecer se halla en medio de un campo de batalla, no tiene tiempo para hacer preguntas, invoca cuchillos y comienza a atacar.

Están en la base de la gran muralla dentro de la ciudad, sabe que el Bifröst no puede ser activado ahí, tienen que alejarse. Busca con la mirada a Thor, halla a Volstagg y se acerca a él.

—¿Dónde está Thor?

Volstagg tiene el sentido común de no cuestionarle qué hace ahí y le señala hacia el este.

—Un jotun lo insultó, Thor lo mató —exclama el pelirrojo.

—Debemos alejarnos lo más posible de la muralla, Heimdall no podrá activar el Bifröst aquí. Dícelo a todos.

El enorme guerrero lo ve lívido, y asiente con un gesto de pánico, es bueno que es al primero que haya encontrado, Volstagg nunca le cuestiona su conocimiento ni le llama cobarde por querer estar en una posición de mayor seguridad. A pesar de que es claro que está disfrutando la pelea, sin duda entiende que no pueden mantener la ventaja por mucho tiempo. Se aleja y Loki va hacia Thor, no es difícil encontrarlo, hay un cosiderable número de jotnar concentrados a su alrededor, repite su orden a algunos Einherjar y a Hogun, todos obedecen, se acerca a Sif.

—Tenemos que irnos, vienen más soldados hacia acá.

—¿Irnos? —exclama la guerrera— pero si la batalla apenas está comenzando.

—¡Heimdall no puede sacarnos de aquí! No estando cerca de esta muralla, inhibe al Bifröst.

Claro que ella no le cree y Loki decide no perder su tiempo, pero lanza una mirada a Fandral para que se vaya y la lleve con él, confía que al menos él sí lo escuche.

—¡Thor, debemos irnos! —Loki le grita mientras se abre paso entre los jotun que rodean al rubio.

—¡Loki, hermano! —ríe Thor escandalosamente—, ¡vamos!, ¡demostremos el poder de los hijos de Odin!

Loki consigue llegar al lado de su hermano, han pasado tantos siglos peleando juntos que no es difícil entrar en la dinámica del rubio. Combinan ataques eléctricos, golpes de Mjölnir, cuchillos cargados con seid y hechizos de ataque, son una buena combinación pero el menor recuerda su objetivo y detiene la mano de Thor antes de que lance a Mjölnir.

—Heimdall no puede activar el Bifröst aquí, debemos irnos.

—¡Eso ya lo sé hermano! —exclama el dueño de Mjölnir— pero no iré a ningún lado hasta que vea a todas estas bestias a mis pies.

Loki no esperaba que Thor ya supiera la inutilidad del Bifröst ahí, y que aún así decida quedarse a seguir peleando, le tranquiliza ver que Volstagg, Hogun y la mayoría le han hecho caso y han comenzado a replegarse, por fortuna los jotnar no parecen dispuestos a perseguirlos, sin embargo eso genera otro problema, cada vez hay más que se acercan para pelear contra ellos. Sin embargo Sif, Fandral y algunos Einherjar se quedan.

—¡Por Asgard! —grita Fandral.

—¡Por Asgard! —replican puros imbéciles encantados con la idea de pelear al lado de su príncipe en una gloriosa batalla.

La única opción que le queda es llevar a tantos como pueda junto con él y Thor, aspira profundamente, piensa en su destino, un alarido rompe su concentración, Fandral ha sido sujetado por uno de los jotun, Sif mata a dicho jotun pero el resto de los jotnar toman una actitud más agresiva, los gritos de dolor se escuchan con más frecuencia mientras los rodean complicándoles cualquier posibilidad de salida.

—¿Ahora me crees? —le grita a su hermano.

Pero Thor no escucha, agita a Mjölnir y lo levanta, la tormenta comienza a concentrarse. Los relámpagos caen a su alrededor, después lanza el martillo abriendo un camino entre el grupo de gigantes.

—¡Vamos! —llama Thor y todos lo siguen.

Loki no tiene tiempo de molestarse porque todos escuchan a su hermano de inmediato y no a él, corren aprovechando que los jotnar aún están aturdidos por el relámpago, pero no por demasiado tiempo, reaccionan y los persiguen antes de que se hayan alejado demasiado, les bloquean el paso, hay muchos más jotnar que antes, Thor lanza de nuevo a Mjölnir sin el mismo éxito, no pueden huir.

Los enemigos avanzan, los asgardianos se retroceden sin tener a dónde ir, cuando matan a los primeros tres Einherjar Thor gruñe furioso pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Loki concentra la energía que le queda y crea un portal, mira a Thor urgiéndolo, los demás entienden y se apresuran a cruzar a través de él, los jotnar también lo han entendido y atacan todos a la vez, uno hace una enorme cortada en el antebrazo de Sif, otro quema el costado de Fandral y le atraviesa a la altura del hombro, Thor recibe también algunas quemaduras, el estilo de pelea de Loki le permite evadir apenas a tiempo los ataques, pero el consumo de energía que ha tenido ese día le pasa factura, y su vista se nubla un instante, momento que aprovecha un jotun para tomar su muñeca antes de que cruce el portal.

Cruza detrás de Thor, cierra el portal; frunce levemente el ceño, extrañado al no sentir la ardiente sensación del agarre del gigante, baja la vista, espera ver la piel ennegrecida, pero la piel no es negra, es azul, un profundo azul idéntico al de la piel de un jotun.

Mira alrededor aterrado, su visión se oscurece de nuevo, sabe que ha llegado a su límite el destello del Bifröst le ciega, cierra los ojos, cuando los abre nuevamente ve las paredes doradas del observatorio, sonríe aliviado, y vuelve a cerrarlos, perdiendo el conocimiento.


	16. Decimosexta

Décimo sexta

 _En el que no todo son verdades, Thor y Odin caen, Frigga se levanta y Loki parece pronto a sufrir ambos. La guerra se prepara, y hay un nuevo regente en Asgard._

Cuando Loki abre los ojos, lo hace rápidamente sin saber dónde está, se siente exhausto y confundido. Se toma unos segundos para aclarar su cabeza. Sus pensamientos están revueltos y su percepción poco clara, se toma unos segundos para recuperar claridad, los vuelve a abrir, ahora con lentitud. Se incorpora poco a poco, sabe que está en una cama y por el aroma a su alrededor, en el salón de sanadores, percibe sonidos a la distancia, quien sea que esté con él no está cerca. Bien, detesta despertar confundido pero detesta más que lo vean hacerlo.

Hace un pequeño esfuerzo en atraer las memorias más recientes, y al recordar se pone de pie de inmediato y mira alrededor, decide irse rápidamente pero no llega muy lejos porque Eir aparece delante suyo.

—Me alegra que te sientas mejor, príncipe Loki —dice la sanadora con una mirada severa—, no me hagas recordarte cómo funciona esto.

Loki ha estado en suficientes ocasiones así como para saber que no tiene caso tratar de huir, se sienta obedientemente en la cama y espera por lo que sea que ella tenga que hacer. Lo cual es una revisión rápida, preguntas de rutina y algunos consejos para mejorar su estado de salud, permanece callado hasta que ella termina.

—¿Dónde están los demás?, ¿están bien? dime que le dieron al menos una paliza a Thor.

Por lo regular Eir sonríe con esa clase de comentarios y ya sea que haya ocurrido o no, ella le dice que cualquier regaño de su madre es peor que una paliza, y Loki no puede estar más de acuerdo. Pero ahora Eir no le responde y le mira casi compasivamente.

—¿Eir?, ¿está todo bien?

—Creo que deberías ir con tus padres.

—¿Thor? —piensa de inmediato—, ¿está Thor bien?

Jamás se perdonará si le ha pasado algo.

—Thor está bien, sus amigos también.

—¿Entonces qué pasó?

—No me corresponde decirte, ve con tus padres.

Loki asiente, agradece y se retira, al principio camina lentamente pero poco a poco acelera el paso hasta que empieza a correr. Tiene un mal presentimiento, se abre paso entre la gente que ocupa los pasillos, nota con más preocupación que hay demasiado movimiento.

—¡Loki! —escucha la voz de Sif y la busca aprisa con la mirada.

La ve entre la multitud, acercándose aprisa hacia él, lo toma por sorpresa el fuerte agarre en su brazo y la forma en que lo empuja contra la pared.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —espeta iracunda.

—¡Sif! —ahora es turno de Fandral para gritar—, ¡no digas tonterias! Él no tuvo nada qué ver en lo que pasó.

—Pero él pudo haber hecho algo.

—Él nos sacó de ahí.

Loki se limita a ver la discusión entre los dos guerreros, ella finalmente lo suelta y mira molesta en otra dirección.

—Thor está bien, ¿verdad? Eir me dijo que estaba bien.

—Thor está bien —bufa ella.

—Sí, no salió más herido que cualquiera que nosotros. Pero deberías ir con los reyes.

—Todos me dicen eso —musita irritado—, es a donde iba antes de que ella me interrumpiera.

—Entonces no te interrumpirá más —sonríe Fandral y toma a Sif por los hombros.

Loki asiente y comienza a caminar lejos de ellos pero la voz de Sif lo detiene de nuevo.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—¿Qué? —se detiene y se gira para verla.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que no te quemara el agarre de los jotnar? Vi cuando uno te agarró, no te quemó como a los demás —le mostró una marca negra en su antebrazo—. Deberías enseñarnos cómo hacerlo, sería fantástico ya no ser víctimas de esas criaturas.

Ésa puede ser una de las pocas veces que Sif alaba sus habilidades, y muestra interés en aprender algo de él, pero Loki no piensa en nada de eso, mira tontamente su mano que tomó el gigante y recuerda el azul dispersándose sobre su piel. La sacude como si estuviera ocurriendo de nuevo.

—¿Loki? —pregunta Fandral preocupado.

—Tengo —vacila—, tengo que ir con mis padres.

Se aleja corriendo, había olvidado ese suceso, mira de momentos su mano. No sabe qué pasó, él no hizo nada, nunca ha aprendido un hechizo que lo haga inmune al agarre de un jotun. Su corazón comienza a latir a prisa, se siente como lo hizo cuando vio las dos figuras de madera y tiene que detenerse para recuperar el aliento, se lleva una mano al pecho y siente el frenétco latir de su corazón, es un ataque de pánico, lo sabe, tiene memorizados los síntomas, eran muy usuales cuando era pequeño, o al menos desde su accidente. Nunca pudo recordar nada antes de eso. Respira profundamente hasta que se recupera mínimamente, lo suficiente para seguir su camino.

Al preguntar, le indican que sus padres están en el estudio donde normalmente llevan a cabo las reuniones privadas. Cuando llama a la puerta escucha la respuesta irritada de Odin.

—Ordené que nadie nos molestara.

—Soy yo, padre —murmura, de pronto se siente inseguro.

La puerta se abre y Loki queda frente a frente con su padre, nota de inmediato su preocupación y eso sólo le hace sentirse más nervioso.

—¿Loki? —pregunta su madre y abre más la puerta.

Lo toma de la mano, lo lleva adentro y le abraza con fuerza.

—Lamento no haber estado ahí cuando despertaste, Eir me aseguró que estarías bien, y

—¿Dónde está Thor? —pregunta sin dejarla terminar— nadie me dice nada, sólo que está bien y debo preguntarles a ustedes. ¿Dónde está?

El rostro de su padre se ensombrece.

—Tu hermano arruinó la posibilidad de evitar la guerra, ha provocado la ira de los jotnar y por eso lo he desterrado, lo he enviado a Midgard.

—Midgard —repite Loki confundido— ¿qué pasó?

—Eso deberías saberlo tú mejor que nosotros, te prohibí que fueras, te di una orden.

Él sabe que le desobedeció pero no va a arrepentirse en ese momento, si no hubiera estado ahí pudo haber pasado algo peor.

—Tú y yo sabíamos que Thor no iba a poder encontrar nada.

—Puede ser pero aún así desobedeciste una orden —espeta su padre.

—Pero gracias a que lo hice nada fue peor, Thor ni siquiera recordaba que el Bifröst no puede ser activado dentro de Utgard. ¿Qué habría pasado si no los hubiera sacado de ahí?

Odin no está contento que le señale esa situación, Loki se da cuenta por su gesto, lo ha visto muchas veces pero no puede permitirse que su padre quiera imponerle un castigo (aunque tiene toda la autoridad), tiene que hallar una forma de detener la guerra.

—No importa —interviene Frigga—, está hecho, lo que importan son los hechos: Jotunheim ha declarado la guerra, Thor no está aquí y estás cerca del Sueño de Odin.

Loki voltea de inmediato a su padre, en todos los años que lleva de vida que recuerda, sólo lo ha visto una vez, y era muy pequeño como para estar consciente de todo lo que implica. Es el peor momento para que ocurra, ahora tiene más motivos para encontrar una solución en el conflicto con los jotnar.

—¿Padre? —pregunta preocupado, reconoce que le asusta la idea de que no esté presente durante la guerra, aún más ahora que Thor no está.

—Tranquilo —le dice y pone una mano sobre su hombro—, todo estará bien. Ahora dime, ¿qué más hacías en Jotunheim?

—Ya te lo dije, buscando pistas, no he sabido de un nigromante en los nueve reinos, y para que tenga esa habilidad debí haber oído de él, lo único que se me ocurre es que puede estar ocurriendo algo en Svartalheim, o es de más allá de Yggsdrasil.

Ve a sus padres intercambiar una mirada, pero algo le dice que no es (enteramente) por lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Sólo eso?

Él los observa, por un instante considera decirles todo, del cambio después del agarre del jotun, de su encuentro con el resto de la familia real de Jotunheim, de todas las emociones que se desataron dentro de él al ver un simple juguete jotun, de la confusión en su cabeza y de cómo se siente, pero al contemplar sus rostros decide no hacerlo. Ninguno de ellos necesita ninguna clase de preocupación más, y no quiere oír que minimicen sus propias preocupaciones, él las resolverá solo, como acostumbra.

—Sólo eso, padre.

—Loki

Su madre se acerca y le contempla directo a los ojos, buscando por lo que oculta como hacía cuando era más joven, cuando era un libro abierto para ella, pero de eso han pasado más de tres siglos.

—Está bien madre.

Después ve a los dos intercambiar miradas y es como si se dijeran algo que él no debe saber, un mensaje que no es para él. No trata de descifrarlo. La noticia de la guerra y el pronto sueño de su padre, le lleva a deducir que su madre será nombrada regentre, eso lo deja en una posición muy importante, ahora que Thor ha sido exiliado. De pronto siente un enorme peso, es el único Odinson en Asgard, camino a una guerra y sin Odin al mando, nunca ha querido ser el heredero pero ve una oportunidad para ganarse una mayor aprobación de su padre y el resto del reino.

Odin asiente y toma a Gungnir después de enderezar la espalda.

—Iremos a la guerra —dice con un tono decidido—, Thor no está y yo no lo estaré pronto, no sé por cuanto pero puede ser mucho. Tomarás el lugar de regente Frigga —la mira y ella asiente, después voltea a Loki y éste trata de no sonreír satisfecho—. Tyr dirigirá la guerra, le daré el mando armado de Asgard, tomará las decisiones y guiará los ejércitos, espero lo apoyes en lo necesario, Loki.

Loki no expresa de ningún modo su decepción al escuchar eso, tiene siglos de experiencia aprendiendo ocultarlo. Asiente lentamente sin conseguir ver a su padre, esforzándose en controlar sus emociones.

—Odin —la reina clama al escucharlo—, es un trabajo perfecto para Loki, Tyr caerá con furia y violencia sobre Jotunheim, no es lo que queríamos, Loki puede hallar una salida diferente.

El rey mira con reproche a su esposa.

— _Furia y violencia_ es lo que Jotunheim debe recibir para darles una lección, Laufey no volverá a intentar nada contra nosotros. Tyr tiene mucha más experiencia que Loki, los hombres lo respetan y aprecian, será un buen reemplazo en mi ausencia. Lo sabes Loki —dice mirándolo—, lo has dicho muchas veces, no eres una persona de guerra, tu lugar es el de estratega y táctico, no peleando.

Loki sonríe y asiente, esas palabras debían ser un consuelo pero lo siente como si lo hubieran golpeado.

—Entiendo padre, debo recordar mi lugar, Thor suele decírmelo.

No da oportunidad para que le respondan, desaparece.

Frigga lanza una mirada de reproche a su esposo, Odin trata de ignorarla.

—Pudiste haberle dado una oportunidad.

—¿No querías mantenerlo lejos de Jotunheim?

—No trates de culparme de esto, ni siquiera en una situación así lo verás del mismo modo que a Thor. Si él estuviera aquí le habrías dado el lugar de Tyr sin dudar, ¿verdad?

El silencio de Odin es la única respuesta que necesita para entender.

—Él hace todo esto por ti, y no puedes darte cuenta, lo peor es que no lo harás ni siquiera cuando sea demasiado tarde.

—Nos seas fatalista, debe entender, los demás no lo ven del mismo modo que a Thor, no me arriesgaré a una insurrección en medio de la guerra.

—Deberías confiar más en él —finaliza ella.

—No sé si podría.

Loki permaneció en un rincón, lejos del rango de percepción de sus padres, escucha cada palabra, y no le sorprende del todo, desaparece con una idea más clara de lo que tiene que hacer.

* * *

La noticia de la nueva guerra ha generado toda clase de reacciones en Asgard, muchos están entusiasmados pelear de nuevo contra los jotnar pero hay otros que creen es demasiado pronto. Odin se da cuenta y, en general, está de acuerdo que Asgard no debiera ir a la guerra pero tampoco puede ignorar la declaración de los jotnar, y responderá con todo el poderío para aplastarlos, les quitará toda intención de volver a desafiarlo.

Puede sentir el cansancio, lentamente adueñándose de su cuerpo, la energía lentamente disminuye, preparándolo para un largo descanso. Ha hecho los arreglos necesarios, Tyr hará buen trabajo finalizando toda idea jotun de venganza, cuando termine con ellos no volverán a levantarse.

Huggin grazna sobre su cabeza asustándolo, se da cuenta cuán cansado está, pero cuando el cuervo le dice que Loki ha entrado a la Bóveda olvida todo cansancio, se dirige a toda prisa hacia allá pidiendo a las Nornas que llegue antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Piensa en que no importa cuánto lo niegue Loki, ha aprendido de Thor más de lo que quiere admitir. Pues es de él de quien sacó esa necedad; sin embargo no es totalmente culpa de Thor, aún sin su influencia Loki jamás habría podido cumplir el objetivo que Odin pensó cuando lo encontró siendo bebé, el de usarlo como puente entre ambos reinos. Aún sin Thor Loki jamás habría sido dócil y maleable, jamás habría podido formarlo para ser un contendiente al trono de Jotunheim que se sometiera a Asgard, es demasiado impredecible, caótico e inestable. Thor tiene mucho de eso pero al menos Odin puede manejarlo, aunque tenga arranques como el de ese día, Odin sabe hasta dónde puede lllegar Thor, con Loki no, él jamás llegará a los extremos de Thor pero puede alcanzar unos distintos y Odin no sabe cuáles puedan ser.

Es una de las cosas que más le preocupa al darle demasiado poder y colocar altas expectativas, Frigga se equivoca al creer que no le entregó el mando de la guerra por no confiar en sus capacidades, no lo hizo porque no sabe qué esperar; Loki nunca fue capaz de seguir la senda del guerrero asgardiano, nunca poseyó del todo las habilidades ni capacidades, sin embargo encontró caminos para llegar a la misma meta. Eso es lo que más le asusta, que en su afán de cumplir con sus expectativas Loki terminé haciendo algo de lo que se arrepienta, y dañe a todos a su alrededor.

Loki nunca ha mostrado suficiente interés en las reliquias que se guardan en la Bóveda, sabe cuáles son, de dónde vienen, cómo llegaron ahí y un poco de lo que hacen, pero jamás le gustó pensar en ellas. Cree que la actitud de su padre es un poco hipócrita y excesiva, quitar a otros su armas más poderosas para protección de otros y ellos mismos sin importar lo que deba hacer para conseguirlas, no le parece la mejor solución.

El oráculo de Kvammen es conocido por su poder de visión sobre lugares específicos, de todo lo que la Bóveda contiene es el único artefacto que se ha atrevido a usar (lo ha hecho muchas veces) en sus viajes interdimensionales, para visualizar el sitio al que va a llegar cuando no lo conoce. El viaje entre reinos es riesgoso cuando no se conoce el sitio a donde quiere ir, pues se corre el riesgo de quedar perdidos, por eso siempre visualiza su destino antes de dirigirse a él.

Después de la charla con sus padres y escuchar lo que se suponía no debía escuchar, sólo quiere tener de vuelta a Thor, y sabe que eso no pasará pronto, no si la condición de su padre para su retorno queda sólo en manos de su hermano. Loki ha decidido buscarlo y ayudarlo a que regrese, para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes y olvide esa sensación incómoda que ha tenido desde el viaje a Jotunheim.

Que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes no es su ideal, pero prefiere mil veces eso a la situación que vive ahora.

Toma el Oráculo y se prepara para usarlo cuando algo parece llamarle, voltea en búsqueda de la fuente pero sólo se encuentra con el Cofre en su pedestal. Trata de concentrarse e ignorar la inesperada emanación de energía que de pronto percibe del arma jotun, intenta usar el Oráculo tres veces, sin éxito, el Cofre parece llamarle con más insistencia. Se acerca curioso, preguntándose qué pudo haber cambiado en el Cofre, nunca antes lo había percibido de ese modo.

Acerca una mano sin tocarlo pero la retira de inmediato, el destello del Cofre pareciera pintar su piel de azul y recuerda el agarre del gigante. El llamado es más fuerte, pareciera cantar en su mente, pero no es lo que esperaría de una creación de seres salvajes como los jotnar, es como una melodía mucho más compleja, hermosa y perfecta que cualquiera de las canciones vanir o midgardiana (las mejores que conoce), es como un susurro que inspira y consuela, y antes de que se de cuenta se siente de un modo en que no lo ha hecho jamás, aunque una parte de su mente le dice que sí se sintió así antes, y no lo comprende pero lo disfruta cerrando los ojos.

No los abre sino hasta que lo ha soltado, retrocede y suelta un suspiro, se siente sacudido pero no como cuando trató de cabalgar con Thor aquel bilegsnipe, es una sensación poderosa pero agradable.

Permanece a un lado del Cofre por varios segundos, tentado a tomarlo de nuevo pero el recuerdo de la piel azul le hace desistir. Voltea al Oráculo pero ya no tiene deseos de ir con Thor, de pronto desea mantenerse lo más lejos posible de él y todos los demás.

Toma asiento en la escalinata de la Bóveda, preocupado y pensativo, así lo encuentra Odin una hora después. Al verlo de ese modo, el viejo rey siente deseos de seguir el consejo de Frigga y nombrarlo regente, pero se recuerda por qué no lo hace y hace a un lado sus emociones encontradas dando paso a un incómodo pensamiento que surge al ver el Cofre. Está consciente que Loki no les dijo toda la verdad de su estancia en Jotunheim.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Es claro que ha tomado al otro por sorpresa, porque su hijo se pone de pie de inmediato y se gira para verlo, eso lo preocupa más, ya olvidó cuándo fue la última vez que Loki estuvo tan distraído.

—Nada, no

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta con voz severa, espera que así pueda obligarlo a responder.

El viejo rey se siente más preocupado cuando su hijo menor mira hacia otro lado como avergonzado y responde.

—Pensaba usar el Oráculo de Kvamenn para ubicar a Thor e ir con él.

La respuesta debería irritarle pero sólo le enternece.

—Pero

—Pero decidí ya no hacerlo —se apresura a explicar Loki.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo ya no.

Es una respuesta vaga pero Odin nota de inmediato los deseos de Loki para que no pregunte más. Y no lo hace, principalmente porque ni siquiera quiere pensar en el gran secreto que parece resurgir después de tantos siglos.

—Sé que no la aceptas pero ¿Entiendes el por qué de mi decisión?

—Sí, nunca me aceptarán en el trono de Asgard.

Ésa es la peor conclusión que Odin puede esperar, sin embargo no es tan alejada de la realidad.

—Te lo dije hace mucho, no importa la sangre en tus venas, eres mi hijo.

—Sí —Loki responde pero no parece convencido.

—Es muy pronto.

—No fue pronto para Thor.

—Lo era, ahora me doy cuenta.

Loki reconoce que oír eso le causa satisfacción, no debía haber pasado la mayor parte de lo que pasó pero al menos consiguió que su padre se diera cuenta de lo inadecuado de Thor para el trono. Aunque ahora hay un problema mucho más grande, pero está decidido a hallar la solución, la única y verdadera solución para que algo como eso no vuelva a pasar.

—¿Confías en mi?

La pregunta de Loki es repentina y fuera de lugar, o eso parecería, Odin no sabe qué responder y sabe que ésa es una respuesta tan mala como cualquier otra. Debe confiar ciegamente en sus hijos pero no puede.

Loki interpreta su silencio y asiente, entiende que su padre no confía ni confiará a menos que haga algo realmente significativo, ya sabe qué es eso que debe hacer.

—Ven, vayamos con madre, debes descansar.

Odin se deja ayudar para subir las escaleras y llegar a su habitación, Frigga los recibe con un gesto ansioso y se apresura a recibirlos, con ayuda de su hijo guían a Odin hasta la cama.

—No lo necesito, todavía

—No —le interrumpe Frigga—, te quedarás aquí y no protestarás, ¿qué crees que voy a hacer si te desplomas en un rincón del palacio?, ¿qué culpa tienen los Einherjar de tu necedad?

Odin frunce el ceño ante la forma de su esposa de hablarle, pero de facto sabe que no tiene sentido protestar. Con la poca dignidad que le queda se recuesta sin decir nada más.

Frigga sonríe ante ese despliegue de necedad, ve en él a Thor y se convence que su hijo debe estar bien, es tan cabeza hueca como su padre por eso sabe que aunque se meta en problemas, sabrá salir de ellos. Voltea hacia Loki, quien ve con ansiedad a Odin, como esperando que pase en cualquier momento, se da cuenta que está nervioso, se pregunta qué habló con su esposo.

—Ven conmigo, deja al viejo gruñón que descanse.

Toma de la mano a su hijo y lo lleva fuera de la habitación. Loki no opone y eso la preocupa más, no sabe cuánto sabe, de qué habló con Odin pero se atreve a pensar que no le dijo nada respecto a su origen. Debe ser cuidadosa.

Ordena que le lleven alimentos y le invita a quedarse con ella para cenar, Loki no protesta sólo se sienta. Mientras esperan le extiende un tablero de juego, su hijo la mira con descrédito, claramente cree que no es momento de juegos de mesa.

—Dale este gusto a tu madre.

Comienzan la partida, él le cede el primer movimiento. Siempre le ha gustado jugar con él porque le sirve para conocer su verdadero nivel. Odin suele ser mejor que ella pero le deja ganar, y Thor no es muy hábil en esos juegos, Loki es casi tan bueno como Odin pero no le tiene consideración, si puede ganar, él lo hará.

Pronto el duelo se torna interesante, Frigga presiona a Loki a entrar en un modo defensivo mientras ella ataca sin piedad, cuando ve que él frunce el ceño ella se siente satisfecha porque ha conseguido que se olvide del resto de los problemas.

Al final, después de más de una hora de juego, ella gana, gracias a un movimiento mal ejecutado de Loki. Frigga supone que no ha conseguido del todo su objetivo, la mente de su hijo está ocupada en otras cosas.

—Tú no me guardarías secretos, ¿verdad madre?

Es la primera vez que Loki le dirige la palabra y ella consigue no sobresaltarse por la sorpresa. Piensa aprisa en una respuesta, ése es el momento crítico que puede hacer una diferencia, en el que dice toda la verdad a su hijo con resultados imposibles de definir o sigue postergando la mentira que hasta ahora ha funcionado más o menos bien.

Comprende que Loki presiente algo, como lo hizo tantos siglos atrás cuando adivinó que era adoptado a pesar de lo mucho que ellos se lo negaron. Odin no le dijo nada, se pregunta si él se cuestionó como ella, si debía decirle la verdad, si pensó en las consecuencias de cada posible respuesta. Loki no era alguien que perdonara fácilmente, pero tampoco le gustaba ser mentido a pesar de lo fácil que él recurría a ellas, _dios de las mentiras_ , era un sobre nombre que se había ganado en Asgard y se había extendido a Midgard y los otros reinos. Eso hablaba de la imagen que Loki se había ganado con los años, ese título era exagerado, le gustaba más el que lo llamaran de las travesuras, o del caos, ése último le parecía el más adecuado, lo supo desde que lo vio y decidió su nombre.

Si bien Asgard no veía con buenos ojos muchas de las acciones de su hijo, difícilmente podía decir que Loki era una víctima, quizá antes de llegar a Asgard, pero desde entonces se ha ganado mucho de lo que le ha pasado, es la verdad. Aunque reconoce que Asgard y los demás reinos no han sido amables con él como lo han sido con Thor.

 _Dios de las mentiras_ , piensa Frigga, ella y Odin son los que deberían tener ese título, porque le han mentido a todos durante más de 700 años, lo peor, les han mentido a las dos personas que más quieren, principalmente a Loki.

—Claro que no, querido, jamás —dice sin creer lo que está escuchando.

Cuando Loki la contempla, ella nota la esperanza casi desnuda, deseando que no le esté mintiendo. Ella se arrepiente de inmediato pero es demasiado tarde, sólo será peor si cambia de opinión. No sólo Loki jamás se los perdonaría, podría quebrar la poca confianza que tiene en sí mismo, descubrir que es parte de la raza que odia y (aún peor) lo que esa raza (su verdadera familia) hizo con él.

Loki asiente lentamente, no dice nada por un momento, baja la vista al tablero, sonríe parcialmente.

—Veo que me ganaste de nuevo, ya verás, la siguiente te derrotaré.

Frigga sonríe tiernamente, su hijo ha usado esas palabras durante muchos años, prometiendo que jugarán una próxima vez.

La comida llega, hablan mientras comen, pareciera que han olvidado por ese momento la realidad que viven, ella se permite disfrutar esos momentos de paz. Se dice que no debe preocuparse por Odin, a pesar de esa posición tan vulnerable no corre ningún peligro. Thor, aún en su estado de mortal es autosuficiente, estará bien por algún tiempo antes de que comience a meterse en problemas, además sí necesita una lección. Quien le preocupa en ese momento es Loki.

Una criada se asoma y les informa que Tyr y los demás consejeros se han reunido como ella ordenó.

—Iremos en un momento —replica ella, y ve a su hijo quien (sin duda) está por decirle que él no irá.

—Madre

—No, tienes que venir conmigo.

Claramente Loki no quiere ir, pero no está acostumbrado a negarle algo.

—Está bien.

—Vamos entonces, ya sabes lo rápido que se desesperan esos viejos gruñones.

La pequeña sonrisa de su hijo le anima a pensar que saldrán de esa crisis sin pérdidas. Él la abraza y los teletransporta hasta el salón del trono. Ahí se encuentran reunidos los principales generales encabezados por Tyr, los integrantes del consejo y algunos nobles influyentes. Todos inclinan la cabeza al verlos aparecer. Frigga se dirige al trono, Loki se ubica al pie de las escaleras del lado izquierdo, el lugar que siempre ha ocupado cuando Odin se sienta en el trono.

—Bienvenidos señores —dice—, a raíz de la situación en la que se encuentran mi epsoso e hijo mayor, y la guerra en ciernes, es mi deber asumir la regencia del reino. Sin embargo he decidido entregar el mando de Asgard a alguien más capaz en este momento.

Ve a Loki bajar la mirada, en espera del nombramiento de Tyr o algún otro de los consejeros. Un Einherjar entra portando a Gungnir, lista para entregarla al que asumirá temporalmente la dirigencia de Asgard, el guardia marcha hasta detenerse delante de él, Loki voltea sorprendido a la reina quien guarda su sonrisa.

—Yo Frigga, reina de Asgard, con el poder y la autoridad que el Padre-de-Todo y las Nornas me han dado, proclamó a Loki Odinson, regente del reino.


	17. Decimoséptima

Decimoséptima

 _En el que Loki no es el rey que todos quieren pero si el que necesitan, y él demuestra sus cualidades histriónicas, aunque se acerca el acto final._

Frigga observa con aprensión cuando Loki recibe la lanza de Odin, sólos los siglos que lleva conociéndolo tanto es lo que le permite ver la batalla emocional que se lleva a cabo dentro de su hijo. La entereza que Loki ha mostrado le sorprende, aunque se pregunta si no es engañosa, su hijo ha conseguido ya otras veces engañarla incluso a ella, al menos de momento.

Las manos de Loki tiemblan cuando finalmente sujetan la lanza, la contempla con atención por unos segundos como convenciéndose de lo que está pasando y levanta la barbilla mientras endereza la espalda, y la coloca a su lado en un perfecto despliegue de poder y autoridad. Ella diría que está orgullosa, pero se pregunta cuánto de lo que ve es verdad.

—Mis señores —dice Loki—, no fallaré en esta responsabilidad que la reina me ha dado. Asgard se encuentra en una situación que no ha vivido en mucho tiempo, pero está preparada para todo. Si lo que Jotunheim quiere es guerra, guerra tendrá.

Los presentes levantan la mano saludando la declaración, algunos lanzan exclamaciones aprobatorias.

—General Tyr, confío en ti para hacer los preparativos necesarios para la campaña. Sé que estará en buena mano —completa con una sonrisa.

Hay algunas carcajadas, Tyr se lleva su única mano al pecho y hace una reverencia hacia Loki, aceptando su orden.

—Así será mi señor.

Loki parece satisfecho, Frigga sabe lo mucho que su hijo respeta a Tyr y cuánto aprecia su opinión, siendo la persona con más poder después de la familia real, Loki lo ha buscado como figura paternal después de que fue claro que Odin no podría serlo completamente para él.

—Confío en cada uno de ustedes en este momento de crisis, en que hagamos todo lo posible para que el Padre-de-todo esté satisfecho con los resultados de nuestras acciones cuando despierte.

Los consejeros que se han congregado expresan su aprobación de distintos modos, Frigga sonríe complacida pero no deja de ver a su hijo, quien no ha vuelto a sonreír ni parece satisfecho.

—Debo hacer mi parte, gracias por su asistencia.

Su hijo desaparece en cuanto termina de hablar, generando confusión en los asistentes, varios se miran entre sí, no se atreven a murmurar por respeto a ella pero Frigga puede adivinar sus pensamientos, se preguntan si de verdad es tan buena idea ceder el poder al hijo hechicero de Odin. Los rumores y críticas hacia Loki no son nuevos, ni son pocos los que dudan de las capacidades de su hijo menor.

Ella espera que este momento sirva para callar a todas esas personas que no ven a Loki del mismo modo que a Thor. Pero sobre todo, para que él se de cuenta que no es verdad lo que esas personas dicen o lo que piensa de sí mismo, quiere que comprenda que sí es tan capaz como Thor.

Frigga regresa a la habitación con su esposo, no guarda esperanza de encontrar a Loki aún si lo busca, ve a su esposo sumido en su sueño profundo. Cierra los ojos y hurga con su poder de visión por alguna pista de lo que depara el momento que ahora viven, son muchos factores en juego y el destino de sus tres personas más queridas, le angustia darse cuenta que todo se ve demasiado oscuro.

* * *

Thor no está contento con su exilio, ni con su experiencia en Midgad, lo único que ha resultado grato es la gente que se encontró, especialmente Jane. No recuerda alguna visita al reino que haya sido tan conflictiva para él. Honestamente no sabe qué hacer para regresar a casa, ahora que sabe que no puede levantar a Mjölnir se siente perdido.

Esa noche de juerga con Selvig resulta refrescante después de dos días de confusión y frustraciones. Jane duerme en un camastro a su lado, él sonríe satisfecho al contemplarla, una vida mortal es poco para ellos, y le duele pensar en intentar una vida con ella en un arranque de egoísmo.

Pero entonces recuerda que en ese momento es mortal, y su humor se apaga, no está seguro si pueda elegir una vida así de simple sólo para poder vivir con Jane.

—Ni siquiera lo consideres, no estás hecho para una vida así —dice alguien a su lado.

Thor se pone de pie de pronto al escucharlo y le toma unos segundos darse cuenta que se trata de Loki, que ha aparecido y está tranquilamente parado junto a él. Lo observa por unos segundos, convenciéndose que es él, es su hermano, no tiene duda pero se da cuenta que hay algo en él que no solía haber antes, preocupación o angustia, como si un gran peso hubiera caído sobre sus hombros.

—¿Loki? —pregunta inseguro, no está acostumbrado a ver a su hermano de ese modo—, ¿qué pasa?

—Sólo quería asegurarme que no te has metido en demasiados problemas.

—Sólo algunos, nada que no pueda manejar.

Loki asiente con media sonrisa, Thor se preocupa más con esa reacción.

—¿Cómo está todo en Asgard?

—Los jotnar declararon la guerra, el Padre-de-todo ha caído finalmente en el sueño de Odin, madre me ha nombrado regente, me encargaré de todo, no debes preocuparte.

—Soy yo quien debería llevar ese peso, los dos sabemos que eso no es para ti —ve a su hermano tensarse y de inmediato se arrepiente de lo que ha dicho—, lo que quiero decir, nunca te ha gustado esa clase de responsabilidades, es mi culpa que te lo hayan dejado a ti, si no me hubiera dejado provocar en Jotunheim.

—Lo hecho está hecho, Thor. Ahora solucionaré este problema, te protegeré como casi siempre lo hiciste conmigo —le sonríe.

Thor responde también con una sonrisa pero ésta tiembla cuando contempla el rostro de su hermano, se repite que hay algo mal con él, quiere preguntarle qué es pero el recordatorio de que no siempre fue el hermano mayor que debió ser se lo impide. En ese estado, como mortal, no puede hacer nada sin importar cuánto lo quiera. Retirarse de una batalla no es lo suyo, casi nunca lo ha hecho, pero en esos dos días ha comprendido lo que le implica ser un mortal.

—Haz lo que puedas para regresar a Asgard, procura no hacer ninguna tontería.

Thor debería enfurecerse con esas palabras, pero no puede, no al oír la forma en que Loki se lo dice.

—No me subestimes hermano —exclama Thor sonriente, y extiende una mano para alcanzar a Loki, en un intento de tomarle el hombro pero su hermano retrocede, evadiendo su agarre. Eso lo perturba más.

—Nunca te he subestimado, Thor, sólo te conozco muy bien.

—Claro que sí

En ese momento Jane se mueve en el camastro, Thor voltea de inmediato en su dirección, cuando vuelve la vista, Loki se ha ido.

* * *

Frigga ha permanecido al lado de Odin, cada vez con menos esperanzas de que Loki aparezca, cuando escucha que ha entrado al salón del trono, ella va de inmediato pero no corre a él. Loki está en el trono con Gungnir en mano, viste su armadura de batalla, da un perfecto despliegue de autoridad y poder, tanto como Thor u Odin. Sonríe orgullosa, convencida que poco a poco está consiguiendo su objetivo, otra de las cosas que a Loki le faltan para poder aspirar al trono, pero sobre todo para mantenerlo, es la seguridad en sí mismo, casi todos saben que Loki no confía en casi en nadie, pero no parecen darse cuenta que no confía ni siquiera en él mismo. Lo disimula bastante bien con una actitud desinteresada y orgullosa, pero ella ha visto de cerca cuánto duda de sí mismo, y lo difícil que le es considerarse en el mismo nivel que Thor y otros.

Él la saluda con una inclinación de cabeza, Frigga se coloca a su lado. Se queda un momento con él, Loki recibe los reportes de los preparativos, desde el estado de las defensas de la ciudad hasta la cantidad de armas disponibles, todo lo relativo a la guerra y algunas preocupaciones de la población. Loki escucha atentamente a cada uno, no expresa ninguna opinión pero se muestra satisfecho con los avances e interesado en las inquietudes de la población, sin embargo Frigga teme que ninguna de esas expresiones son sinceras. Ni siquiera ella puede tener certeza de nada en lo referente a su hijo menor.

Frigga termina por retirarse después de dos horas, acude con Odin para monitorear su estado. Aún se siente intranquila pero se siente mejor, después de que ha visto cómo Loki está tomando su nueva responsabilidad, y que sabe que Thor está bien después de que el menor le dijo que lo visitó Midgard. Le serena pensar que Loki ha acudido a él, Thor siempre ha tenido un gran efecto en Loki.

* * *

Heimdall no puede ocultar su irritación cuando ve a Loki llegar a su observatorio montado en Sleipnir y con Gungnir en mano. Sabe que la reina le ha cedido el trono pero no puede dejar de pensar que está usurpando un lugar que no es suyo. Aún así, no puede hacer nada, actuar contra él sería hacerlo contra el trono y la Casa de Odin, y su honor y lealtad al verdadero rey le impiden hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres?

Su tono es molesto e irrespetuoso pero Loki no parece intimidado y mucho menos sorprendido.

—Acceso al Bifröst, buen Heimdall —le replica el otro, sonriente, claramente desinteresado en su aversión.

—Hace mucho que no lo necesitas, ¿por qué ahora sí?

—El rey no puede estar viajando por los reinos como cualquier aventurero.

—Ese caballo no te pertenece.

—Sleipnir no le pertenece a nadie, lo cedí al Padre-de-todo, solamente. Además es la montura del rey, ¿no?

Heimdall frunce el ceño, seguir discutiendo con Loki puede darle motivos a éste para ejecutar acciones en su contra, no puede permitirse perder su posición en un momento como ése.

—A dónde debo dirigirte entonces.

—Jotunheim.

La respuesta le sorprende, lo observa con descrédito.

—¿Por qué vas hacia allá?

—No tienes ninguna autoridad para cuestionar al rey, pero si quieres saber, buscaré un pacto, libraré a Asgard de la guerra y con eso, le libraré de un problema mayor.

Heimdall quiere cuestionarlo más, pero se recuerda que no puede y que no le conviene, tiene las manos atadas, sólo le queda pensar en un plan para solucionar todo.

Activa el Bifröst, Sleipnir cocea entusiasmado y Loki toma las riendas con firmeza, ambos desaparecen.

* * *

Byleistr está presente cuando le informan a su padre que el rey de Asgard demanda una audiencia con él. La sorpresa y confusión es generalizada en su familia, Helblindi exhala que no debería ir, que Odin no es nadie para demandar nada, menos ahora que estarán en guerra. Él opina diferente, cree que debería ir. Sus padres intercambian opiniones, están extrañados por la posibilidad de parlamentar, sobre todo después de la forma en que la guerra se declaró.

Pero Jotunheim no puede darse el lujo de pelear contra Asgard, significará la perdición. Así que su padre dice que lo verá, Byleistr puede decir que el rey no está del todo seguro que ésa es la mejor decisión, pero es la más adecuada al menos por ahora.

Su padre los lleva con él, con la condición de que se limiten a escuchar, que si tienen algo qué decir lo guarden para después, con lo irritables que son los asgardianos con una guerra en ciernes es fácil ofenderlos.

No le agrada mucho la idea de ser tan servil (mucho menos a su hermano mayor) pero todo sea por poder estar presentes. Ambos prometen que se quedarán callados, su madre decide que no irá, no quiere ver al rey asgardiano, se va sin que su padre le diga algo.

La reunión se realiza en la puerta principal de la gran muralla a las afueras de la ciudad. Al ver al rey, no es la imagen que Byleistr esperaba, pues no se trata de Odin sino de su segundo hijo, el hechicero que viaja entre reinos. Su padre y hermano también están extrañados, se acercan con cautela, el asgardiano monta el caballo de ocho patas del rey, y viste su armadura de batalla.

—Pensé que hablaría con el Padre-de-todo —gruñe su padre.

El asgardiano sonríe divertido.

—Dije que el rey de Asgard quería hablar contigo, jamás dije que se tratara del Padre-de-todo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hechicero?

—¿No lo dejé claro? Deseo buscar una solución a la guerra, vengo aquí con la envestidura del rey de Asgard, con su autoridad y poder. Pero si no te interesa, nos veremos en el campo de batalla entonces —dice y el animal se prepara para dar la vuelta.

Laufey levanta un brazo deteniéndolo, incrédulo de las palabras pero reconociendo la lanza que sólo el rey de Asgard puede llevar.

—¿Dónde está Odin?

—No importa dónde esté.

—Claro que importa —le interrumpe—, ha caído en el Sueño de Odin, ¿no es cierto? Es el momento más vulnerable para Asgard, sin su rey ni su príncipe heredero, por eso has venido a pedir una tregua.

El príncipe asgardiano le ofrece una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—¿Crees que Asgard teme ir a la guerra contra ustedes? —pregunta burlonamente.

—¿Crees que Jotunheim tiene miedo a Asgard? —revira Laufey.

El asgardiano no deja de sonreír.

—No, sé que son tan tercos como un uro de Nidavellir, pero seamos objetivos, ¿quién tiene más qué perder?

Laufey bufa y avanza con paso amenazante, pero la bestia se encabrita y cocea furioso, demostrando que defenderá a su jinete de ser necesario, curiosa criatura, parece demasiado posesivo con su jinete. Se ve obligado a desistir de atacar.

—¿Te interesa o no?

—¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?

—Nada imposible, que tú, tus hijos y tus principales líderes vayan a Asgard y declaren su rendición incondicional.

—¿Estás consciente de lo que estás pidiendo?, ¿que Jotunheim se humille de nuevo ante Asgard?

—Nadie dijo nada de humillación, si lo es para ti salvar la vida de tus súbditos, ése es problema tuyo.

Laufey le muestra los dientes, el hechiero no parece intimidado.

—Hace muchos años juré que Jotunheim jamás se doblegaría ante Asgard de nuevo.

—Ésa es tu decisión, tienes doce horas antes de que comencemos las hostilidades. Si acaso te decides antes de eso, avísame.

—¿Y cómo esperas que haga tal cosa? —bufa irritado.

—Escribe tu respuesta en esto —le muestra un rollo de papel—, yo la sabré de inmediato.

—¿Qué clase de hechicería es ésta?

—Los rollos de Skervje —escucha a Byleistr exclamar—, ¿no es cierto?

El asgardiano parece sorprendido que su hijo conozca esa magia, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente orgulloso que Byleistr haya decidido (contra toda orden suya) seguir aprendiendo magia.

—Sí ¿cómo los conoces?

—La pregunta es cómo los conoces tú —cuestiona Byleistr—, ésa es herencia de nuestros primeros usuarios de seid. Nadie más allá de Jotunheim debería conocerla.

El Odinson se ve confundido, mira sus manos y parece dudar de lo que ha oído, pero pronto se sacude la confusión y levanta la barbilla.

—No importa, tienen doce horas a partir de ahora.

El hechicero extiende la mano con el rollo, Byleistr se acerca para tomarlo adelantándose a su padre. Camina hasta él y lo toma con lentitud mirándolo fijamente, el asgardiano levanta una ceja extrañado de la falta de hostilidad en su acercamiento, le sostiene la mirada unos segundos pero después mira hacia otro lado, claramente incómodo bajo su mirada.

—Tú —murmura Byleistr al percibir la misma energía que sintió en el palacio.

Laufey ve con extrañeza la forma en que el asgardiano apura a su montura a retroceder, como temeroso de Byleistr. El caballo obedece de inmediato, sintiendo la ansiedad de su jinete y Byleistr parece igual de sorprendido, pareciera que quiere decirle algo más pero el Odinson no le da oportunidad.

El hechicero, Loki es su nombre, los mira atentamente una última vez antes de abrir un portal y desaparecer a través de él con su caballo. Byleistr se queda perplejo por unos segundos, es la primera vez que ve un portal interdimensional y admite que es impresionante. Se pregunta qué causó que el asgardiano huyera así de pronto, parecía que algo lo había asustado.

También se preguntó qué era esa sensación, al verlo por primera vez y tan cerca, no tenía ninguna certeza, pero podría jurar que había sentido antes esa aura de energía, y haber visto ese rostro.

* * *

Por alguna razón, a pesar de que no demandó que encendiera el Bifröst Loki decide aparecer en el observatorio, Heimdall no fue capaz de ver lo que ocurrió en Jotunheim, como suele suceder en todo lo relacionado con Loki, y sus sospechas crecen cuando nota su gesto apesadumbrado.

—¿Qué sucede?

Loki no le responde de inmediato, parece demasiado metido en sus pensamientos, no es sino hasta algunos segundos después que se da cuenta que está ahí y lo mira con dureza.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué ocurrió en Jotunheim?

—Daré una solución a este problema.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Loki sólo sonríe, divertido con su falta de información.

—Si todo sale como lo planeo, no se derramará una sola gota de sangre asgardiana. Sella el Bifröst, nadie saldrá o entrará a Asgard. Infórmame de todo aquél que demande salida o entrada.

La orden le irrita de sobremanera.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

—No necesitas saber los detalles, límitate a cumplir tus órdenes.

Eso le enfurece y lo mira con desdén, pero Loki ya está acostumbrado a esas reacciones de su parte, no parece ni molesto ni intimidado.

—Hasta entonces.

Heimdall ve al otro alejarse a todo galope, devuelve la mirada a la infinidad del espacio, tratando de adivinar el plan, pero no pierde demasiado tiempo, hace ya muchos siglos que es incapaz de predecir la caótica mente del Odinson adoptivo.

Comprueba que Thor sigue empantanado en su situación, es preocupante porque no parece que vaya a solucionarla pronto. No tiene claro qué hacer, tiene planes e ideas pero nada concreto, lo único seguro es que su lealtad está con Asgard, los verdaderos miembros de la Casa de Odin y el rey verdadero, no con impostores.

* * *

Sif se dio cuenta del descontento generalizado en la Corte, no había entendido el motivo sino hasta que vio a Loki en el trono. Ha pasado más de medio día desde el anuncio de su posición como regente y ella no está segura de cómo sentirse al respecto. Admira y respeta muchas cosas de Loki pero hay otras tantas que desaprueba y desprecia, y su conflicto principal es que no sabe si lo aprecia más de lo que lo desprecia, o viceversa.

Sus amigos parecen en un conflicto como ella, salvo Volstagg, pero él rara vez se toma demasiado tiempo en pensar en cosas como ésas, se pregunta hacia dónde se inclinarán sus lealtades si llega el momento de elegir un lado. No quiere pensar en eso, pero hay muchos que no están contentos con la decisión de Frigga, y teme que con la guerra en ciernes, pueda llegar un momento en que deba decidirse si confían en Loki o no. Él no es una persona de guerra, el Padre-de-Todo lo dice continuamente, pero sólo porque su modo de ser un guerrero no coincide con el de todos los demás en Asgard, salvo eso, ignorando sus métodos, está segura que él podría vencer a casi todos, y aunque le molesta reconocerlo, admite que no le gustaría tenerlo como enemigo.

Por su parte, ella no tiene ninguna duda sobre su lealtad, Asgard, la Casa de Odin, y Thor, todo en ese orden, ya ha habido momentos en que debe elegir entre alguno de los dos hermanos, y siempre lo ha hecho (y lo seguirá haciendo) por Thor

—¿Qué haremos? —les pregunta Fandral.

Comienzan a intercambiar comentarios, Volstagg sugiere que reiteren su lealtad, Sif protesta que eso sería ir contra la verdad, Fandral insiste que es necesario mientras piensan en un modo de traer a Thor de vuelta, y así discuten entre sí, como es habitual, Hogun no participa hasta que queda claro que están dado vueltas a lo mismo.

—Escuchemos qué tiene que decir, y decidamos entonces.

Los tres se quedan callados y miran a Hogun quien ni siquiera se molesta en verlos, luego se ven entre sí y cada uno gradualmente coincide que ése es el movimiento más adecuado. Después de acordarlo mutuamente se dirigen al salón del trono.

Sif admite que ver a Loki en el trono es una vista con la que jamás pensó toparse, realmente consigue dar una gran impresión.

—Mis amigos —les saluda poniéndose de pie.

Todos se llevan una mano al pecho e inclinan la cabeza, Loki asiente devolviendo el saludo. Extiende un brazo y señala el salón anexo, indicándoles que lo sigan allá. Los cuatro se ven nuevamente entre sí y obedecen, por curiosidad y porque no pueden negarse.

Una vez ahí, Loki se quita el casco y deja la lanza de Odin apoyada contra la pared.

—¿Qué tienes en mente Loki? —pregunta Fandral con cierta dureza.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Loki con falsa indignación—, ¿no vamos a seguir con las cortesías y el respeto a su rey? tienes razón —sonríe con cierta malicia—, dejemos las falsedades a un lado por un rato, a pesar de lo que crean todos, no me agrada mentir todo el tiempo.

Ella no puede evitar soltar una risita ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de Loki y Volstagg.

—¿Qué planeas?

—Varias cosas, algunas de ellas no les conciernen o no las entenderían, pero hablemos de la guerra, ésa les interesa y la entienden bien. Todos saben que necesitamos a Thor.

Sif se muestra sorprendida ante las palabras de Loki, al ver a los otros tres, se da cuenta que se sienten igual.

—¿Reconoces que necesitamos a Thor? —le cuestiona Fandral.

—Por supuesto, todos sabemos que mi hermano es una fuerza formidable de combate, los jotnar no tienen ninguna posibilidad ante nosotros, pero Thor ayudará a terminar todo más rápido.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Thor con eso y con nosotros? —pregunta Sif.

Loki la contempla por un momento de un modo que resulta incómodo para ella, le recuerda a sus años de adolescencia y cuando no sabía si le agradaba o lo detestaba. En esos tiempos alguien le dijo que ella le gustaba a él, aunque al principio se sintió halaga de tener la atención de ambos Odinson, las burlas no tardaron en comenzar y ella decidió que no le agradaba, sólo para no ser objeto de las burlas, él respondió su hostilidad (como la de todos los demás) del mismo modo; aunque nunca le preguntó a Loki si era verdad que le gustaba. Habían pasado algunos siglos desde entonces, pero había ocasiones en que ella se hallaba recordando esos tiempos.

—Irán a Midgard y se encargarán de que Thor recupere sus poderes para que pueda volver a Asgard antes de que la guerra comience, en caso de que fracasen, se asegurarán que se quede ahí, si consigue regresar aún siendo mortal, sabemos que corre un grave peligro.

—¿Acaso estás planeando dejarnos fuera de la guerra? —le cuestiona Hogun por primera vez.

—No, buen Hogun, como les dije será antes de que inicie la guerra, confío que estén de regreso para ese momento. Tyr ha decidido que los ejércitos se moverán en en 24 horas, estoy seguro que es tiempo suficiente para que cumplan esta encomienda.

Sif no puede evitar pensar que hay un tono condescendiente en la forma en qque Loki les habla.

—¿Crees que Heimdall le permita regresar aún siendo mortal?

Loki sonríe desdeñosamente.

—Todos conocemos a Thor, y a Heimdall también, no me sorprendería que mi hermano lo convenza, y que Heimdall en su necedad, le permita el regreso.

Sif, los Tres Guerreros y Loki se ven los unos a los otros, pesando las palabras dichas y contemplando decir más, ella sabe que sólo Hogun podría protestar, pero también que Loki hallaría sin problema cómo demostrarle que no hay motivos para dudar de sus órdenes. Aunque ella está consciente que Loki tiene la habilidad de convencer a casi todos de cualquier cosa, lo ha visto inducir a otros de hacer cosas inimaginables.

—Iremos entonces —ella declara y se lleva una mano al pecho, en un saludo pero no como un juramento.

Loki sólo asiente y vuelve a tomar a Gungnir, se dirige a la salida pero antes de cruzar la puerta les dice.

—Es muy posible que Heimdall les diga que no puede enviarlos a Midgard, no lo escuchen, insistan hasta que los deje ir, claro que no deben decirle que yo se los ordené, de lo contrario jamás se los permitirá.

—¿Por qué no nos dejaría?

—Conocemos muy bien a nuestro guardián, en momentos así se vuelve demasiado paranoico, quizá hasta se le ocurra decir que le he ordenado que nadie deje Asgard, insistan tanto como sea necesario. Debemos estar seguros que Thor esté aquí o seguro en Midgard.

El argumento le parece razonable y asiente, los demás la imitan y parten en dirección opuesta.

* * *

Tyr está sorprendido al ver a Loki visitarlo y preguntarle por los preparativos, le da un detallado informe porque sabe que Loki comparte con él su gusto por la minuciosidad y los detalles. Intercambian comentarios y observaciones, el nuevo rey le hace algunas sugerencias que son bastante razonables y se despide después de agradecer.

El viejo general se despide con una reverencia respetuosa, no sólo por ser el nuevo rey (aunque sea temporal), Tyr siempre ha respetado la inteligencia y talentos de Loki, aunque muchos de sus compañeros militares ven con desprecio al menor de los Odinson, Tyr ha comprobado que es una tontería cuestionar la valía de un hechicero, y ponerlo por debajo de los guerreros, aún peor, ni siquiera considerarlos como tales.

Sabe que como él, Loki no comparte su opinión de ir a la guerra pero (también como él) no hay muchas opciones, con los jotnar nunca hay muchas opciones, necesitan que les recuerden el poder de Asgard para que no vuelvan a tratar de levantarse contra ellos.

Asiente satisfecho al ver los avances de los preparativos, es una campaña bélica innecesaria, pero será rápida y eficiente.

* * *

Esa noche Loki cena con Frigga, y como los demás, ella está satisfecha con las acciones de su hijo, aunque tenía dudas de su desempeño está segura que todo va bien. Ante la Corte, ante la población y ante su círculo más cercano, Loki se está desenvolviendo muy bien.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunta cuando su hijo se pone de pie después de cenar.

—Iré a ver a Sleipnir, después a dormir; deberías hacer lo mismo, mañana será un día muy largo. Buena noche, madre.

—Buena noche hijo —Frigga dice y sonríe.

Se siente tranquila y satisfecha, no importa lo que otros rumoren y el descontento que puedan tener de su decisión, Loki irá demostrando gradualmente que puede con esa responsabilidad, y más. Todos verán de lo que Loki es capaz, incluso él mismo.

* * *

De lo que nadie se da cuenta, es que Loki está dando la actuación de su vida. No importa lo que opinen de él como persona, al ver sus acciones y decisiones, todos ven en el joven rey un muro fuerte e impenetrable, sin embargo nadie se percata de las fisuras existentes.

Muchos creen que Loki siempre miente, normalmente no es cierto pero esta vez sí, les está mintiendo a todos y cada uno, aunque sí hay algo de cierto, Asgard ganará la guerra, y aunque sí correrá la sangre, ni una gota será de asgardianos.

No falta mucho para que haga su gran acto, y ese muro que es él mismo finalmente colapsará.


	18. Decimoctava

Decimoctava

 _En el que nada parece progresar, hasta que Loki echa a andar su plan, y entonces todo avanza demasiado rápido._

La satisfacción no está en la naturaleza de Loki, eso lo ha sabido por muchos siglos, nunca le ha bastado nada, así como él está convencido que nunca ha sido suficiente para alguien o algo, sólo Frigga y Sleipnir parecen ser los únicos con una opinión distinta. Los demás, por el contrario, siempre han coincidido que le falta para poder estar satisfechos con él.

Por eso, a pesar de que todo parece marchar bien, él no se siente complacido con el estado de las cosas. Como predijo que pasaría, Sif y los demás fueron a Midgard, seguramente Heimdall estuvo más que contento de abrir el Bifröst para ellos, y esos cuatro de correr al lado de Thor para traerlo de vuelta y poner todo en el sitio que ellos creen corresponde todo, Thor en el trono y Loki detrás de él, siguiendo, no guiando, nunca guiando.

Lo que ninguno, ni siquiera Heimdall con su prodigiosa visión pudieron deducir, fue que todo es parte de un plan más complejo y del cuál ellos jugaron su papel a la perfección. Loki necesita lejos a los Tres Guerreros y a Sif, así como pruebas de la traición de Heimdall. Los amigos de Thor lo ayudarán a cumplir la prueba de su padre o para mantenerlo seguro en caso de que no pueda, lo que los tendrá atados a Midgard y salvará a Loki de que intenten aconsejarlo en la forma en que lleva la guerra.

Tyr está haciendo bien su papel, bueno, no es un papel en sí, él está actuando como debe ser, en caso de que el plan de Loki falle y realmente haya una guerra, pero confía en sus planes y en lo predecible que es la conducta de los jotnar.

Aún así, el hecho de que hasta ese momento no haya una respuesta de ellos le preocupa, sabe que Laufey es orgulloso, pero al menos uno de sus hijos parece tener cierta capacidad mental como para darse cuenta que no tiene ningún sentido ir a la guerra contra Asgard. Espera que lo convenzan, el tener a los gigantes en Asgard es parte esencial de su maquinación.

—Estás de nuevo distraído, ¿qué ocurre? —le pregunta Eir.

Ha acudido a la senadora por presión de su madre para asegurarse que está mejor después de los eventos en Jotunheim, y lo que ha pasado recientemente.

-Lo habitual cuando tienes que dirigir un reino que está apunto de ir a la guerra, nada importante.

-A mi no me engañas, Loki, sé que estás planeando algo.

-¿Qué tiene eso de nuevo? Siempre me lo has dicho.

Loki se abstiene de sonreír ante la irritación de la sanadora, quien no sabe qué más decir para tratar de sacarle la verdad. Ése era un juego que habían jugado muchas veces, y que desde hacia casi cuatrocientos años que Eir había dejado de ganar.

Ella lo contempla por unos segundos, como tratando de descubrir qué es lo que oculta, pero Loki no es Thor, y no es tan fácil de leer como el honesto de su hermano.

-¿Cómo estoy?

-Ya mejor, listo para pelear y ganar una guerra aunque quisiera que no haya tal guerra.

-Esperemos que así sea.

El joven rey agradece la atención con una reverencia. Eir levanta la mano sin decir nada, está confundida por las palabras de Loki, sin embargo no está segura si puede interpretarlo de algún modo, sabe que hay algo mal en él pero se siente inútil por no poder definir qué es. Piensa en la advertencia que le dio a los reyes cuando llevaron al niño jotun y le explicaron sus planes, no importan las intenciones, lo que hicieron (lo que han estado haciendo todos esos siglos) está mal, le angustia cuando llegue el momento en que todo salga a la luz.

Loki se refugia en el estudio de Odin, donde yacen los mapas y los planes para la guerra, repasa de nuevo los reportes, todo marcha bien pero él sigue sin estar satisfecho, no le sorprende.

* * *

Sif y los demás no se han acostumbrado a lo que encontraron cuando llegaron a Midgard, Thor no se parece a Thor, como si su mortalidad hubiera hecho un cambio profundo en él. Ella aún no sabe cómo reaccionar a la noticia que él ha encontrado a alguien entre los mortales, y que lo que ella no ha logrado en tantos siglos, esa mortal, Jane, lo haya hecho en sólo un par de días.

Al parecer no creían lo que Thor decía, hasta que ellos llegaron. El grupo hostil presentándose como SHIELD hizo multitud de preguntas y pronto irritó a los 4 asgardianos, lo que puso en alerta a los agentes y en modo ofensivo a los guerreros, sólo la intervención de Thor logró calmar los ánimos, explicó su situación de nuevo y el motivo de sus amigos para estar ahí. No quedaron muy convencidos pero tuvieron la certeza que no eran hostiles, a menos que SHIELD amenazara a Thor.

A pesar de que están con su amigo, y que los mortales han demostrado ser seres ingeniosos, hasta ahora ninguno ha podido descifrar en qué consiste la prueba de Odin. Sif se pregunta si no fue una burla de Loki el enviarlos.

Por su parte, Thor está cayendo en la desesperación; es el tercer día desde que fue exiliado y está seguro que la guerra ya empezó y le enfurece que él se encuentre atrapado en ese lugar mientras Asgard enfrenta a sus enemigos. Al ver a Jane esforzarse por encontrar una respuesta a su situación se siente agradecido pero más frustrado, porque ahora que entiende las limitaciones a las que ellos se enfrentan, admira su fortaleza. Se siente inútil, su madre y hermano son los que enfrentan la guerra venidera mientras su padre duerme y él está atascado en ese lugar.

—Estarán bien —le dice Sif al contemplar el tablero de anotaciones que Jane y Eric tienen—, tu madre jamás permitirá que algo malo le pase a Asgard, ella sabe lo que hace.

Thor asiente, aceptando sus palabras pero sin atreverse a preguntarle qué piensa de Loki en el trono, sabe que ella no confía en su hermano, y que está tan desesperada como él por solucionar su situación para que puedan regresar.

El príncipe asgardiano sabe que si hay alguien adecuado para reinar Asgard en una crisis, es Loki, pero no está tan seguro de si sea lo más adecuado en una situación como la que ahora viven. Loki no es un pacifista a pesar de lo que muchos creen, pero tampoco ama la guerra como cualquier otro asgardiano; eso provocó muchas burlas en el pasado, y (Thor lo admite) vergüenza, nunca se lo dijo (aunque cree que Loki lo supo) pero constantemente se sintió humillado al ver la actitud que su hermano tenía en los combates o la forma en que los libraba, casi nunca de frente (sólo cuando no le dejaban opción), siempre buscando medios alternos y no una confrontación directa. A pesar de que es cierto que muchas veces sus métodos les salvaron la vida, y le dieron la victoria, como en la última campaña con los enanos. Thor nunca le dio las gracias, ni esa ni otras tantas veces, firmemente convencido que es el deber de Loki como su mano derecha, proveer los medios para que él pueda salir victorioso, reconoce que le debe mucho, pero nunca se lo ha dicho.

Es otra de las cosas que cambiará cuando regrese, no las ha escrito pero tiene una lista mental de los cambios que debe hacer. Su padre parece pensar que tiene aún muchas carencias para ser rey, desearía que bastara con reconocerlas para recuperar sus poderes, pero es claro que no.

Pronto se hace de noche, son ya tres días. La guerra comenzará pronto, nadie duerme en el laboratorio de Jane, Darcy prepara demasiado café, Sif y los Tres Guerreros se sientan con Jane y Eric a pensar en nuevas opciones, Thor no permanece mucho tiempo con ellos, sale un momento, el aire frío le sirve para aclarar su mente aunque no le da respuestas.

Repasa lo ocurrido en los últimos días, sus acciones en Jotunheim, sus palabras, sus planes y lo seguro que estaba de lo que sería su vida. En el conflicto que provocó y ha dejado en manos de otros su solución, en todos sus errores y carencias, en lo que pudo haber pasado si era coronado.

Cae de rodillas y se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, grita al silencio de la noche, maldice, no entiende todo pero sabe que estaba mal.

Pide disculpas, comienza a estar consciente de todo lo que provocó y lo que pudo pasar, de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Estuvo a punto de ser el causante de la muerte de su hermano y sus amigos, otra vez. Siguió siendo un chiquillo irresponsable cuando debió ser un rey prudente. Era necesario que pasara lo que está pasando, alguien debía detenerlo.

—Que sea lo que deba ser, padre —dice a la noche y se incorpora lentamente, mira al cielo y asiente, aceptando los designios de Odin.

Resignado, regresa al laboratorio, todos se han ido a dormir, sólo Jane permanece despierta.

—Hola —le saluda con una sonrisa cálida—, ¿qué te tomó tanto?

—Tenía cosas que pensar.

—Al parecer eran muchas —ella comenta, sonriente.

—Sí —murmura dándose cuenta todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

 _Desesperado, angustiado, furioso_ piensa, pero admite que no es del todo cierto, se siente más ligero, ahora que ha aceptado que sólo puede cambiar lo que puede: el futuro y a él mismo, lo demás quedó atrás, lo que es, es lo que necesita ser.

—Mejor —asiente y le besa la frente—, mucho mejor.

En el complejo de SHIELD, en las instalaciones improvisadas, Mjölnir tiembla levemente.

* * *

En Jotunheim, Byleistr ve a su padre mirar irritado el reloj que él construyó algunos siglos atrás, sabe que por dentro el rey maldice cada minuto que pasa, acercando irremediablemente la hora límite para su decisión. La familia real se encuentran en el salón del trono, rodeados de algunos militares y consejeros, todos han coincidido que una rendición es inconcebible, pero que no hay opción si quieren tener la posibilidad de recuperar su reino, antes de que sea más tarde.

—Firmemos y ataquemos cuando estemos ahí, si tomamos como rehenes a la reina y a su patético rey hechicero, aceptarán todas nuestras demandas —dice alguien.

Es una posibilidad que han comentado varios, y él sabe que es imposible que funcione, terminarán muertos antes de poner una mano encima a la reina y su hijo, ya sea que los maten ellos mismos o los guerreros de la corte, ni el segundo príncipe ni la reina están indefensos.

Además es una cuestión de orgullo, todo es el endemoniado orgullo. Su padre se niega a doblegarse, pero Byleistr sabe que su deber suele imponerse a su ego. Comienzan a discutir, otra vez, lo han estado haciendo todo ese tiempo.

—Házlo Byleistr -dice su padre de pronto.

Todos callan, Byleistr obedece de inmediato. Toma el rollo que recibió del asgardiano y escribe la respuesta, en cuanto finaliza la última letra, un destello emanado del papel lo hace soltarlo, todos ven con asombro cuando un portal se abre. Nadie se mueve, hasta que el rey se incorpora y va directo al portal, Helblindi lo sigue de cerca, Byleistr no pierde tiempo pero antes de irse, hace un saludo a su madre, diciéndole que estarán bien, ella se lo devuelve, enconmendándolos a Ymir, los siguen diez de los presentes. Farbauti los ve partir con sentimientos encontrados, como su esposo, no desea someterse a Asgard, pero quiere un futuro para sus hijos.

* * *

Thor vuelve a pasar la noche en la azotea con Jane. Ella, ahora que sabe que es verdad que no es de la Tierra, le hace muchas preguntas de las bases científicas para el funcionamiento del Bifröst, mismas que el príncipe no puede responder porque son preguntas que jamás se ha hecho.

Jane está levemente irritada, no sabe si existe un porcentaje de probabilidad de conocer a alguien que no es humano, pero que ese alguien no pueda aportarle nada de conocimiento salvo generalidades vagas, es increíble. Piensa en lo mucho que aprendería si consigue convencerlo que la lleve con él, en cuanto se le ocurra cómo regresar. Se sorprende a sí misma pensando en que cualquier otra mujer vería en Thor la perfección, pero ella no puede dejar de pensar en las tantas fallas que ha hallado.

Una luz ilumina de pronto el lugar, Thor brinca de su camastro al reconocer de qué se trata: es un portal como los que Loki crea, se acerca sin pensar, decidido a cruzar pero se detiene y voltea hacia Jane, quien observa con más interés al portal que a Thor. No lo medita demasiado, le toma de la mano y la lleva con él, en un instante están en Asgard.

Jane no sabe cómo responder al verse en un lugar muy diferente, se sujeta a Thor por puro instinto, al saberlo lo más seguro que hay ahí.

—¿Thor?

—¿Madre?

Frigga y Thor se contemplan unos segundos sin saber qué decirse, la aparición es inesperada.

—¿Tú hiciste esto, Loki?

A la pregunta de la reina, Thor busca con la mirada aprisa a su hermano, que está delante de él pero no lo está viendo, ve a Jane que sigue sujeta de su brazo. Ve el momento justo en que su sonrisa se esfuma y su gesto cambia, se pregunta qué piensa.

—¿Loki?

—Me alegra que estés aquí hermano —responde Loki sin verlo—, lamento que aún no hayas podido supera la prueba de nuestro padre, pero quería que vieras algo —hace una pausa, sin quitar la mirada de Jane—, aunque veo que encontraste algo más entretenido. Lamento haber interrumpido tu diversión.

Dicho eso, desaparece sin darle tiempo a Thor para que responda, puede notar que Loki está molesto aunque el rubio no es cappaz decir por qué.

Apenas Loki ha desaparecido, se escucha el pesado andar de los grupos de Einherjar afuera en los pasillos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Frigga cuando se asoma.

—Jotnar, mi señora, un grupo de jotnar ha aparecido en el interior del palacio.

Madre e hijo intercambian miradas, Thor extiende el brazo llamando a Mjölnir pero se recuerda que aún no puede levantarlo, Frigga nota su desesperación.

—Tranquilo, Tyr tiene a los ejércitos listos, debe haberlos enviado ya. Sé que no puedo convencerte de que te quedes aquí, pero por favor, no te separes de mi, aún eres mortal, y debes cuidar de ella.

Thor voltea hacia Jane, ella sólo lo sujeta con más fuerza, la emoción de estar en ese mundo se ha evaporado, no esperaba estar en medio de una batalla. El rubio entiende el compromiso que ha adquirido al llevarla sin pensar, y mientras asiente se dice que no permitirá que le pase nada.

—Vamos entonces.

* * *

El portal que se abrió depositó a los jotnar justo en el centro del salón del trono. Pronto se corre la voz, todos los guardias disponibles se apresuran a llegar, hay confusión y desorden, sin embargo cuando Loki aparece en el trono y hace sonar a Gungnir retumbando la totalidad del salón se impone el silencio.

—Todos en calma, ellos han venido para declarar su rendición ante Asgard -declara el rey temporal con voz de mando.

Laufey y Helblindi bufan, pero no tratan de negar sus palabras, Byleistr decide observar en vez de hablar, el resto de los jotnar permanece en estado alerta, listos por la señal de ataque, aunque el príncipe jotun sabe que no vendrá.

De pronto se siente incómodo al quedar en medio de la mirada juiciosa de la corte de Asgard, y la retadora de sus congéneres, él no ofrece ni una ni otra, trata de ignorar la desagradable tensión que comienza a construirse rápidamente.

Odia el silencio incómodo y la tensión, le recuerda al pasado, a los eventos después del escape del príncipe asgardiano y lo que pasó después con el kvikindi, el lagr, su hermano. Se sorprende pensando de nuevo en él, lo ha hecho los últimos días después de casi dos siglos de no acordarse de él. Aleja esos pensamientos, normalmente le provocan nostalgia.

El joven rey ordena que los guardias mantengan su formación, los demás guerreros de Asgard también mantienen su distancia, ninguno de ellos porta armas salvo los guardias reales y el rey, es clara la situación de desventaja y se puede palpar en la ansiedad de los asgardianos.

Laufey balancea aprisa sus opciones, si decidieran atacar podrían tener una posibilidad de capturar al joven rey o a la reina, y obligar que les entreguen el Cofre, pero es una apuesta peligrosa, han pasado más de 1500 años desde que vio a la reina en batalla por última vez, y se atreve a decir que es más peligrosa que Farbauti; por otro lado, el muchacho que porta la lanza de Odin es una opción más impredecible, no sabe el alcance de sus habilidades, y hace 700 años que aprendió a no apostar contra hechiceros, no después de su malogrado trato con Malekith.

-Estamos aquí, Rey Loki, dicta los términos y terminemos con esto.

Las puertas se abren repentinamente, Frigga y Thor hacen su aparición, eso sólo sirve para agregar más tensión a la situación. Frigga no hace por acercarse, y toma a Thor de la mano para que ni siquiera lo intente, no sabe cuáles son los planes de Loki. Se pregunta qué es lo que tiene en mente su hijo, sabía que buscaría otros medios de solucionar el conflicto y normalmente está orgullosa de ello, pero traer a los jotnar es un movimiento muy arriesgado, demasiado arriesgado considerando el pasado común entre los jotnar y su segundo hijo.

Loki se detiene para ver de nuevo a su hermano, y a la humana que sigue sujeta a él segura que la defenderá en caso de ser necesario. Piensa en lo tonto que fue haberlo llevado de regreso a Asgard, si interviene en la pelea, aún siendo mortal, se llevará todo el crédito. No, no va a dejar que eso pase ahora, siempre es el momento de Thor, ahora es el momento de Loki.

Los hermanos se miran un momento, el menor ignora el cuestionamiento silencioso de Thor y se planta delante del rey jotun.

—Se supone que ya conoces los términos, son los mismos que pactaste con mi padre después de la guerra, pero comprendo que los hayas olvidado, han pasado más de 1000 años, ¿debo escribírtelos para que no vuelvas a olvidarlos? -finaliza socarronamente.

Helblindi da un paso adelante de modo amenazante, furioso por la forma tan irrespetuosa con que Loki le habla a su padre pero Byleistr y el mismo Laufey lo detienen.

Desde su posición, Frigga se angustia al ver la cercanía que Loki está de su verdadera familia, no, se dice, ellos son su verdadera familia, los jotnar sólo comparten su sangre. Recuerda el impacto que tuvo en ella la primera vez que vio un jotun, y lo ridículos que se veían los asgardianos (y vanir y otras razas en general) en comparación con ellos. Ahora que los ve delante de Loki piensa en lo difícil que debió haber sido su vida en Jotunheim, donde nada estaba hecho a su medida y viviendo con el rechazo abierto de los demás.

—¿Cuál es tu respuesta Rey Laufey?

Laufey detesta más a Loki con cada segundo que lo ve y lo escucha, se da cuenta que hubiera preferido que fuera Thor el que tomara el trono, a él habría sabido manejarlo.

—Estamos aquí, no es necesario humillar más —espeta.

—Pensé que habíamos aclarado eso, es tu decisión cómo lo consideres.

—¿Debo hincar la rodilla para que Asgard entienda que Jotunheim no seguirá las agresiones? —gruñe furioso.

—No, un rey no se inclina ante otro rey, sin importar la clase de rey que sea —agrega Loki con desdén—. Sin embargo, eso no exime a tus súbditos, aceptaré tus palabras con su declaración de sumisión —finaliza y extiende la lanza señalando a los demás jotnar detrás de Laufey.

Helblindi y Byleistr se ven entre sí, luego a su padre en espera de órdenes. Laufey sabe que no será difícil para Byleistr aceptar esa humillación. No puede decir lo mismo de Helblindi y los demás para quienes es vejante inclinarse ante cualquier otro ser,y aún más ante un asgardiano. Ignora las miradas demandantes de sus hijos y se concentra en los demás, asiente, ordenándoles que accedan al deseo del rey asgardiano, los guerreros jotnar lo hacen de inmediato, aunque entre gruñidos, ceños fruncidos y puños cerrados, poco a poco sólo quedan sus dos hijos y él de pie, ha dejado en sus manos que ellos decidan qué hacer, y lo han comprendido.

Thor contempla la escena con admiración, al igual que todos los asistentes en el salón, están acostumbrados a lidiar con los jotnar pero siempre en entornos violentos y con un precio de sangre, pero está casi seguro que no hay registro de un evento como el que ahora tiene lugar en el corazón de Asgard. Hay muchas historias del sometimiento de los jotnar, pero ninguna en donde no se haya ejercido de violencia. En el fondo está orgulloso de su hermano, pero está consciente que no todos piensan así, y que (considerando la opinión de muchos tienen de Loki) desestimarán su logro, incluso habrá quienes lo califiquen como débil por no haberlos atacado.

Frigga también está orgullosa pero expresa con más cautela su entusiasmo, a pesar de cómo lo haga parecer, sabe que los jotnar no están ahí por voluntad propia. "El miedo es un motivante poderoso, pero la esperanza lo es más" escuchó a Loki decir alguna vez, y no puede estar más de acuerdo, pero ese razonamiento le causa más preocupación, porque Loki no siempre se ha caracterizado por mantener su palabra, y lo que sea que les prometió es lo suficientemente enorme como para doblegar el orgullo jotnar que es tan grande como el asgardiano.

Al meditarlo se da cuenta que ya sabe cuál es esa promesa, y que Loki no piensa cumplirla, el orgullo pasa a ser temor.

Byleistr se ha arrodillado, Helblindi se debate entre obedecer y negarse, Laufey no le obligará a nada porque quiere que sea enteramente su decisión. Las consecuencias de esas acciones serán suyas, pero no quiere ser responsable del resentimiento que sus hijos puedan tener. Eventualmente el primogénito de Jotunheim dobla la rodilla.

-¿Qué más esperas que hagamos, asgardiano? Ahí están, los más poderosos de Jotunheim rindiéndose ante Asgard.

—Hemos pasado tanto tiempo en guerra que hemos olvidado que hubo un momento en que fuimos aliados —comienza a hablar Loki y camina hacia ellos, Laufey permanece en su lugar sin sentirse intimidado—. Hubo una transgresión hace mucho tiempo, una que Asgard no pudo perdonar, Midgard es un lugar protegido por encima de todo, pero de eso han pasado más de mil años.

Hace una pausa, a primera vista pareciera que Loki está tratando de iniciar un proceso de conciliación, pero Frigga se siente cada vez menos tranquila, desde que entregó la lanza a Loki se dio cuenta de que había algo mal con él, ahora lo ve con mayor claridad.

—Ve con él Thor —le dice sin pensar—, ve con él —le urge.

Thor se sorprende de la petición de su madre, se recuerda su estado pero no se detiene, deja a Jane y avanza hacia Loki, haciendo un rodeo para no acercarse a los jotnar. Ha escuchado los discursos de Loki infinidad de veces, la mayor parte del tiempo le presta poca atención, como otras tantas veces, ésta no comparte su opinión, pero más que eso, hay algo que le preocupa, su hermano no parece el de siempre. Supone que su mamá también lo notó, y por eso lo envía.

—Durante todo ese tiempo y más hemos sido los enemigos más acérrimos, matándonos entre nosotros a la primera oportunidad.

Laufey quiere bufar y aclarar que son los Æsir los que viajan a Jotunheim para matarlos, ellos sólo se defienden, pero las palabras del joven rey parecen anunciar un alto a esas hostilidades, así que guarda silencio.

—Æsir y jotnar, alguna vez convivimos entre nosotros como entre los demás reinos, somos razas orgullosas, demasiado, ninguna se doblegará ante la otra; eso debe cambiar hoy.

Loki se voltea hacia Laufey y lo mira de frente como si la terrible diferencia de estatura no significara nada, el jotun le mira con recelo.

—La única forma de alcanzar la paz entre dos enemigos mortales es cuando uno de ellos desaparece —declara Loki y dirige a Gungnir contra el rey jotun, con un rápido movimiento lanza un ataque que derriba al gigante.

La repentina acción toma a todos por sorpresa, Loki se dispone a atacar de nuevo, prepara la lanza, para atacar de nuevo, Helblindi y Byleistr ya se han puesto de pie, Thor comienza a correr.

Byleistr lanza un hechizo de parálisis que Loki bloquea parcialmente, lo que da tiempo para que Helblindi acuda a su padre y le ayude a incorporarse, para ese momento Loki y Byleistr se atacan entre sí con magia, Loki demuestra su superioridad y consigue inutilizar al otro, con Gungnir nuevamente en mano, Loki se detiene brevemente al percatarse que Helblindi se interpone entre él y el rey, pero se quita las dudas y ataca.

—¡Detente, Loki! —grita Thor.

Loki ve con descrédito cuando Thor se lanza en el camino del ataque de Gungnir, protegiendo a los jotnar. Byelistr se ha puesto de nuevo de pie, se lanza contra él, ambos caen al piso, hay un gran destello de luz y un momento de confusión.

—¿Padre? —pregunta Helblindi cuando el destello ha cesado.

Laufey está mal herido, acepta la ayuda de su primogénito, busca con ansia a Thor, sacudido por la idea de que se haya interpuesto en el ataque para protegerlo a él y su hijo. Lo ve de pie delante de ellos, su aspecto ha cambiado, ya no porta las extrañas ropas con las que entró al salón, ahora usa su armadura de batalla y tiene su martillo en mano. Después busca a su otro hijo, aún está en el piso con el asgardiano, se tranquiliza cuando lo ve incorporarse lentamente, quitándose del asgardiano quien sin duda debe estar herido por el impacto del cuerpo de Byleistr sobre el suyo.

Thor siente el poder correr a través de su cuerpo, no recuerda haberse sentido tan poderoso antes. Empuña con fuerza a Mjölnir en espera del momento de atacar, aunque no tenga claro a quién, mira alrededor. Está sorprendido de que hubiera decidido proteger a los jotnar en vez de ayudar a atacarlos, repentinamente se acuerda de Loki y corre hacia donde cayó con el jotun, el cual ya se ha puesto de pie pero parece paralizado por algo.

—¿Cómo? —lo escucha murmurar.

Por puro instinto invoca relámpagos para alejar al jotun de su hermano, acelera el paso para acercarse a Loki, pero no lo encuentra.

O ése no puede ser Loki.

El ser que se incorpora lastimosamente viste la armadura de su hermano y porta a Gungnir, pero tiene el aspecto de un jotun.

Todos los presentes sueltan expresiones de sorpresa al ver a la criatura, la cual no parece ni siquiera estar consciente de su presencia, porque no deja de verse las manos como si no entendiera que son las suyas.


	19. Decimonovena

**Decimonovena**

 _En donde muchas verdades surgen, unas quedan ocultas y otras no se explican._

 _—¿Qué ocurrió esta vez, señor?_

 _A la pregunta de Eir, Odín se arrepintió de haber ido con la sanadora pero como las veces anteriores, se resignó, aunque irritantes (y un poco humillantes) esas charlas eran una forma de desahogo._

 _—Se atrevió a gritarme —murmuró, pensativo._

 _—Thor lo hace todo el tiempo._

 _—Sí, ese muchacho no sabe de respeto._

 _—Sin embargo es la primera vez que Loki lo hace, y lo tiene de ese modo._

 _Odin no respondió, repasó las palabras de la mujer._

 _—Loki no es Thor._

 _—Eso lo dejamos claro hace ya mucho tiempo, señor. ¿O me está diciendo que está bien que Thor le grite?_

 _El rey comprendió la trampa que Eir le estaba tendiendo, ahora debía reconocer su error para salvar su orgullo de un reproche, pero en ocasiones ese orgullo solía poder más que su razonamiento._

 _—Claro que no, Thor debe aprender a respetarme, pero Loki debe respetarme más._

 _—¿Porque llegó del modo en que lo hizo o porque no lleva su sangre?, ¿o ambas cosas?_

 _—Basta ya Eir, hemos tocado ese tema muchas veces, no puedo evitarlo, ¿qué quieres que haga?—espetó irritado._

 _—Que deje de hacerlo señor, desde el principio le dije que eso tendría consecuencias, y ahora más que nunca debe tener cuidado, debe ver a Loki del mismo modo que a Thor._

 _—¿Qué puede pasar?_

 _—¿Por qué discutió Loki con usted?_

 _A la pregunta, Odin farfulló algo incomprensible mientras recordaba la escena; Loki le mostró unos libros que encontró en la biblioteca y que explicaban una clase de magia de la que su hijo no había escuchado antes, la verdad Odin no le prestó demasiada atención, casi nunca lo hacía cuando tocaba ese tema, pero cuando le pidió un instructor para esa clase específica de magia, Odin volvió a concentrarse en él y dio una negativa como respuesta, dado que Loki ya no se conformaba con sus respuestas, demandó una explicación,_

 _Misma que Odin le negó, convencido que no le debía ninguna, lo que incrementó la tensión y en poco tiempo llevó a una discusión, en la que Loki (por primera vez en mucho tiempo) le reclamó el favoritismo que siempre mostraba por Thor, a lo que Odin (en su estado de irritación) a punto estuvo de decirle justo eso, que no tenía por qué darle alguna explicación, pero se abstuvo, sin embargo se aferró a su respuesta._

 _—Cuando comprendió que no cambiaría mi decisión, me recordó el maestro que hice traer de Vanaheim para Thor._

 _—¿Para el Alhspiess? —preguntó Eir con una sonrisa._

 _Odin recordaba lo vergonzoso del suceso, Thor descubrió la ridícula arma en los almacenes de la Academia y se obsesionó con aprender a usarla, a pesar de que muchos le dijeron que era un arma inútil, poco eficiente contra el enemigo y tan complicada en su uso que requería ambas manos, lo que no sólo la hacía inútil para una verdadera batalla, sino peligrosa porque complicaba los movimientos de defensa._

 _Aún así Odin le hizo traer un viejo armero de Vanaheim. Claro que Thor pronto descubrió que lo que le decían era cierto, y renunció al segundo día. Loki disfrutó mucho burlándose de él tras ese fiasco, y también lo había hallado ofensivo, porque Odin cedió fácilmente. La misma Frigga le amonestó por seguir la necedad de su hijo._

 _—Y no cambiará de opinión —concluyó Eir._

 _—Ya no puedo, retractarme sería visto como debilidad —hizo una pausa en la que escuchó a Eir gruñir en desacuerdo pero continuó—. Además Loki ha aprendido casi todo lo que sabe por su cuenta, es buen autodidacta._

 _Era cierto, a pesar de que no le entusiasmaba cada vez que Loki le mostraba sus avances, le enorgullecía ver que era bueno aprendiendo por su cuenta, eso le había ahorrado discusiones. El chico buscaba la información con ese espíritu incansable por conocer, y (aunque le costara) encontraba el modo de deducirlo y aplicarlo._

 _—Pero si esta vez se atrevió a pedírselo es porque sabe que no puede aprenderlo, no debe ignorar eso señor, Loki está consciente de su opinión sobre sus intereses, por eso prefiere hacerlo por su cuenta antes que pedirle ayuda, pero si esta vez lo hizo._

 _—Podrá hacerlo, ya lo ha hecho muchas veces._

 _—No señor, de usted ha aprendido muchas cosas, incluido su orgullo, y no le pediría ayuda si no fuera porque no tiene más opción. No debe ignorar esto._

 _—Exageras las cosas Eir, ya pasará, se le olvidará._

 _—Puede que pase, señor, pero no lo olvidará, y no será la última vez, cada vez se interesa por cosas con las que ni siquiera la reina puede ayudarle, ¿que cree que pasará si entiende que jamás obtendrá ayuda de usted?_

 _—Eso no le ha limitado._

 _Eir soltó un suspiro de hartazgo, siempre lo hacía cuando él no entendía lo que trataba de decirle._

 _—Buscará ayuda en otros sitios, señor, eso es lo que pasará._

 _—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?_

 _Esta vez el suspiro de Eir fue más obvio, como si lidiara con un idiota en vez de alguien pensante._

 _—Espero que nunca llegue el momento, señor, pero si Loki no encuentra aquí lo que busca, lo buscará donde sea necesario, y créame cuando le digo que no parará hasta encontrarlo, sin importar dónde y con quién sea._

 _Odin la observó por unos segundos sin responder, ambos sabían qué clase de cosas se ocultaban en los confines de los Nueve Reinos, pero en ese momento no le prestó la importancia que debía, sin convencerse que llegaría el momento en que se arrepentiría._

Loki contempla sus manos con detenimiento, una confusa mezcla de pensamientos le nubla la mente. Ha practicado el cambiar de forma desde que puede recordar y ha mejorado al extremo que hay muy pocos que pueden descubrirlo; sin embargo sabe que aún no ha alcanzado la perfección porque aún si su exterior (y en ocasiones su interior) cambian, él sigue viendo el mundo a través de sus ojos propios, a la fecha no ha logrado cambiar la forma en que percibe las cosas, no importa si son criaturas cubiertas de pelo, escamas, plumas o cualquier otro tipo de piel, él sigue sintiendo todo como siempre lo ha hecho.

Ahora es diferente.

Los sonidos, los colores, y hasta la sensación de la brisa que inunda el palacio es diferente, y lo más extraño es que no se siente ajeno, ni desagradable. Contempla con curiosidad la piel azul surcada de marcas, con un dedo la repasa suavemente, la novedad de las sensaciones lo abruman por un momento, poco a poco el asombro se decanta en algo más visceral, y comienza a pasar una uña (garra) sobre la piel cada vez con más fuerza hasta que la rasga y de ésta mana sangre oscura.

Aleja la mano asustado, su piel no es azul, sus uñas no son garras ni sus manos zarpas como ésas, eso que es ahora no es él. Sin embargo el dolor de la herida autoinflingida y toda la vorágine de sensaciones son demasiado reales, así como la repentina nostalgia de que ha sentido (y visto) todo eso antes, no puede explicarlo ni entenderlo, y lo asusta pero también le causa una profunda rabia.

—¿¡Qué está pasando!? —pregunta a nadie en especial.

Conforme no recibe ninguna respuesta y recorre con la mirada los rostros de los demás, su respiración comienza a agitarse. Observa con detenimiento los gestos de cada uno, su madre (¿su madre?) se ve angustiada, Thor confundido, Byleistr y Helblindi parecen sorprendidos de algo más que su propio cambio, mientras que no puede descifrar al rey jotun. La nostalgia se intensifica al ver a los dos príncipes de Jotunheim, y el pensamiento le irrita y le asusta toda vía más.

—¿¡Qué es esto!? —grita y extiende los brazos—, ¿qué me hicieron?

Frigga se cubre la boca con una mano, se abstiene de soltar las lágrimas que saturan sus ojos por miedo a la reacción de Loki. Es consciente que lo que él necesita más que nada en este momento es certeza y verdad, pero ella duda cuánto puede ofrecerle de cada una.

—¿Eres tú? —escucha a Byleistr musitar, el reconocimiento es claro, y en ese momento ella sabe que la situación está fuera de control.

El conocimiento sobre los jotnar no es tan profundo en Asgard como lo es el de los Vanir o Ljosalfar, ella misma no sabe mucho, pero es sabido que las familias se identifican entre sí por las marcas que llevan sobre la piel, si bien (ha oído decir a veteranos de las guerras contra Jotunheim) no hay dos jotun con marcas iguales, éstas son muy parecidas entre sí entre los miembros de la misma familia, por eso es de esperarse que Laufey y sus hijos sepan de inmediato quién es Loki, y que cometan la imprudencia de decírselo.

—¿Quién? —le pregunta Loki.

Pero Byleistr no responde, para tranquilidad de Frigga y mayor irritación de Loki.

—¿¡Quién!? —repite Loki pero ahora gritando.

—Lagr —susurra Helblindi al lado de su padre, le ayuda a mantenerse de pie ya que el ataque de Loki le ha dejado malherido.

—No, Helblindi, no es él —dice Laufey—, se trata de la misma criatura pero no la que conociste, ¿no es así Reina Frigga?

Frigga voltea a verlo pero no dice nada, Laufey entiende la respuesta y mira de nuevo hacia el asgardiano con aspecto jotun, o jotun vestido de asgardiano. ¿Qué es?

—Sabía que el Padre-de-Todo era cruel, reina Frigga, pero ésta es una crueldad de la que jamás lo creí capaz.

La reina se estremece, levanta la mirada con tanta ira que sorprende al rey jotun.

—¿Vas a culpar a Odin de hacer lo que hizo cuando tú estabas dispuesto a hacer lo indecible desde el principio? —le espeta—, me contó lo que pasó en el templo, el motivo por el que lo encontró. ¿Iban a hacerlo y te atreves a culparnos de algo como esto?

—¿Es esto mejor que eso? —revira Laufey.

Frigga se abstiene de contestar.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo madre?

A la pregunta de Thor, Frigga lo contempla carente de palabras, se ha acercado de nuevo a ella, Loki no es el único que merece una explicación.

—Te diré todo más tarde, ahora necesitamos sacar a Loki de aquí, ayúdame.

—¿Loki? —cuestiona Thor— ése no es mi hermano, esa cosa no puede serlo —gruñe molesto— y pensar que les salvé la vida, ¿qué le han hecho?, ¿de este modo pagan mi generosidad?, ¡atacando a mi hermano! Transformándolo en algo como ustedes.

—No te vanaglories de tu falsa compasión, Odinson —exclama Laufey—, deberías ver y pensar antes de hablar, cuidar lo que dices.

—¡No vas a ordenarme nada!

—Thor, silencio —le ordena Frigga, y su hijo obedece de inmediato pero no evita lanzar una mirada de advertencia al rey jotun,.

Laufey por su parte no le presta demasiada atención, está más preocupado en hallar una forma de alejar a Byleistr sin que diga nada a, no sabe cómo llamarlo, el ser delante de todos ya no es el hijo que nombró, pero a partir de ese día tampoco será el que Frigga clama como propio, no importa cuánto lo quiera ella.

—¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermano?

Laufey ve a Thor por un momento pero no le contesta, divertido con la ignorancia del asgardiano, pero su rostro pronto se ensombrece.

—Trae a Byleistr, no digan nada, no le dejen ver nada —explica aprisa a Helblindi.

—Pero padre, es...

—No, ya no.

—Pero padre —insiste Helblindi.

—No, te explicaré todo después, haz lo que te digo.

Loki mantiene la mirada fija en Byleistr pero su atención se concentra en Thor y los otros, escucha a la perfección cada palabra pero no entiende la conversación, su mente está desesperada por encontrar una respuesta que niegue aquélla que no se atreve a nombrar, mucho menos a aceptar.

Cuando escucha la suposición de Thor, que Byleistr le ha hechizado, se aferra a esta posibilidad, y le apunta con Gungnir.

—Retira el hechizo —sisea con un tono amenazante.

Byleistr está demasiado asustado como para poder contestar algo coherente, balbucea palabras incompletas a causa del pánico, vio lo que Gungnir le hizo a su padre, sabe que no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

Ante esta amenaza, Helblindi corre sin pensar, dejando a Laufey en el piso pero antes de que pueda llegar a su hermano, Thor se interpone en su camino blandiendo a Mjölnir.

—A un lado, asgardiano —amenaza.

Thor no se siente intimidado, pero no ataca porque aún se debate entre su repentina decisión de proteger a los jotnar del ataque de Loki y su enraizada creencia que todo jotun debe morir.

—No dejaré que dañen más a mi hermano.

—¿Y crees que dejaré que mate al mío?

—Dile que quite su hechizo, y Loki no lo matará.

—Él no hizo nada.

—-Él lo hizo —ahora es turno de Loki hablar—, él lo hizo.

—¡Loki por favor! —se escucha a Frigga gritar al fondo—déjalo, él no hizo nada.

Loki voltea en su dirección y frunce el ceño, ¿cómo puede ella saber?

—¿Por qué estás segura que él no lo hizo? —cuestiona.

Frigga no controla su expresión de sorpresa ante la pregunta de Loki, y aunque no se atreve a responderle, se pregunta cuánto entiende Loki de todo, adivina que mucho pues éste baja la lanza retrocede algunos pasos, voltea hacia Thor y comienza a caminar en su dirección.

Al ver esto, Thor levanta a Mjölnir por puro instinto y Loki se detiene, los dos hermanos se miran entre sí, ambos tienen siglos de experiencias y creencias grabados profundamente, Laufey lo sabe y no sabe qué le desagrada más. Mientras, Frigga trata de no prestar demasiada atención al gesto de Loki ante la reacción de Thor, se lamenta la forma en que todo ha venido a desmoronarse en sólo unos momentos y a pesar de eso, trata de aferrarse a la posibilidad de que Loki no sepa la verdad, a que aún puede salvar a su familia.

—Thor, Loki, vamos, vengan conmigo, olvídense de todo esto, hablemos en mi habitación, ¿por qué no nos llevas allá Loki?

—No madre —replica Loki con un tono sereno, muy distinto al de hace un momento—, no iremos a ningún lado, creo que hay algunas verdades qué decir, ¿no crees? y si tú no quieres decirlas, ¿alguno de ellos querrá decirlo? —finaliza mirando hacia los jotnar.

De pronto, la reina de Asgard prefiere al Loki desesperado y furioso. Este Loki tranquilo es lo peor que puede imaginar en un momento como éste. Así como la furia de Thor es señal de peligro, en Loki lo es la calma. Mientras que Thor es tormenta, estruendosa y devastadora, Loki es fuego, silencioso pero destructivo por igual. Sus dos hijos son facciones opuestas de un poder igual de inconmensurable, no duda que Thor sea el más poderoso en lo referente a la fuerza, pero Loki posee otra habilidades que Thor no y que le dan ventaja para otra clase de batallas. Una como ésta, donde las palabras son más peligrosas que las espadas, y de todos los presentes, no hay quien las blanda mejor que su hijo menor.

—Loki —insiste—, quieres hablar, hablemos, pero no aquí. Ven conmigo.

Loki posa de nuevo su mirada en Byleistr, lo observa con detenimiento y éste se siente nervioso sin saber por qué, Helblindi finalmente le da alcance y se coloca a su lado, se siente más seguro pero no tranquilo. Thor por su parte deja caer a Mjôlnir, consiente de su error y trata de acercarse a su hermano, que aún ve a los jotnar y no le presta atención.

La apariencia de Loki cambia de pronto, la piel azul pasa a ser blanca, causando algunas expresiones de sorpresa.

—Entiendo ahora madre, por qué no dijeron nada, una monstruosa verdad no cabe duda. Lo que no entiendo es cómo algo como yo terminó con alguien como ustedes.

Frigga y Laufey se estremecen por igual al escuchar la forma en que Loki se refiere a sí mismo.

—¿Quién me dirá qué ocurrió?

La pregunta lanzada al aire no halla receptor, y el silencio se extiende, pronto se vuelve incómodo hasta que las puertas se abren permitiendo el paso a Odin, que avanza con paso apresurado, ya está al tanto de la situación, o al menos en lo general, Eir le ha dicho todo lo que sabe. No tiene claro cómo proceder, pero coincide con la sanadora en jefe que debe actuar pronto.

—Loki —le llama apenas posa su mirada en él.

El aludido no es el único que voltea hacia el Padre-de-todo, pero sí el único en acercarse, Loki se teletransporta para quedar frente al rey. La carga de emociones que Odin ve en su hijo le hace dudar de sus intenciones, pero sabe que ya no hay marcha atrás, está haciendo todo 700 años tarde, pero es mejor ahora que esperar más.

—Hace 700 años traje un pequeño jotun a Asgard —comienza Odin—, el plan era entregarlo a una familia de las afueras de la ciudad, sin saber quién era ni de dónde procedía, ese pequeño jotun crecería y tendría una vida tranquila, jamás tendría por qué saber que era diferente.

Loki permanece en silencio unos segundos, baja la mirada hacia sus manos.

—Pero terminó como parte de la familia real —murmura—, y siempre supo que había algo diferente aunque nunca supo qué era, ahora lo sabe y no comprende por qué.

—¿Por que qué? —cuestiona Odin.

—¿Por qué no le dijeron nada?

—No había necesidad, necesitaba un nuevo comienzo; una nueva oportunidad. No queríamos que se sintiera diferente.

Loki sonríe ante la frase.

—¿Por qué? —insiste Loki— ¿qué cosa tan terrible hizo que tuvo que dejar Jotunheim?. ¿por qué en Asgard?, ¿por qué con ustedes?

—Por que yo inicié todo, porque su vida corría peligro, porque estábamos en deuda con él, porque quisimos hacerlo, porque les hizo el favor más grande que alguien ha hecho por la familia real de Asgard.

—¿Cuál?

—Salvo la vida de su hijo, a cambio, lo mínimo que podían hacer era darle la oportunidad de tener una vida diferente.

—¿Thor?

—¿A mi?, ¿cuándo pasó eso? —interrumpe Thor— Loki es el hijo de sus amigos, ellos les pidieron que cuidaran de él, por eso se convirtió en mi hermano. No es un jotun, míralo, no puede ser un jotun.

Odín ve a su hijo con una mezcla de nostalgia y lástima, porque creció creyendo ciegamente en la mentira que dijeron al mundo, y pareciera que ahora se aferra a ella sólo por temor a la verdad.

—Hace 700 años estuviste en Jotunheim, un elfo negro te raptó, sé que lo recuerdas.

Thor se estremece con sólo oír de ese suceso, a pesar de la cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado y lo poderoso que es ahora, aún no lo olvida, todavía llega a tener pesadillas; es una de las razones por su odio descomunal por los jotnar.

—Un niño ljosalfar te ayudó a escapar.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Loki?

—Ese niño era él.

Loki ve la sorpresa en el rostro de Thor, y escucha los gruñidos de Laufey y sus hijos, es claro que saben de qué están hablando; todo menos él, hablan de él, de algo que hizo, que le ocurrió y que parece ser clave para conocer el cómo terminó en Asgard, pero él no recuerda nada. Hablan de él pero lo siente como si fuera de ua persona distinta, de alguien que no conoce pero sabe que debería, es frustrante.

—¿Qué hizo ese jotun que fue tan terrible que no podía permanecer en Jotunheim. ¿Sus padres no dijeron nada?, ¿no podían protegerlo?

A la a pregunta, Odin observa a los jotnar. Loki hace lo mismo, como si de pronto recordara su presencia.

—¿Ustedes sabían?

Bileystr abre la boca pero no dice nada, no le pasa por alto el gesto de advertencia de su padre; tampoco a Loki.

—Ustedes sabían, han sabido todo este tiempo —concluye el hechicero—, ¡qué saben! —demanda nuevamente con un tono de desesperación.

—Conocemos lo que ocurrió con ese jotun, pero no sabíamos que eras tú —finaliza Laufey sin verlo, su mirada se concentra en Odin.

Loki adivina que hay más de lo que el jotun está diciendo, por el comportamiento de sus hijos entiende que ellos también y que los tres no quieren decirlo. Ha pasado muchos siglos aprendiendo de mentiras y verdades, no en vano se ha ganado el sobrenombre que lleva (uno de tantos), Embaucador, para bien y para mal los Reinos saben de su habilidad con las palabras, la forma en que tuerce verdades y mentiras a placer.

¡Qué irónico que, sobre la verdad de su vida, el gran engañado haya sido él!

—¿Qué hizo ese jotun?, ¿no les importó a sus padres que el Padre-de-todo lo llevara con él?

Observa de nuevo sus manos, una se pinta de azul, y vuelve la vista a los jotnar, se da cuenta que no había reparado en un gran detalle. No es como ellos.

—¿Por qué ese jotun estaba vivo? no nació como uno de ustedes, sé que matan a todos los que portan defectos, y para ustedes no hay peor defecto que la estatura.

—No presumas conocernos, no sabes nada de nosotros —espeta Helblindi.

—Pero lo sé, que en Asgard se les odie y tema, no es impedimento para saber de ustedes, he estudiado todas las especies de los Nueve Reinos, hasta ustedes.

Laufey no soporta más el modo en que el muchacho habla de ellos y de sí mismo, sin nombrarse asgardiano ya pero tampoco llamándose jotun.

—No murió por decisión de Ymir, el Gran Espíritu vio que alguien evitara que el destino de los de su clase se cumpliera.

—¿Quién lo rescató?

Laufey voltea hacia Odin, Loki hace lo mismo y lo que parecía una verdad compleja ahora sólo se complica más.

—Después de la guerra —comienza el rey de Asgard—, fui al templo, ahí lo encontré, al verlo adiviné de inmediato por qué estaba ahí. Decidí en ese momento llevarlo conmigo, nuestro hijo más pequeño, creí que era una bendición de las Nornas. Pero al reconocer de quién era hijo, adiviné que el padre no se tentaría el corazón para abandonarlo, pero pensé en la madre y creí que ella lo querría de vuelta.

El corazón de Loki comienza a latir más aprisa, Frigga siente deseos más fuerte de alejarlo de ahí, pero reconoce que le deben esa verdad a su hijo, y permanece quieta.

—¿Quiénes eran ellos?

Odin y Frigga ven a los jotnar, Loki hace lo mismo, confundido, las reacciones de éstos son inesperadas, gestos de culpa y duda, no lo entiende en su momento, la forma en que Byleistr trata de acercarse y que el rostro de Helblindi guarda preocupación, Laufey en cambio sólo lo observa.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que los dos nacieron para ser reyes?

La reacción de Loki no fue la que cualquiera hubiera esperado y, considerando el contexto y el momento, era difícil definir alguna, aún así todos se sorprenden cuando comienza a reír fuertemente. Los que conocen su risa perciben la carencia de diversión, es más una de burla.

Desde hace mucho Loki se convenció que las Nornas se divierten mucho con él, poniendo complicaciones en su camino, seguro les entretiene mucho verlo debatirse buscando formas para librar esos problemas. Aún así el peso de esta verdad (de todas las verdades vertidas ese día) es ridículo, ya no sólo su origen sino quiénes comparten esa detestable sangre que corre por sus venas.

Su mente se bloquea, ve a la familia asgardiana y a la familia jotun, los que lo recibieron y los que (parece) lo abandonaron, no se siente ni de uno ni de otro, y ya que no recuerda nada de todo lo que le hablan, se dice a sí mismo que hay otro detalle que no han mencionado, y que puede adivinar pero en ese momento no se fía mucho de su capacidad de deducción, le ha quedado demostrado que le falta mucho por aprender.

—¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

—No te haría ningún bien —dice Frigga, preparándose para lo que viene cuando Loki comprenda lo que queda implícito—, era necesario.

—Un bloqueo mental —dice tras unos momentos de duda—, uno que sólo tú y Eir pudieron haber hecho, a pesar de que me dijeron que la manipulación mental era la clase más peligrosa de magia, que me prohibieron usarla.

—Era necesario —repite la reina.

Aunque claro, una prohibición nunca fue una limitación para él, y desde que comprendió que en Asgard no encontraría todo lo que buscaba, y conoció las sendas ocultas del Gran Árbol, un enorme mundo de conocimiento se abrió ante él, gracias a esto aprendió mucho más de lo que jamás imaginó. Así aprendió lo que sabe de magia mental y su manipulación, no es experto pero está seguro que sabe más que Eir y la reina, ellas aprendieron de cautos sanadores vanir, él lo hizo con brujos clandestinos de Svartheim y viajeros de más allá de los Nueve Reinos.

—Déjense de rodeos, ¡díganme todo! —exclama Loki, en espera que hablen de cosas en concreto, que su madre o Laufey le expliquen, pero ambos permanecen en silencio.

Loki suelta una exhalación y asiente con lentitud.

—Si nadie me dará respuestas, tendré que buscarlas yo mismo, como siempre.

Se toma la cabeza y emite una clase especial de seid que le tomó diez años dominar.

—¡Loki no! —grita Frigga y finalmente corre hacia él.

Pero es demasiado tarde.


	20. Vigésima

_En donde Loki comprende mejor la situación, y que el final (en más de un aspecto) está cerca._

* * *

 _Lo conoció en un bar en un rincón del universo conocido como Knowhere. Fue abordado por el extraño que de inmediato le invito un trago. Loki ni siquiera trato de definir su origen, eran sus primeros viajes más allá de los nueve reinos, después de que dominó la técnica, y la cantidad de mundos más allá del Gran Árbol todavía le resultaba abrumadora._

 _Aceptó la invitación sin pensarlo demasiado, no le era extraño ser objeto de esas atenciones, y servía para conocer gente. Hablaron del terrible aspecto del bar y del aún más deplorable estado de Knowhere, pero también de los (impensables) sitios interesantes que se encontraban ahí como el museo de El Coleccionista o los minerales raros que se hallaban en lo que fue la cavidad cerebral del Celestial donde se había desarrollado la colonia minera._

 _Con esa breve conversación, Loki adivinó que el ser delante suyo tenía intereses más allá de la gente común con los que lidiaba, y eso le resultó atractivo, no siempre encontraba estudiosos en los sitios que visitaba, y si había algo que le atraía tanto como una personalidad refinada, era una mente culta._

 _No hizo nada por preguntar el nombre del desconocido, así como éste no lo hizo con el suyo, y eso le sentó bien. El reino de Asgard era conocido en muchos rincones del universo, y dar a conocer que era parte de la casa real asgardiana resultaba intimidante para la mayoría de la gente que conocía._

 _La charla duró algunas horas, se repitió los días venideros, en los que intercambiaron conocimientos de diversos mundos, Loki había adivinado otros detalles del sujeto como que también podía viajar entre reinos._

 _Cuatro días después, tras recorrer el museo del Coleccionista por séptima vez, fueron a tomar un trago en un bar de mejor categoría, uno que no apestaba y en el que era posible hablar, el desconocido colocó una mano sobre su hombro, un típico movimiento asgardiano que le confirmó sus sospechas: también provenía de alguno de los nueve reinos._

 _—De todas las preguntas que has hecho, no ha realizado la más importante —inquirió el extraño con una sonrisa inquisitiva._

 _—¿Y cuál es esa? —replicó con un gesto similar._

 _—Mi nombre muchacho, no has preguntado mi nombre._  
 _Loki frunció levemente el ceño, pero no dijo nada._

 _—¿Tú no preguntaste por el mío, porque debería hacerlo yo?_

 _—No lo pregunté porque ya lo sé, Loki de Asgard._

 _Se dijo que no debería sorprenderle, quizá no era tan famoso como Thor pero tenía su renombre, aún así no pudo ocultar su incomodidad._

 _—No te preocupes —se apresuró a decir el extraño, como tratando de tranquilizarlo—, no tienes que preguntarlo, te lo diré, soy Malekith, el Maldito._

:

Loki vio una vez cómo una presa se rompía, fue en Vanaheim tras una atípica temporada de lluvias. La presa del valle de Alkersum fue construida por los primeros reyes de Vanaheim, tenía milenios conteniendo el cauce del río principal para beneficio de los habitantes del valle, pero nada de eso importó cuando el dique principal se rompió.

Loki vio con una emocionante mezcla de miedo y respeto cómo la corriente arrasó con todo a su paso. No importaron los milenarios conocimientos de los ingenieros vanir, o las plegarias que los habitantes elevaron a las Nornas, el río reclamó su territorio y se llevó consigo todo lo que encontró, creando un caos donde no podía definirse ya qué era tierra y qué era agua.  
Pensó que algo similar pasaría con sus memorias una vez que quitara el bloqueo. Que su mente se saturaría de imágenes, sonidos y sensaciones, tantas que no podría definirlas ni ordenarlas al principio.

Pero no es así.

No pudo hacerlo por completo, como con la presa, no pudo romper el dique principal, sólo logró fracturarlo. Se toma lentamente la cabeza, y se masajea la frente, al mismo tiempo que se cuestiona qué pudo hacer mal pues no había motivos para fallar, su técnica quizá no es perfecta, le falta mucho por aprender pero sabe más que Eir y su madre, está seguro de eso. Hurga en su interior, ignora las memorias que ha podido liberar. Reconoce la magia de la sanadora en jefe, de la reina de Asgard, y de un tercero, alguien que no esperaba y que sin embargo conoce bien: Odin, el rey también intervino en ese bloqueo mental.

Se siente más traicionado, furioso e indefenso por igual, mira con descrédito hacia Odin que continúa mirándolo impasivamente, Frigga ha corrido a su lado y lo abraza pero él no intenta devolvérselo.

—¿Estás bien? No tenías que hacerlo, no debiste hacerlo, te lo dije, te dije que

—Que no debía jugar con la mente de otras personas—mira de costado—, que la magia mental es la más peligrosa, ¿no es así madre? —cierra los ojos y se retira lentamente— No, es cierto, no madre, no eres mi madre.

—No —susurra Frigga con un claro tono de desesperación—, yo te críe, yo te vi crecer, yo soy tu madre.

Loki reniega con la cabeza, y baja la mirada, las memorias que pretendía mantener a un lado se agitan y le confunden los pensamientos. Sin pensar voltea hacia los jotnar que lo observan por igual.

Helblindi camina hacia él, Loki de inmediato retrocede, alejándose de Frigga, y vuelve a tomar a Gungnir.

—Aléjate —advierte mientras le señala con la punta de la lanza.

Helblindi lo hace lentamente pero muestra la manos en señal de paz, sin embargo Loki no baja el arma, Byleisttr se pone en guardia, Laufey lo intenta pero no puede hacer mucho.

—Me recuerdas —murmura el príncipe heredero de Jotunheim—, sé que me recuerdas, ¿verdad?

/

 _Cuando escuchó ruido en el pasillo se hizo un ovillo y se ocultó debajo de las mantas, cerró los ojos procurando no emitir ningún sonido, a la vez que deseaba que quien se acercaba no entrara, por lo regular no le iba bien cuando ocurría._

 _La puerta se abrió y él no consiguió suprimir un sollozo, y cerró los ojos con más fuerza._

 _—¿Lagr? —dijo Helblindi asomándose con cautela por la puerta._

 _—¡Blindi! —exclamó tan pronto lo escuchó y salió de entre las mantas mientras estiraba los brazos._

 _El mayor se apresuró a levantar al pequeño._

 _—¿Listo, Lotpr?_

 _—Sí, hermano._

 _La sonrisa de Helblindi creció al escucharlo hablar, todos le decían que aquéllos nacidos como su hermano tenían intelectos tan cortos como su estatura, pero él sabía que no era así, los jotnar no comenzaban a hablar sino hasta después de los 100 años, su hermano tenía 52 y ya lo hacía._

 _Salieron de la habitación aprisa, nunca le prohibieron visitarlo pero cada vez eran más los que le amonestaban por pasar tiempo con el, a pesar de eso Helblibdi se había propuesto hacerlo tantas veces como pudiera, y llevarlo a conocer el palacio era una de esas cosas que nadie más haría. Si no fuera por él, el mundo de si hermano se vería reducido a la pequeña habitación donde lo resguardaban._

 _—¿A dónde vamos?_

 _—Es una sorpresa —le dijo sonriente, Lotpr rió y aplaudió emocionado._

 _Era la primera vez que lo llevaba a los establos, y en cuanto puso un pie se preguntó si era una buena idea, ahí vivían los osos de Ulborg que fungían como monturas para la guardia Real y el rey, los cuales causaban temor incluso entre los adultos, sobres todo Núpr, el oso de su padre._

 _Los gruñidos los pusieron en alerta, Lotpr sumió su cara en el pecho de su hermano, asustado por esa variedad de ruidos que nunca había escuchado. Se repitió muchas veces que no debía tener miedo porque hermano estaba con él y nunca permitiría que le pasara algo._

 _—Solo los guerreros más importantes de Jotunheim tienen osos. Éste es Núpr, el oso de padre —dijo Helblndi y se asomaron al cubículo donde dormía el enorme oso—. Hace unas semanas nacieron sus cachorros —continuo mientras se dirigían a otro cubículo—, ella es Vélaug la mamá._

 _Abrió la puerta, y después de que la osa los vio por algunos segundos, emitió un gruñido permitiéndole el entrar. Helblindi vio el asombro en el rostro de su hermano al ver a la osa, que era imponente pero (por mucho) menos aterradora que Núpr. La criatura les daba la espalda, Helblindi comenzó a sentirse nervioso, cuestionándose nuevamente su decisión de llevarlo, su padre siempre le decía que un oso de Ulborg era como un asgardiano, impredecibles y mortales, sólo que los osos sabían de lealtades, y que una vez que aceptaban a uno, siempre los respetarían, por eso el lazo entre oso y jinete era irrompible, el problema era que los osos no aceptaban a cualquiera, y que el hecho de que Vélaug lo hubiese aceptado no significaba que aceptara al más pequeño._

 _Recordó eso justo cuando la osa se giraba para verlos, y sujetó a su hermano con más fuerza preparándose para cualquier cosa a pesar de que sabía que no serviría de nada si ella trataba de atacar a Lotpr. La criatura acercó su enorme cabeza a ellos, Helblindi estaba seguro que ella podría tragarse a su hermano de un bocado, y cerró los ojos sin saber qué más hacer, escuchó al animal olisquearlos detenidamente, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio la diminuta mano de su hermano tocar la nariz de Vélaug, quien permaneció contemplándolos hasta que al cabo de unos segundos ella se movió y se echó sobre su costado, dejando ver unas esponjosas bolsa de pelo que eran los cachorros. Helblindi soltó un suspiro de alivio, y se acercó con cautela, esperando no haber malinterpretado la aceptación de la madre, finalmente se hincó cerca de ellos, colocó a su hermano a su lado y tomó uno de los oseznos._

 _—El es Geirfinr, y será mi montura algún día. Todos los osos son dados a los guerreros cuando son cachorros, el oso debe crecer con ellos y ellos cuidar de el._

 _Helblindi acerco el pequeño animal a su aún más pequeño hermano y dejó que lo tocara, Lotpr rió feliz al sentir el suave pelaje. Se preguntó cuánto entendía de lo que le decía, seguramente no mucho, y no porque creyera que era tonto como todos los demás asumían, sino porque era muy pequeño y nadie estaba interesado en enseñarle nada. Por eso él aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para sacarlo de esa habitación. Esperaba que sirviera de algo._

 _Lo que no sabía era que si bien si hermano no entendía mucho, si aprendía de todas las veces que Helblindi lo sacaba, y que era la cosa más importante de su diminuto mundo._

—Si te recuerdo —replica Loki—, fuiste muy importante cuando era un niño, todos los hermanos mayores lo son.

—Si, así es —comienza Helblindi con una sonrisa.

—Hasta que llega otro hermano.

Helblindi se detiene, su sonrisa se borra y no intenta acercarse de nuevo.  
/

 _Se preguntó de nuevo por qué no había ido su hermano en tanto tiempo; claro que no tenía modo de medirlo pero ya tenía suficiente lucidez como para saber que había sido mucho tiempo._  
 _Ya hablaba más, y le preguntó a Drumhild, la sirvienta que en ese entonces se encarga de él, pero (no era sorpresa) ella no le contestó._

 _Pasó todavía más tiempo para que Helblndi finalmente lo visitara, para ese momento Lotpr casi estaba convencido que su hermano nunca más iría a verlo._

 _Al verlo se sintió un tonto por haber pensado eso, y lloró de alivio, la idea de que Helblindi ya no lo quisiera lo aterraba._

 _—¡Blindi! —exclamó y estiró los brazos como siempre había hecho, en espera de que lo levantara._

 _El lo contempló por un momento, el pequeño percibió inmediatamente que algo había cambiado y bajó los brazos lentamente antes su duda._

 _—¿Blindi?_

 _Helblindi se tomó todavía algunos segundos para pensar su siguiente movimiento, a pesar de las lágrimas en los ojos de su hermano y las emociones en su interior, finalmente sonrió y se inclinó._

 _—¿Cómo estas?, ¿me extrañaste?_

 _—¡Mucho! —replicó Lotpr de inmediato._

 _El mayor aún estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que el lenguajes de su hermano comenzó a desarrollarse después de que Skyrmir empezó a visitarlo también, definitivamente no tenía su paciencia, lo único que el antiguo general hacía era hablarle, de cualquier suerte de cosas sin detenerse a pensar si su hermano lo entendía, Helblindi dudaba que lo hiciera, muchas veces él ni siquiera lo hacía._

 _Aún así, parecía ser que con solo escuchar, su hermano mejoraba su habla, ya era capaz de formar oraciones sencillas, mientras Helblindi a esa edad apenas sabía decir papá, mamá y agua._

 _—¿Dónde vamos? —le pregunto entusiasmado._

 _El príncipe heredero se sintió culpable aún antes de abrir la boca. No había ido con la intención de llevarlo a algún lado, solo iba para asegurarse que estaba bien. Estaba por decirle eso cuando cambió de idea repentinamente, y lo levantó._

 _—Es una sorpresa._

 _La risa del menor lo hizo reír también._

 _Las miradas que recibió conforme caminaba por el pasillo no cambiaron a las desaprobatorias de siempre, y aún así las sintió más pesadas, casi acusatorias. Le representó un gran esfuerzo llegar hasta su destino, cuando lo hizo suspiró aliviado._

 _—¿Estás bien? Lotpr preguntó preocupado, tras notarlo diferente._

 _—Si, claro._

 _Entraron y el mayor fue directo al mullido lecho donde estaba lo que iban a ver._

 _—¡Un bebé! —exclamó Lotpr—, ¡un bebé cómo yo!_

 _—No como tú, gracias a Ymir._

 _Helblindi miró con fuerza a la sirvienta que atrevió a hablar, ésta aprisa salió de la habitación. Sin embargo se quedó pensando en esas palabras, que eran el pensamiento general del reino._

 _En ese momento, que tenía a ambos delante fue que reparo en las diferencias. En esa habitación siempre había al menos dos sirvientas, atentas a cualquier necesidad del nuevo bebé, mientras que había que cambiar constantemente a la que se encargaba del cuidado de Lotpr, porque era habitual que se olvidaran de el. Lotpr dormía entre retazos de mantas que eran colocadas en el piso, el nuevo bebé en una delicada cuna que había albergado a todos los príncipes de Jotunheim, o casi todos se recordó. Los dos eran sus hermanos, los dos llevaban la misma sangre y aún así eran tan diferentes que él no sabía si también tenía que actuar diferente con ambos, todos decían que si._

 _Por su parte, Lotpr no tenía una reflexión tan profunda, solo se preguntaba si la actitud diferente de su hermano tenía que ver con el bebé._

 _—El es Byleistr, nuestro hermano._

 _El pequeño jotun lo contempló sin decir nada, porque no había nada qué decir, de pronto todo tenía sentido._  
/

—No recuerdo mucho —comenta Loki—, pocas cosas tienen sentido, pero sí recuerdo cómo cambió todo después de que Byleistr nació, todo y todos.

Helblindi no tiene el valor de verle a ojos. Era muy pequeño cuando el menor de sus hermanos nació, y Lotpr era más pequeño aún, apenas 60 años cuando lo normal entre las familias de Jotunheim era que hubiera al menos 200 años de diferencia entre los vástagos, pero ahora comprende que sus padres deseaban demostrar que lo ocurrido con Lotpr sólo fue error de una vez, con la pérdida del Cofre y la guerra, la situación del reino era deplorable y hubo muchas amenazas de revueltas, su padre debía demostrar que era un rey fuerte y que su familia lo era también. Byleistr demostró que la familia real poseía el vigor de los viejos reyes. Quizá sus padres tuvieron en parte culpa, al igual que las tradiciones de Jotunheim, Byleistr fue producto de eso, y Lotpr víctima de lo mismo. Aún así siempre sintió que pudo hacer más por su hermano.

—Lotpr —dice Byleistr, siente que es su turno de intervenir.

—Loki —le interrumpe el otro—, mi nombre es Loki.

Laufey suelta un suspiro, maldice su estado y las heridas que le impiden moverse con libertad, se niega a dejar que sus hijos traten de acercarse al hechicero (que aún no decide si llamar su hijo), porque ellos aún lo ven como la pequeña criatura que se escondía en los rincones del palacio, pero él sabe que es todo menos eso, y que (por encima de todo) es muy peligroso para ellos.

—No Byleistr, espera —trata de detenerlo pero su hijo menor nunca ha sido bueno obedeciendo sólo palabras.

—Loki —repite Byleistr, el nombre le suena extraño—, nuestro hermano sólo hizo lo que creyó era lo correcto.

La sonrisa de Loki lo sorprende, no es mordaz como las que le ha visto hasta ahora, no es sincera y mucho menos cordial pero en ella ve al hermano mayor que durante mucho tiempo fue el único interesado en enseñarle magia.

Le preguntó muchas veces a sus padres y a otros por qué su hermano era diferente, los que le respondían le decían era porque no había sido bendecido por Ymir, su padre le explicó que la bendición que recibió fue que le salvó la vida. Con el tiempo Byleistr adivinó que no había sido la única, su capacidad en el uso de seid era otra. Cuando era niño había muy pocos hechiceros en Jotunheim, gracias a la biblioteca de Skyrmir ahora hay más, aún así puede asegurar sin temor a equivocarse y a pesar de lo poco que ha visto, que su hermano es el mejor de todos.

—Hermano, solo queremos lo que nos fue dicho, estamos aquí como lo pediste. No hay necesidad de violencia.

La sonrisa de Lotpr, Loki (se recuerda) se transforma a una burlona y de desprecio.

—Te equivocas Byleistr, es lo que hacen, lo que son, Æsir y jotnar, su historia está escrita con la sangre del otro.

No entiende porque su hermano se expresa como si no fuera de ninguna raza.

—¿Por qué hablas de ese modo? —espeta Byleistr— como si no fueras de ninguno, tu más que nadie eres de ambos.

Loki sujeta la lanza con fuerza y aunque no dirige la punta al jotun, no es necesario para dejar saber sus deseos de atacarlo.

—¿Yo más que nadie? —se mofa—, ¿por qué yo más que nadie si no basté para ninguno?

Loki se dice que no está alterado, pero su diálogo interior solo sirve para avivar más memorias. No le mintió a Helblindi, recuerda muy poco, si hurgara quizá hallaría más pero no lo desea, ni siquiera se atreve a pensar en qué situación se encontraría si hubiera conseguido quitar el bloqueo en su totalidad.

Más no sé detiene a pensar demasiado en eso, sin dejar de apuntar al jotun con la lanza retrocede un poco y mira de nuevo alrededor, da una mirada de desagrado al ver a los demás asistentes del salón. Vaya espectáculo que están dando.

—¡Ahora lo sabe Asgard! —exclama a la vez que hace sonar a Gungnir contra el piso haciendo que todos volteen a verlo— que Asgard y Jotunheim sepan las intrigas reales, y el sucio secreto que compartían. Pero me temo mis señores, que la diversión ha terminado, ahora es una cuestión familiar. Sin importar cuanto traten de negarlo todos.

Frigga no tiene tiempo de preguntar a Loki que piensa hacer, antes de que pueda emitir una sola palabra una luz la ciega, cuando su vista finalmente se aclara, se da cuenta que están en el Bifröst, Laufey y sus dos hijos, Odín, Thor y ella.

—¿Que ocurre Loki? —cuestiona Odín, confundido por el curso de los eventos, pero no parece que Loki vaya a explicarse—¿dónde está Heimdall?

Loki se gira parcialmente para verlo, la sonrisa que viste es casi burlona.

—No he hecho nada con él, Padre-de-todo, su lealtad le ha obligado a acudir a ti al darse cuenta lo que estaba ocurriendo en el palacio. El problema es que sólo tiene un modo de hacerlo, y en este momento cabalga a toda prisa. Pero nadie escucho cuando sugerí una bahía para skiffs, como sea.

Con Gungnir en mano sube los pocos escalones que llevan al pedestal, la contempla por un largo rato, posteriormente coloca una mano sobre ella.

—Iba a matarlos a todos —musita sin ver a nadie—, los convoqué para matarlos, se los había dicho, pero —regresa la mirada hacia todos— ya no sé qué hacer.

Byleistr es recordado lo que iba a ocurrir, su padre les ha dicho que ése no es el hermano que conocieron y no lo comprendía sino hasta ahora que le escucha estas palabras. Este ser les odia y ahora es tan probable que los mate como que no, ¿qué hacer con eso?

—Ése no es el modo de hacer las cosas —le amonesta Odin al comprender lo que deja sin decir—, no puedes convocar al enemigo bajo bandera de paz y después traicionarlos, no puedes acabar con los líderes de un reino, ¿qué será de sus súbditos sin su rey?

—Un caos —replica Loki—, en un reino como Jotunheim, eso llevaría a un fin más rápido y caótico.

—Ibas a hacerlo —confirma Helblindi con descrédito, consciente que Loki no ha dicho que no lo vaya a hacer, y que no puede confiar que Thor u Odin vayan a detenerlo, a pesar de su desaprobación, él ha sido testigo de las barbaridades de las que Asgard ha sido capaz con los suyos, no tiene ninguna garantía.

—Iba, lo haré, no sé —dice Loki, la cabeza ha comenzado a dolerle.

—Ése no es el modo de los asgardianos Loki —interviene Thor—, no hay honor en eso.

—Tampoco lo hay en la magia, Thor, siempre lo has dicho, además olvidas un detalle importante —Loki sonríe—, no soy asgardiano —pero no hay nada alegre en ese gesto.

—Loki, por favor, debes parar todo esto, ¿por qué nos has traído aquí? —exclama Frigga.

—Una prueba —responde su hijo, aunque se le escucha tan inseguro como ella se siente ahora.

—¿Qué quieres probar? —pregunta con temor.

Loki mira alrededor, pero no a los jotnar o los asgardianos, sino al observatorio, siempre le fascinó, cuando era niño pasaba mucho tiempo ahí conociéndolo a detalle y haciendo muchas preguntas, Heimdall no siempre le contestaba, desde entonces no le profesaba mucho aprecio, con el tiempo aprendió las mecánicas básicas de su funcionamiento y eventualmente las más avanzadas, aunque sabía que no podría replicarlo a gran escala (no por él mismo al menos), fueron esos conocimientos y sus investigaciones los que lo llevaron a descubrir las sendas para viajar entre los reinos, y eventualmente a aprender la teletransportación.

—Probar qué soy —replica Loki.


	21. Vigésimo primera

_En el que todo acaba como no debía acabar, aunque a nadie le sorprende, y comienza el camino del contador de historias._

* * *

 _Al principio fue toda una novedad, Loki halló por demás interesante la convivencia con el líder de los elfos oscuros. A pesar de que había encontrado muchos hechiceros o usuarios de seid en su vida, nunca uno como el bienllamado el Maldito que había superado el tabú del uso de seid de modos más peligrosos como la magia de sangre o la negra. Lo cual, Loki, ávido de conocer halló muy interesante, porque finalmente pudo ser testigo de hechizos y acciones de las que sólo había leído antes._

 _Aprendió todo lo que pudo y quiso, Malekith nunca le negó nada de su conocimiento. Convivieron por meses, primero viajando juntos por el universo y después instalados en las colonias subterráneas de Svartalfheim._

 _Hallaron fascinantes descubrimientos al intercambiar sus conocimientos, ambos eran estudiantes eruditos, siempre buscando nuevos aprendizajes y ya que uno aprendió todo casi en la clandestinidad y el otro de mano de los más sabios en las grandes bibliotecas de los nueve reinos, el intercambio era constante. Ya fuera probando teorías, desarrollando nuevos hechizos o simplemente intercambiando historias. De éstas ambos tenían muchas, pero pronto Malekith reconoció que Loki las narraba mejor._

 _También aprendieron cosas entre las sábanas, como estudiosos que eran, ninguno se limitaba la experiencia de un sólo genero, y si bien no fue el primer compañero del mismo sexo que durmió con ellos, fue cierto que para ambos fue significativo, para Loki fue experiencia, para Malekith novedad._

 _Tenían sus diferencias y hubo muchos desencuentros, pero el deseo de aprender solía poder con todo, o casi todo; hubo algo que no pudieron sortear con tanta diligencia como sus otras diferencias: la edad._

 _Malekith era por mucho mayor que Loki, y mientras que Malekith estaba satisfecho con el hallazgo que Loki representó, éste vio al otro como uno más, consciente que aún había muchas cosas por descubrir, para el elfo oscuro fue un fin, para el menor fue sólo una parada en un camino todavía muy largo._

 _Así que llegó el momento en que Loki se aburrió, y decidió que era momento de irse. Al principio Malekith enfureció, pero al poco tiempo dicho enojo desapareció, cuando Loki le preguntó el motivo de su repentina aceptación, el elfo respondió algo que Loki no entendió en su momento: "porque nos volveremos a ver"._

:

—Probar —se dice Loki y se acerca al control de mando del Bifröst.

—Loki ¿qué vas a hacer?

Odin cierra un puño cuando Loki no le responde, trata de convencerse que sus pensamientos están equivocados pero entre más contempla al otro más se convence que no es así, que Loki va a hacer lo que cree que va a hacer.

—Detenlo —le dice a Thor—, no dejes que lo haga.

—¿Que haga qué?

Ahora más que nunca Odin desea que Thor hubiera sido un poco más adepto a los estudios, de ese modo no tendría que explicarle nada, pero Thor fue siempre distinto de Loki, y siempre impulsó más al mayor que al menor, así que la culpa no es enteramente de su hijo.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Padre-de-Todo? —exclama Loki— nunca entendí por qué jamás lo hiciste, ¿es que tu padre te advirtió de no repetirlo?

Odin niega con la cabeza.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando —le responde conforme trata de no perder los estribos—, no sabes la magnitud del daño que causarás.

—Pero lo sé rey Odin, el rey Bor se encargó que su proeza quedara perfectamente registrada.

El rey maldice el afán de los Æsir por crear extensas descripciones de sus batallas en textos que nadie nunca lee, nadie a excepción de aquéllos obsesionados con aprender sin importar que la fuente sean polvosos libros con milenios de antigüedad. Necios como Loki.

—¿Odín? —Frigga le pregunta con tono temeroso.

Él no le presta demasiada atención, convencido en lo que debe hacer.

—¿De qué está hablando? —ella le insiste.

—De muerte y destrucción —es Laufey quien responde.

—¿Padre?

Laufey voltea a sus hijos tras la pregunta de Byleistr pero se niega a profundizar.

—¿Por qué no les dices tú, muchacho?

Loki frunce el ceño ante la forma con la que el jotun se dirige hacia él pero, como venganza, se arma de una sonrisa despectiva y se gira hacia ellos.

—Así es —proclama—, la razón por la que los demás reinos toleraron que Asgard se colocara por encima de todos ellos no fue por el reconocimiento a la valentía de sus ejércitos, sino por temor a lo que el Bifröst puede hacer. Los elfos oscuros lo retaron y miren cómo acabaron.

Byleistr quiere decir algo, gritar y reclamar pero está sin palabras, todos saben lo que ocurrió con los elfos durante la última Convergencia, la idea de que Loki esté pensando en hacer lo mismo con su reino, es incomprensible.

—No puedes hacerlo.

—-¿Por qué no? —replica Loki— aún soy rey de Asgard, mientras Gungnir permanezca en mi posesión, es mi derecho.

—Ése no es el derecho de ningún rey —insiste el menor de los Laufeyson.

—No del rey de Jotunheim, pero sí el de Asgard. ¿O por qué el Padre-de-todo decidió que encerrarlos en su propio reino es mejor para la seguridad de los demás?

Laufey le muestra los dientes y aunque en otros tiempos ese gesto le hubiera causado satisfacción, ahora no siente nada parecido a eso.

—Si lo hiciera —dice a nadie en especial—, si lograra el sueño de todo asgardiano, si eliminara a los jotnar sin derramar una sola gota de sangre Æsir, ¿ellos me aceptarían sin protestar?

La pregunta lanzada no encuentra ningún receptor, todos saben de las dificultades que Loki ha tenido desde siempre para hallar su lugar, primero en Jotunheim y después en Asgard, por todas las diferencias que siempre ha tenido, con jotnar y Æsir.

—No necesitas hacer nada de eso —Frigga se anima a responderle—, no tienes que hacer nada.

Loki no replica, tiene pocas armas ante el razonamiento de Frigga, así que no dice nada y vuelve a girarse hacia los jotnar.

—O si —hace una pausa—, en su lugar es Asgard el objetivo del Bifröst, ¿sería mejor para los demás reinos?, ¿qué dirían de mi en Jotunheim?

Como ocurrió la primera vez, ninguno de los jotnar le responde, no le sorprende.

—Es lo que iba a hacer —comienza ya no mira a nadie—, es lo que iba a hacer.

—¡Loki! —finalmente Thor interviene—, ¿de qué estás hablando?, ¿qué clase de tonterías son ésas?

—No tonterías, Thor, es lo que siempre querías, ¿no?

—No, no así, no —balbucea el rubio.

—No importa el cómo, sino el qué .

Por la forma en que Thor lo ve, Loki se pregunta si lo está entendiendo, en el fondo sabe que lo hace, a pesar de su actitud y lo que otros creen, Thor no es tan estúpido, él entiende las cosas aunque aparenta que no, y sabe que lo hace en este momento aunque no lo sepa. Loki así lo desea con fuerzas, porque en ese preciso momento lo considera el único que aún puede estar de su lado, él es el único que no le mintió, no sabía nada así como él. No quiere reconocerlo pero está desesperado por lograr su aprobación, como siempre, y esto mismo pronto lo lleva a dudar de ese razonamiento, porque si bien es cierto que Thor no tiene nada que ver en la mentira sobre la que ha construido su vida, sí ha sido agente activo en que constantemente le sea recordado lo diferente que es.

Aún así no niega el hecho de que quiere que al menos Thor esté de acuerdo con él.

—¡Pero no puedes destruir un reino, no puedes acabar con una raza!

—-¿Por qué no?

Loki trata de entender el pensamiento del rubio pero no lo consigue, éste no es el Thor que siempre lo arrastra a través de los Nueve reinos en búsqueda de aventuras. En ese momento recuerda a la mortal que llegó con él, y se pregunta si ella ha logrado en días lo que él no ha podido hacer en tantos siglos. No sabe si eso sea cierto, es ridículo tan solo pensarlo, pero no puede evitar sentirse traicionado, todavía más. Vuelve la mirada a Gungnir y el pedestal del Bifröst.

Tan ensimismado está que no se percata de nada más de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Frigga y el rubio voltean hacia el rey de Asgard con ansiedad, preguntándole qué hacer, y Odín, quien a pesar de los milenios que lleva siendo rey, y que debe estar acostumbrado a ser a quien otros recurren como guía, se siente paralizado por unos segundos.

Recuerda todo lo que pensó cuando Frigga le dijo el nombre que le darían al pequeño jotun que llevó consigo, caos y cambio, dos cosas que Asgard, en su milenaria historia, no toma bien. Siempre lo ha sabido, ¿pudo haber hecho algo para evitar llegar a un momento como éste?

Sabe que sí, mucho pero no lo hizo, y de poco sirve tratar de hacerlo en ese momento, después, puede hacerlo después.

—Házlo Thor —le dice a su hijo—, deténlo, de cualquier modo posible.

—-Padre —le responde Thor, se da cuenta de su duda, la comprende pero no puede tolerarla en este momento.

—No Thor, ya escuchaste lo que va a hacer, sea Jotunheim o Asgard no podemos permitirlo.

Comprende el conflicto en el que su hijo se encuentra, pero no le permitirá cÆr en la duda, ningún rey puede hacerlo aún en momentos así.

Mientras esto ocurre e ignorándolo, Loki continua sujetando Gungnir al momento que contempla el control de Bifröst, no mintió cuando dijo que estaba dispuesto a atacar Jotunheim, era lo que planeó en principio antes de que esa aberrante verdad surgiera y ahora no sabe que hacer con ello, un monstruo tan deforme que ni los otros monstruos quisieron. Fue mentira eso de atacar mejor Asgard, en ese momento desprecia demasiadas cosas del Reino Dorado, pero reconoce que no importa cuánto lo deteste, es el lugar donde Frigga y Thor viven y eso basta para no desear acabar con Asgard.

Así que no sabe cómo proceder ahora, sin importar a quien confronte está seguro que no saldrá bien librado.  
Tan sumido está en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta que no es el único en una batalla interna, Thor ser halla igual y (a diferencia de otras veces), el rubio es el primero en reaccionar.

La vibración en el aire consigue que Loki salga de sus pensamientos y mira alrededor preguntándose a quien va a atacar Thor, conoce muy bien la sensación del entorno cuando agita a Mjolnir.

El repentino impacto que lo manda lejos de su posición es tan inesperado como la comprensión que el objetivo del martillo es él. Se sujeta el pecho cuando el arma acude al llamado de si dueño y pestañea varias veces, intenta poner bajo control el repentino dolor y la confusión. Thor lo ha atacado.

No es la primera vez que algo así pasa, no debería sorprenderle y aún así lo hace, profundamente.  
Lo observa con confusión, el otro viste un gesto similar, por que ninguno entiende por qué su hermano está haciendo eso.

Cuando Thor levanta de nuevo el martillo, Loki trata de convencerse que lo hace porque está obedeciendo las órdenes de Odín, pero no lo consigue por completo.

Thor agita a Mjolnir, ignora (o hace lo posible por ignorar) el desconcierto de su hermano. Lanza su martillo y aprieta con fuerza los dientes, diciéndose que es lo que tiene que hacerse su padre tiene razón, hay que detener a Loki antes de que ocurra algo peor.

Esta vez Loki evade el arma y toma cuchillas pero no ataca, en espera que Thor desista de seguir intentando.

—Tienes que detenerte hermano.

El aludido quisiera preguntarle si acaso lo cree capaz de hacerlo, pero en el fondo sabe que si, Thor sí lo cree capaz. Supone que siendo jotun, cualquier barbaridad puede esperarse de él. Los gigantes de hielo son conocidos por cometer toda clase de atrocidades, sea verdad o no, los Æsir lo creen. El orgullo lo ciega y decide que no va a servir de nada detenerse a explicar a todos.

—Eso es Thor, eso es, ¿lo ves? No has cambiado, estás acabando con los monstruos.

—¡No digas eso! —le grita con todas sus fuerzas—solo hago lo que tiene que hacerse.

—Exacto. Eso precisamente. Destruye al monstruo.

Thor aprieta la quijada y los puños, es una gran impotencia que no está acostumbrado a sentir, el primer ataque a Loki lo ha hundido más en confusión, trata de repetirlo pero no encuentra las fuerzas, quiere entender a su hermano y también a su padre, ambos están puestos en puntos distintos, opuestos, y él no sabe qué hacer.

No es el único, Loki tampoco lo sabe, ya no sabe nada, ya no tiene ninguna certeza, todo es una bruma tan densa en la que ni siquiera puede verse a sí mismo, en parte porque no quiere pues tiene medio de lo que verá.

¿Que le queda?

Thor se da cuenta del ensimismamiento de Loki, es el momento ideal para detenerlo definitivamente como su padre quiere.

—¿Padre? —pregunta, necesita tanta certeza como sea posible.

—Sabes lo que tienes que hacer—réplica el rey de Asgard— , no dudes, no ahora.

Voltea hacia su madre, ella no dice nada porque está en un debate, quiere que todo pare pero no desea que sus hijos se confronten.

Helblindi actúa antes de que cualquiera pueda hacer otra cosa, corre hacia Loki con una clara actitud de ataque, armado con una daga de hielo y aprovechando toda su velocidad carga contra el otro. Quien por un momento se permite contemplar lo que es un verdadero jotun, bestias dignas de admiración, se dice, pero al recordar que si no fuera la criatura deforme que es sería como él, se estremece con sólo pensarlo, y responde al ataque lanzando un par de dagas, ninguna hace blanco en el gigante.

Helblindi no se siente intimidado por la aparente desventaja de confrontar a Loki en esas condiciones, y lanza una daga de hielo mientras alista otra, pero Loki se desvanece y aparece detrás de él, eso lo toma por sorpresa y se prepara para ser apuñalado por la espalda pero tal ataque no llega. Se gira levemente para ver al menor, se contemplan por algunos segundos, el mayor se pregunta qué recuerda el otro de él.

De pronto se enfrascan en un combate físico sin que nadie se anime a intervenir, Loki y Helblindi han enfrentado a jotnar y Æsir respectivamente durante muchos años, y a pesar de eso lo sienten como algo diferente, no es igual que como cuando iban a matar gigantes o se defendían de incesantes cacerías, según sea el caso, Loki recuerda muy poco pero lo hace, y Helblindi lo hace también, él recuerda por completo, es por esto mismo que no ataca con todas sus habilidades, pues aunque no sea usuario de seid como el resto de sus hermanos ha aprendido a contrarrestarlo.

Se enfrentan nuevamente, cuando Loki escucha gritos a lo lejos asume que Heimdall finalmente ha regresado, y sin duda no ha llegado solo.

—Ya no hay tiempo qué perder —Exclama y desaparece para materializarse de nuevo en el control de mando del Bifröst.

Levanta la lanza que nadie se molestó en recuperar y la coloca en su sitio, el mecanismo vuelve a activarse mientras toda el lugar tiembla ligeramente.

—¡Loki! —grita Frigga.

Los jotnar retroceden ahora que saben lo que eso significa. Thor y Odin se acercan pero no demasiado. Hunde más la lanza, para ese momento se escucha el grito de Heimdall apurando a los guerreros que vienen con él, el guardián sabe mejor que nadie lo que está por ocurrir.

Lo que ninguno sabe que en verdad nada va a pasar. Ni siquiera Loki.

Se da cuenta de esto hasta que está por hundir la lanza por completo. Ahí entiende que no lo hará, no atacará Jotunheim, mucho menos Asgard. Apenas y es capaz de asimilar el porqué, sabe que es imposible que los otros lo entiendan.

—Loki —escucha que Odin lo llama—, detén esto, es suficiente.

Detener, se repite a sí mismo, y a su vez se responde que no sabe a qué se refiere, son demasiadas cosas las que están ocurriendo en este momento.

Odin cierra ambos puños al ver que el otro se niega a verlo y aún menos a escucharlo.

—Loki —repite Odin.

La conocida sensación de vibración en el aire le hace ver finalmente hacia el rey de Asgard, nota que tiene una mano extendida y está llamando a Mjölnir, que vuela de la mano de Thor hacia su palma abierta y en un movimiento cuya rapidez no debería sorprenderle, es lanzado contra él, ahora no lo evade y el martillo le golpea de lleno mandándolo contra el piso. A diferencia de la primera vez que Thor lo atacó, Odin no llama al martillo de vuelta, de modo que queda apresado bajo su peso. De principio sólo se siente irritado de hallarse en esa posición, siempre ha detestado que Thor use a Mjölnir para esto, normalmente como broma, aunque siempre ha sido un recordatorio de lo que el rubio es y él no.

Ni siquiera intenta moverlo para liberarse, aspira lentamente para que el movimiento de su pecho y el peso del martillo no le lastimen, y cierra los ojos por un momento. Le divierte pensar que tenga que tener a Mjölnir encima para encontrar un poco de paz y dejar de pensar en todo lo que está pasando.

Cuando Byleistr ve al conjunto de Einherjar entrar dirigidos por el guardián de Asgard, se acerca instintivamente a su padre, Helblindi también, sabe que no están ahí para atacarlos pero con los asgardianos es mejor ser precavidos. Ve al guardián intercambiar palabras con el Padre-de-todo, no alcanza a oír lo que dicen pero sigue sus miradas y ambos observan a Loki, que permanece en el piso con el martillo del Atronador (los jotnar se niegan a llamar a los Æsir dioses). Se extraña al verlo distraído, como si no le interesara lo que pasa a su alrededor. Se encuentra confrontado con la urgencia de que los asgardianos lo detengan y que no lo hagan a la vez. No quiere que Loki haga lo que dice que hará, pero ya puede imaginar cómo los asgardianos van a detenerlo.

Thor aún está confundido por lo que ocurrió, no se atreve a llamar a Mjolnir. Ve los Einherjar y el enojo en el rostro de Heimdall, de pronto teme por si hermano.

Loki mira con sospecha cómo los Einherjar comienzan a rodearlo, sin planear cruzan mirada con Thor, la petición es clara aunque Loki no quiera decirla ni Thor reconocerla. Aunque ninguno hace nada.

Loki comienza a entrar en pánico finalmente cuando ve las cadenas que portan los Einherjar que lentamente se acercan, unas cortas y algunas más largas, no necesita ver con atención para saber que están unidas a grilletes marcados con runas, los conoce bien, ha sido objeto de éstos diversas veces en su vida, ya sea por un error en las locas aventuras con su hermano o por alguna tontería en sus propias odiseas viajando por el Gran Árbol. Las cadenas con runas de supresión es uno de los métodos más usados para apresar a un hechicero, hay otros modos, unos más permanentes pero prefiere no pensar en eso, la mera idea es aterradora.

Así que se concentra en el problema en turno: cómo evitar que le coloquen esas cadenas.

Porque hay muchas cosas que detesta, pero sin duda, por experiencia sabe que lo que más odia es perder su libertad, en cualquier medida, desde la claustrofóbica sensación que un collar de supresión y grilletes le da, a la asfixiante vida que debe ser estar atado a un trono.

Finalmente cede a su pánico y comienza a tratar de liberarse de Mjölnir, maldice su desidia de no seguir desarrollando esa técnica que comenzó hace casi dos siglos y buscaba permitirle teletransportarse teniendo a Mjölnir encima, nunca consiguió un avance notable pero está seguro que si hubiera continuado, quizá lo hubiera logrado. Aunque en ese entonces lo hacía sólo por curiosidad, el martillo siempre ha causado caos con su seid, además nunca llegó a considerar que pudiera convertirse en una necesidad porque, ¿en qué momento Mjölnir (y por tanto Thor) iba a convertirse en una verdadera amenaza para él?

—Será sólo por un momento —comienza a explica Odin—, es sólo para detenerte de cometer esta locura, hablaremos y pasará.

Pero Loki no escucha nada, rápidamente está cayendo en la desesperación al ver que (como siempre) sus esfuerzos le retribuyen poco tratándose de Mjölnir.

—Loki, por favor —Frigga exclama desde su posición, al ver la actitud de su hijo ante las palabras de su esposo, ella conoce bien la opinión de Loki sobre esas medidas de restricción, y no lo culpa, pero tampoco está tan molesta con Odin por recurrir a ellas, coincide con él (aunque no quiere reconocerlo) que son la única opción.

Mientras los tres jotnar observan desde su posición la llegada y acción del contingente de Einherjar, Byleistr observa con impotencia la desesperación de Loki por liberarse, como único usuario de seid de los tres sabe que significa, y aunque nunca le han colocado restricciones de este tipo, recuerda que su padre lo hizo algunas veces con su hermano, sobre todo aquella vez cuando todo terminó en su salida de Jotunheim y todo lo que envolvió.

Se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo hasta que Helblindi lo llama. Aún así sigue avanzando hacia Loki, los Einherjar que también van en su dirección se detienen con duda, así que él termina interponiéndose entre ellos y el otro, personalmente no quisiera pelear pero lo hará si los demás amenazan con atacarlo a él o Loki. Hace a un lado lo que éste dijo que haría, lo que les ha dicho todo este tiempo, lo que opina de ellos, es su hermano, este Loki es su hermano, quizá no el mismo que lo divertía en Jotunheim con trucos, pero sigue siendo él.

Thor se acerca lentamente cuando ve las acciones del jotun, no lo ataca sino que va con Loki quien sigue peleando, quiere decirle que todo saldrá bien que sólo es por un momento, que cuando todo se aclare las cosas volverán a como eran antes, pero sabe que es mentira, nada volverá a ser igual.

Pero eso no significa que la familia que tenía deba perderse. Extiende su mano y llama a Mjölnir.

—¡Thor! —le grita su padre.

Thor lo ignora y se niega a verlo, puede sentir la oposición del martillo que su padre ejerce para que no le responda, pero Mjölnir es de Thor aún cuando Odin puede blandirlo y como el arma tiene voluntad, Mjölnir eligió a Thor, no a Odin, así que acude a su llamado aún cuando el rey de Asgard le ordena lo contrario.

Loki se incorpora de inmediato y lanza miradas de duda y desconfianza a Byleistr y Thor, evidentemente no entiende el porqué de su cambio de opinión. Aunque no los cuestiona verbalmente, continúa viéndolos sin decir nada conforme amplia su distancia con los Einherjar quienes no han pasado más allá de la barrera que Byleistr implica, lanzan miradas nerviosas a Heimdall y Odin en espera de que alguien dé la orden, el ambiente en general es uno de confusión.

Loki se percata de esto, los gestos de los reyes son similares al de Thor, una mezcla de arrepentimiento y duda.  
Observa con atención a los tres, quienes parece que escuchan sus pensamientos y lo ven también, con atención repasa sus rostros, recuerda cosas de cada uno, la inmensa admiración por su padre, el cariño por su madre y todo lo que Thor es para él, luego se gira hacia los jotnar, también recuerda aunque no hay tanto, el deseo de que Laufey lo viera como los otros, la casi idolatría por Helblindi y la devoción de Byleistr.

Cuando Heimdall incita a los Einherhar a continuar avanzando con la correspondiente confrontación con Byleistr, finalmente sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Tiene que irse.

¿A dónde? no sabe, Asgard no es opción, mucho menos lo es Jotunheim.

Sólo sabe que debe irse de ahí.

No desea que Byleistr los confronte (que sabe bien que lo hará) ni que Thor se vea obligado a decidir entre pelear contra los guerreros o contra él,

—Tengo que irme —murmura confirmando su decisión, no le dice a nadie en especial, sólo desea que los demás lo sepan.

Todos lo escuchan a pesar del alboroto que reina en el observatorio del Bifröst, le lanzan miradas que le cuestionan sus palabras pero él no tiene ninguna intención de explicarse, no esta vez, ya no más.

Levanta lentamente una mano mientras ve de nuevo a cada uno de ellos. Unos entienden, otros no.

Odin frunce el ceño, sin duda desaprobando lo que sea que entienda que va hacer, no le sorprende.

Frigga comprende, lo hace por completo, abre la boca para pedirle que se detenga, pero no emite ninguna palabra, él se dice que quizá es porque ella no desea detenerlo, o tal vez porque está tan abrumada con lo que pasa que no puede emitir palabra.

Thor también entiende, o en parte, lo observa con desolación, como cuando lo descubrió a punto de irse en su primer viaje solo sin haber dicho a nadie, le ve asentir lentamente; puede que Thor no lo entienda por completo, ni que lo dese pero lo acepta.

Helblindi parpadea una y otra vez, él no entiende, ni parece que vaya a hacerlo pronto, y no espera que lo haga.

A diferencia de él, Byleistr no parpadea ni una vez, sin duda lo está procesando y aunque quizá no termine de entender no piensa hacer nada para detenerlo, quizá lo entienda quizá no pero no va a intervenir.

La reacción de Laufey lo sorprende, pues asiente pero no tiene ninguna duda en su movimiento, Laufey no lo consiente como Odin, pero lo entiende como Frigga, lo acepta como Thor, le extraña como Heblindi y le respeta como Byleistr.

Y sin pensar más desaparece sin esperar que alguien cambie de opinión, le gustaría que alguien le dijera algo pero no puede perder más tiempo ahí. No cuando está enfrentando tantas cosas que ni siquiera puede clasificar por completo, temores viejos y nuevos, dudas y una vaga esperanza.

Por ahora no piensa hacer más, sabe que ya hecho más que suficiente.

Hay un largo silencio cuando Loki desaparece, lo Einherjar y Heimdall se detienen sin saber qué hacer. Frigga se deja caer de rodillas mientras llora en silencio. Odín se acerca a ella y coloca una mano sobre su hombro, le da un apretón pero ella se sacude la mano con un movimiento ante la estupefacción de su esposo.

—Todos hicimos esto —el dice a modo de defensa.

—Sí —ella admite—, pero ¿por qué tenías que hacer eso?, ¿por qué los trajiste?

—Heimdall

—No los detuviste —ella espeta—, lo conoces tan bien como yo, ¿de qué otra forma querías que reaccionara cuando lo amenazaste con aprisionarlo?

—No a él.

—No a él, su seid, es peor todavía.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—Lo estabas haciendo bien —finaliza Frigga.

Odin no trata de insistir, ella permanece en su lugar.

Thor contempla el espacio que ocupaba Loki apenas unos momentos atrás, baja la mano con Mjölnir y voltea hacia sus padres, luego a los jotnar, en su opinión todos tienen la culpa, incluidos él y Loki pero no importa ya la profunda reflexión que sea capaz de hacer en ese momento, es tarde para todo eso. Al menos por ahora.

Laufey se apoya en Helblindi cuando ha pasado todo, su hijo voltea a verlo con expectativa, deseoso de que le diga qué hacer, para ese momento Byleistr se acerca y tiene un gesto similar.

—Vamos a casa —determina—, Helblindi se quedará para asegurarse que el resto de mi gente vuelva a casa a salvo, tengo tu palabra que nada les pasará, ¿verdad Padre-de-Todo?

Odin asiente tras unos segundos, si la circunstancia fuera diferente, podría declarar una traición al pacto de paz pero por ahora quiere lo mismo que Laufey, ir a casa y olvidar todo al menos un momento, sabe que hay muchas consecuencias con las cuales aún debe lidiar.

Byleistr cambia el lugar con su hermano, ayudando a su padre a mantenerse de pie.

—Puedo ofrecerte la atención de mis sanadores —le dice Odin.

—Gracias pero no gracias, ya he recibido suficiente de ustedes por hoy.

Odin hace un gesto hacia Heimdall quien coloca su espada y abre el Bifröst enviando a los dos jotnar a Jotunheim. Da indicaciones a Thor y el grupo de Einherjar para que regresen al palacio y escolten a los jotnar restantes de regreso, con la advertencia que no deben causarle ningún daño.

Thor y Helblindi caminan delante del contingente.

—¿A dónde pudo haber ido? —le pregunta el gigante.

Thor niega con la cabeza sin detenerse, ni verlo.

—No sé, puede ser cualquier sitio de los nueve reinos o más allá.

—¿Crees que regrese?

—Quizá.

No vuelven a decirse nada, por dentro cada uno quisiera culpar al otro de lo que pasó, de lo mal que hicieron con Loki para que hayan terminado de ese modo, pero también son conscientes de los errores individuales y son casi similares a los del otro. Todo es culpa de todos.

La salida de los jotnar se da en medio de un silencio incómodo de los integrantes de la corte y la confusión del resto del pueblo que los ve pasar por sus calles acompañados de Thor, no saben en qué momento llegaron ni por qué Thor y los Einherjar los atacan, observan con cautela mientras se preguntan qué ha pasado.

Para cuando llegan al Bifröst, Frigga ha desparecido, Odin no dirige ya ninguna palabra a los jotnar, sólo indica a Heimdall que los envíe de regreso y le pide a Thor que se quede con él, pero el rubio no tiene deseos de escuchar lo que su padre tenga que decir, se disculpa y se aleja.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para tranquilizar a mi rey? —pregunta Heimdall una vez que sólo han quedado ellos dos.  
Odin ve al Vacío y regresa la vista a Asgard.

—¿A dónde ha ido?

—No lo sé señor, han pasado casi dos siglos desde que aprendió a ocultarse de mi visión.

Odin ya lo sabía, aún así la decepción que siente es real.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué hará ahora?

—Reinar, resanar y esperar.

Heimdall se abstiene de recordarle lo que le dijo cuando llevó al pequeño jotun, no es el momento pero él no ha dejado de recordarlo desde que Thor fue enviado a Midgard. Ve al viejo rey alejarse y vuelve la vista al infinito, sabe que es inútil pero trata de localizar a Loki, no lo logra, claro y se pregunta qué es lo que traerá consigo cuando regrese, porque sabe que lo hará.

:

 _—Hay que reevaluar la ruta de traslado de víveres._

 _—¿De nuevo?_

 _—Las lluvias arruinaron el camino de nuevo, tendrá que ser por las montañas, no hay otro medio, a menos que envíen la ayuda que prometieron._

 _—No van a enviar nada, o si lo hacen no pienso depender de las migajas que nos lancen y esperar que se los agradezcamos, será por las montañas._

 _—¿Y no has pensado en abrir un camino por este bosque? —dice alguien más— si mal no recuerdo hay posibilidades de abrir una ruta._

 _Los dos elfos oscuros se giran hacia el intruso, Algrim ha sacado su hacha, Malekith le detiene con una mano y saluda al otro con una sonrisa. Su castillo está protegido con multitud de guardas diseñadas para evitar la aparición inesperada de visitantes indeseados, pero se recuerda que este visitante aprendió todas esas guardas de él (e incluso le enseñó algunas), además no es del todo indeseado._

 _—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Loki —le saluda._

 _—De pronto tengo mucho tiempo libre, tenía curiosidad por saber qué estabas haciendo. Veo que han estado muy ocupados._

 _Malekith asiente y ve el mapa animado que Loki también observa._

 _—Algunos preparativos._

 _—¿Preparativos, para qué?_

 _—¡Ah! —sonríe el elfo— no puedo contar secretos tácticos a un príncipe de Asgard._

 _—No de Asgard —le escucha musitar, es claro que no pretende decírselo en voz alta._

 _Así que finalmente ocurrió, se dice, el secreto del origen ha salido a la luz, ha esperado por este momento durante mucho tiempo, tal como imaginó, Loki lo buscaría. Orgulloso, terco, sentimental y rebelde como es, el muchacho querría alejarse de Asgard, y por lo que sabe, a pesar de que tiene conocidos en los nueve reinos y más allá, son muy pocos los que no están conectados directamente a Odin y Asgard._

 _—No importa, mientras no piense atacar al Reino Dorado no te incumbe, ¿cierto?_

 _—Aún lo hicieras, no me interesa._

 _No por ahora, comenta Malekith en su cabeza._

 _—No te preocupes, estos preparativos son para algo más grande._

 _Parece que eso ha atraído la atención del príncipe._

 _—¿Algo más grande que Asgard? algo más allá de los nueve reinos, ¿has hallado un modo de emular el poder del Bifröst sin hacer uso de las sendas?_

 _Malekith se debate si debe decirle, puede ser un aliado interesante para su nueva empresa, pero el muchacho se ha ganado a pulso sus sobrenombres, y hace mucho aprendió que no puede confiar del todo en él. Aún así, la nostalgia de su convivencia tantos años atrás le hace decidirse._

 _—Hay un aliado que he decidido apoyar, es alguien peculiar, apuesto que te resultará interesante. ¿Por qué no te quedas?_

 _Loki deja su lugar junto al mapa y pasa delante de ellos para tomar asiento plácidamente en los mullidos colchones de la estancia de Malekith._

 _—No se oye mal, pensaba quedarme un tiempo de cualquier modo._  
 _Irreverente, irritante y endemoniadamente incitante, eso es el hechicero jotun para el líder de los elfos oscuros._

 _—Hecho está._

 _Loki le da una sonrisa desvergonzada al momento que se sirve del vino vanir que resguarda y levanta su copa._  
 _Escucha a Algrim gruñir irritado, sin duda no le agrada la perspectiva de tener a Loki cerca como no le agradó la última vez, pero Malekith sabe mejor, no estaba equivocado cuando vio ese gran potencial en su visita en el palacio de Laufey tantos siglos atrás, el muchacho es ahora muy poderoso pero le falta más por lograr, y si lo mantiene a su lado quizá pueda manipularlo a su favor esta vez, además será un buen apoyo para su causa con Thanos._

* * *

:)

Esta historia está terminada pero hay una continuación que publicaré en el apartado de Avengers, bajo el título de " Sögumaður". Gracias por leer


End file.
